Uzumaki- Namikaze
by deathback44
Summary: Uzushiogakure wasn't destroyed and is a superpower along side Konoha. This is my AU version of a world with 6 hidden villages there will be blood, love and adventure ahead strong intelligent Naruto as well as OC. Please take a read!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: hey guys I am back this is my first ever Naruto fanfic I've written stories before for NCIS, but they were deleted for some reason and I got a new computer so I'm starting new.**

**This will be kind of an AU story about how Naruto's life would've been like if his mother and father were still alive. I'm going with my own vision of a Naruto AU fanfic so if you do not enjoy it don't read. Its Mature themed do to sexual content but there will always be a warning and if the interaction is important to the story line I'll be sure to warn you.**

**Since it is my first Naruto Fanfic id love any comments that are meant to improve the story I may mess up some jutsu as well as creating my own jutsu.**

**The story will focus on Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki. Some major changes to the story line is The Village of Uzushiogakure (Village hidden by whirling tides) did not get destroyed during the war. Other than that, you'll have to read to know **

**Naruto definitely will be strong in this story but it comes through real training other than that time spent with **Jiraiya **Naruto really had no teachers in my story he does and takes it serious**

**Slight Character OCC but only to fit the story please comment your thoughts and I hope to finish this story along with yall ENJOY**

'_thoughts'_

"Character conversation"

**Demon talk**

'_**Demon thought'**_

**Chapter 1 **

**The Girl with Flaming Hair **

**-Uzushiogakure Council Meeting Room-**

"But father why must I go to Konohagakure? I'm sure they're other academy students who would love to be the Uzushio liaison and are just as qualified as me" the girl complained.

She stood before her father in their village's council meeting room. She was about 4 feet '9 inches tall. At only 8 she stood above most Academy students her age. She had red long her that touched her lower back and dark blue almost lavender eyes. All these traits were signs that she belonged to the Uzumaki clan of Uzushio. A notoriously wealthy and powerful clan known for their extreme skills in fuinjutsu as well as kinjutsu and their almost godly manipulation of the elements.

Young Kushina understood the most astounding ninja from Uzushio every year in the middle grade of the academy was selected to go to Konoha. Due to their treaty that started long before she was born. She could have scored lower on her exams and testing if she really wanted to avoid being selected as a liaison, but she was a competitor and that was against her nature.

In the land of Uzushiogakure (Uzushio for short) or the land hidden by whirling tides was an island protected by a huge body of water with large whirlpools that destroyed any incoming threats by sea. Making the main island where the most noble of clans and all the villages banks, head offices and important structures were located. Whirlpool is a large land with two parts the main land or island is where the nobles and all political/ military and head offices were. The land off the islands coast was surround by mountains making it a military stronghold. On the Mountains were forts that had armed ninja/ samurai protection 24/7. Even before that large military forts, military outposts can be found few hundred miles before the forts where all visitors must pass through in order to step a foot into Uzushio. That's why the land of Uzushio was known as one of the safest hidden villages there was their strength and wealth was world renowned.

Their shinobi and samurai clans were known for their wealth and for some reason it was also rumored that Uzushio made the most beautiful woman. But each noble family of Uzushio was known for wealth and their induvial family ninjutsu dojutsu fuinjutsu and kinjutsu. But no clan was as well renowned as the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan being the founders of Uzushio and the reason why the swirl was worn on their ninjas hitaiate. The samurai also wore a swirl but on the backs of their armor.

The land of Uzushio was the only hidden village with both ninja and samurai academy's the samurai came with the Whirlpool Daimyo who used them as personal guard along with a select few ninjas. The rest of the samurai provide a standing military and is 65% of Whirlpools military strength.

The Uzumaki are cousins of the Senju Clan which she was told was once the noblest clan of Konoha, but now has died off only having a few members remaining. Even with their cousin clans decrease of power they still hold their part of the treaty and are loyal to their family and the village they created.

Kushina Uzumaki thought all that was fine and dandy, but she didn't want to be the ninja liaison period. She rather not deal with ninja politics which get way uglier than civilian politics.

She stood before the shinobi and civilian council as well as her father the Uzukage, hoping they would spare her and not make her take the job.

Before her father could speak a reply Rio An'nai the head of the An'nai royal clan of Uzushio spoke

"Lady Kushina, you are the top shinobi of your class both female and male its tradition that we send our best shinobi to train alongside our allies to make bonds and show that we the people of Uzushio still are thinking of our friends." The man said trying his best to be polite. His son Lou had several run ins with the young Uzumaki princess which left his son with a few injuries due to the feared Uzumaki temper. And with the Uzukage present and also a member of the Uzumaki clan he knew it would be best to be polite.

But he was still subjected to a hard glare from Kushina as she started a rebuttal but was cut off by her father

"He is right my beloved daughter. As custom we will send our top shinobi from our academy every 7 years to finish their studies in Konoha as a liaison ninja. You will be placed on a team and treated just like every other shinobi liaison we have sent. I will personally be escorting you to the land of fire along with Jonin ninja Ro Uzumaki."

All the council members gasped at that an older civilian council member spoke.

"Lord Kage, why should you and our top kunoichi shinobi go travel with this year's liaison this isn't normal, yes we always provide protection for our young liaisons, but it's always been a team of jonin, why the change?"

Everyone knew it was a good but dumb question, the obvious difference was this wasn't just any shinobi that was going to be in Konoha for the next few years this was the Uzukage daughter and the heir to the matriarch of his clan so of course he would want to be a part of the team that took her there.

"I understand my role as Kage and I am plenty certain that the council can handle any problems that may arise in my absence. I simply which to escort my daughter to her first assignment as a Uzushio Shinobi. To my knowledge it's not uncommon for the family of the liaison to accompany the shinobi on their trip. Why must I sacrifice more and miss out on this opportunity for my family?"

That shut up both sides of the council as the whispered amongst themselves. Most village kage councils had shady dealing and backdoor agendas but the council of Uzushio prided themselves on family and open-door policies. Holding each other responsible and looking out for one another is another reason why their village is the most successful amongst the great shinobi villages.

"if there are no further questions the council is dismissed and please send in my wife on your way out."

All the members stood and bowed to the kage before making their leave and telling a young woman who had been waiting outside to go in the meeting room.

She was a tall slender woman who looked exactly like an older version of Kushina except her hair was held up in a pony tail.

She walked to her husband after smiling and placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek. Her husband stood a good 6 foot 4 inches tall and had the build of a person who work out daily. His skin was slightly browner than the normal Uzumaki plain milky skin but to her it showed off his eyes which shown light brown matching his brown hair.

"hello, my dear husband "She said laying a thick kiss on his lips both forgetting the presence of their daughter who was smiling she loved her parent's relationship. Which she grew up around her whole life, it was always fun playful and loving sometimes too loving.

She made a coughing noise in hopes to remind her parents of her presence, but it didn't seem to work, and she watched in horror as her father smacked her mom on the ass.

"FATHER" she said blushing deeply turning away hearing the two ninjas laugh as the continued to embrace each other.

"I am sorry dear, I haven't seen your mother all day I just missed her" he said earning a blush from his wife who giggled in to her husband's chest.

No one would think they were looking at the two strongest ninjas that Uzushio had to offer. If she had not witnessed the battle between her father and the previous Uzukage who was her grandfather before he passed no one could convince her that they were so strong. And her mother who was giggling like a fan girl was the only person on this earth to have ever defeated her father in a spar. Which speaks to her strength.

Kushina herself has yet to lose a spar to anyone outside her immediate family she doesn't know exactly how many victories she has but if she had to guess it would be close to 50-6 record those 6 loses 1 to her father who she never dared challenge again, 3 to her mother who she had been spared all but the most recent time of bodily harm. After their most recent spar though she told herself she would never spar against those two unless she wanted to die or was sure she would win. The last two was to her brother Kon Uzumaki who was 4 years older than her at 14 he was already a jonin ninja and he was not as harsh on her in training as their parents.

Stories from her brother told her that father and mother are nowhere near how brutal they use to be with him during his training as the oldest and the true heir to the Uzumaki they had hospitalized him all together a total of 37 times.

See the Uzumaki clan was so strong because they were ruthless in their training pushing their bodies pass their limits. And sparing was a special ritual amongst the Uzumaki back in the older days of her grandfather and his father's days spars between Uzumaki's use to be a fight to the death. And they only viewed it as training and a way to measure ones' power. Uzumaki fights go until the person either stops breathing or is literally unable to move their body. They do this because of a blood limit all Uzumaki's have advanced naturally healing and high pain tolerances along with naturally longevity and huge amounts of charka reserves. Due to the larger number of sparring deaths the Uzumaki clan like their cousin clan the Senju have suffered massive losses now their family stand close to 60 members. And is why the Uzumaki have more modern laws for the sparring but doesn't make it any less lethal,

Each induvial family holds the right to challenge any member or the main family for their place in the clan. So yes, if she were to lose a battle to one of her cousins she would be required to switch positions within the family so say her cousin was the daughter or the family's treasure the second highest position available in the family she would by family law no longer be considered the heir of the matriarch and patriarch but the heir to the treasure. It was a way to make sure only the strongest members of the Uzumaki clan held the top positions.

You would think that this would cause atomicity between the family members but the Uzumaki are weird people battle and blood draws them closer they love strength and are very honorable and carry their names with pride even the lowest of Uzumaki's is one of the strongest members in the village.

"My daughter are you alright?" Kushina shook herself out her thoughts as she looked to her father who was standing staring at her with a look of concern.

"No father I think I am finna lose my lunch do to my parents disgusting PDA"

She shook her head trying her best to erase the image earning a laugh from her family.

"I'm proud of you my daughter for being selected as Uzushio Liaison this term, I know you will make the Uzumaki clan proud."

Her mother looked so proud at her she sighed knowing she had no choice but to make her family proud.

"I will mother"

Both parents smiled in happiness at their youngest child's success. Still embracing each other they moved so they were holding hands and heading out of the council meeting room with the daughter right behind them.

"I'm proud of you daughter now I want you and your mother to go home and pack for the trip. We will be leaving for Konoha first thing tomorrow morning.

"Yes Daddy" said both Kushina and her mother at the same time making the younger Uzumaki blush heavily

"MOTHER"

Kushina felt her blush at her mother's actions as she watched her mother give her father a seductive smile and wink

"I cannot stand you too!" she screamed stomping away from them in embarrassment. Hearing the laughter of both parents behind her.

She was already out the Uzukage tower and halfway home when her mother caught up to her. She just sighed an ignored her mother's presence who laughed and proceed to wrap her arm around her daughter as they walked never breaking their pace towards the Uzumaki compound

"I do not understand you and father need to embarrass me with such actions in public" she said angrily but didn't pull away from her mother's embrace.

Her mother just laughed saying "You will understand my sweet when you have a husband who you love and is as good looking as mine" Kushina looked at her mother who had a dreamy expression on her face and just sighed her parents had it bad for each other

As they got to their clan home which was the biggest clan home in Uzushio they were greeted by their guards. Kushina immediately headed for her room and began to pack for the undoubtable long liaison assignment ahead. When she finished packing exhausted she decided to go to bed early knowing her father was an early riser and would want to get to Konoha as soon as possible

It was 5am when her mother and father barged in her room waking her up demanding she eat and meet them at the bridge for the can start their trip to Konoha.

When Kushina finally arrived at the bridge that led from the island to the mainland she took one last look back at her village knowing she was going to miss it and all its inhabitants the smell of salt water in the breeze and the way the sunset on the water.

She started to walk on the bridge trying her best to keep up she knew her parents were excited to get to Konoha. Probably more excitement shown for her mother who always talks about a Senju clan member name Mao and her daughter Tsuande who is supposed to be 19 years old.

They stopped at her favorite ramen shop which was on the main land off the island before heading out of Uzushio and into the mountains she had never been outside of Uzushio military gates the furthest she's been was pass the forts on the mountains and on to the farm lands that were between the mountains and military bases on the end of Whirlpool lands. So, she was surprised to have passed not 1 but 3 large military bases and this was just the way East she knew that there were more in each direction leading to Uzushio.

The trip to Konoha was uneventful she had annoyed her father asking every few hundred yards if they were close. The three-day trip for any civilian was cut in half by them using the trees to travel. She had been watching her father and mother the whole time they were obviously enjoying each other's company and she figured it was more like a family vacation then a business trip for them. She wished her brother was here for her leaving but he been on an important mission these past few weeks, but her father said that he will make sure Kon comes to visit her as soon as he can.

She was walking behind her parents who were holding hands her father was wearing his Uzukage robes that hid his face and his mother was wearing a slim fitting battle kimono that showed her curves nicely. And her father had defiantly noticed.

She was wearing a black pants that had several pockets for holding ninja gear, a black long sleeve undershirt and black vest that looked like a jonin vest. She noticed black and or white makes her hair color stand out and she's proud of her Uzumaki traits. She was just watching the antics of her parents when she saw the large walls of Konoha come into view she had to admit Konoha had impressive defenses. Because it was hidden well in a deep forest with only a few roads and you would ever know you were close to a major hidden village till it was too late.

With the high walls and few entrance and exit points she could see why this village was so successful.

As they approached the gates she noticed her parents still didn't removed their interlocked fingers and sighed at their unprofessionalism the Konoha ninjas stepped out halting them.

"Uzukage?" one ninja said looking a little nervous at the powerful shinobi before him

"Yes it is I, please take me and my family to your Hokage he should be expecting me.

"Y-Yes sir" he said before disappearing and less than five minutes later three Leaf ANBU appeared before the Uzukage saying "The hokage has asked us to escort you to his office he is excited for your visit."

The ANBU in the middle said before all of them bowed in respects and lead them to the large building in the middle of the village which she guessed was the Hokage tower.

She watched as many people turned to look at them as they walked through the village most harmless glances, but she did spot a lot of lustful stares at her mother. She looked to see if her mother had noticed and if she did she couldn't tell.

As they entered the hokages office he quickly stood at their entrance and smiled warmly at them. She looked at him and wasn't really impressed. He was maybe ten fifteen years older than her father and had a pipe in his mouth. Wearing his hokage robe which cover his whole body. But she knew not to under estimate this man because he was a kage meaning he was the strongest ninja in this village.

He walked around his desk holding out his hand to shake her father's hand as they greeted each other

"Aha Lord Kage Uzumaki it's a wonderful surprise to see you this afternoon. I see you brought you family."

The Sandaime Hokage said looking at her mother than to her his eyes were taken off her as his father spoke "Yes I've brought my family Hokage sama please call me Lou no need for the formalities. This is my wife Ro Uzumaki and my daughter Kushina Uzumaki she will be the liaison between our villages this term."

At this the hokages face showed surprised as he nodded and turned to Kushina holding out his hand "Pleasure to me you Lady Uzumaki it's an honor to have you in our village."

Kushina looked at the man trying her best to find a hint of deceit, so she didn't have to be polite she already didn't want to be here but only saw and read friendliness from the older man so sighed and shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all my Lord Hokage."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Lady Ro, your reputation has been heard throughout all nations and not only is your strength as a ninja feared. But also, your beauty has been understated if you ask me."

Kushina watch as her mother smiled lightly and thanked the man for his complements.

"I have already called for the council to come have an emergency meeting so if you will follow me. We can go introduce you all to everyone and you all may call me Hiruzen." The older man said leading them out the office and down the hall they passed four rooms or so before walking in to a council room much like the one they had at home. But this one was decorated with the signs of each family banner they took their seats to the right of the hokage where special guest sits and waited.

They watched as the room slowly filled in noticing the glances and the slight awe some of the members had it was clearly more noticeable in the civilian male side of the council as a few eyes kept glancing at her mother than at her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable until she felt her mother place a hand on her thigh under the table giving her a light but firm squeeze letting her know that she was right here with her.

As the last man walked in the room and took his seat all eyes were on the hokage who spoke loud and clear.

"Welcome all and I thank you for arriving in such short notice. I know you all probably wondered why I summoned you well if you can see "he then gestured to the Uzukage and his family. "That we have special guest with us today and I'd like to introduce you to the Uzukage and his family." The hokage then turned and nodded to her father and Kushina watched as her father spoke just as loud and clear as the hokage.

"Thank you Hiruzen sama, I am the Lord Uzumaki the Uzukage, this is my wife Ro Uzumaki" At that some of the shinobi on the council gasp and a light low murmur was heard Kushina could only hear a few words like

"Strongest kunoichi from the war"

"The Beautiful Flame"

Her father spoke a little louder and harsher to get everyone's attention back on him and eyes off his wife.

"Lastly this is my daughter Kushina Uzumaki" she noticed all eyes on her and had to fight down a blush at all the eyes looking at her

_What's wrong with me why am I so shy suddenly_

"we are here because Kushina will be the liaison this term between our villages."

At this a lot of nods of understanding came finally realizing why a kage and the world's strongest and most renowned kunoichi even more renowned then their own Tsuande had traveled to their village.

As if summoned the door bust open as two women walked or more wobbled in Kushina noticed one was younger blond with a Dimond on her forehead wearing a green robe that showed off her well-developed breast. She had to be a few years older than her. To the woman's right and shockingly holding a sake bottle was an older woman who wore a robe with a symbol she was brought to recognize as the Senju symbol the woman was stunning with brown hair and blue eyes almost as beautiful as her mother

The hokage was first to speak shaking his head slightly he didn't want to have a bad impression on his guest,

"Please sit Mao and Tsuande you just missed our guest introductions."

"Guest?" Said the older woman with brown hair as she looked as saw someone she instantly recognized

"Ro? Is that you. I know it's you. you have not age a day since I last seen you."

Kushina watched in surprised as her mother smiled brightly as the two kunoichi met and hugged each other.

_How is my mother so well know?_

"I know Mao it's been too long, it's nice to see you as well Tsuande I hope you remember me you were my daughters age last time I saw you."

Kushina watch as her mother greeted the blond who smiled brightly at her mother and gave her just as big of a hug as the Mao lady did.

"Of course, I remember you, how can I forget you Auntie Ro, you send me letters every month and always give me the best birthday gifts"

"Hey!" Mao said pretending to pout at the statement. The woman laughed and had completely forgot about being in a meeting as they talked about trying to go to the shopping center

"Excuse me ladies but we are having a meeting" Said a man who had bandages all over his body Kushina found it hard to guess his age due to his body being completely covered pretty much.

Mao and Tsuande turned glaring at the man

"Awh suck a pickle Danzo don't you see I am greeting family." Mao said turning

"We will speak after the meeting Mao its wonderful seeing you two really is, ya know."

"Yeah yeah we know" they all laughed and went to their respective seats.

Kushina noticed that both Mao and Tsuande were glancing at her then her mother than back at her and gave her warm smile.

She didn't know why but she smiled back just as kind. Satisfied the two turned their attention to the hokage,

"Now as usual we assume that lady Kushina is a mid-year academy student?" the old man asked looking to her father.

"Yes, she is, trained as an Uzumaki all her life I'm sure that she will exceed the standards of your academy."

"High praise for a young girl you expect a girl to enter our academy and thrive nun the less we are one of the strongest hidden villages there is, producing top ninja year after year. I'm sure your daughter rather practices her political usage than attend the TOP ninja academy" one of the civilian council member said.

The silence that came in the room was literally deadly the shinobi side of the council all have heard the rumors of the Uzumaki and some had the privilege of fighting alongside one, so they knew they were to be FEARED not respected not honored but down right feared. The rumors surrounding the Uzukage wife was heart wrenching. Those war stories of how the Uzukage treated his enemies were legends you told your children at night to scare them and sad to say they were all true.

It was deadly silent for almost 4 minutes Kushina watched as not only the man but everyone in the room was on guard sweating. She could tell that the ANBU in the room were fidgeting nervously.

The calmest people in the room were surprisingly her and her mother even Mao and Tsuande were looking at her father as though he was the devil himself.

Kushina wait and watched as her father noticeably took a deep breath before saying.

"Yes, it is high praise, and every bit deserving. Do you have something against female shinobi? Would you like my wife to demonstrate just how effective Uzumaki woman are."

Before than man could say a word, there was a kunai placed at his throat and a trail of blood was streaking down his neck.

Ro had her kunai pressed against the man's neck with her other hand on his shoulder effectively securing his whole upper body.

She had moved so fast that no one in the room saw her even stand none of the Konoha shinobi or civilian seen her not even ANBU or the hokage himself.

The Hokage didn't know what to do he didn't want his most astound allies to kill a council member the paper work and backlash would be to hectic. But he knew very well he himself could not forcibly stop the Uzukage and his wife for that matter even if he wanted to.

And that thought was going through every shinobi mind as the watched the man's fear growing and growing. The worst part was no killing intent was released from husband nor wife. But her eyes showed clear as day she was ready to take the man's life and anyone else in the room that acted brashly after that.

"P-P-P-Please h-h-h-h-h-help me "The poor man mutter looking at everyone on the Konoha shinobi side each person who met his eyes looked to him then to the hokage then refused to meet his eyes again. He was downright scared and couldn't control his internal bow movements and shit himself.

"Honey please let the man go, the weak man shit himself we should allow him to clean himself up"

Ro smoothly skid the knife over the man throat light enough to cut but not hard enough to kill him as blood poured out and he quickly ran out the room.

Sitting next to her husband she sat just as beautiful and elegant as before saying nothing and looking as if nothing happened.

Sarutobi`sighed deeply lighting his pipe and inhaling thinking

_Never test an Uzumaki with their tempers_

The room was silent till the Hokage spoke again

"We will place lady Kushina in the middle level classes, as per usual for Uzushio liaisons. Now where would you like her to stay we have apartments used by the pervious liaisons or where you planning other options?"

The hokage knew that the apartments might not be the best choice nothing was wrong with them they were actually high-end apartments but he's dealing with a Kages daughter from the riches clan on this continent he need her stay to be perfect.

"We actually were hoping for her to stay at the Senju Compound if that is okay with Mao"

The Uzukage said as he looked on to the lady

She had a huge smile upon her face

"Of course, that's okay anything for family."

Ro smiled at that when a young man spoke from the shinobi side of the council

"So, it's true of the connection between or Senju Clan and the Uzumaki's Mao?"

Ro had noticed the man he carried himself lazily and looked young to be the head of the clan but biased off his appearance and attitude she guessed he was from the Nara clan. A clan in The Leaf village that can possess one's shadow.

"Yes, Shikaku you are right, the Uzumaki and Senju clans are cousins by blood although more distant almost not even blood related now. Our clans still have been allies since their creation"

Heads around the council seemed to nod in understanding, most previously had heard the rumor but didn't know if it was actually true.

"If there are no further questions this council will be dismissed."

Everyone got up leaving the council room the Hokage and Uzukage stayed going back to his office to discuss more details of Kushina stay as Kushina and her mother walked with Mao and Tsuande to the Senju compound.

They were talking making light talk when out of nowhere they heard giggling and was soon ran up on by a man close to tsuande age with white hair and red marks on his face his eyes glowed with lust as he looked upon Kushina mother.

"Hiya pretty lady my name is Jiraiya I'm one of the legendary sannin who might you be?"

Tsuande glared at the man "Jiraiya get your pervy ass outta here before I shove my foot up your ass."

That made Kushina laugh she liked Mao and Tsuande she could definitely see the resemblance between the girls and Uzumaki woman.

Jiraiya undeterred said "Awh your just jealous I'm not paying you attention no more. You're no longer the finest woman in Konoha."

"I am Ro Uzumaki." Ro said in a simple manner but soon smiled as realization hit Jiraiya like a ton of bricks. She remembered Jiraiya of Konoha from the previous war although he was much younger during the time his behavior has not changed.

"Y-y-you said U-Uzumaki, Ro Uzumaki as in the beautiful flaming death Ro Uzumaki" Jiraiya had obviously lost his confidence to all the girls amusements.

"yes, that is one of my alias"

Just as fast as he appeared Jiraiya was gone with a dash of smoke being the only thing he left behind.

The woman all laughed and talked about the recent encounter as they reached the Senju compound Kushina looked at it and was impressed it was almost the size of her home back in Uzushio, but it felt way bigger due to the emptiness.

Apparently, Mao and Tsuande were the last of her clan and they had a lot of room to themselves.

Kushina was led to her room by Tsuande in the back of the Compound and was told that Tsuande room was two doors down if she needed anything just come swing by.

Kushina nodded and was grateful for the along time as she showered and decided to rest for tomorrow would be a big day she would be introduced to her new class. Thankfully her mother and father weren't going to leave for the next few days till she was settled in.

But oddly enough Kushina felt comfortable and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the bed.

**A/N Long chapter I know the first few will be long and trust me this isn't just about Kushina, but I want to develop her character for later next chapter shell be in the academy who will she meet what's instore? Until next time please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Firstly, I want to apologize to my readers about some flaws found in my A/n last chapter I welcome all comments to this story I look at story as my version of an AU, but reader input is invaluable so please share your thoughts. **

**Other than that, enjoy the chapter **

**Chapter 2**

**The Beauty of Uzumaki Women**

Kushina woke to wonderful smells she could only assume were coming from the kitchen. She took the time to let her eyes adjust as she stared at the unfamiliar celling.

Sighing she rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom brushing her bed hair and taking care of her hygiene.

_My first day at the Konoha academy I wonder how this will go_

She thought as she decided to wear a similar outfit from the day before instead of all black she decided to go with a white pants and undershirt with the black jonin vest.

When she entered the hallway she just followed her noise which led her directly to the kitchen where she saw her mother and Mao cooking breakfast without turning around both woman spoke

"Good Moring Sweetheart"

"Good Moring Kushina, I hope you slept well"

She just huffed her reply sitting and waiting for both adults to grace her with breakfast to her delight the woman had made her some ramen

_Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all_

She procced to devour the breakfast earning laughs from the older woman who said they were glad someone was enjoying their meal.

"Now Kushina don't get use to ramen for breakfast I only allowed it because Mao begged me to let her make some because she heard it was your favorite "

Ro said to her daughter smiling as Kushina looked at her with understanding as she slurped a noodle into her mouth.

"Thank YOU, MAO, you're the best ya know!" Kushina said before stuffing her mouth back in to the bowl

Both woman watched in amusement at the young Uzumaki eating manners or lack of that is.

Soon they were joined by Tsuande who huffed just like Kushina did earlier before diving in to breakfast just as animalistic as the Uzumaki girl.

Both mothers sweat dropped at the sight of their daughters both thinking the same thing

_How will they ever get a man with such poor manners at least they are beautiful_

Shaking her head Mao told tsuande that the hokage had requested her appearance the younger Senju said bye to everyone before disappearing out the door.

Mao and Ro insisted on walking Kushina to school that day even after the young Uzumaki requested serval times to be allowed to walk alone but her mother insisted that she would never get this opportunity again and Mao said that she wanted to make sure her first day in her care went smoothly.

Embarrassing the young Uzumaki more when she thought they'd stop just outside the school to say their goodbyes they insisted on taking her all the way to class!

She was almost beat red at the looks the kids were giving her she didn't even notice the envious glares of the girls and the romantic stares the young boys were giving her, her mother and the Senju.

They reached her class which was on the second-floor room 211 _and_ she decided enough was enough

"Mom Mao you guys are embarrassing me please go "She said looking at a young boy with blond hair who had walked past them and into the class room he caught her attention because he was taller than her easily 5 feet 7 inches tall she was used to being one of the biggest, but this boy towered over her. She couldn't help but feel drawn to him he was just so handsome to her.

Her mother smiled noticing her daughters eye had been caught by the young boy but said nothing to her about it.

"Now my dear we just want to make sure everything goes over well. Surely you won't deny your mother and Aunt the pleasure of meeting your academy teacher."

She sighed her response just turning and entering the class room sitting in the first seat she saw. She watched in horror as her mother and Mao entered the class and walked directly to her new sensei desk.

She couldn't hear their conversation but in the middle they all turned looked at her and she saw her teacher nod his head and offer her a warm smile.

A few more minutes past the other students were gossiping amongst themselves trying their best to figure out who the newcomers were

"I've never seen them in this village before."

"what's up with the red hair?"

"Damn why are all of them so hot?"

"I wonder if they're married"

"I heard they are from another shinobi village my father told me they were."

She heard all types of rumors and sighed again shaking her head softly she just wanted to fly under the radar do her time and get out her mom and aunt were soon making this mission impossible.

She was brought out her thoughts when her teacher said, "Hey everyone we got a new student please direct your attention to the front and Lady Kushina will you please come up here and introduce yourself."

She felt the sweat in her palm as she looked up to her teacher she didn't know if it was a blessing or curse but her mom and aunt where still there!

She got up a little too fast and was light headed grabbing the first thing she could reach which so happened to be a shoulder of another academy student.

To her shock she had sat right next to the blond she saw walking in to the class and he was now looking at her intensely his ocean blue eyes staring into her lavender colored one.

She felt a blush rising to her cheeks at his gaze but brushed it off muttered a sorry that she sure he didn't hear or comprehend before moving quickly to stand between her mom aunt and teacher.

She now gazed upon the classroom which was almost completely full only a few seats were left unattended.

All eyes were on her and the ladies next to her she noted that like at home most of the attendees were male.

But unlike at home the males were obviously infatuated with her and the woman she was with. Back at home people were not only use to seeing the beautiful Uzumaki woman but they knew that you were to only look at them because you cross a Uzumaki death or extreme pain was bound to be afflicted on you.

She noted that most females only held curious looks at her some looked envious while others look indifferent but nun where obviously hateful.

She sighed and took a deep breath remembering she is and Uzumaki and first impressions are everything.

She will carry herself as an heir to such a clan, so she straightened her back and spoke as clear as she could.

"Good morning class, I am Kushina Uzumaki, I am from Uzushiogakure or land of the whirling tide, I am the daughter of the Uzukage and heir to the matriarch of the Uzumaki clan. This is my mother Ro Uzumaki matriarch of Uzumaki and wife to the Uzukage"

Whispers and recognition were held by some students as they obviously had heard about Ro Uzumaki from stories from their relatives of the war

Supposedly a Ro Uzumaki was the most feared kunoichi to walk the planet single handedly winning many battles in the most recent war. She was rumored to have made dozens of male ninjas kill themselves off her beauty along. Rumored to have told them if they wanted her hand in marriage they were to kill themselves or fight her in order to prove it. Many believed that she was a witch who tricked them into killing themselves with a hinge to make her so beautiful. Because no ninja could have the kill numbers that she was rumored to have.

As the children gazed upon her it was not too farfetched because she was easily the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. To them Kushina was a spitting image if not more beautiful.

"And this is my aunt Mao Senju matriarch of the Senju clan"

Everyone recognized this name the Senju were popular in the village and well known and respected for their history and also more recently producing one of the legendary sannin trained by the hokage himself. The rumors of Tsuande strength was well known so it's obvious that her mother would be just as strong if not stronger. They were surprised though by the beauty and elegance the Senju woman were known to be pretty and more provocative showing off their better qualities their well-endowed breast.

This left some of the boys with runny noses as surprisingly both male and female had hands above their noises.

Her sensei nodded and clapped making his students clap as well

"It's an honor to have you apart of our class, Lady Uzumaki is part of a program started by the First Hokage and First Uzukage that provides the top ninja from Uzushi middle academy class the opportunity to come be a liaison for her village and learn train and study amongst another shinobi village."

Heads of the students nodded in understanding final realizing why such an esteemed shinobi was in their presence

He motioned for her to sit and she watched the eyes of the room follow her back to her seat.

She saw her mom and aunt talk a little more with the teacher and they all were surprised by a sharp take of massive killer intent was placed in the room Kushina recognized one as her mother's massive killer intent but the other was unfamiliar but by the looks of it. It was rolling off her aunt. They both had their teacher shaking but before too long the killer intent disappeared and the women smiled thanked him for teaching their beloved niece and daughter and disappeared out the class room.

Their teacher visible shaken up turned to them plastered on a false nervous smile before speaking to the class

"W-we will all do our best to make our new student feel welcomed to our academy."

"yes sensei" was heard and Kushina shook her head figuring that her mom and aunt must have threatened the poor teacher if anything were to happen to her in their absence.

The teacher called roll and she paid no attention to the names until the boy that was sitting next to her responded when his name was called.

"Minato Namikaze"

"Present"

His voice was so firm yet soft at the same time it sounded like music to Kushina ears and she felt her face go red as she hadn't realized she was staring at the boy's mouth.

_What is wrong with me snap out of it Kushina _

She was glad he hadn't turned to her and hoped no one noticed her stare. The teacher began a boring lecture on history of the shinobi villages and she knew all about this subject having been the daughter of a kage her study and curriculum was over stressed.

She began to take interest in the class looking around she realized a lot of the girls still held envious looks and she for the life of her couldn't figure out why until she noticed a lot of loving gazes placed upon the blond next to her

_Oh, I see they are jealous that I am sitting next to him and not them, if that is the case they should have taken this seat before me not my fault_

She felt a little better knowing the reason for the looks she was getting and didn't really stress herself out more about it. When she met eyes with another boy who was looking at her his gaze wasn't like the other males. Not lustful or romantic, more curious and excited like he found something he thought lost.

She noted that he had blackish brownish hair that reached to the end of his face. He wasn't ugly by far and had a rather handsome face. She just didn't understand why he seems so interested in her.

Her attention was drawn away from the boy when she heard two favorite Uzumaki words.

"After lunch we will be going outside to spar and practice our techniques."

She loved sparing and training days almost as much as she loved lunch so to be dismissed to eat then come back and spar was a great first day in her eyes.

She proceeded to the cafeteria thankful that she packed the ramen from breakfast for lunch pulling out three decent size bowls she sat at a table by herself and dove into her food.

To her annoyance she felt a presence standing in front of her and looked up to see the boy from class who had been staring at her.

"May I help you?" she said not being able to hold the annoyance out of her tone.

The boy looked a little displeased at her tone but didn't let it falter him from speaking.

"I am Fugaku Uchiha, and I would like to take you out to show you around the village."

He said with a confidence that she liked.

She hadn't noticed but everyone was watching their interaction even the boy Minato she swore she saw looks pass through his eyes, but she couldn't tell what they were.

She was a little surprised herself no one dared ask her out back home because of who she was. And she was not dumb she knew of the Uchiha clan they were a noble clan of Konoha rumored to be the most powerful clan around their village.

But she's and Uzumaki and rumored power does little to satisfy her.

"I will have to politely ask if you'd give me time to think about it Fugaku kun."

This obviously surprised the Uchiha having expected her to say yes everyone in their class wanted a date with him, but he found the fangirls annoying and had little interest in them he was only interested in a few kunoichi in his class. He was more interested in an older kunoichi from his clan than any of his class mates but when he saw Kushina he even had to admit she was far more beautiful than any Uchiha girl.

Slightly disappointed he nodded his agreement, _At least it wasn't a no_ he thought taking his leave from his new classmate.

She noticed now she had received several hateful glares from the girls in her class and even some that weren't. She guessed that the boy Minato was not the only boy sought after and figured the girls were just jealous.

_Why do females here behave so fan girlish that's disrespectful to kunoichi across the world_

The rest of her lunch went by without interruption, but she had noticed that a lot of boys were looking at her kind of defeatedly while others lustful glares seems to intensify she noticed even Minato was giving her more open attention. She watched and felt her heart thump as he approached her as she was throwing away trash from her lunch.

"Hello Kushina Uzumaki, my name is Minato Namikaze I sit next to you in class" He said smiling as he reached his handout to introduce himself.

She was again driven into a state of hypnosis by his mere presence. She felt something about this boys' mere presence that not only calmed her but made her Uzumaki blood boil she felt the energy to fight a thousand opens and wrestle with the mightiest off demons.

She felt her thoughts begin to take a dark sinister more provocative direction something was urging her to try to dominate this man.

But she was soon dragged back into the real world when the poor boy laughed awkwardly pulling his hand back and moving it behind his head as he offered an uncomfortable smile. She quickly realized her mistake and grab his opposite had with both of hers shaking it and surprising enough his hands lacked the strength she thought it would hold.

"I'm so sorry for my rudeness. It is a pleasure to meet you Minato Namikaze."

She saw the blush creep on to his face and she felt a sense of contempt knowing that she was the cause of it.

"would you like to walk to the academy training grounds together?"

He asked her with a glint in his eye that showed he wanted her to say yes. She nodded her head and saw his face light up.

He began talking about the history of the academy and all the different training they were undergoing she even heard him mention he wanted to be the Hokage one day.

_So, he must be strong_

_**Yes, kit there is no other explanation on how you feel. You may not understand but your Uzumaki blood finds its self the strongest of potential mates. **_

Most people would be shocked to hear a voice other than theirs in their mind but being the jinchuriki to the kyuubi named Kurama she was used to having the strongest demon known to man in her mind and body.

They had a mutually understanding relationship. And she knows that the kyuubi likes her even though she refuses to admit it. That's another thing most history books got wrong the strongest demon known to this realm was a female.

_He doesn't seem impressive to me though Kurama_

_**I thought I've warned you about judging people off their looks. I have no other explanation to explain the changes happening to you **_

_What do you mean changes? _

She was a little concerned other than feeling a little warm in his presence she hadn't noticed any changes

_**Aha you have yet to notice but I know everything that happens in your body. You are going to experience growth into woman hood I believe you Humans call it puberty. As all Uzumaki's you are a lot like animals not to different from the Konoha clan that uses ninja dogs. You both have more animalistic instinct and urges. Your change has been activated due to your proximity to not one but two potential mates**_

_Kurama I don't know what you're talking about but I'm not having sex with no one here._

She was a little frightened by the laugh the demon gave her mocking her attitude.

_**Yes, once you are of age I'm sure we will be laughing at this discussion because you are in fact being courted by males as we speak you just aren't aware. As a Uzumaki woman your body will never lead you wrong you will pick the strongest male and have strong off spring.**_

_Kurama shut that shit up. I don't want to hear your lies who is the other male I am attracted to then if you are so smart._

_**The Uchiha **_

_WHATTT_

She was brought out her thoughts by Minato who was standing directly in front of her they had walked their way to Konoha training ground for their academy students was meant to be an area that allowed students to train 24/7.

Kushina now noticed that all the students had gathered their teacher was just starting to walk in to the fighting ring.

Minato still had his eyes plastered on Kushina this Uzumaki girl was the most beautiful girl he ever seen.

He struggled to find words to say to her when he first seen her outside the classroom with her mother and Aunt. What's crazy to him is that her mother and Aunt were beautiful. He had already heard the rumors of both woman from his ninja sensei Jiraiya.

He started taking care of Minato after the war, saying he had owed his life to the Namikazes' they had sacrificed their lives for him. Only Jiraiya knows but Minato's mother's last words were his name.

He was alone and always came sometimes even sleeping on the shinobi training ground. Minato trained 24/7 he never wanted to not be strong enough to protect his loved ones. Jiraiya took him as his student and they have to this day trained hard day in and day out.

He noticed that Kushina had gained a lot of attention from everyone in the school not just the students. He had overheard the teachers even speaking of the arrival of the Uzukage's daughter. That's another reason why he was curious about her she seemed to be related to a lot of important people.

He knew Jiraiya was famous and was used to people looking and being around important people, it was just that he could tell that the ninja was all exactly that ninja. He had never seen a female carry themselves as those three did and he liked the strength coming off them.

He normally felt motivated by Jiraiya but now Kushina and he hadn't even seen her fight. But there's no way the family member of such important people was weak. Because if she was she would act more like a princess believing more in others strength than her own.

No Kushina Uzumaki carried herself like an Uzumaki. Because even her mother had the same air about her a sort of confidence and dominance. He just wanted to be close to her learn and grow with her. It was so strange to him after all he just met her! After seeing her not fall head over heels for the Uchiha heir he was sure that she was different.

Every girl their age fawned over them He would be the first to admit that Fugaku fangirls outnumbered his but not by a lot. It surprised him that Fugaku had the same level of interest in Kushina. The girls in their class didn't take to kindly of that and he feared that he was also adding to her list of enemies by talking and standing so close to her.

But he couldn't resist the urge to befriend her and get to know her.

He listened to his instructor tell them the rules of today's spare. They were always the same fight with in the arena and if your opponent was moved out the circle they lost.

He was the strongest in the class only the genius prodigy that was Fugaku provided him with any challenge. It was almost even but Minato did have the upper hand with his latest win streak. The tournament was as usual a boys and girls separate tournament."

He noticed the shocked look on Kushina face and her mouth moved as though she was going to say something, but she then fixed her face glanced at him he could see fire in her eyes, but it wasn't so much anger as it was determination?

The first two contestant were called up and he was surprised when it happened to be him. He had been called to fight a young boy who he knew was a Hyuga known as Hiashi. Now Hiashi was defiantly no push over and easily the third strongest in class. Minato just felt confident he was better than their gentle fist and the bloodlimt with it. Hiashi had recently activated his clans bloodlimt and was now utterly dangerous so he would need to make sure he stayed on his toes.

He looked at Kushina and she was looking at him reading him and judging his reaction she obviously wanted to see if he was nervous about the spar. But he just gave her a confident smile and asked her to wish him luck before heading to the arena.

Kushina was shocked at the discovery that the boys and girls didn't fight each other during training events.

She thought it was stupid that the Konoha academy would have a rule to make such strong ninja shed assume that they understood you cannot predict who a ninja opponent would be a female vs male likely hold is very high at least from the females' perspective

But there are very few legendary kunoichi and she knew that Konoha was not well known for their female ninjas. She was surprised when her teacher had called for Minato to fight she was curious how he felt about it his opponent was a Hyuga and she knew they were famous for their byakugan all seeing eyes

When she tried to read Minato though his mind looked deep in thought and she was wondering if he had even heard his name, but she received her answer when he turned to her a flame of conviction in his eyes

"Wish me luck"

"of course, kick his ass" She watched amusement in his eyes as he laughed and proceeded to enter the fighting ring

She was feeling anticipation butterflies in her stomach like as if she was the one about to fight.

_This should be a good battle then Kurama we shall see if he is as strong as you predict._

_**Yes, we shall kit**_

Both fighters got into their stances and she watched as the teacher asked both fighters if they were ready both heads nodded, and he started the fight. As soon as the teacher was out the way Minato was at the Hyuga hitting him with combs trying to make it a taijustsu fight.

She felt a shockwave of a shiver flash through her body at the intensity of the fight. She was impressed by the Hygua's determination because he was getting hit with all types of combos and refused to back down. Minato was by far the fastest boy she's seen around her age other than her brother. But watching the speed in which the Namikaze moved she had no doubt that Minato was faster than her brother.

She wondered why the Hyuga was not using his bloodlimt in this fight, but she figured that was probably because he hadn't activated it yet.

Without those eyes he is at a disadvantage.

She saw what appeared to be a misstep which slowed Minato's movement enough for the Hyuga to block his attack then push Minato away.

The Hyuga quickly made a hand sign and said "Byakugan" and his veins around his eyes bulge out.

_So that's why his bloodlimt wasn't own he didn't have to capability to use it without his hand sign_

"That was a smart tactic Minato to attack me before I had a chance to use my byakugan but now this fight is over."

_Tough talk_

Kushina thought curious now to what Minato would do. She was impressed even more that Minato seemed to have created a strategic idea for fighting the boy. Now she was wondering if he had a plan b.

As soon as the thought popped up the Hyuga was pulled in to the ground as Minato came launching from under the ground standing above the Hyuga who now was buried up to his chin.

"Match over" Said their teacher stepping up "winner Minato Namikaze."

She could she the anger in the Hygua's face he must be wondering how Minato bested him.

She had seen when as soon as the Hyuga had pushed Minato away he had summoned an earth clone that buried himself underground

Smart poly to use the clone just in case the Hyuga had seen it with his byakugan he may have caught on that it wasn't the real Minato in front of him.

_He is a capable fighter _

_**I think he is more than capable **_

She knew Kushina was right Minato showed excellent taijustsu, battle strategy and showed that he could use physical clones which was a jonin jutsu.

He was not to be underestimated, Minato joined her smiling the whole time he walked to her "How did I do?"

He asked her she smirked saying "Aha you did okay"

She saw his playful pout saying "Awh you hurt my feelings"

She laughed at his face and his antics as he grabbed at his heart pretending to be heartbroken.

They sat and talked about the fighters of the following competitions Minato was telling her about their classmates who was from clans and who wasn't.

She let him talk even though she honestly knew most of the noble clan names but was told of other clans, so she just kept quiet and listened to his angelic voice.

She noticed that the Uchiha Fugaku had dominated his opponent who was a member of the same clan as the hokage. She also had heard the tension in Minato's voice when he said that the Uchiha was just as strong as him.

She was a little surprised and looked at the Uchiha who was staring at them when they met eyes he smiled but for some reason to her it didn't seem to fit his face, but she still gave him a friendly smile before turning her head to her sensei who had called for her match.

She didn't recognize her opponent's family name so figured that she was not from a noble family. But she was not going to let her guard down she would test the strength of these woman.

Minato saw the interaction between Fugaku and Kushina and felt a little tug on his heart he wasn't sure why he wanted to keep his knew friend to himself and knew that Kushina has no part in the rivalry between the two boys. Minato had nothing against Fugaku, but they weren't friends per say they just respected each other and went about their lives.

He was starting to notice the hard stares he was receiving for the Uchiha now and understood that they definitely both had their eyes on the same girl.

Said girl had just gotten her name called and he recognized her opponent as a girl who wasn't from a noble clan but actually was probably the strongest girl in the class. But she was also the leader of his fangirl group, so he hoped that her mouth would not get her into trouble.

He was now curious of Kushina and how she would fight was she as strong as he assumed? Or was she just another girl who didn't take the life of a ninja serious. The teacher asked to see if both girls were ready to spar and they both indicated they were. So, he started the match.

Minato was shocked at the hand speed in which Kushina hands were moving he had only seen Jiraiya hands move that fast. He cast a glance at Fugaku who had activated his sharingan obviously also surprised at the girls' speed.

Kushina called out Earth Style: Land Tsunami he watched as a massive wave of Rock at least 12 feet high and as wide as the circled arena launched itself at her opponent and before she could even blink a loud smack was heard and all he saw was the poor girl go flying out of the ring and smack again hard against the trunk of a tree twenty feet away.

Blood was dripping from the girls' skull and everyone, but the teacher stood shocked. The teacher rushed to the girl providing medical aid to her head as he picked her up after a few minutes of healing charka from his hands. Standing with the unconscious girl in his arms he said

"She will be okay she is just unconscious I am going to run her to the nurses' office and come right back stay here."

And he disappeared into the school.

The class immediately broke in to conversation all the males saying pretty much the same thing that Kushina was strong as shit.

The fangirls of both boys were silent all thinking that there was no way to compete with the girl who was not also prettier but stronger than them.

Kushina looked disappointed as she approached him.

"That was too fast."

Minato looked at her and could tell she was genuinely disappointed with how the match ended

"Well sorry but that was actually the strongest girl in the class."

Kushina looked confused "wait are you serious?"

Minato nodded his head and Kushina just face palmed herself there was no way she was going to be able to improve today against the girls if that was the best Konoha had to offer.

The teacher came back and restarted the tournament the fights with Minato and Fugaku were extremely one-sided and all the girls who were called to fight Kushina forfeit before fighting the girl.

Minato could feel the pressure from the angry coming off the Uzumaki as, yet another girl forfeits she had begun calling all the girls cowards to which none of them had a reply and this seem to make her angrier.

The champions round final came and the girl yet again forfeit from fighting Kushina who by now was all but exploding from anger. She stomped her way next to him and he was trying to think of something to say to make her feel better

Abut as soon as he went to open his mouth the teacher had called him a Fugaku to the ring,

"I'm sorry you didn't get to fight much today" Minato said to her

"It's okay just focus on your match good luck "he nodded and headed into the ring. If he was honest he was nervous not because he had to fight Fugaku, but he could tell that although she was made Kushina was interested in this fight.

He felt that if he lost this he for some reason would lose his chance with her. Little did he know that his opponent was thinking the exact same thing.

Minato got into his fighting stance and waited for his teacher to begin the match. Both of them told their sensei they were ready to fight he told them they may begin.

Minato watched staring at the Uchiha looking for any sign of his first move.

Kushina was indeed watching this fight closely she kept getting those excited shivers that to her dismay Kurama had told her that was her body reacting to the two "alphas" presence and the fight that was going to commence. Kurama said her body was reacting and giving her almost the same time of feeling as one would get when sexually turned on and a sensitive nerve was hit.

She tried her best to ignore the demon and focus on the fighters who still hadn't moved they weren't still from fear but watching and looking for the tiniest of weakness in their opponent's defense. She noticed that Fugaku had activated his sharingan and was surprised most young Uchiha don't activate theirs till later in life. But Minato had mention that Fugaku was considered a genius by his clan.

"You scared Namikaze?" Fugaku said breaking the silence between the two fighters. He wanted to lure his opponent into attacking him since his family style of fighting excelled in countering their opponents due to their bloodlimt.

But when he was met with no response his anger took the best of him and he had launched himself at Minato determined to punch the man in the face.

Kushina watched the taijustsu fight that acquired in Awh both boys were flawless in their movements and counter blocks. Nether was able to land a hit, but she noticed that Every time Minato hit the Uchiha was pushed back a little. This told Kushina that Minato was the stronger of the two which swayed the taijustsu battle to his advantage,

As if hearing her thoughts, the Uchiha jumped back and signed some hand seals yelling Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu as a large ball of fire was blown from his mouth. Minato acted quickly forming his own hand seals and yelling Earth Style: 5 Pillar walls and 5 thick walls were stacked to stop the fire ball.

The walls were successful in his defense and Minato quickly formed some seals saying Earth Style: Avalanche jutsu and the 5 walls cascaded down falling to crush the Uchiha

Kushina watched Fugaku had no choice but to jump high in the air over the tsunami wave_, only way he could have been able to jump over that was through channeling chakra into his legs_

_Impressive but that's a mistake _

Kushina thought as soon as Fugaku leaped into the air Minato was going through a set of hand signals.

Wind Style: Hurricane Winds a huge wave of wind came blowing from the east knocking a few of their classmates who were unexpecting off balance.

The wind was strong enough to blow Kushina back a few steps as she had to cross her arms over her face and bend her knees in order to withstand the push of air.

As soon as the winds came they left and Kushina looked to the arena. She noticed that Minato and Fugaku were both in the arena but only her and the teacher had saw him land and his left heel had stepped out of the Arena.

"The match Is over via ring out, winner Minato Namikaze"

Fugaku tried arguing his case with the teacher yelling at the man saying he had made a mistake.

But Kushina had seen the ring out with her own eyes so she knew that Fugaku was just mad and trying to argue moot point.

Minato came approaching her just like after all his fights coming to ask how he did

"How did I do?"

"I would have been impressed if you won by forfeit." She said jokingly but Minato gave her a slight frown he knew she was upset about not being able to spar pretty much all day.

They were interrupted from the conversation by their sensei who had ended his conversation with the Uchiha who was so angry not even his fangirls were daring to approach him.

"Congratulations to everyone I am so proud of the skill shown here today"

A loud laugh was heard, and everyone knew it came from Kushina who had been expressing her disappointment in the Konoha female shinobi. But the teacher just continued to speak

"Our champions of today's tournament are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze class is dis- "

Kushina was not going for that. Two champions no that's not fair for her she had to only fight one time she was not leaving till she got a good spar even if she had to fight her own teacher.

"Sensei I demand to fight Minato Namikaze"

Minato was shocked by Kushina statement if it was physically possible I'm sure his jaw would be on the floor.

Kushina saw him and gave him a smirk that he was beginning to associate it with her 'evil' smirk the smirk she gives him when she knew something he didn't or had something over someone.

He also thought that the smirk was extremely sexy.

"B-but Lady Kushina we don't usually let our female shinobi fight with the males here."

"BULLSHIT I demand to fight Minato Namikaze."

The teacher could tell she was serious and based on her jutsu which was easily a B ranked jutsu she would be able to handle a ninjutsu battle with his top students Fugaku and Minato he looked to said student who nodded his agreement.

He sighed and said, "Okay will next match will be Minato Namikaze vs Kushina Uzumaki."

Minato and Kushina both made their way to the ring all eyes on them. Fugaku had stopped his whining and was looking to the ring with curiosity, he figured the girl Kushina was strong but was she really on the same level as him and Minato?

All the girl shinobi were secretly hoping Minato would not hold back and beat the shit out of Kushina, but they see the way the two interacted and understood that the odds of a bloody battle was not something that was likely.

Both shinobi took their stances as their teacher asked if they were ready

Kushina nodded eagerly with a look of fire in her eyes. Minato was not aware that she was not only fighting for herself but to show here fellow female classmates that they were strong and could stand to defend themselves and be more than fan girls.

Minato nodded his head and the teacher began the fight.

Kushina was on him in a hurry forcing Minato to be on the defensive from the start. Her taijustsu was incredible each block he successfully had he felt the impact in his bones. He knew he would have serval bruises. After this no one hit this hard not even Jiraiya, so he knew not to let her land a punch.

He noticed when she threw her left hook it left her a little open and he counter with a quick uppercut that sent Kushina head flying backwards and stopped her advance. He had done it so quick he didn't even dial back the punch he threw by instinct, so he ended up hitting her full force.

Kushina had landed on her back a few feet away but was quickly standing he saw blood was trickling out the corner of her mouth but she wasn't furious just smiling at him like a mad woman.

She ran the hand signs so fast he only saw the Ox sign before she yelled. Wind Style: Air Bullet jutsu

He then felt hot hard air pockets hit his chest with a smack. They came with the impact of a 100mph baseball hitting him dead in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Before he could recover a kick was sent to the side of his head knocking him back just as far as she had been previously.

His head was thumping from the attack and he knew he had a cut on the side of his head. Kushina was looking at him deeply trying to predict his next move he knew he was not as fast at her with his ninjutsu so the moves he used would have to be powerful. Crossing his fingers in the sign like a plus. He made 3 shadow clones and charged Kushina.

He was surprised when she made three clones of her own and even more surprised to find out they were wind style cones.

Everyone was watching in awe as the clones were fighting a they could tell this wasn't just a spar but two actual ninjas going at it. The only sign that the two weren't trying to kill each other was the smile on Kushina face when she got the upper hand. Her clones both seen an opening throwing a kunai at the opposites clones opponent both of Minatos shadow clones dispersed and he was soon over whelmed by all three of Kushina.

He knew he was being pushed back and was close to a ring out. Thinking Quick he swept on clones' feet from under her sending her crashing to the ground and being replaced with a pile of dirt. Jumping over the remaining two opponents as he was in the air he ran through a set of hand seals.

And called out Earth Style: Stampeding Bulls four large bull shape rock figures emerged from the ground a ran toward the two Kushina and her clone both used a jutsu Earth Style: Great Wall Jutsu

Water Style: Water Dragon

In front of Kushina a large wall easily 30 feet tall rose right in front of the charging bulls who crashed into it destroying themselves. Behind the wall a large water dragon was seen and came crashing down on Minato who countered with a fire style jutsu

Steam was seen covering the contestants the spectators watched and waited for the steam to clear. A gasp was heard from everyone as the seen both competitors standing but Minato obviously looked exhausted he must have used a lot of charka to counter the jutsu he was faced with.

The Uzumaki girl looked a little winded as well but not in the same way as Minato did.

Fugaku was impressed by the level of ninjutsu displayed by both people. This looked like a chunnin battle not that of academy students.

Before to mush time was given for her opponent to recover Kushina was back on Minato throwing punches and kicks this time connecting on allot more strikes she managed to sweep Minato legs from up under him and followed it with a kick to his head which sent him rolling from where he was sliding to a stop just at the edge of the ring.

Everyone watched to see Minato struggle to stand holding his head. Fugaku could see that Minato was worse off and before Kushina could attack their teacher came between them stopping Kushina's actions.

"This match is over Minato suffers from a major head injury and his chakra is nearly depleted you win."

Kushina lowered her fist and nodded her head walking away not even saying anything to Minato.

Minato felt disappointed in himself at the look he was given by Kushina it was as if she was disappointed with his effort. He hung his head and followed his sensei to the nurses' office.

Kushina on the other had after the match the Teacher had dismissed everyone to go home but she decided to go to the nurses' office to check on Minato, but the whole way there she was deep in thought.

_I thought you said he was strong Kurama_

_**He is my kit you both are way to advance for academy students.**_

_Yet he is not strong enough to beat me? I thought you said my blood was activated by alpha males, yet I defeated the strongest of the two._

_**Your blood does react to strong alphas I have no explanation on to why your changes are happening, maybe it was just time and was a coincidence. Cause your mate as a Uzumaki should be stronger than you. Uzumaki woman are drawn to those that are strong. So more than likely the boy is not the one for you.**_

Kushina just sighed she was happy to have proven the demon wrong in one thing because Kurama was annoyingly always right.

She walked in to the nurses' office to see Minato and was surprised her heart no longer thumped as vigorous as it had previously to their match another sign that she was no longer attracted to him. She noticed he was holding an ice bag to his head and was deep in thought. She cleared her throat making noise, so he would notice her presence.

When he turned to her he offered a small smile and she returned his smile with one of her own.

She approached him sitting on the edge of the table he was laying on. "How you are feeling?"

"I am okay, you hit hard as a brick." They both laughed lightly she was glad that he seemed to be unaffected by his lost she knew she couldn't have the same type of relationship with the Uchiha because he would have been to mad about his lost to remain friends with her.

"I joke but seriously you're really strong, and I feel I didn't even see half of your power." Minato told her giving a look that was to be described as infatuated.

"If you are saying I was holding back I'm sorry but I wasn't. I tried my very best and was also impressed with your strength. Maybe you were weakened by the fact you actually had to fight multiple opponents today."

Minato laughed "I doubt that was the case. I'm sure that everyone in the school will be aware of my defeat by the new girl tomorrow."

Kushina brows flurried in confusion "are you ashamed that you lost to me because I am female?"

"What no no no of course not. I'm just saying word travels fast around here. I used to be the strongest in our class but now I have even more competition."

Kushina just nodded her head in understanding and they talked until the nurse came and released Minato who then offered to walk her back home.

When they arrived, he gave her a hug and went about his way to his house she assumed. But little did she know he was actually looking for Jiraiya to force the man to train him, so he could get stronger.

Kushina told her family about her first day and her mother and father were not surprised by their daughter who had won the championship fight. They were surprised by the fact that the female shinobi in her class didn't fight the males and that most them quit without even trying to fight. Tsuande Mao and Ro were proud of her for taking her stand and fighting the young Namikaze to show her fellow female and male class mates that kunoichi can be strong too.

Ro was surprised that it was in fact the blond boy her daughter first had eyes on. Who was her opponent in the championship round. She could tell that her daughter now felt differently about the boy since she had defeated him.

_Cursed Uzumaki blood. An Uzumaki woman could never fall for a weak male it's just not in our genes._

Weeks flew by for Kushina who had indeed been the talk of the school. Her parents had left over a month ago, but she was doing fine with her cousin and aunt. She was loving her life. Her and Minato had begun to be insurable. They trained together and sparred a couple more times with the supervision of Tsuande and or Mao, sometimes even Minato's trainer Jiraiya who Kushina avoided at all cost do to his extreme pervert nature. But she never had to discipline him because Tsuande always handled that with the older ninja.

Minato had asked her out on a date twice to which she denied, if he took it to heart she never knew because he always just laughed it off and changed the subject. She was glad that he didn't let it come between their relationship. A lot of boys had asked her out in the academy even the boys from the older classes had. But she had denied them all nun had made her heart pound like Minato did when she first saw him. The most annoying boy by far was the Uchiha always demanding her time and him and Minato fought a few times because he kept bothering Kushina.

Minato made it clear he wasn't fighting for her because he thought she couldn't handle herself. He just was defending her honor as her friend and she was grateful to have someone to stand by her side. She had kept training with Tsuande and Mao learning a lot from the older two ninja Tsuande was making Kushina in to a good medic, while she was also learning the secrets to the super strength that the Senju woman had from Mao.

The girls were really close to each other spending every minute they could together and the only time they'd fight was over who ate whose leftovers. Kushina loved them very much they were even willing to suffer the pain and possible death that came with her practicing her secret Uzumaki clan technique, that was a water based jutsu that allowed upon mastery for and Uzumaki to control the water in their opponents' body. Serval times one of the poor Senju woman had been hospitalized by the Kushina but they always tried to help her and was one of the reason Tsuande and Mao were teaching her medic ninjutsu and the super strength of Senju, so her charka control will be good enough to do her clans technique.

Kushina Mother and Father before they left put seals on the two woman that would help with pain and protect them against the Uzumaki technique after the Senju had agreed they'd help teach their daughter how to do it. Leaving them secret scrolls as well to help teach Kushina. Mao and Tsuande felt a sense of pride that the Uzukage and Ro had entrusted them with not only their daughter but a deadly family technique to teach their daughter as well. So, they never thought about betraying their family.

It had been 2 years now since the Young Uzumaki had come to Konoha and today was the day of her graduation neither her mother or father said they were able to make the trip which kind of had the girl depressed But in the letter they wrote they said someone from Uzushi that she was in fact close to would be there to congratulate her so she had spent the whole week trying to figure out exactly who that was.

Mao and Tsuande were probably more excited than her about her graduation they had been looking after the Uzumaki for the past few years and were so proud in the ninja she was becoming she also seemed to grow more beautiful by the day.

When she arrived to the Konoha academy she was greeted by her only nut best friend Minato. Minato had made a habit of either picking her up from the Senju compound and walking with her to school claiming he was on the way to school and just happened to run into her. Almost every day he also lived the opposite direction of the Senju compound, so she knew the odds of that were not high, but she enjoyed his company he always managed to make her laugh.

On days where he didn't pick her off he always waited outside the school till she arrived and today was no different he had been posted up outside the school back against the wall one leg up and holding a book in his hand.

He hadn't noticed her until she had slapped hi upside the head after reading the perverted page in the book

"hey what was that for?"

"Why are you reading such a perverted book out in the open Min?"

"Jiraiya had asked me to read his rereleased book to make sure it was good before he released a published version, its actually really good has great action and yes there are some sexual content but overall is a great ROMATIC book Kushy. Apologize for hitting."

Through the years Minato had notice things about Kushina how she behaved. He had gone to Jiraiya about the young Uzumaki female and told him about his crush. After getting Jiraiya to calm down and act normal because he was shouting things about how proud he was and talking some nonsense about what base was he on with the girl.

Jiraiya had told him that woman like confidence, strength, honesty, and romance. All these were tenfold for Uzumaki woman who they read after doing some research were known to be like Inuzuka clan. They both loved strength and sexual preferences to the other gender were more along based on animal like qualities whereas most people are attracted by looks Uzumaki's and Inuzuka clan woman read more into their partners looking for strength and good health to insure health off spring.

So, with the help of Jiraiya who basically told Minato he had been friended after his sparring lost, and his continual loss to the girl was not helping him attract the girl. So, he created a plan to be her friend and get to know her more personally while training his ass off. It wasn't just because he wanted Kushina that he wanted to get stronger. How could he be hokage if he was not indeed the strongest it just helped she was his friend and always was willing to share her knowledge with him.

He noticed even though she was such a strong-minded woman she actually enjoyed being controlled in certain situation he could always tell because she would give him this look as though he was a piece of meat and she wanted to eat him. Which would leave him with a hard on.

She was indeed giving it to him right now challenging him "No I don't think I want too Min- Ah- Toe" She said his name teasingly trying to provoke a reaction out of him.

In a flash he had switched their position pining her to the wall and standing close in front of her not close enough that their bodies were touching but close enough to feel the others breath against their skins. "You hit me unprovoked Kushy I think I deserve an apology." He used the nickname she didn't like because she said it made her look weak.

He saw her arms cross and she look away stubbornly muttering a "Sorry"

He would normally press her for a better apology, but he felt this victory was enough he made his point if the blush that was on Kushina face was proof. He let off her and they entered the school.

Neither of them was worried about the testing process that included physical hand to hand combat, which Kushina won overall and Minato won again for the boys. Written test was again Kushina had placed 1st with a tie for the boys between a Nara and Fugaku. There was a stealth part where Minato had blown everyone out the water with Kushina and Fugaku a close second. The last part was basic ninjutsu which both Minato and Kushina had no problems passing.

They were awarded their hitaiate, Minato had forgotten that Kushina wasn't from Konoha but was reminded by her hitaiate which instead of having a bird like symbol had just a swirl on it. He frowned slightly when he saw it around Kushina's arm. But quickly perked up and smiled at her telling her congratulations. Their teacher walked in congratulating them all and said he was proud to announce that their class had the highest graduation rate ever in Konoha history.

Minato know there was only one person to credit that to and that was Kushina she had lit a fire within the kunoichi in the classroom who had all improved just by being around her. Minato figured that getting your ass kicked all the time got tiring so you were either going to quit or get stronger he also gave the girls who didn't quit credit for hanging tough. Kushina also lit fire in the boys too some who had asked her out had been told they simple weren't strong enough for her.

Their teacher started calling out the names for the teams Minato was hoping he was placed on a team with Kushina but knew the odds weren't in his favor. He had a better chance in being placed with Jiraiya who had recently been told that he had to take a Genin team this year by old man Sarutobi and wasn't too thrilled about it.

So he was surprised when his team was called "Team 4 will consist of Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze and Tsume Inuzuka your teams jonin will be Jiraiya of the sannin congrats,"

Minato was surprised to have the number 1 and 2 ranked kunoichi on his team Tsume when Kushina first arrived didn't take being a ninja to seriously although she came from a strong noble clan. She seemed to have been rebelling against her parents a bit sometimes even not coming to school. But after Kushina and her fought a month or two after Kushina arrive Tsume changed and her and Kushina actually talked and made conversation from time to time. Tsume was probably top 5 strongest in the class.

Minato was so happy about being placed on Kushina team he didn't even care if he had to deal with Jiraiya for the next few more years.

_This might not be as bad as I thought_

**A/n Long long chapter bear with me we are just getting started I hope this provided a little more insight into the story, but we haven't even scratched the surface of the ideas I got planned for this so just stick with me REVIEW any questions comments and or concerns and I wish you all a happy weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n Hey sorry for the delayed update I base the frequency of my updates off of how many people follow and review and actively viewing my story. My story isn't doing the numbers I wish it would but its still early and I believe you guys haven't seen enough of my idea to determine if you want to follow it. Enjoy the Chapter **

**Chapter 3 **

**Life of a Shinobi **

_-7-year time jump-_

Kushina sighed as she was sitting on a tree branch waiting for the Uzushio representative who was supposed to be coming to talk with her and the Konoha council about an extension of her liaison duties. Although it wasn't uncommon that the liaison requests an extension, the liaison before her had requested a 3-year extension which was granted. She never knew she would enjoy this mission as much as she did. She had made great friends and memories here and she wasn't trying to leave. Although she knew this couldn't be a premiant gig for her she was hoping to squeeze a few more years out of the council and who ever her parents sent to negotiate with.

She needed a rep from both sides to speak to the council for her behalf. She hoped he wasn't someone stuck up and annoying that would make kissing up to him even more annoying.

Finding someone to speak for her from Konoha was easy she had gained many friends from her time in Konoha. She wished she could have her best friend Minato speak for her but he was gone.

She slightly blushed as she thought of her friend he had grown so much since they were young Genin. She guessed Minato stood a good 6'3 maybe even 6'4 he was easily her father size although not as muscular he was leaner with a runner build but he had a lot of muscle on him she would know having seen him with his shirt of multiple times.

Her face redden worse at the blushing thought. She never actually took it off him in a sexual way. But she was his teammate these past years before he made Jonin and she had healed him several times.

They were still as close as they were in the academy, although his looks have without question became more mature and attractable she still hasn't taken him out the friend zone as Kurama calls it. Minato was easily the strongest male shinobi in Konoha, but he still has yet to beat Kushina in a spar. And this has not gone over anyone in Konoha head they had started calling Kushina the "Red Death".

_**FLASHBACK**_

_A year ago _

_Kushina was walking to her favorite restaurant a small ramen stand called Ichiraku ramen it was a small stand just recently opened by a young man named Teuchi and his wife. To say the ramen was good was an understatement better than any ramen she had in Uzushio. And she quickly became their number one customer. _

_She rounded the corner of the road that led to Ichiraku ramen and she could smell the ramen in the air and her pace slightly quickened trying to get to her destination a little faster._

_She didn't even notice that she was beginning followed to her destination as she walked in to the ramen stand and took her seat. She was immediate served by Teuchi who asked if she had wanted her usual and she nodded her head eagerly in response._

_Soon two bowls of ramen and two large glasses of sake where sitting in front of her she immediately said her thanks and dove in._

"_Is this other bowl for me" she heard a familiar voice say as she saw the mans hand reach for the bowl on pure instinct she had the man on the ground kunai in her hand pressed against his throat she started down at Minato with a furious gaze in her eyes as she slurped up a noodle hanging out her mouth._

_She saw a look of lust on his face quickly change to amusement at the kunoichi reaction to his harmless joke._

"_Gosh Kushy, all these years and you still cant share your food?"_

_Kushina quickly hopped off of Minato and was back at her seat eating as if nothing happened._

"_Never come between me and my ramen"_

_Minato sighed sitting next to Kushina he had tried serval times to come between the Uzumaki and her food and it all ended the same way he just enjoyed pestering her. He made his order and as he waited he couldn't help but to stare at the shinobi next to him._

_They had accomplished so much together. Their team of Him Kushina and Tsume Inuzuka had broken every record previously set by the Legendary Sannin. Their teams fame was well known, and they were thought to possess powers greater than the Sannin. _

_And Minato himself had all types of accolades he was a Jonin to one of the 6 great hidden villages, he had made Jonin first before his comrades in his class. He was the top graduate from the Academy. He had mastered wind releases and fuinjutsu he also mastered a technique that allowed him to transport his body to places. (Although both of those success was directly due to his teammate Kushina) He was known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha to all other nations. What more must he do to get the attention of Kushina. He had plenty of woman who literally throw themselves at him._

_He had once come home from a mission to find a Uchiha female nude on his bed. He promptly kicked her out, but the thought had brought a slight noise bleed to his face._

_And of course, his teammate would choose now to notice his stare and blushed and slapped him on the back of the head._

"_Pervert!"_

_He sighed as he rubbed his head thankfully his food had been brought to him. He said his thanks and began to eat his food noticing that Kushina was waiting on her third meal._

"_Kushina"_

_His teammate turned looking at him with those beautiful eyes she had._

_He has been trying for years to take her on dates but she either ignored his advances or rejected him and its been like that for the last few years. He had enough Kushina was infecting him he thought about her 24/7 he even had dreams about her._

"_Yes Minato?" She said looking at him with a curious glance_

"_Will you allow me to take you on a date now?" He saw her look harden and her mouth open and before he could be rejected again he interrupted her "LISTEN, I have had an infatuation with you Kushina since I first laid eyes on you, I am your bestfriend you are mine. I NEED you in my life Kushina i-I love you. And there is no one on this earth I rather spend my time with than you. I know everything about you. Your favorite color is blue, not a regular blue but sky blue. You love ramen preferably miso and beef, you love sweets but have a sensitive tooth, so you only can have suckers. Your birthday is August 1__st__. You sleep with a pillow between your legs and always lay on the right side of your body. You love your country and your family your extremely loyal smart and a great teammate and ninja. I just want to have the ability to make you smile and know its because you love me as I love you."_

_Minato watched her blush and turn her head away from him. He knew her well and had said a lot but years of rejection and watching only allowed to stand by as other ninja openly flirted and tried to seduce his teammate he knew time was running out they were getting older and soon she would either leave Konoha or worse find a man that's not him._

_Kushina knew she was as red as a tomato right now but Minato's words truly had touched her. He did know her so well and he was handsome, but he just hadn't lit that flame in her. She knew after talks with her mother that she would be drawn to her mates strength. When she first saw Minato, she was drawn to him but then he lost to her and the flame was extinguished. He had proven himself the strongest male in Konoha and also neighboring villages through the chunnin exam their team had partaken in._

_Their team had blasted the competition and no one was a match for Kushina or Minato other than each other but she had still defeated him in the final match in front of all the people who attended the final exam. _

_The closest male to Minato was Fugaku and Jiraya their sensei but Minato and herself had both grown stronger than the man in recent years. She new logically Minato was probably the strongest male in their entire generation but why didn't she feel that primal urge her mother spoke of?_

"_Minato, I-I love you as well" She watched the hope and bright smile show on Minato face and he was going to interrupt her but she had to quickly finish her sentence before she misled him further "You are my closest friend, and you always will have a special place in my heart but I just don't see you in that way, Uzumaki woman are naturally drawn to the strongest of potential mates. I just don't have that attraction to you Min."_

_Minato felt his heart break. He was shaking and was struggling to understand. "I'm not strong enough for you? I am the strongest in this village. I have completed more S rank missions then even Jiraiya. You know where I just came from?"_

_Kushina looked at Minato shaken her head telling him no she didn't_

"_I just came from The Hokage office they are trying to push me to make me the Yodaime Hokage, Kushina I will be the Hokage before the Age of 19 I'm 16 years old. I do not have to tell you how phenomenal that is."_

_She knew he wasn't trying to show off because he had tears building in his eyes he was visibly hurt._

"_Minato I'm sorry I just-" _

_Before she could finish "SHUT UP" Minato said slamming his fist to the table causing her to flinch and Teuchi to look at them worriedly _

"_Is everything okay ?" he said crossing his arms looking at the young shinobi Kushina nodded her head "Yes Techni" Minato had ran out the stand and Kushina had thrown enough money to cover both their tabs not even staying to finish her meal as she ran after Minato _

_She felt tears starting in her eyes as she chased after Minato struggling to keep up Minato was incredibly fast. She hadn't meant to hurt him so much she hated herself for hurting him but knew she had to be truthful or a relationship wouldn't work._

_For some reason Minato was headed to the Hokage tower but she didn't think she just knew she need to reach her friend hug him hold him close to her she needed him to be okay then she would be okay._

_She soon found herself bursting into the hokage office and she saw the Sandaime Hokage standing over a crying Minato. ANBU surrounded her and she released all her killing intent getting in a battle stance no one was going to stand in her way right now. She needed to get to Minato._

"_Woah, Woah settle down Lady Kushina, ANBU please leave the situation is under control."_

_The ANBU quickly shishen away but Kushina eyes were on Minato who she had seen stiffen when the Hokage had said her name his back was still to her._

_The Hokage moved to Kushina and took her hand lightly guiding her to sit next to Minato in a chair as he sat opposite of the to behind his desk._

_The hokage just watched the pair minutes earlier Minato had come barging in yelling saying he was in pain his heart hurt and the poor hokage didn't know what to do he had started applying medical ninjutsu trying to figure out the problem but soon as Kushina barged in he understood that the pain Minato described was not something he could heal so simple._

_He watched they two young teens Kushina looking at Minato with tears flowing now down her face. He could see that she was also in pain and he wonder what was going on with the two most accomplished ninja in the village. He looked to Minato and felt a shiver run down his spine Minato had a harden face unreadable that was the look of a killer with no remorse._

_Hiding emotions does not solve the problem Minato _

_He grabbed for his pipe taking a long inhale before finally speaking._

"_Can one of you please explain what is going on?"_

_He saw Minato stiffen again look at him then stare back at the wall he was looking at._

_Kushina lowered her head as she spoke "It is my fault Hokage- sama, I only have a year left in my liaison term. I'm sure my father can find a replacement for me I can be packed ready to go by tomorrow."_

_Hiruzen saw the multiple emotions flash the Minatos face as he looked at Kushina after she said that he knew that was the last then Minato had wanted._

"_What exactly happened Kushina?"_

"_I- I refused Minato, he asked me on a date and I insulted his honor saying he was weak."_

_The hokage choked on the smoke he was inhaling _

_All this was over a date? _

_He sighed the drama caused by the strongest shinobi in the world probably, over a simple date?_

_Obviously the two were both hurt about this but why would Kushina be hurt unless she never wanted to hurt Minato._

"_Why do you refuse Minato?"_

"_I- he- I don't know"_

_He might be getting old but he knew their was a reason with age comes wisdom _

"_I know there is a reason Kushina, this is a time to be honest with not only Minato but yourself."_

_Kushina nodded and turned to Minato who still had refused to meet her gaze._

"_I had feelings for Minato when I first seen him" This cause Minato to glance at her and she held her breath at the cold look he was giving her "But I lost them after we sparred the first time as academy students. I'm a Uzumaki we are naturally attracted to men of strength. Since then I've viewed myself as stronger than Minato. Even through the years Minato has yet to defeat me in a spar"_

_This cause the Hokage to nod. He looked at Minato who had a series of looks going over his face. _

_The hokage sighed as silenced had engulfed the room. It was actually starting to get a little unnerving for him because he couldn't read Minato at all._

"_I challenge you to a spar for you hand then Kushina."_

_The hokage looked at Minato who had a determined look. He looked at Kushina she went deep into thought._

_The hokage could tell that her thoughts were heading to rejecting the offer. So he spoke up _

"_That seems fair to me Lady Uzumaki, give the young man a chance to fight to change your mind?"_

"_I understand it is fair but I do not wish to lose his friendship Minato is very important to me." The young ninja said not taking her eyes off Minato who seemed angered by the statement._

"_yet for years you refuse me breaking my heart each time!"_

"_I was not trying to hurt you Minato kun !"_

"_DON'T MINATO KUN ME NOW YO-"_

"_ENOUGH!"_

_The hokage had grown tired of this he knew Minato was still young but up till now he showed advance maturity that is why he pushed for him to be taking the hokage mantle at such a young age. But obviously Minato still had sum growing to do, but he can't blame the young man to much, matters of the heart are the hardest things to handle._

"_I advise that you both accept the spar but promise to each other no matter the outcome to remain friends it is obvious you both care deeply for each other."_

_The young duo nodded their agreement and followed the hokage to his private training center under the hokages tower._

_The hokage had offered to be the referee as well as witness to their fight._

"_Are you both sure you want to do this?" Hiruzen asked standing between the two. Minato nodded his head._

_Kushina spoke "Before we begin this is a family tradition for me Minato-kun so unless you fight me with the intent to kill me I will not submit to you. It is tradition we fight until someone admits defeat."_

_Minato seemed to think about this for a second before he said "I am ready"_

"_I am ready too" Both Kushina and Minato got into their fighting stances._

_The hokage started the fight and quickly jumped back._

_The fight was by father the most extreme fight the hokage had ever seen and he trained the Sannin and watched plenty of spars between the three shinobi. But he was witnessing a fight that seemed to be beyond kage level it was other worldly they had even used jutsu he had never heard of like what was a rasengan ?_

_The jutsu had damaged the ground of the training so bad he knew he wouldn't be able to use it for months after this battle._

_The two shinobi were so fast, but throughout the fight he noticed one thing. Minato always had stopped himself from inflicting to much damage to Kushina who was not holding back at all._

_Although they were damn near even in power there was multiple times Minato had Kushina in a bad position where he could've easily killed or badly wounded her with his skill. But he would change his direction and attack with something less lethal. This was what was ultimately changing the tide of the battle. _

_The two were demonstrating skills well above their rank especially Kushina she was technically only a chunnin because of her liaison position that was the highest rank she could have and still remain in Konoha. But her skills were obviously better suited as a Jonin shit even as the Uzukage._

_Kushina unlike Minato was not holding back she serval times had nearly killed Minato. But the hokage was told before that this is a Uzumaki tradition and the only way he could interfere was if one was unable to protect themselves. _

_He watched and winced as he heard the snap of bone breaking. Kushina had just broken Minato arm. And Minato howled in pain he could see the determination still strong in Minato eyes. He sighed at this rate the two would be dead for sure. They had been fighting for 2 hours already. Both beaten pretty badly but Minato was suffering the worse as far as Hiruzen could tell Minato was suffering from a broken arm broken ribs, and multiple lacerations across his body. His face was hardly recognizable._

_Minato was only suffering so badly because he was not attacking as merciless as Kushina was._

_He was hoping this would stop soon because both were close to charka exhaustion as well as extreme blood lost._

_He heard Kushina yell another unfamiliar jutsu Uzumaki Blood control jutsu? Hiruzen had never heard of this jutsu but from the screams of Minato it hurt badly. Would had scared the hokage was he didn't see anything the two were just standing across from each other than next thing he knew Minato was rolling on the floor screaming the most horrid scream. It lasted nearly ten minutes and the hokage had no idea what to do._

_His best shinobi went from just standing to rolling on the ground screaming in pain for no apparent reason. He wanted to intervene but seen that Kushina was holding a sign with her hands similar to the shadow passion jutsu used by the Nara clan. He figured it was some family technique she was using so therefore he could not intervene as it was part of the fight. _

"_I yield!" Minato said in between his breaths as he rolled back and forth on the ground in agony. Kushina had dropped to her knees using the last of her energy to crawl to Minato saying to the hokage to take him to the hospital before blacking out._

_**End Flashback **_

Kushina still regrets to this day using her families jutsu against Minato. Her damned competitive nature got the best of her. She was going to lose the fight she was running out of charka which was impressive to say. She didn't use her Kurama Chakra because it was still not known to anyone in Konoha that she was a Jinchuriki she was losing and just acted on survival instinct using her families jutsu. that can control the blood ins someone's body. The technique can utterly destroy someone's organs but requires hokage like charka and charka control. Only a few Uzumaki's can actually do the technique. Most spend their entire lives trying to either get the reserves to the amount required to do it or to get the control required to master the technique.

She would have never mastered it without Mao and Tsuande suffering in order to let her practice and new that Minato had suffer tremendous amounts of pain because Mao and Tsuande were always hospitalized after her practicing it on them and they had suppression seals placed by her parents to reduce the effects of the jutsu.

She had spent 2 weeks in the hospital after the spar. Minato had spent a month in there and what was worse he had refused to speak more than a few sentences to her. After he was released.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she thought about how their relationship had changed after Minato had been released he left the village and that was 2 months ago he didn't even tell her he was gone. Or when he was coming back.

She missed him so much everyday was hard and for the first month she suffered from depression. But had been dragged out of it by her friend Tsume who had become her best female friend and who was going to speak on her behalf today to the council.

She sighed if it wasn't for Tsume she probably would still be locked in her room. She sighed again sitting on the branch she never wanted things to turn out like this.

"Now I thought you'd be happy to see me?"

She was dragged out her thoughts by a very familiar voice she looked to see her brother standing next to her a huge smile on his face.

"Nii-san" She said tackling the older man she forgot they were in a tree and the tumbled out falling to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch dang Kushina relax" He said getting up and helping his sister stand up.

"I haven't seen you in so long Nii-san you look great!" Kushina felt so happy seeing her brother. He was very tall standing 6'6 he was built to looking much like their father having a muscular build. He sported a beard which was uncommon amongst shinobi but it made him look older although he was only 21 years old. His beard was jet black like his hair the only resemblance between them was their lavender eyes.

"You look beautiful as always sister." Kushina had grown into a fine woman she had long red hair with large breast her curves were well shown in her slim fitting battle kimono.

"How have you been? Is mother and father okay?" She asked holding on to his arm as they walked to the village she had all but forgotten about her sadness she felt earlier.

"I have been great father recently promoted me to head of Uzushio Anbu" His sister gasped "No way Mr. Play all the time Kon is the leader of the most important and powerful group of shinobi in Uzushio."

"Yes father has been impressed with my skill as of late." He said smiling slightly.

Kushina smiled brightly at her brother, he had always placed a lot of value in their fathers' acceptance. She was happy that her brother was finally getting the recognition he deserved.

"Well I am so proud of you nii-san"

"Thank you Kushina, enough about me how have you been?"

Kushina didn't even notice that the villagers particularly the males who have seen her before they had all assumed that the beautiful young kunoichi was single and up for grabs. They couldn't help glaring slightly at the handsome man who she was now clinging on to heading down the street.

Kushina only noticed the stares when she happened to see Fugaku near the market they were passing by. When he seen her, he did his usual smirk, the Uchiha and Uzumaki had spared many times and they had appreciated each other's ability to make the other better.

The Uchiha had also held hope through all these years that he would be able to take the Uzumaki woman for himself. He knew she was the most desired woman in the whole village. Not only for her looks, but because no one had managed to bed her or to take her off the market. But now looking at her cling to some unknown man made him feel anger.

_Who is this man? I don't recognize him he's not a shinobi of Konoha _

After noticing the glares her brother was getting she figured it was because of her attention she was giving him. So, she decided just to settle with walking and talking to him all the way to the hokage tower.

When they reached the hokages tower they headed to the hokages office stopping at the hokages secretary's desk who would tell the hokage they had visitors.

They walked into the Hokages office sitting in front the man's desk.

"Kushina its lovely to see you, you should visit more often, and who is this you've brought with you?"

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, and this is my brother Kon Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you Hokage-sama, I indeed am Kon Uzumaki, I come from Uzushio to speak on behalf of the land and the Uzukage."

Kushina watched as a warm smile passed over the Hokages face as she shook her brothers hand

"Nice to meet you Lord Uzumaki. And please do tell of the business you bring."

Kon nodded his head "As I am sure you are aware that the 7-year term of my sisters' liaison duties have come to an end." The hokage nodded his head signing that he indeed had known of this fact.

"I am here to negotiate a way to have her stay here via her request if we can come to an agreement."

The hokage nodded his head in understanding "Sadly I cannot make this decision alone, although I am the Hokage and final say comes through me I would like the council of Konoha to sit in on this as well. So please allow me time to gather the council."

Less than 15 minutes later Kushina and Kon sat side by side in Konoha council meeting room. All the members had gathered via the hokages request. She seen Fugaku who had recently taken the head position for the Uchiha clan walk in and she saw the glare he gave her brother before taking his seat. Her brother received a lot of those glares even in the meeting room.

She looked to see if they had made him uncomfortable but just as she suspected he was enjoying the attention smirking at them in return. She rolled her eyes at her brothers' mockery of the men.

Last to enter was Tsuande and Mao who immediately smiled brightly at her and she returned their smile with a bright one of her own. Kushina had watched both of their eyes go from her to her brother then back to her. Mao gaze was one of curiosity obviously curious as to who the man sitting by her was. Tsunade's gaze was the one Kushina found interesting. She could see the drool coming down from the young kunoichi as she stared at her brother. Actually all the woman in the room where staring with the same amount of drool over her brother.

_Maybe the males weren't mad about Kushina sitting by the man as much as they were mad about the attention he was getting from the females._

"KUSHINA, WHO IN THE HELL IS THAT HANDSOME ASS MAN NEXT TOO YOU."

Tsuande yelled as her mother dragged her away from the embarrassed Uzumaki and to their seats.

"Tsuande behave yourself, let the dashingly sexy man introduce himself." Mao said blushingly as she dragged her daughter to their seats.

When everyone sat the Hokage started the meeting.

"I have called this meeting to speak on important matters brought to me by a important guest from Uzushio." The hokage said as he motioned to her brother. "He has important things to speak to us about regarding our friend and comrade Kushina Uzumaki and her liaison stay."

All the attention in the room shifted from the Hokage to her brother as he stood to speak, Kushina couldn't help the smile on her face at the look at all the woman. She knew her brother was handsome but these women were acting like he was some sort of God.

It made her feel slightly embarrassed because they were amongst some esteemed company. Mao Tsuande, Tsume, and the Hyuga female were all strong kunoichi of Konoha but they were all smitten by her brothers looks.

They gasp at how attractive he was now that they could fully see him his muscular build and tall stature. All the woman had hungry lustful gazes.

"Hello council of Konoha"

"hi"

"Hey"

"Good morning handsome"

"God your beautiful"

"he sounds like an angel"

"I want his children"

All these comments could be heard from various women in the room unconsciously answering her brothers greeting to the council.

"I am Kon Uzumaki, Son to the matriarch and patriarch of the Uzumaki clan. Son to the Uzukage and the head of Uzukage's ANBU. I am here on behalf of the Uzukage and the land of Uzushio to speak on terms revolving around my sister's liaison position."

Heads nodded, and eyes widen at the realization of who he was and his strength. Most males were happy to find out that the two Uzumaki's were related so the competition was still on for who gets the girl.

The females were noticeably more interested to find out that he was a noble man and powerful shinobi too.

"My sister wishes to extend her liaison position in Konoha, but the Uzukage has offered to provide her with an Ambassador position between Konoha and Uzushio."

Kon turned and smiled at his sister who had gasped at the hearing of the possible promotion.

"And if she were to be an ambassador here. Uzushio would like to build an embassy in which she and other officials/military and citizens can stay or go to while visiting in the land of fire."

At that conversations had started amongst the council members as they heard potential foreign military might be allowed into their home village.

"You wish for us to allow your military in Konoha for what reason?"

Asked a member of the shinobi council

"Yes, it will not be a large force we just ask that you allow a set number of shinobi and samurai to stay to protect the embassy. The citizens of Uzushio are kind hearted people. But admittedly a little sheltered due to the many layers of protection they are used to back in their home lands. The Uzukage and Uzushio council believe it is in the best interest of our peoples' comfort if we were to provide protection for our visitors."

"So, you think that Konoha doesn't offer enough protection for your people?"

Suzaka Nara asked

"No Uzushio believes that Konoha is strong enough to protect its people. But the people of Uzushio fall under the Uzukage and his care as an ally we request this just for we can be comfortable knowing if something were to happen we have people close to help protect our allies and our people."

"I have no problem with these requests as long as Uzushio pays for the Embassy and bills that come from the building and land property."

Mao said

"I agree with Mao Senju, but I would also like to know if legal action were to taken place upon a citizen or military asset of Uzushio who has jurisdiction over them?"

Asked Fugaku he was biased wanting to have Kushina around longer, but as the head of the police he needed to know who were supposed to be responsible for making sure things stayed orderly.

"The Uzukage has asked to have primary jurisdiction over all people citizen to Uzushio. But we understand having foreign military within your walls comes with risk to the safety of Konoha so if anyone from Uzushio causes harm to a citizen or shinobi of Konoha disciplinary action then falls to the hokage."

Kon said to the Uchiha who nodded his response. This seemed to sway several of the shinobi clan heads. They could see that Uzushio were not trying to get an advantage over their home.

"I see no problem and agree to the terms, as long as we can agree on the amount of military assets sent her to Konoha."

The hokage said "the Uzukage asks for 40,000 samurai and 35,000 ninjas be allowed to come serve as protection for the embassy."

"That many military personnel to protect one building is over kill is it not?" Tsuande asked

"This is preposterous" All eyes in the meeting room turned to Danzo

"We cannot seriously be thinking of letting a foreign military presence within our walls. Ally or not it is ludicrous."

A lot of heads majority beginning from the civilian side of the council seemed to nod in agreement.

"I'm sorry Hokage sama but I do not want a foreign force in this village, other villages may try the same thing and why are we even pondering upon this idea?"

Said a citizen

"If we cannot have an embassy I must inform you all that Kushina will be returning with me, her stay will only be allowed further as a ambassador between our two nations. You all forget that she is the daughter of the Uzukage who has not only given his daughter to your countries care for almost a decade, but she is the heir to the matriarch of his clan. She is a valuable political figure of Uzushio and he can no longer have her in like you say a 'foreign' country without the proper protection. I believe that Konoha has benefited greatly from the use of our top ninja over these pass years. We the family of Kushina are willing to sacrifice long as we can sleep more peacefully knowing she is properly protected."

"She has been here for so long, yet no harm has fallen upon her why now is her safety questioned?"

"Well before she was young, now her fame has spread across the world, so we need to insure her safety."

"Kushina help has brought not only fame and protection to our village but a abundance of revenue she is our 5th top requested shinobi. Her importance has been invaluable to us and we appreciate your family and country for lending her to us for so long."

Kon watched as the citizen shut his mouth at the Hokages words and smirked smugly. Most of Konoha seemed as they had agreed to these terms. The hokage must have noticed this too saying "I have made my decision we allow for Uzushio to build an embassy here in Konoha under the conditions discussed in this room. If there are any other questions, please ask if not everyone is dismissed."

All the shinobi slowly started exiting the meeting room as Kon spoke to his sister. "Congrats on your promotion Kushina, you are now the new and first ambassador of Uzushio, father told me to give you these."

He said handing her two scrolls "One scroll contains information you'll need about the responsibilities of your knew position. And the second holds a gift for your promotion."

Kushina eyes perked up at hearing she had a gift opening the second scroll it had a sealing jutsu on it so she pumped some charka in it and a poof came from the scroll reviling an all-black Uzushio jonin vest.

"Father had decided that a chunin is an unacceptable rank for this position, and you are far more deserving of a higher rank."

Kon watched his sister look at the vest with shock then quickly put it on

"How do I look?"

Before he could answer her two woman did

"Gosh Kushina you look hot"

"Look at you, a Jonin now I can't make fun of you no more"

Tsume and Tsuande said coming up behind him. He looked at the women smiling politely he didn't notice the blushes that came from both woman.

Kushina had noticed though and rolled her eyes. Tsume was usually super confident and had a few 'boy toys' around Konoha but she had never seen the Inuzuka blush so heavily before.

"I agree with them sister, that promotion has been delayed for too long. Excuse me ladies I need to use the bathroom"

Kon exited the council room leaving the girls to gossip amongst themselves.

"Damn Kushina why didn't you tell me your brother was so hot, I can barely breathe around him" Tsuande said giving Kushina a glossy look as she daydreamed about the man who just left.

"I thought you were still hung up on Dan Tsuande?"

This cause the older woman to glare at her "thanks for reminding me of that bastard. You know how I feel about him but there is nothing I can do he refuses to be faithful to me."

Dan and Tsuande had broken up just over two months ago. Tsuande had been a mess after the break up and had went into training heavy over working herself often. Kushina knew it was a sore spot of Tsuande but she was happy that at least her friend had found interest in someone else other than Dan. Dan had cheated on Tsuande multiple times throughout their relationship and Tsuande had just kept forgiving him and taking him back much to Mao and Kushina disappointment, but both woman tried their best not to involve themselves to deeply in the ninjas relationship.

"I doubt you would want to date my brother Tsuande he is a bit of a playboy."

"Who said I wanted to date him." Tsuande said giving a seductive smile, indicating her plans were more sexual. This caused Kushina to shiver at the mental image she was now trying to forget.

"Well then your going to have to wait hussy because I got dibs" Tsume said making Kushina laugh while Tsuande glared at her.

Tsuande on the other hand felt a bit discourage at the finding that he was a playboy. She knew her heart couldn't take another heartbreak but didn't want to seem weak in front of her friends.

When Kon came back the three made their way to the Senju clan. Tsume said her good byes and told Kon to stop by the Inuzuka compound whenever he got the chance for a personal tour of the city.

and Kushina watched as her brother and Tsuande talked the whole way back. Her brother managing to have the Senju laughing the whole walk back.

When they arrived at the compound Kushina dismissed herself from the group and headed to her room.

Once in their she sat on her bed and opened the scroll her father had written her about the duties of her Ambassador position

_**To the First Ambassador of Uzushio: Kushina Uzumaki **_

_**Dear daughter, if you are reading this that means that your brother was successful in negotiating terms of an embassy in Konoha.**_

_**That also means that you are now the very first ambassador of Uzushio. This is a political occupation that requires a rank of jonin. As the Uzukage I grant you the rank of Jonin congratulations my daughter. **_

_**You have grown into a fine shinobi and a beautiful woman. Me and your mother as well as your clan are so proud of your accomplishments.**_

_**As the first ambassador you have an important responsibility to set precedent on how the position should be ran after you. If you need any help with your role do not hesitate to write me your mother or your brother, I'm sure any of us will be glad to assist you.**_

_**As Ambassador your job will be to oversee the construction and maintain the embassy. **_

_**This include managing who comes in and out, managing the security/food and housing of guest. Dictating the punishments to military and civilian personnel. You will be the eyes and ears for Uzushio in the land of fire, so you must keep the Uzukage informed in any information that could affect Uzushio. **_

_**I'm sure I don't have to remind you that this is an incredible responsibility to you. Any Uzushio citizen in the land of fire is under your care and protection. **_

_**Every 6 months you are required to come back to Uzushio to give a debrief to the Uzukage about your findings and how thigs are going. Once the embassy in stable and manageable you can come once a year. **_

_**I know you will do me and your country proud.**_

Kushina smiled she was excited her father had given her so much responsibility as a foreign diplomat. She decided she was going to shower then take a nap after an eventful day.

**A/n That's another chapter in the book. I know this has primarily been focused on Kushina but this story is mainly about her and Naruto and there's a lot of back story I need to cover for this story I hope you enjoyed the chapter and expect a new one either this weekend or next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Hey guys this is the next chapter not much to say other than enjoy and Review**

**Chapter 4**

It had been 2 months since her brother had come to Konoha to tell Kushina about her promotion to Uzushio Ambassador. And since then Kushina has been busy running around setting up the details for the embassy. She had worked closely with the Hokage finding an area in Konoha to build the embassy and they both finally agreed on a land to the West of the Hokages tower that was going to be used to build more apartments for Konoha but was sold to Kushina and her country to use to place the embassy.

Kushina was happy with the design ideas she had added to her father's blueprints of how he pictured the embassy. She was happy that her father had allowed her pretty much unlimited resource and control over the project she made many changes which included doubling the size of the already quite large embassy. She had made the embassy area to the same size as the Hyuga compound which is the largest compound in Konoha. She added areas to the embassy such as 8 different areas to train. Swimming Pools. An internal hospital, cafeteria, 5 dorms 2 for samurai 1 for Ninja's and 2 for civilian personnel. There were a couple of built in condos that would house the heads of important departments to the embassy and they had plenty of space for security and if they wished to add on to the compound later.

She was grateful for the new position because she found herself busy 24/7 now. She had less time to reflect on Minato and his leave of absence. Minato had been gone for 3 months now and she hated he left without saying bye to her. But she was going to give him a piece of her mind after finding out from her brother that Minato was in Uzushio.

_Flashback_

_Kushina was on her way to her favorite ramen stand to meet her brother. He was to stay with Kushina and help her set up the plans for the embassy and was to leave when he felt that she had things under control. _

_So, they were meeting up for lunch after her meeting with the Hokage. When Kushina got to the restaurant she saw her brother sitting talking with Teuchi, but she also saw a woman sitting next to her brother._

_Kushina recognized the woman immediately. _

"_hello nii-san, Tsume-sama"_

_She said taking her seat on the other side of her brother. Tsume smiled at Kushina _

"_hey Kushina, wassup girl? Where you coming from I hope you don't mind me keeping your brother company I was walking home when I saw him sitting here alone I thought he would like some company, but he told me he was waiting on you."_

_Kushina watched Tsume blush at being caught trying to get some one on one time with her brother. Since his arrival Tsume and Tsuande have been having a competition on who would get the Uzumaki first._

_Kushina at first didn't mind it being use to her brother being chased by the ladies back in Uzushio but she felt differently about how Tsume and Tsuande were acting. They weren't fan Girling per say, they weren't like Minato and Fugaku's fan girls at the academy who wouldn't leave the two boys alone. But they were acting out of character both girls were always more open about their sexual lives. But now they both behaved more like... hoes. _

_Always making suggestive comments to her brother and throwing sexual remarks. Which in Kushina opinion was more normal of Tsume character so Tsume wasn't acting as unusual. It was just Tsuande who was behaving more openly. _

_Her brother of course was basking in the attention. She had warned him bodily harm if he hurt her best friends and she's sure that because of her threat her brother hasn't already bedded the two kunoichi. _

"_It was nice seeing you Kushina- chan, it was lovely seeing you Kon -kun "Tsume said while running her finger up and down her brothers arm._

_Kushina just rolled her eyes and placed her order to Teuchi letting her mind drift to Minato _

"_Kushina"_

_She was brought out her thoughts by her brother "Did you hear me? I asked how the meeting with the Hokage went?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry brother I didn't hear you, it went great I managed to get double the land originally offered and for a fair price we are on budget and as long as we can find good contractors to build the embassy I think this will be a very successful project"_

_Her brother nodded but didn't take his eyes off her. He was reading her studying her face she tried her best to hide her emotions trying not to let her brother understand her thoughts. But she was never good at hiding things from him._

"_Who is he?" her brother asked a slight aggressive edge on his face. This caught Kushina off guard_

"_W-who is who? What are you talking about?" _

"_Who is the man who has possessed your thoughts Kushina. I know you, and better I understand girls. Tsume told me about your teammate who has been gone. She said she's worried about how you been handling his absence? Who is he? What's his name? rank? Are you to seeing each other? How long have you been sleeping with him? I know father doesn't know yo- "_

"_Enough Kon. His names Minato, Minato Namikaze and no I am not sleeping with him okay. We are just friends, teammates"_

_She said looking away from her brother._

"_You wish to be more than friends?"_

_Kon seen how she reacted to his question. Her face and body reacted but her eyes held a different type of passion for the man._

"_I-I don't know, He is important to me, we have been friends since my first day in Konoha. But he left 2 and a half months ago without a word after we had a …. A fight"_

_This sparked Kon's curiosity, but he didn't have to push her for further information he already knew,_

"_I just want to know that he is alright."_

"_He is safe, at least no one is trying to kill him."_

_Kushina looked at her brother question how would he know if Minato was safe or not?_

"_And how would you know that?"_

_Kon looked away from her as they were given their food picking up his spoon and blowing his ramen._

"_Because he is in Uzushio"_

"_WHAT!" Kushina screamed so loud that the entire street was looking at her as she stood looking prepared to bolt off._

"_Your partner is Minato Namikaze, right? He has blond hair about fathers height blue eyes. Yea he arrived at Uzushio a month ago."_

"_What why? what has he been doing?"_

"_He says he was on vacation even had documents from the hokage to validify he was not on shinobi business in Uzushio, and I'm not sure what he's been doing but he spends a lot of time with Mother and Father. You cannot bolt off to Uzushio to confront him Kushina so sit down and eat you have important matters to attend to here anyways."_

_Kushina sighed knowing her brother was right she couldn't get up and leave with the embassy project so new. At least she knew that Minato was relatively safe but knowing where he was at left her with more questions than answers._

_End Flashback_

She had pestered her brother repeatedly after finding out Minato was in Uzushio. She had even written letters to her father and Minato, only to get letter back from her father saying Minato was on a personal leave and he was safe and enjoying his time in Uzushio.

Minato hadn't responded to her letters which pissed her off. She knew it was a bad idea to allow him to challenge for her hand.

She sighed as she stared up at her ceiling she was in her room in the Senju compound it was early morning, so she knew that only her and Mao would be up being the early risers in the house. Tsuande had a tendency to want to sleep in and since her brother has been staying at the compound too he to always was the type to sleep in.

She rolled out the bed and headed to the bathroom turning on the shower she stripped and hopped in letting the warm water cascade down her body.

She moaned as the water burned her skin relaxing her tense muscles. She was feeling a state of calm and peace thinking about her life and how content she was with her situation.

Her mind drifted to Minato as it always did she thought about him every day but with his absence he's being like a plague in her mind. Her thoughts never seeming to be away from him for more than a few hours.

She really missed him and his handsome face, his angelic smoothing voice and warm presence. Her heart started to thump harder and a chest pain came to her suddenly. She reached for her heart grabbing at her chest as the pain brought her to a sitting position in the shower.

She felt as if something was wrong. She was feeling a sort of empty feeling as though someone was hurting badly. For some reason she felt as though Minato was suffering he was hurting and for some reason she felt like it was because of her.

But Minato was in Uzushio, and her father knows what Minato means to her, so he wouldn't harm Minato would he?

No matter how much she tried she had this feeling Minato was suffering for her sake, but she couldn't think of a reason why he would be.

_It's okay, breathe Minato kun is safe he's in Uzushio with Mother and father. Father knows he is my teammate and I care for him. He promised no harm to come to him. Relax_

She sighed and exited the shower, brushing her teeth and getting dressed. She had decided to be a little less formal today she'd been so formal all week time to change it up, so she wore a blue shirt with a deep v cut showing off her breast as well as a white cream jacket that went all the way to the ground behind her. It had the Uzumaki crest on the back and short sleeves. She wore her jonin vest under it but didn't have it zipped.

She left her room and went to the kitchen to find it empty. She was glad for it she wanted to be to herself for a little longer. She cooked breakfast for her and Mao, Kon, ad Tsuande. She quickly ate her food then walked out leaving the rest for the remaining occupants.

She made her way to the hokages tower slowly. She was going to be early to her appointment with him they were going to take a walk to the contrition site and see how the contractors were doing as well as to check to make sure that the site didn't hinder Konoha defenses.

On her way she saw a nurse walking arm in arm with a young man. The couple looked to be her age and were obvious to her presence on the street. They just smiled and laughed walking to the hospital. She watched curiously as the young couple stopped in front of the hospital sharing a passionate kiss. Saying their good byes be for parting ways. The young man shouted for his girlfriend and ran to her as if he forgot to give or tell her something. Kushina watched in awe as the young man just hugged and kissed the blushing and smiling girl a few more times before they finally left to head to their respective responsibilities.

Kushina watched the whole interaction and she would be lying if she said she didn't envy the girl. It was so obvious that the two were deeply in love. Kushina wanted that she wanted to feel that urge to want to be around someone, she felt that way about Minato but so far Minato hadn't sparked that flame her mother spoke to her about when they were young.

She had told her that when her Uzumaki blood had found her soul mate she would feel a flame come across her body at just the sight of him. She had been around Minato hundreds of times for uncountable number of hours and this has yet to happen to her. She was begging to assume that Kurama was wrong about her attraction to the boy. But Kurama also said it could've been another person…

"Good Morning Kushina."

She looked to her right to see a smirking Fugaku walking next to her.

_Every time I think too deeply about me and Minato I always lose myself to my thoughts._

She was disappointed that the man had manage to sneak up on her she really needed to get Minato out her head.

"Good Morning Fugaku, how are you today?" She said trying to be polite as she continued her walk to the tower.

"I am doing good, I am curious as to what is holding your thoughts though."

She looked at him curiously wondering how he knew she was distracted by something.

"I manage to walk up on you without you being aware. A kunoichi of your caliber is hard to sneak up on, so I assumed that your mind was preoccupied. Is there anything you wished to speak about?"

She nodded her head at his explanation "Uhm, No I just was thinking that's all."

He just "hmm'd" a reply and they walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Kushina and the Uchiha clan head had grown to be friends through the last 7 years. It started off just with spars with little conversation. But as Kushina friend list grew she had invited Fugaku to a few of the social gatherings she attended, and he always came, and they got closer. He had stopped his brash request/demands of dates from her. But he did always ask her once a week to dinner. Sometimes she'd accept long as he didn't call it a date same way she handled Minato.

"Maybe I can take you to dinner tonight? I know a buffet that's bound to cheer you up"

She smiled grateful for his offer, but she wasn't in the mood to go out. She noticed that Fugaku was staring at her obviously checking her out, he seemed to be enjoying her choice of dress. She could see a burning fire of desire deep in his eyes. It was making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you, dinner as friends, right?'

She saw a flash of anger come to his face, but as quick as it came it left and he hid the emotion behind a false smile. "Of course, I have not forgotten what you said to me I'll pick you up from the Senju compound. I will see you later then Lady Uzumaki."

He gave her a slight bow before walking in the direction of the Uchiha compound. Kushina sighed she hated when Fugaku did that, their relationship was the hardest for her to get just because Fugaku was so stubborn when he wanted to date her.

She had turned him down many times and broke up 3 fights between him and Minato because Minato didn't like Fugaku aggressive chase of her. She knew Fugaku was a good man, he just struggled with handling things when he isn't in control. She also knew Fugaku didn't like her in the same way as Minato.

From what she gathered Minato had deeper feeling invested in her then Fugaku did. If she was honest with herself since Minato left she found herself longing his company in a way she never experienced before she craved his touch and the feeling of just being around him. She knew how ever Fugaku saw her more of a prized object than Kushina Uzumaki.

She had heard some of the male ninja saying that both men just wanted to fuck her. Or some say both men wanted a trophy wife that no one else could have the opportunity to lay with. She also was aware that Fugaku was currently sleeping with Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto was a friend of Kushina and Tsume, she was a little older than them but had a major crush on Fugaku and was happy to tell the girls when the two started seeing each other.

She knew she was on the top of a lot of guys 'fuck list' unlike some kunoichi in her class she didn't whore herself out to every guy. She honestly was still a virgin, she hadn't even kissed any guy seriously. So, she didn't like people speaking about her in that context and let Fugaku and anyone else who spoke about her in such a way feel her wrath. Needless to say, those rumors stopped, or they kept a good job making sure she didn't hear about them.

She reached the hokages tower and waited for the hokage outside the tower, when the hokage came they walked and made small talk all the way to the construction site, There they both talked with the head contractor about the embassy and how long it was supposed to take to build they finalized the plans and worked on the little details that came with the property.

After working with the hokage Kushina left him and went back to the Senju compound to a work office that Mao let her use until the embassy was built, and she can use her own office. She had a lot of packets to go through of potential employees at the embassy it was her job to hand select every ninja samurai and civilian who would work at the embassy.

Before she knew it, it was late afternoon. She decided to go hop in the shower and get dressed for her dinner with Fugaku. She was thinking on what exactly she wanted to wear when she heard a knock on her door.

"I'm in the shower!" she yelled wondering who it was

"Its Tsuande Kush I'm coming in."

"Alright just give me a moment."

She finished washing up then hoped out the shower grabbing her bra and panties slipping them on before walking out the bathroom. When she walked out she saw Tsuande sitting on the edge of her bed. Tsuande looked at her and smiled giving her a crude whistle that made her cheeks flush red as she hurried to her closet to figure out what she wanted to wear.

"So, you just weren't going to tell anyone about your date with Fugaku Uchiha?"

Tsuande said with a slight irritation in her voice "I thought we told each other everything?"

Kushina turned her head to look at her sister like friend "It is not what you think Tsuande we are going to dinner as friends."

"Aha, I understand well I'm not sure the message is so clear to Fugaku he brought flowers." Tsuande chuckled lightly at the annoyed look on her friends' face. She headed to the door pausing she almost forgot why she hurried up her in the first place.

"Oh, by the way I would hurry up and get dressed so you can explain your "just friends" thing to your brother. He was finna rip Fugaku's head off when I came up here."

Kushina let out a yelp she forgot about her brother, she had been held up in her office all day she didn't get to tell anyone that she was going out with her friend tonight.

She slipped on some nice fitting jeans and a red shirt that matched her hair before running out her room and down the stairs.

"Just who the fuck are you again? I forgot your name your gay hair cut kind of distracted me"

When she finally reached the front of the house she was greeted by an amused looking Tsuande who was sitting with a bottle of sake drinking and looking on at the two males.

Fugaku wasn't cowering but he looked on edge at her brother who was sending death glares at him. She seen that Fugaku was dressed rather nicely almost too nice and it made Kushina feel a little underdressed and self-conscious. But it was just a friendly date so there was no need for her to be self -conscious.

She stepped between the two males turning to face her brother. "KON! Relax dude this is my friend Fugaku Uchiha we are just going out to eat were friends and haven't talked in a while."

Her brother looked at her staring trying to gauge if she was lying or not. He saw no signs of deception from her. But still he could tell that this 'outing' was more for the Uchiha then it was for his sister.

"Well you better bring my sister back before 11 pm or I'm coming to kill you."

He sent another glare to Fugaku before turning to go drink with Tsuande. Kushina sighed before turning to Fugaku who was staring at her with a glossy look of lust in his eyes. She looked at him then to the flowers before coughing lightly to break the Uchiha head out his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Kushina- chan, you looked beautiful, I wish I had picked more adequate flowers than these to match your beauty better."

She took the flowers thankfully "They are beautiful give me a moment to find a vase to put these in then we can go"

When she found her vase, she walked back to the front and exited with Fugaku heading to the restaurant he was showing her too.

'Can you believe that guy it's so obvious he wants to fuck my sister!"

Kon said as he threw back another shot of sake. Him and Tsuande where playing a game of cards and talking about the earlier confrontation.

"I hate to break it to you champ, but there probably isn't a guy in Konoha not trying to fuck your sister. Like I thought I had it rough, but Kushina has had so many marriage proposals thrown at her. She had so many that this past winter we didn't even have to go chop wood for the fire places we just used the mirage of proposals from the council. I think they tried hooking her up with every male shinobi in Konoha."

"HOW COME I WAS NOT INFORMED OF THIS"

Tsuande just laughed and took her shot of sake, "Trust me Konoha would be destroyed before Kushina got married to anyone."

This cause Kon to smirk smugly "Yes obviously my sister knows she is above those weaklings and would destroy your village before marrying them."

Tsuande busted out laughing which caused Kon to look at her as if she was crazy. He didn't think he was that funny.

"You think it would be Kushina? Well, yeah, she would cause hell, but I was thinking more of Minato would probably kill the man, and if she were to marry. Which would cause an internal war at Minato killing someone's clan member, and if it has to deal with Kushina Minatos sure to destroy this entire village."

This caused Kon to grow utterly silent, Minato cared that much about his sister to destroy his own village? Kon had no doubt that the Namikaze was strong and could do it, he also believed that the Namikaze cared for his sister by what he was going through back in Uzushio.

Tsuande looked at Kon who had grown quiet. He had a look of deep-deep thought on his face. She was shocked by his next words.

"I would prefer Minato as well."

Kushina found herself at the nicest restaurants in Konoha being seated in the upper levels at a private booth reserved for her and Fugaku.

She was glaring at him the whole way to their table, if she'd known they were going to such a nice restaurant she would have dressed more appropriately. Heads of males were turning to look at them as they walked passed and she felt embarrassed thinking they were mocking her for being underdressed.

But in reality, they were all checking her out, Fugaku had noticed the envious stares of both men and woman and was smiling smugly following the waiter he knew that every man in the restaurant wanted to be him right now,

When they were seated he noticed Kushina's ice glare.

"What?"

"You should have told me we were coming here I would have dressed nicer!"

Fugaku just laughed which seemed to make her more agitated "It is okay Kushina chan you look gorgeous as you are, I didn't want to scare you off or ruin dinner telling you to change."

She eventually settled down and he watched her glance around the restaurant obviously impressed "How did you get a table here? I heard they are always booked."

In fact, they were in the best restaurant in Konoha ran by the Akimichi clan. "Choza Akimichi is the owner of this restaurant as well as others around Konoha. He owes me a few favors, so it was nothing. I eat here often so it wasn't hard to get a table."

Kushina smiled at him and he felt a flutter of lust in his stomach. "Thank you then Fugaku I have been wanting to eat here for a while."

"It's no problem at all Kushina-chan"

The waitress came and took their orders Fugaku had ordered two Medium-well steaks with a Caesar salad. Kushina got the same but asked if she can add a bowl of ramen for her appetizer.

Fugaku just laughed at her. He had heard that the Uzumaki had a large appetite but didn't expect it to be true since her body looked so good, but he guessed that it was true due to her order.

"So how has things been at the Uchiha compound lately?"

"Things are going good we have just doubled our annual income this year, as well as crime is the lowest it's been in the history of Konoha public relations are great I think this has been one of the most successful years our clans had since its making."

She watched Fugaku tell her this proudly and this was the man she grown to like. The Fugaku that cared about his clan and his country not the one who felt entitled to everything.

"That's so great to her Fugaku, you work so hard I'm glad it's been paying off.'

Fugaku blushed under Kushina caring gaze, he liked being with Kushina she made him feel as though he could do anything and cared for how his life was going and if he was doing okay.

They received their food and ate and made small talk throughout the rest of the night, laughter could be heard from their booth as Kushina would tell Fugaku stories about her growing up back in Uzushio.

Soon they were heading out the restaurant and walking down the streets back to the Senju compound. Kushina had really enjoyed herself it wasn't too often she got the opportunity to speak to Fugaku they were both busy with their respective responsibilities.

They reached the front of the compound and stopped to face each other.

"Thank you again for taking me out tonight, I wish you let me repay you for dinner."

"It's okay Kushina I invited you, it was great to see you."

"I know we haven't got together in a long time, don't be a stranger okay come by and see me sometime okay especially if you need anything"

Kushina said to her friend. She seen him staring at her his eyes would glance from her eyes to her mouth and she was hoping he wouldn't ruin the night by trying to kiss her and make thigs awkward. They were doing so good to this point laughing and enjoying each other's company as friends.

She tried to make the move first, so he wouldn't get the wrong idea, and stepped to him reaching her arms out for a hug. Fugaku seemed to get the message and hugged her. It was a nice hug, but she noticed that he held her firm and tight. She didn't mind though she cared for him and hoped that he would start to take Mikoto seriously.

She had brought her up to Fugaku several times throughout the dinner trying to get his opinion on her friend but every time Fugaku would change the subject back to Kushina and so it kind of led nowhere.

She let go waved her good byes and went into the Senju compound with a refreshed feeling knowing that her relationship with Fugaku was okay. They had made plans to start having dinner or lunch together once a week for Kushina to keep an out on Fugaku and make sure he was doing okay.

She has started to see him as a little brother although they are the same age. She understood he was under a lot of pressure from within his clan the country of Konoha and the world because the Uchiha name was so famous. Fugaku felt pressure to be strong and a good leader to his clan.

As she was walking to her room she passed by Tsunade's room she heard loud moans coming from the Senju's room. Kushina stopped putting her ear to the door trying to be noisy so she can tease the woman later about her 'late night guest' Tsuande always was proud of her body saying she always had every man eating out of her palm in bed.

But from the sounds of it whoever she had in their had Tsuande running. Kushina heard the loud moans and pants of the two "Yes, God yes you're so good, please don't stop, please don't stop, yes it's all yours I'm all yours baby"

Kushina chuckled lightly planning on teasing her friend about being dominated, when she bragged about being the dominator so often.

She figured that her and Dan must be back together although that would mean Tsuande has been sneaking around and seeing him without telling her or her mother.

So, she was already gone, and, in her room, which was good because she didn't hear the loud slapping of cheeks to thighs and Tsuande yelling out "God Kon fuck me, fuck me yeah this pussy yours"

4-week time skip

A month had passed since Kushina dinner with Fugaku, they both kept good on their promise to remain in touch and had dinner and or lunch with each other once every week. Last week she had even managed to convince Fugaku to let her invite other people to their dinner, so last week Mikoto, Tsuande, Kon, Jiraiya, Tsume, Hiashi his brother Hizashi and their girlfriends both Hygua's came.

They all had a good time they had went drinking, went to eat at a nice barbecue and even went to a club after. Kushina was happy and pushed for Mikoto to talk to Fugaku more changing seats with her at the restaurant so she could sit next to Fugaku and overall, she spent most of the night either chaperoning her fellow ninja or playing match maker. She enjoyed the competition she saw going on between Tsume and Tsuande over her brother. Who was aggravating Hiashi by flirting with his girlfriend. She knew her brother meant nothing by the compliments he was just trying to be funny by being an ass.

They were supposed to be having another get together soon, At the moment Kushina was doing great she had made huge leaps in the embassy project and it was almost completely built her father was supposed to be arriving today for the opening ceremony that was tomorrow. The embassy had turned out even better than she had planned, and she was already busy getting the shinobi and samurai as well as the civilians intergraded into their hotels until the opening of the embassy tomorrow.

She couldn't have done any of this without the help of the Sandaime Hokage and her brother, they helped her with everything and the success of the project was in large due to them. Even Fugaku helped a lot with public opinion and keeping and turning the civilian to her side. At first the civilian council and the public of Konoha wasn't thrilled about the embassy and the soldiers coming, early in the project Kushina was afraid that they along with shinobi who shared their ideals would ruin the embassy by destroying it at night.

But Fugaku had reassured her success assigning a special task force of Uchiha police to guard the embassy throughout the entire time it was being built. He also talked with the public and civilian council on several occasions siding with her and the hokage which in turned swayed the public to accepting the embassy and the people that came to work there.

Everything was going so smoothly and Kushina smiled happily as she looked at the Embassy it was large it had one centralized main building where the main offices where and training areas. And surrounding the large main building were smaller but still large building that were either dorms for civilian/military personnel the hospital or important attachment buildings. Also surrounding the large main building was a large pound that contained a bunch of fresh water fish. A bridge was the only way to and from the main building in the center. And surrounding all of that was a tall 12 ft wall that separated the compound from the rest of Konoha.

The Embassy was model after their home in Uzushio and she was proud of the way it turned out.

She sensed someone approaching her and turned to see a ANBU member who just shunshin behind her kneeling. "Lady Uzumaki, I come to say the hokage request your attendance in his office."

She nodded and headed towards the hokage tower. When she got their she immediately went into the Hokages Office not bothering to check in

When she entered she felt her breathe hitch and her body seemed to stop working as her heart was thumping a mile a minute.

In the Hokages office standing in front of the Hokage was not only her father, but the man who had taken control of her thoughts, the man she hadn't seen in 6 months, a man she loved

"Mi-Minato kun?" She barely said his name and wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't hear her, but she knew he did when he turned around and his gaze fell upon her.

She lost her breathe at the sight of him. He was standing their next to her father.

She seen that Minato eyes were going through a flash of emotions, she didn't have time to get a proper read on him before an unreadable expression was held on his face.

She had completely ignored her father and Sarutobi -san, which didn't go unnoticed by the older men in the room.

"Hello my beautiful daughter, how have you been?"

Kushina shook out of her thoughts losing herself in the shock of seeing her best friend. "I am fine father, better now even."

It was true she was having a better day at seeing Minato but wasn't she supposed to be mad at him. Why did it appear as he was the one angry at her? She did nothing wrong.

She hardened her resolve deciding she was the one who was supposed to be angry at Minato for leaving with no good bye or explanation to go on his 'vacation'. They were supposed to be best friends so there is no excuse for him leaving without so much of a goodbye.

Two of the three males in the room recognized the stubborn façade on Kushina's face and the elder of the two smiled slightly finally recognizing the daughter he left to be raised in Konoha.

The hardest thing the man had to do by far was leave his youngest child to grow in Konoha. Although many other parents in his country had done the same thing through the Liaison program he never truly recognized how hard it was. But he would be an unjust leader if he asked things of his people he would not do. And thanks to his daughter the Liaison program would not be needed any longer since an Ambassador was now a position between the two countries. Maybe they can start a new program which was partly why he was here but the sacrifice of giving your child away to a foreign country was a past time for Uzushio now.

He looked upon his daughter and recognized why Minato was doing the things he was for her. She was so much like her mother having a dominant fiery personality, with the beauty of a goddess. Minato had proven committed to his daughter and the way of the Uzumaki now coming up was his real challenge he just hoped that the younger man had what it takes to see it through.

"Kushina why don't you sit down, and we can all discuss what's to happen tomorrow for the opening ceremony?"

The hokage had gestured to a seat right next to Minato, Kushina knew it was petty but did not care grabbing the chair glaring at Minato before moving it to sit on the other side of her father.

Kushina missed the reaction of the Hokage who gave a shocked but understanding look at her, she was staring at Minato who never broke eye contact with her and remained stoic through the whole thing. She had expected him to at least look surprised by her anger and try to speak but he just let everything happen and didn't lose his expressionless façade,

She sat down next to her father who just gently patted her leg. "Kushina daughter, how has the project come out?"

Kushina broke off her glare at Minato to respond to her father deciding to just ignore the Namikaze for now.

_For now, I hate that I already know I want to speak to him again_

"It has gone very well father, we manage to design and build the embassy in 4 months and we did so without diving in to Uzushio pockets to deep. We have the most advanced equipment to offer and I also left plenty of room for upgrades just in case my Successor has ideas of their own."

"If I must say so myself Uzukage-sama, your daughter is quite the shinobi and protection. She brilliant and if you had sent anyone else for this project I'm afraid they might not have did as well as her." The hokage said giving her a soft smile that she returned happily.

"Father, the Hokage is to kind with his praise if it weren't for him, Tsuande and Fugaku Uchiha there is no way I would have completed this assignment."

All three induvial noticed the slight freeze of Minatos body as he went stiff at the hearing of his rival's name. This especially got Kushina smirking internally at finally finding something Minato reacts to.

"Oh my, daughter you have made friends with an Uchiha?"

Her father asked curiously Kushina was looking at him but was really paying attention to Minato who was eyeing her trying to get the best read of her response. She knew it wasn't right, but she was mad at him and want him to suffer honestly.

"You can say that…." She let her eyes move away from her father and blushed just because of the idea she was insinuating that they were a little more than friends "Me and Fugaku spent many nights awake together figuring out the best way to handle this project. He is really great man and shinobi he's the head of the Uchiha Clan, and I couldn't have done it without his support and company."

She could see out the corner of her eye Minato was looking into his lap his face was angry and questioning he had his hand wound in a fist so tight his hands were shaking.

"Interesting, I can't wait to see this Fugaku, and the embassy everyone is speaking so high of. Now Kushina there is also matters I would like for us to discuss. I was hoping we could come up with a new program between Uzushio and Konoha that helped both sides like the Liaison program, but without the huge 7-year commitment. As you are aware the program has been around since the beginning of Uzushio creation. The program was meant to send our best shinobi to Konoha an elder more experienced ninja village for said ninja to get stronger and come back to help spread knowledge and strengthen Uzushio military."

"But now Uzushio is on par with every other major Village so the program harms us more than helps." Kushina came to the conclusion her father was trying to get at.

"Yes exactly. But neither I or Hokage-sama wishes to see such a tradition come to an end so we were hoping that we can charge you and Minato with coming up with a way for our two nations to remain close."

Kushina eyed her father she knew he could sense her disdain for Minato right now, so there was a reason he had paired her with Minato to come up with the creation of this knew plan.

"There is no rush though Lady Uzumaki, Minato we want the program to excel for many years so take your time thinking but as the Future hokage and the ambassador of Uzushio the failure or success of the program relies solely on the two of you. Am I understood?"

Kushina and Minato both nodded their head. They knew it was important for the two countries to have a strong alliance since the creation of Uzushio they had been allied with Konoha and had profited from both sides. Having the alliance between the two nations is what has kept both so strong in the worlds political standing. Both are the top two most powerful hidden villages. Through the first two shinobi wars their influence was the deciding factors. So, it's important for the sake of both villages to keep that alliance going for years to come.

"There is one last thing I wish to speak to you about Kushina, it is a matter of personnel business."

Kushina looked to her father curiously, if it was personal why would he bring it up around Minato and the hokage.

"I was told that Minato-san had requested to fight for your hand"

Kushina nodded her head as her fathered talked.

"As you should know. The tradition of the 'Dance of Souls' is supposed to be viewed by the matriarch and or patriarch of the Clan. And although you had a witness in Hokage-sama, I will not allow for tradition to go by the way -side. Tomorrow after the ceremony we will had the Traditional "Dance of the Souls" spar between you and Minato in the training grounds at the embassy."

Kushina was shocked, how did her father know about the fight unless Minato told him. And why would Minato do that?

_Because it allows him an official rematch!_

Kushina was livid this was the exact reason they were in their situation now. She'd had enough getting from her seat she pounced on Minato from her chair tackling the blond shinobi.

She tried throwing punches at the pinned shinobi, but he was easily blocking the barrage of fist. This was making her madder as she started putting some power behind the strikes. Before actual damage could be down she was pulled off Minato by her father,

"Why did you leave!"

Kushina couldn't hold back her tears, she was so angry first Minato shows up out of nowhere. She had to find out where he was from her brother. Now somehow Minato had convinced her dad to make her participate in the 'Dance of Souls' versus Minato. There is no way he even knew what he had just started.

"Kushina enough! He came to Uzushio learned of the Uzumaki tradition he on his own accord agreed to the 'Trails of the Heart' therefore I am allowing him to fight for your hand"

This caused Kushina to freeze in place. _ There's no way Minato did the trails of the heart._

The trail of the heart was a traditional Uzumaki trail that which the participant is a male/female who is wishing to fight for a member of the head families hand in marriage. It is the oldest and most absolute tradition in the Uzumaki clan. Requiring the participant to go through 20 trails. Each trial is supposed to test the commitment of the participant by either punishing him mentally or physically. The Uzumaki believed that if the participant was willing and able to suffer for his/her lover he would in fact love his partner through life and into death.

The family in which the participant was trying to marry in would perform the trails. Kushina had seen how some of the other families in the Uzumaki put the participants through and she knew that her father did not go easy on them at all. She knew Minato had suffered a lot of pain in order to convince her father to make her undertake in the 'dance'.

"He completed all 20 trails?" Kushina was shocked that Minato would do this for her. She couldn't imagine what was asked of Minato.

Her heart pounded hard as her father nodded his head slowly.

"No, my dear, 20 trails are the requirement to marry into the main family. 40 trails are required for the hand of patriarch/matriarch and their heirs."

Kushina was shocked she forgot that the requirements for the two head positions in the Uzumaki clan required double the standards. That included the requirements for the dances. She looked to Minato from her father to see him looking at her with a seriousness that she had never seen.

He had committed so much to her, there was no way to stop this.

"Minato has proven his commitment to our clan and traditions by suffering through all 40 trails. His last trial was 1 month of 'Blood Binding'"

Kushina felt her body shake, in anger at her father "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed at him.

"Why would you make Minato kun suffer like that! How dare you do that to him!" Kushina was mad at Minato for leaving yes. But she would never wish 'Blood Binding' on anyone.

Blood Binding was a punishment used by the Uzumaki to punish their clan members who committed vile acts. It made the person suffer the pain of the Uzumaki Blood technique without the help of suppression seals.

The same Uzumaki technique she used on Mao, and Tsuande as well as Minato before he left. She had put Minato in the hospital for a Month and she had control of her technique and barely used it to its max potential.

Those who are sentenced to Blood Binding, are under the mercy of the person preforming the jutsu and her father was a prodigy of the Uzumaki technique. So, for Minato to suffer a month of the technique with no medical assistance allowed she couldn't even phantom it was so outrageous.

She had tears in her eyes now. Knowing that he indeed was suffering his entire 'vacation' and all for her. She didn't want to continue this "Father I do not wish to fi- "

"Don't even finish that sentence daughter!" Her father said harshly "You are about to not only disrespect our families traditions but Minato-san dedication to you. He has earned the right to participate in the 'Dance of Souls' and we will be having the ceremony after the embassy ceremony tomorrow. Be prepared daughter."

Kushina just nodded dumbly, she was dismissed by her father and the hokage. She walked out the meeting room and out the tower lost in her thoughts. Minato had suffered so much for her and just for her hand.

It didn't make sense now he had in acted a "Dance of the Souls" and involved her father. Her father would not hold back from killing him like she would. _This is bad_

Kushina walked into the Senju compound but was sadly seen by Tsuande who called for the Uzumaki but was ignored. Tsuande followed Kushina to her room.

"Kushina what's wrong?"

Kushina sighed she did not want to speak about this right now "Nothing Tsuande please go away."

But that hope was over with as the Senju sat on her bed next to Kushina waiting expectantly "Do tell"

Kushina went on to tell Tsuande about Minato return. How she had been angry at him and what she did talking about Fugaku. She told the Senju how Minato had invoked a dance of Souls. Explaining what it was to the Senju, she even told her about the prerequisite to the dance of souls which was the Trails of the heart.

Tsuande sat and listened patiently and asked a few questions but she allowed for Kushina to let all her emotions out and tell her all the information she wanted to share. After Kushina had told her everything they sat in silence for awhile

"I think it is good this is happening" Tsuande said breaking the silence causing Kushina to look at her like she was crazy

"How is this a good thing? How is a friend suffering unimaginable pain good? How is any of this seen as okay?"

"This is not only good for you but for our countries Kushina. Think about it we are two shinobi from two of the Most powerful hidden villages. Our villages have fought on the same side of not 1 but 2 Shinobi wars. And I know you and Minato did not participate in the 2nd Shinobi War but Kushina war is not pretty. Worse of all the reasons why they started where minimal. For the Hokage and Uzukage to be involved in this means it's a political matter that the kage are more than likely using you and Minato natural relationship to form treaty between the two nations."

Kushina thought about this she did question the Hokages reason for being there earlier.

"Uzushio has been the sole reason that Konoha has been thriving as of late. With your countries abundance of wealth and our military strength we both have thrived through the depression going on across the world. Which in turn has made both of our countries targets to the other major hidden villages. If our alliance were to crumbly no doubt a war would start either between our nations. Or another taking advantage of our weakened state. So not to dismiss your feelings Kush but I believe in the Uzukage and Hokage. And the fact that Minato has done this by his own accord means that this treaty is possibly going to be built naturally like the one between our two families."

Kushina saw where Tsuande was coming from. Times like this made Kushina remember that she was not talking to a girl here age. Although Tsuande looked her age Tsuande was in fact 27 and had fought in the 2nd shinobi war where she and her team made their names. Tsuande was not only a wise but capable ninja beyond her age.

"I understand this, but I care for Minato the same way I care for my country. I just do not wish either to suffer because of our actions."

"See that's the beauty of this Kushina. This is a personal matter between you and Minato that had no pressure from our governments. So even if Minato were to fail it would not negatively impact our countries."

Kushina thought about this it was true. Like Tsuande said this was all natural so the outcome wouldn't negatively impact things too much right?

Kushina sighed heavily throwing her head back on her bed. She was now the Ambassador of Uzushio, so she was directly involved in anything that impacted her countries relationship with others. She didn't know what to do honestly. Both girls were sitting when they heard a bell ring signifying that someone was at the compounds front gates.

Tsuande gave her friend a small smile before getting up to go see who their visitor was.

Kushina door was soon opened and she figured it was Tsuande, so she stayed in her position laying down on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think he will be mad and leave again if I defeat him twice Tsuande-chan?"

She said to who she assumed to be Tsuande but was shocked when a male voice spoke her a reply

"I was never mad at you Kushina-chan" Kushina head shot up at hearing Minato's voice her eyes widened to see him standing before her. She didn't know it was him who had entered. Her eyes took in his image He looked to have gotten taller and stronger he was wearing his jonin vest open with a black muscle tight shirt under it. She could see his defined muscles' through his shirt. Her eyes traveled up his body to his handsome face. His defined chin gave him an almost godly like appearance with his blond hair acting as rays of sun shine. His deep blue eyes were like the ocean the surrounds Uzushio

She inhaled his scent which was that of pines. Minato always smelt of trees and fresh fruit that was why she loved to embrace him his aroma always comforted her.

She let her eyes travel up and down his body, her scrutiny was making Minato nervous and he gave her a nervous smile with his hand shooting behind his head. God, she missed that smile.

"If you were not mad Minato-kun why did you leave?"

Minato looked at Kushina deeply in her eyes and she saw within his determination and love. Minato moved to sit next to Kushina on her bed. And she couldn't be mad at him any longer resting her head on his shoulder. The action made him laugh as he embraced her figure in a hug.

"I've missed you Kushina-chan"

"I missed you to Min-kun"

"I left honestly for vacation. As you know shinobi here get thirty days off paid leave I have not used a day of leave since we became Genin. After I lost my spar with you admittedly yes, I was depressed. The hokage told me I should take time off, so I did. I accompanied Jiraiya- sensei on his studies across the world."

Kushina felt her anger rise at the thought of Minato viewing another woman. She didn't know if she was mad Minato was looking at other woman or the perverted way that Jiraiya 'research' would have them viewing the woman.

Minato seeming to sense this quickly added "I never took part in our sensei perverted nature. But I did accompany him until we arrived in Uzushiogakure. Once there I met your family and your father. Told him who I was, and he allowed me to train with him for the first 2 months I was there. One day while talking with your father I told him about my spar and feelings for you. He explained that he two suffered the same way I was with you."

Kushina now was looking at Minato curiously what does he mean?

"Like me Kushina, your father is not born an Uzumaki. So, when he came to Uzushio and fell in love with your mother she behaved much as you treat me. Like me your father was capable ninja but did not understand Uzumaki clan law and traditions so like me he lost a spar between your mother. And like me he went to Lady Uzumaki's father for help. Were he undergoing the trails of love and the dance of souls. He asked me and gave me time to decide if I really wanted to walk this path I am on. I came to him wanting to undertake this for your hand."

Kushina was shocked she didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything.

"Kushina I understand you and your traditions even more now, and I respect them, but I do not wish for you to marry me just out of tradition I want for you to finally see me for who I am. And the love I offer. As a Uzumaki I know the best way for me to show you this is through blood and dominance and I'm willing to do that for you."

Kushina didn't know how to feel, on one hand she was honored that Minato was willing to do this. On the other she was scared for him was he really willing to die for this. As if reading her mind

"I have already suffered through the pains of the trails for you to show my love. I am not afraid of the possibility of death during the dances and I'm willing to do what is necessary to be a lover in your life Kushina."

The intensity in which Minato was looking into her eyes. Kushina knew he was serious she was experiencing a strange feeling in her stomach. Not a fire her mother described but it was warm her hairs were standing as if electricity was flowing through her body. She felt heat pooling between her legs tension forming there that only eased when she squeezed her thighs together

This didn't go unnoticed by Minato who eyes looked at her with question, Kushina heart was racing under his scrutiny and the heat pooling between her legs was becoming unbearable so she just went on instinct and through herself on top of Minato.

Kissing him passionately at first his lips did not move, but soon he had her wrapped in his arms kissing her just as passionately as she was. Her lips were all over Minato her lips kissing any and all exposed skin offered by the shinobi

She didn't know what she was doing it was like her body was in control of its self.

_**Bout time you chose to get some **_

Karuma's voice was the distraction she needed to get her mind back in control of her body. She tried to stop and pull away, but Minato held her tight so although she stopped the kiss she was still laying on top of him.

Both shinobi breathed in and out deeply catching their breath from the intense kiss. Kushina could smell Minato's breath that smelt of Mint.

She could also feel a large lump on her inner thigh and blushed red as her hair assuming what it was. "I-I apologi-" She was cut off by Minato's lips attacking hers again.

She moaned into his mouth as his lips devoured hers kissing her and sucking her bottom lip in to his warm mouth. She felt his hands move and grip her ass firmly in both hands and this in sighted another moan from the Uzumaki. Minato tongue was doing circles I her mouth. And she was drowning in the sensations that he was causing her body. She was slowly losing control of her thoughts as she began to move her body on instinct rubbing herself against the lump she felt earlier.

This was when Minato decided to stop. And the frustrated huff she let out was a sign on how she felt about him stopping what he restarted.

"Kushina, although I would love to continue. I do not wish to break tradition and steal a night with you. I have started your clans' ritual and do not wish to disgrace it with further actions."

Kushina was cussing Minato out. Why did he have to be so courteous and insightful, she just wanted him to make her moan and scream as she heard Tsuande do every other night. But she knew he was right.

She tried to get off him, but he held her firm again, so her eyes shot to his and found love and lust in the deep blue sea orbs.

"I am doing this for the chance of this in our future Kushina. I will not hold back tomorrow, and I advise you to do the same."

Kushina looked at him and found nothing but determination she nodded her reply and Minato let her go. She walked him out of the compound the hugged and said their goodbyes

"I love you Kushina-chan and I will see you tomorrow at the embassy."

Kushina knew that Minato was not talking about the friendship type of love, so she held her tongue "I will see you tomorrow Minato Kun sleep well."

Minato nodded at her and disappeared in a wind shunshin. Kushina sighed and closed the gates heading back to her room. She took off her clothes noticing the wetness of her underwear and the fluids that had dried on her inner thighs.

Her head was still foggy, so she hoped a shower would allow her to clear those hazy thoughts,

After a long shower one thing was clear. Tomorrow she would be fighting in a death match against her dearly beloved friend Minato Namikaze.

**A/n Hey guys back with another chapter. Sadly, I decided to split this one into two different segments since this one is already at 10,000 words. Don't want one chapter to be two long. I am enjoying this idea and have planned a lot of twist and turns to this story line. So far as you can see this is taking place after the 2****nd**** Shinobi War I am aware that Tsuande and the Sannin would have been a little younger at this time, but I have them older because it fits my story better, so I can have an older Minato and Kushina. Some of you may be thinking I am just gonna do away with the Third Shinobi war where Minato gets most his fame as well as others like Kakashi. I assure you that all these events will happen just in a different way due to this being a AU. Most characters are left with how they are but there will be some changes to personalities such as Sakura but nothing to major. **

**I need all of you to have a good grasp of this world I created before I introduce the next generation. As this story mainly will revolve around Uzushio, Kushina and Naruto. I need for you all to understand how things came about so there won't be to many unanswered questions later. Pretty much most characters will exist but their roles maybe different**

**But enough of that did you enjoy the chapter? It was brought to my attention by a follower and reviewer of my story Novrier that in sort the story is kind of boring without action going on. But trust me awesome fights are in store throughout this story just hang with me till next chapter. I welcome all comments and concerns. Please review, favorite or follow so I can know that you guys are still on board and get the next chapter out fast until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n Hey back with a new chapter. This is the chapter we see the Uzumaki "Dance of Souls" ritual, as well as the outcome of its events. Also, Uzikage will now be referred to Uzukage via fan request that I agree makes more sense. For those wondering when Naruto will show he is the man character of our story but please enjoy the book. Not everything revolves around him, I want to bring real world problems into the book as well as having real in depth understanding of the main characters and their supporting cast. Enjoy the chapter and as always REVIEW **

**Chapter 5**

**Dance of Souls**

Kushina was walking holding a little girls hand, a smile could be found on both female faces as they made their way through the streets of Uzushi.

"Oka-san can we please please eat at Uncle Teuchi restaurant?"

Kushina looked at the little girl who was looking at her expectantly. The girl was beautiful having long red hair signifying she was in fact kin of an Uzumaki. Her bright blue eyes were that of the ocean their coloring indicating they were from the same ocean as her fathers. The girl was a picture of innocence no older than 3 years of age.

"Sure, my daughter we can go to Ichiraku' ramen"

Kushina watched enjoying the sight of her daughter screaming in happiness and took off running down the road. Civilians who seen the girl smiled at her youth, bowing their heads to the noble woman and her offspring. Kushina politely bowed back at those who should their respects. She looked at her daughter who was moving further away.

"Slowdown"

She said loudly trying to get the girls attention, who just turned to her smiled and took off running again.

"No, wait for me "Kushina felt her heart racing at her daughter's distance something didn't feel right her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing.

"Hurry Mommy so we can eat"

Kushina was now running full speed after the girl but for some reason the distance was not closing between her and the little girl. She noticed out the corners of her eye the civilians were now all looking at her bowing still ignoring her obvious distress.

Kushina ran as fast as her feet could move, her heart pounded out her chest at seeing a ninja she did not recognize but could see his Konoha headband wrapped around his head, his figure was shadowy and blurry and hard for her eyes to focus on.

She watched in horror as the shinobi reached down and picked up her daughter.

"Mommy! Mommy! Help me, help me I'm scared"

Her daughter cried for her reaching out to her but Kushina was still too far away, it seemed the faster she ran the further away the girl was.

"Hold on sweetie mommies coming I will protect you!"

Her body ached in heartache when she seen the shinobi turn and walk away. Kushina pushed more charka into her legs running and following the man and her daughter who were walking away from her.

Kushina felt as though she'd been running for hours even days after this man who was not running at all but, yet their distance didn't close. She couldn't seeing the frightened look on her daughters face who had tear streaks running down her eyes. _I can't do it, I can't keep running_

Kushina felt her body slowing her legs stopped running as fast, she tried pushing her body to run faster but she couldn't she was now fast walking after the man who had stolen her daughter. She soon tripped due to exhaustion, she face planted into the dirt road. She wanted to get back up and run and protect her little girl, but she had no strength.

She got to her knees looking at the man who was walking away from her with her child who was screaming and crying begging her to rescue her.

"Where is my daughter!"

Kushina was now staring into the eyes of her best friend the only man who she would think about loving. The man who understood her and she could never do wrong to.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Minato yelled at her slapping her across the face sending Kushina flying across the room. Before she could get up Minato was now on top of her pinning her down, so she couldn't get him off.

"I LOST HER S-SOMEONE TOOK HER MIN KUN I'm SO- "Her explanation to him was cut off by another painful smack to the face. She was now crying she knew she did not look like the princess she was. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks the snout coming out her noise. She was a mess and she deserved this Minato abusing her, she had lost her daughter THEIR daughter she couldn't protect her.

She didn't know what to do she didn't know what to say. So, she just stared into Minato eyes which contained hurt, anger, and hate. He hated her for losing their child she couldn't blame him she hated herself for it.

"Since you lost me one child, YOU will make me another!"

This statement confused Kushina what did Minato mean. She watched as Minato's face became emotionless, unreadable. He reached down for his pants untying the rope that was holding his pants up.

That's when it hit her like a train of bricks.

_Minato kun gonna rape me_

Yet Kushina didn't want to thrash she didn't want to fight him she felt a weight on her chest she deserved this from him she lost his daughter and quit on her left their child to an unforeseen future.

"You fucking bitch, you're a dirty whore you know that I can't believe I even have to have sex with you. But I'll make sure for my daughter you won't enjoy this."

Kushina couldn't look in his eyes anymore they held too much pain and hate. She turned her head looking at anything she recognized where she was they were laying in the Hokages office. She could see out the window her mother and father looking at them. Shaking their heads in disapproval and she felt that they were disapproving her. She was the one wrong.

"Look at me slut!"

Kushina turned and she was no longer looking in to the blue eyes of Minato, these eyes were red, these were the eyes of the sharingan.

"KUSHINA"

She was scared she just closed her eyes and awaited the pain that was to come.

"Kushina"

She felt her body shake she steeled herself she was not going to let these men hear her cry in agony.

"Kushina wake up"

Kushina felt her body shaking violently as her eyes and her body shot up so fast she almost head butted her brother Kon who was in her room?

Wait she's in her room? Kushina looked around recognizing her surroundings yes, she was in her room the room she had been attending for the last 7 years during her stay at the Senju clan in the hidden village of Konoha.

She looked around making sure she wasn't crazy until her eyes landed on her brother Kon Uzumaki.

"Kushina, are you okay? I woke up early and was headed to breakfast when I heard you screaming. You were having a nightmare?"

Kushina was still in shock of what she dreamt. _It was a nightmare? _ Well she was awake, and her brother told her it was, so it had to be. _It felt so real_

Kushina looked at her brother who was still looking at her expectantly, she couldn't speak so she k=just nodded her head. Hoping her brother would understand she couldn't speak and just needed time to gather her thoughts.

Kon just looked at her looking over her to see if she had any physical injuries. "Well, I'm going to eat okay, come join me and Mao when you're ready."

He gave her a hug which she gratefully returned, feeling his embrace let her know she wasn't no longer dreaming and comforted her more.

She watched her brother leave and close the door, heard his footstep head towards the direction of the kitchen.

Kushina sighed throwing her head back into her pillows her hands came to her face blocking out the sun's rays that was shining through her window and into her room. She had to admit she was a little shaken up about her dream. It was times like this she wished her mother was in Konoha, so she could tell her about her dream her mother seemed to always be able to interrupt their meanings.

_MAO! Yes _

Mao Senju was the perfect person to go to the older Senju and birth mother to Tsuande and surrogate mother to the Uzumaki since her arrival in Konoha. Kushina decided that after breakfast she'd have a private discussion about what she dreamt with the Senju head. She rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower hoping to wash away the residual effects of her nightmare.

It was working feeling the warm water go down her figure was relaxing her body and her mind. She washed her hair using her favorite scenting shampoo and conditioner. Before washing her body, she hopped out the shower wrapping herself in a tower. She brushed her teeth and cleansed her face before stepping out of her room she looked at the clock on the wall it was already 7am. The opening ceremony for the embassy was today and it started at 10 she didn't have much time to get ready.

She grabbed her lacy black bra and matching thong slipping it on before grabbing a tank top and a pair of grey sweats she stole from Minato's house. Before slipping on the sweats she sniffed them inhaling the scent of Minato, over the years she stolen more than a few items of clothing saying she'd give them back one day knowing she had no intentions too. She had a whole dresser dedicated to Minato's clothing, so his clothes would be next to each other and maintain his scent on them.

She slipped them on before leaving her room and heading into the kitchen where she saw Mao, Tsuande, Kon, Jiraiya and her father sitting at the table. Her father was reading Konoha's morning newspaper. Jiraiya and Kon were arguing about which tv actress had bigger breast. Tsuande was glaring at the two males as she was making her plate.

Being the first to sense her presence her father said his good Moring to her which made the other eyes in the room shoot at her. She as well as her brother saw the lustful stare of Jiraiya who was enjoying the view of her breast in her tank top. Kon had slapped the man on the back of the head which quickly sobered the man who was drunk with lust up. Before saying his good mornings arguing back with Jiraiya.

"Good morning everyone" Kushina said as she walked next to her best female friend Tsuande, the two exchanged smiles before going about making their breakfast. She sat in between Mao and Tsuande as she ate her food in comfortable silence she enjoyed the comforting presence of her Senju surrogate family

She enjoyed listening to her brother and Jiraiya argue and bicker. They were just acting like children fighting about absolutely nothing and anything. First which actress had larger breast then they argued about which daimyo wife was hotter. Now they were arguing about the local sports teams.

"Mao do you think I can speak to you?"

Kushina asked walking next to the older woman who was washing the dishes after she had finished eating she had took everyone's but Kushina plate since the Uzumaki was still eating after her 3rd plate of food.

"Of course, what is it honey?"

Mao said turning to look at the girl she sees as a daughter taking the younger woman's plate before adding it to the pile of dirty dishes she had to wash. Kushina looked around nervously they were still in ear shot of everyone. Tsuande had joined the arguments of her brother and Jiraiya like the typical tomboy she is. The three had started arguing about who was the strongest so now they were starting an arm wrestling contest. Kushina knew it was stupid of them to even argue this with Tsuande who had super strength due to her charka control. They were now all heading outside as well as her father who Tsuande had yelled at demanding he come and referee their tournament.

"Troubled Youth," She watched her father stalk out into the Senju court yard to watch the three.

Kushina felt comforted by the three leaving, she turned to help Mao with the dishes taking the washed dishes and drying them putting them where they belong.

"I had a nightmare, and I don't know what to make of it"

Mao looked at Kushina curiously making sure she was okay. Obviously, the nightmare had scared her since she was looking for an answer to whatever was brought up in her dream.

"Yeah? What was it about honey?"

"Well me and this young girl were walking. I didn't recognize her, but I knew she was my daughter. She looked just like me b-but had blue eyes, the same eyes as Minato."

Kushina saw the quick glance thrown at her from the older lady but Mao said nothing and just continued to listen.

"We were walking to go eat at Ichiraku ramen as we walked all the villagers in Uzushi were acknowledging us bowing in respect, the young girl soon took off running trying to get us to Ichiraku as soon as possible which I do not blame her their ramen is amazing."

This cause Mao to smile and chuckle lightly at Kushina who she knew loved some ramen,

"But soon I don't know why I just felt nervous because she was getting to far away, even though no one was harming her I don't know why but I knew I had to be next to her. I tried running as hard and as fast as I could, but I wasn't getting near her. Then a shinobi appeared next to her wearing a Konoha hitaiate and took her. I felt angry and scared for her. I felt like I ran for days after her till I couldn't run anymore, and I collapsed. She was crying begging me to save her, but I couldn't I just watched them disappear."

Mao nodded her head, she was picturing the event happening to her, what if that happened when she was raising Tsuande? She sure she would have been lost and heartbroken. This was affecting Kushina so bad and the poor girl wasn't even real.

"It's worse though, next thing I knew Minato was yelling at me and slapping me saying how could I have lost his daughter. He was calling me a whore and trash and all sorts of things Minato has never dared called me."

Mao knew Minato had a crush on her surrogate daughter, and she cared for the Namikaze he proved to be a great man she had expected him to be since he was young. She knew Minato would never purposely harm Kushina, but it made her slightly angry the thought even though it was a dream.

"Minato was hitting me so hard slapping me across the room, and I didn't even want to defend myself Mao. I felt I deserved to be punished for what I did. I let his daughter OUR daughter go. Minato then h-h-he got on top of me and told me that since I lost his child he was going to make me give him another one"

Mao's head snapped to Kushina who was looking at a plate drying the already dry item. She had a distant look on her face as she was going through the motions of drying the plate. She felt sick at the thought. Although as a kunoichi in their line of work rape was sadly common she prayed that tsuande and Kushina would never have to live through it.

She's knew plenty of good kunoichi that have committed suicide after being violated in such a way.

"He was going to rape me Mao, and I didn't want to stop him. I looked away and I saw my mother and father watching shaken their head in disgust, but they were disgusted by me, and I knew it was because I disappointed them because I wasn't good enough. When I turned back to look at Minato it wasn't him but Fugaku staring down at me with his sharingan. Then Kon woke me up saying he heard me screaming."

Kushina looked at Mao who was still washing her dishes but wasn't to focused on the dish itself instead her eyes were distant she was deep in thought. Kushina focused back on trying to catch up letting the Senju think as she washed and put the dishes up.

"I think I understand your dream, but first Kushina I am going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me" Kushina looked at Mao and could see the serious blank stare from the older woman she nodded her head "Has Minato or Fugaku ever forced you to please them sexually?"

Mao was almost sure that neither had harmed her, but she needed to know. She had seen Minato just yesterday walking away from her home with a smile on his face as though he had just won the lottery. She had even stopped and talked to the boy hugging him glad to see he was back in Konoha. She would have been terribly hurt and pissed off ready to kill him if this whole time he had been harming Kushina. How could she explain this to Ro who had entrusted her to look after and raise her daughter?

She needed to know she never saw the signs of abuse on Kushina, and she had seen her with both males plenty of times in her own home and around Konoha. _How could she have been so blind _

"No, no of course not it was just in the dream Mao I swear."

Kushina watched Mao stare into her eyes, she knew that Mao was looking for a sign of deception which made her smile at the care the older Senju had for her. "I promise Mao it was just in the dream"

Kushina watch her nod letting go of the idea "Well my next question is have you ever had a miscarriage?"

Kushina was now shocked "W-W"

"It is not anything to be ashamed of Kushina, its fairly common although you should've told me if you were preg-"

"I AM NOT pregnant Mao!"

Kushina couldn't help the blush at the thoughts of the acts that was required to become pregnant "I-I-I still have my v card"

Mao looked at Kushina confused "Your what?"

"My v card" Kushina said again which confused the Senju more. _She's gonna make me say it _

"Gosh Mao I'm still a virgin okay!"

Kushina blushed red turning away from the Senju grabbing a plate and drying it as fast as she could. she could feel the fire within her cheeks

"I'm sorry Kushina I did not mean to embarrass you, I am not update with the current slang"

Mao said chuckling slightly which added to Kushina embarrassment.

"Although I am relieved to hear that you are still a virgin, no need to rush such things honey."

Kushina just continued her drying, cheeks still pink from her embarrassment.

"I'm serious Kushina I know plenty of people who wish they were still virgins just to give that experience to someone they cherish more."

Seeing that Kushina was feeling slightly less embarrassed she continued "Well as for your dream this is what I think your subconsius is telling you. First, I think that you wish for your first child to be a girl, and since she looked like you and had Minato eyes, you want her to have your personality and Minato to be the father."

She saw the red blush flush into Kushina face, but no objection came from the younger girl's mouth

"Although u seem to be having self-doubt, maybe feeling you are unworthy or incapable of raising a child due to it begin taken from you and you not being able to safe it. As to Minato hurting you I feel as though you fear your growing feelings for him. Him forcing you to have sex and you not fighting back because of you feeling you deserve it support my theory that you feel inadequate. This is all summed up when you mention your parents who were also disappointed in you."

Kushina was understanding Mao's thought process and it was making since to her.

"As for Fugaku showing up maybe you are struggling to come to terms with your feeling for him as well. Or maybe you wish it was Fugaku who was the father to your children."

Kushina head snapped up at this "No, I only see Fugaku as a friend a brother. I am aware of his emotions for me, but Mikoto likes him and I think they are cute together he is just too stubborn to make things official although they've been sleeping together."

Mao watched Kushina and saw no hint of a lie in her.

"Well I'm not sure what his part represent since the dream was cut short, but I believe I am right about the other part and since u didn't deny it when I said you wanted Minato to be the father of your children I assume you have been struggling with your feelings for him?"

Kushina nodded if she was truthful she had no idea how she felt for Minato.

"When Min-kun left I was so angry at him I just wanted to punch his face in till I didn't recognize him anymore, but when I saw him yesterday I was happy to see him. The whole time he was gone I missed him"

This cause Mao to roll her eyes "Trust me honey I know, all those nights at dinner where you ranted about kicking Minato in the balls, and how you were gonna kill him, and where you'd bury him I knew that was just you expressing your hurt from him leaving."

Kushina sighed of course she couldn't fool Mao, which meant Tsuande probably saw through her façade as well but didn't say anything to her.

"Yeah, I missed him, and turns out the whole time he left he was in Uzushi participating in the 'Trails of Love'"

This shocked Mao "So does that mean- "

"Yes, he finished and that's partly why my father is here after the ceremony were supposed to be doing the 'Dance of Souls"

Mao was shocked to say the least, she knew just how bad the Trails were and even worse was the Dance of Souls the Uzumaki were tough in making sure if someone was marrying into their clan that they weren't spy's or just someone looking for a quick lay or a quick buck. They made sure that whoever it was love was strong enough to get them through it.

"How do you feel about this?"

That was the question of the day Kushina didn't know how she felt, on one hand she was honored that Minato went through that for her on the other she was mad because this was exactly why he left in the first place now he wouldn't have to worry just about her.

"I'm honored and angry he would put himself in this situation. Mao how could he be so stupid does he even know what he's doing?"

"I doubt he went through the trails without knowing what he was getting himself into honey, and I highly doubt that your mother and father would allow him to start down this road without telling him what it was to expect. Kushina, Minato is a grown man a good man and shinobi. Just be honored that he is willing to go through this for your respect and love. I think it's time you stop doubting him he's come this far facing your father in the trails. He's earned the chance to be a part of the dance and you need to respect him and his love for you."

Kushina nodded she has been thinking so much of herself and not enough about Minato of course he knew what he was getting into he had warned her last night he was not holding back this time. So why should she? She would look at him as a potential soul mate and not a love sicken friend because that's what he has earned through actions not just words.

Kushina smiled Minato deserved this opportunity so she would see him for what it was. It could have been worse than Minato too. She looked at the clock which read 9 am!

"Kami its 9 am already I have to get ready for the ceremony! Thank you so much Mao I am finial going to treat Minato with the respect he deserves!"

Kushina hugged her surrogate mother and took off to her room, she had let so much time pass she didn't even know what she was going to wear for the ceremony.

Kushina ran around her room like a mad woman she spent the first 30 minutes on her hair making sure no one was out of place she even used a shadow clones to help her get ready. One was picking out her outfit while two worked on her hair and one applied the light amount of makeup to her face.

When all the clones finished she had 30 minutes to get dressed and head to the Ceremony. She was happy with the outfit selected by her clone it was an all-white dress that hugged her curves nicely with black heels to match her jean jacket coat and her black slash that had the Uzumaki crest on it she would wear around her waist.

She got dressed and shuffled to the mirror doing a 360 her ass was poking in her dress and she looked astounding to say the least. She like how everything brought out her eyes and her hair she looked fearsome but sexily like a true kunoichi is.

It was already 9:45 when she ran out the Senju compound she decided to take the rooftops to the embassy seeing the street was crowded as usual on a Saturday morning.

When she arrived at the embassy she hopped the fence _Hopefully this will be the last time someone is able to do this undetected._

She walked to the front of the embassy, so she could sit in her seat next to the hokage and the other important people. They had the stage set right in front of the bridge that led to the Main embassy building. She took the time to see who had attended the opening service. Which was open to the civilians as well as the tours after would be open to the people of Konoha, so they could see what was built in their town. She was happy to see a lot of the civilians not only showed up but seemed to be impressed with the size and beauty of the Embassy compound.

"You look lovely lady Uzumaki" she turned to see the hokage in his traditional hokage robes looking at her with his pipe in his mouth.

"Thank you hokage-sama sorry for my tardiness"

"It is okay your cousin Konan, has been getting to work already making sure everything goes as planned."

Kushina smiled she had selected for her cousin Konan Uzumaki to be the head of Security for the embassy.

"I'm glad she is a lifesaver"

"It's time to start are you ready?"

Kushina took a deep breath steading her nerves before nodding and following the Hokage up to the podium to start the ceremony.

The audience began to hush as they seen their hokage and the jaw dropping Uzumaki female head to the podium.

Kushina was amused at the literal amount of male jaws she saw slightly agape when they took in her appearance, she noticed the few glares coming from the wives of the men as well.

"I welcome you all to this prestigious event, our country has the pleasure to welcome Uzushiogakure within our walls and be graced with their friendship. This project is important for both of our villages futures and I hope that our villages can prosper together for many years to come. I would like to introduce you to the first ambassador of Uzushi and the brains behind this lovely embassy Kushina Uzumaki"

Kushina was surprised at the applause given to her but she didn't let it falter her focus stepping up to the podium.

"Thank you Hokage-sama you're to kind, as the hokage said I am Kushina Uzumaki the ambassador for Uzushiogakure. Though I oversaw the building of the embassy I cannot take sole credit for its creation that lies to the people who spent many nights working with me to make sure this embassy is a success. Those people are Tsuande Senju, The Hokage himself as well as Fugaku Uchiha" She said while gesturing to each induvial.

"Without them this wouldn't have been possible, and I thank them for that. Uzushi is my birth home, and yes, I am a shinobi from that village, but I like to believe I have made another home here in Konoha where I've been accepted and lived for much of my life. And since before my birth Konoha and Uzushi have been allied to each other. Thriving together and becoming superpowers in the eyes of the world today. This embassy is a representation of what our two great countries can accomplish when we work together, I hope that this is the first of many accomplishments that of two nations. Thank you all for visiting and I hope you enjoy your tour of our embassy."

Kushina smiled brightly bowing to the people of Konoha. She received applauses and some flirtatious whistling as she walked back to her chair.

She was approached by her father and brother

"Great job Kushina wonderful inspirational speech "Her brother said jokingly finally noticing her attire "Damn, sis you trying to find a husband and opening an embassy today you are being quite the overachiever"

"Shut up Kon" she said punching him lightly on his shoulder, her brother knew she hated public speaking, but he was taking her mind off todays importance, so she was grateful.

"he is right my darling wonderful speech, as what I expect from the heir to the matriarch of Uzumaki clan. You are making me prouder and prouder by the day."

Kushina blushed at her fathers praised what was up with the two they were being so nice to her today. Probably because they both knew how nervous she was for speaking. But at least that part was over with and she could just tour the facilities. She hadn't seen the insides of each building when it was finished optioning to view it like everyone else on the tours. She let the builders work their charms on each room only giving them a blueprint and her ideas.

But she allowed Fugaku to go and look through the rooms with the contractors when everything was finished and from what he told her it was an absolute beauty and success.

She walked with her group of visitors which consisted with the heads of each program of the embassy, both councils from each village well Uzushi only had a few members present, both hokage, the sannin, Minato and some ANBU who were protecting the important guest.

When she felt a presence next to her he turned to her she turned to see Minato standing next to her.

"You look stunning Kushina, and you did a good job at the opening ceremony it was a nice speech"

She smiled at his complements noting the Minato looked handsome in his Namikaze clan robes.

"Thank you Minato kun"

They all followed their tour guide who was a civilian Kushina had hired from Konoha by the name of Ari.

Ari first took them to the main embassy building. You could tell walking to the building from the bridge that it was huge but closer you get you realize the size the building truly had. Not only as tall or taller than the hokage tower, it was wide and deep knowing there was a lot of rooms.

They walked in and were greeted by a grand hall that looked as though you walked into a palace with beautiful painting decorating the walls with picture of all the past Uzukage's as well as the past hokages which got a smile and a remark of appreciation from Sarutobi.

They walked and saw offices and rooms that Ari pointed to what she was explaining "This is the first floor where many of the civilians hired from both Uzushi and Konoha will work, this floor is responsible for handling all things of a civilian nature and is ran by Mr. Lou An'nai"

Ari motioned to a man in their group who stepped out the crowed he had been flirting with one of the council members from Konoha with pink hair when his name had been called.

The man was tall for most male shinobi standing at 6'0 the man had black hair with dark brown eyes his most distinguished feature was his two dark purple marks on his cheek that ran horizontally across both sides of his face. He wore dark purple noble robes that had his clans sign on the back.

Kushina knew this man, he was from the noble clan of An'nai from Uzushiogakure his clan was known for the dojutsu called the Mishogan. They are the second most powerful clan in Uzushi because of it and like most of those part of powerful clans a lot of them were assholes.

Kushina could not stand Lou and would have preferred to give someone else the job but his clan complained to the Uzushi council that to many Uzumaki were holding important positions for Uzushi. So, they told Kushina she had to let the heir of An'nai have a head position at the embassy. Lou wasn't a bad shinobi actually he was quite the shinobi he was just an asshole who thought his clan and their dojutsu was the best thing since sliced bread.

"Thank you beautiful, I'll take it from here." Lou said walking to stand in front of the group Kushina glared as the man's eyes shot straight to her ass as she walked away.

"As the lovely lady, uh-um Amari said"

"My names Ari"

"Aha yes Ari, I am Lou An'nai head of the civilian relations and heir to the An'nai clan of Uzushi. My job is to make sure that this floor runs smoothly and to you know be the boss and stuff"

Kushina felt her anger rising at the man's clear lack of care in this. She had hired each head first and had hand written their packets of duties and responsibilities and it was obvious that Lou did not read a single word on the packet.

"ohkay, lets continue the tour"

Kushina was glad that Ari stepped in to continue their tour hopefully the esteemed guest would forget about this man's carelessness.

Lou seemed proud of himself and Kushina couldn't help confronting him pulling him to the back of the group pushing him up against the wall

"Hey, hey Kushina I know it's been a few years since you see me but no need to be so feisty, although I kind of li- "

"Hush it Lou, I'm warning you right here right now if you ruin this I will fire your useless ass and send you back to Uzushi"

Kushina said glaring at the man while holding a fist full of his robe in her hand. Lou just smiled at her not intimidated by the show of force Kushina was displaying.

"Gosh Kushina so hostile, better be careful before people start saying you like me. I know you put that dress on for me is that why your angry? You mad because I didn't come to you sooner?"

Lou then wrapped his arms around her squeezing her to his chest so tightly Kushina couldn't move. She had to bite back a yelp when she felt both his hands grip her ass tightly

"This dress is so sexy Kushina, and no panties? Now I know this was all just for me" Lu could feel Kushina soft ass in his hands, he felt his manhood stiffen and his mouth water at the feeling of her in his hands.

"Let me go!"

Kushina couldn't move and she didn't want to attack him and draw attention to them that would be embarrassing. She could feel Lou hands traveling down her dress she knew he was trying to get his hands up under her dress she was racking her mind trying to think of a way out of this.

"But do you really want me to"

"Yes, Lou please let me go before I hurt you"

Kushina could feel the man's hand close to the edge of her dress she was struggling against him beginning to panic.

"If you don't get your hands off her I will kill you"

Kushina couldn't see the voice of the man but instantly recognized Minato's voice. Her face was shoved into Lou's chest, so she couldn't see the pure killing look Lou was receiving.

Lou knew who this man was everyone heard of the Yellow flash of Konoha. He also knew that right now was not the time to have a battle with the man, so he let go of Kushina who jumped away glaring at Lou who just smiled evilly at her before winking and walking off to join the rest of the group.

Minato was just looking at Kushina, and she couldn't get a read on what she was thinking.

_Kami why me, why Minato I put this outfit on to try to motivate him for later and this happens he probably thinks I'm a whore_

"Are you okay?"

Minato had said it so softly she barely heard him

"Y-Yes Minato kun, it isn't what you think, I was just trying to warn him to take the job seriously and this happened, and I couldn't have fought him off without making a scene I was just trying to- "

"It's okay Kushina I know"

Kushina was surprised "You do?"

"Yes, you didn't want to ruin the opening day by getting in a potential fight that could destroy the building"

Kushina nodded her head sighing in a relief thinking Minato understood her situation.

"You should clean yourself up before returning to the group, don't want to draw suspicion to yourself okay?"

Kushina nodded she was so angry with herself for getting into the situation she looked at Minato wondering if she should ask him to come with her, but she didn't want to seem weak.

Minato seemed to since her apprehension "I'll come with you and wait outside the bathroom as you freshen up."

Kushina smiled brightly at him of course Minato would read her mind. They walked to the nearest ladies' room she kissed Minato's cheek before walking in to the bathroom. She looked at herself and was again angered her foundation was messed up and she didn't have the supplies to fix it, so she just got a towel and began wiping what she couldn't fix off.

She was left with just sum eyeliner and little lipstick. She fixed her hair and walked out. As promised Minato was standing there when she walked out and gave her a warm smile.

They walked in comfortable silence up to the second floor making it just in time for the introduction of this floors head.

"Hi everyone, I am Aki Uzumaki, and I am the head of the hospital here. Although the hospital itself is not found on this floor the hospital building is one of the ones surrounding this one which I'm sure we will see on our visit. This is where my office as well as the offices of all the head doctors are. My job is to make sure all hospital activates, and needs are accounted for. Our hospital will not only service the members of the embassy but also service the people of Konoha. Um a little about myself I am an Uzumaki, my father is the head doctor of the clan which is the 4th highest position within our clan. As you can see I am pregnant with my first child who is a girl her name will be Karin Uzumaki. And I've been a medical nin all my life so it's truly an honor to be awarded this position and I hope to do the best I can for Kushina-chan and this Embassy" She bowed and accepted her applauses gracefully.

"Aki so glad to see you, you look stunning my dear"

Kushina saw her father greet her head of medicine "Thank you Uzukage-sama"

Kushina walked over to them and saw the bright smile that came to Aki face wobbling over to meet her half way. Aki was a very beautiful woman short about 5'3 but she was indeed a well-known ninja, and her medical skills were one of the best in the world only following Tsuande

"Kushina I lost you on the last floor, gosh you look so pretty I wished I looked like you" Aki said smiling and doing her best to hug her friend with her stomach poking out.

"oh, I'm sorry about that I got side track, but I didn't know you were pregnant, that wasn't in your packet when we hired you! Congratulations"

"I know I didn't get pregnant till after, I hope it doesn't affect my status here I love this job already. I was talking to Tsuande-chan and I cannot wait to get to working with her. You know how much I idealize her"

Kushina laughed she in fact did know her friend loved Tsuande and would always question her in their letters about how the Tsuande of the sannin was like.

"Of course, that's not a problem Aki, I want you to take things light okay don't want anything to happen to that little Uzumaki in your tummy."

Kushina said changing her voice when she talked about the young Uzumaki to the way you speak to a baby. This cause Aki to laugh which made Kushina laugh because Aki laugh like a hyena.

"Gosh I missed you Kushina, I am so happy you gave me this opportunity to work here with you, I hope I can make you proud"

"Of course, you will your Uzushi top medical ninja there is no one better to run this hospital than you. Aki just blushed at the compliments given to her. The two walked with the rest of the group up to the third floor, Kushina had forgot that Minato had been eyeing her like a hawk ever since the incident down stairs but Aki being a trained shinobi noticed it,

"Kushina, why is Konoha yellow flash eyeing you like that, he looks over here like every three minutes! Look there he goes again!"

Kushina looked to in fact see Minato looking at them then turning away pretending to listen to their tour guide

"He was my teammate when we were Genin, he's a close friend that's all"

"Girl you can't fool me look at me" Kushina looked at Aki to see her motioning to her belly "I know what those looks mean and that's not no were just friends kind of looks"

Kushina blushed which caused Aki to laugh even more. They quiet down when the head of the third floor went to speak.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Konan Uzumaki and I am the Head of the Security here for the embassy. I am ex Uzushi ANBU as well as the heir to the treasure of the Uzumaki clan the second highest position available in our clan. I am tasked with protecting the Embassy as well as its borders and people within it. In order to do this, I have been given both Shinobi and Samurai from Uzushi to lead. I have 50 shinobi and 100 samurai under my command whose jobs entails border protection, hostage rescue as well as negation, security, and any other duties that come with the protection of both Konoha civilians and Uzushi. For those who don't know Uzushi is the only hidden village that operates both samurai and ninja forces. While our ninja act as most ninja bringing revenue to our village via missions. Our samurai do the same but primarily are responsible for the protection of our lands and our government officials. Being our standing army, our samurai undergo harsh mental and physical training. They are selected at the age of 6 via their parents request and sent to Samurai academy if they pass the school when they are 18 they join the ranks of samurai. Although I am not able to tell you the requirements for each rank of samurai I can tell you there are 5 ranks in our samurai system from least to highest is foot solider, sergeant, lieutenant, captain, and General. Theirs also General of Samurai which would make a 6th rank but is only active during war times. I am permitted to tell you that there are no samurai under the rank of captain protecting this embassy, and my second in command is Harsha who is a General."

She gestured to a man to her left who had traditional samurai gear which was red as the Uzumaki hair, this samurai had two swords one on his left hip and the other tied to his lower back, as common with Uzushi Samurai generals he wore a cape on the back of his armor that had the Uzumaki swirl on the back. He had his helmet off so that you could see his face, he had unreadable face with a nasty scar that ran down his right eye which was missing, his eye being sealed shut. jet black hair and goatee that was at least 4 inches long.

This seemed to spark the curiosity of the Konoha civilian who asked "For an idea how can you compare the ranks to a shinobi level"

Heads turned from the civilian back to Konan who turned to her second in command "Do you want to answer that?"

He nodded stepping up to talk to the man "In regard to comparison are you talking about the ranks, or are you trying to compare the strengths?"

"The strength, what is the strength level of samurai to ninja"

"Well our foot soldiers are expected to handle a 1v1 confrontation from a chunin rank ninja, sergeants to jonin, captains ANBU, and general are kage level"

The man said with a deadly seriousness in his tone.

The civilian laughed obviously this is some kind of bluff, he quieted down when he realized he was the only one laughing

"Come on I mean seriously, that's a joke no way you are on par with a kage he's just a teen"

"All generals go through rigorous testing not only on academics and battle plans but physical as well, all generals are handpicked by the Uzukage who can vouch for our rank"

"I assure you that Harsha-san is in fact on par with any kage having fought him myself, he is also the youngest general ever" The Uzukage said _These people just do not know what the samurai are capable of_

"I myself have witnessed a captain samurai from Uzushi kill the 3rd Mizukage during the 2-shinobi war so I can only imagine what a general is capable of."

Hiruzen Sarutobi spoke to the man, this created a bunch of talk amongst the civilian council

"What have we done"

"There is no way that's possible"

"You heard Hokage-sama he witnessed it himself"

"Hush now people of Konoha, we are not here to threaten your people my job as well as Harsha is to protect and serve. I, Kushina and both Kages thought it was best done with Samurai of captain rank this would require less and offer more."

Konan said trying her best to settle the crowd. The tour guide took the lapse in conversation to speak once again

"Now there is one more floor to this building being the fourth floor but that is where the heads of each duty lives and is off limits to us, but if you follow me I will be showing you the hospital, security building and the dorms"

She ushered the group to the stairwell and showed the group the rest of the supporting building around the main one. At the end of the tour the hokage dismissed everyone who wanted to leave and not view the Uzumaki tradition of the Dace of souls.

Kushina noticed that most of Konoha civilians left except for a few choose to stay as they made their way to the biggest training field in the Embassy compound.

"Kushina is this dance for you?"

Konan walked next to Kushina as they walked on to the training field.

"Yes, Konoha's yellow flash has gone through the Trails of love an enacted the dance of souls"

"Well good luck cousin and may Kami bless you with a soulmate today"

Kushina nodded her head in appreciation to her cousins' words. Once everyone was gathered on the training field Kushina heard her father speak.

"Thank you for those who have taken time out to witness this sacred Uzumaki tradition. For those who do not know of this tradition it is a two-part ritual that is tasked to anyone who wishes to marry into the head family of the Uzumaki clan. Although now all Uzumaki's require these two traditions to join any branch of the family it was started as a means to test the love strength and commitment of the participants to the person he/she wishes to marry."

Kushina shifted on her feet nervously "May my daughter and Minato Namikaze of Konoha please step forward."

Both Kushina and Minato stepped forward, so they were facing her father with their backs to the rest of the viewers.

"Minato-kun please stand next to me" As Minato made his way to her father Kushina just watched nervously she didn't know why she was so nervous. "Minato has already completed the first half of the ritual which is the trail of love, which test his love through a series of mental and physical trails. He now has the option to continue in the ritual"

Her father then turned to look at Minato "Minato Namikaze, do you wish to partake in the Dance of Souls, which is a three-part test that includes the dance of guardians, the dance of the patriarch's, and finally the dance of dominance, each of these dances are fights that may lead to death if you participate. But if you complete all three dances I give you my daughter Kushina Uzumaki."

Kushina was praying that Minato could see the seriousness of this. Only a blind man couldn't see the three Uzumaki females present where shifting uncomfortably. Konan and Aki both knowing how brutal these fights can be. Kushina hoped Minato would just leave this and protect his future.

"I wish to partake in the dance of souls Uzukage-sama"

_Of course, he wouldn't back down_

The Uzukage smiled before saying. "Can all witnesses back up 30 meters to give me space to create the ring of souls"

Everyone but Minato and the Uzukage backed up giving the man the space he needed. They watched as he pulled out a rather large scroll from what appeared to be out of nowhere. He drew a complex and unrecognizable seal to everyone but Minato, and the Uzumaki's present. Jiraiya was so impressed by the complex structure of the seal he was determined to ask them about it later.

Everyone was curious to the seals meaning but their answer was soon given when the Uzukage placed the seal on the ground before pumping chakra into it. The seal glowed then the ground shook as a large hole came into existence from the collapsed ground.

An arena had filled the hole a large battle arena surrounded by the walls of the earth. The arena was a good 25 feet under the flat ground what was interesting was the Slight bubble-like dome at the top of the circular hole.

"Minato please make you way down for the first dance of guardian's ritual."

Minato nodded before looking at Kushina his gaze was deep and held nothing but love and determination.

"Fight smart, and fight hard Min Kun, I'll be watching"

Kushina said bowing to him showing her respect to him for being willing to partake in the ritual. Minato just smiled before jumping down into the arena. The Uzukage then turned to the audience.

"The first dance is the dance of Guardians, which gives the opportunity to anyone to challenge Minato for his place in the ritual. This also provides any immediate family member who is not the heads of the family to fight off the participant if they do not believe he is worthy. Since Kushina has only one sibling I ask Kon Uzumaki if he wishes to challenge Minato"

Kon stepped forward with a serious on his face. Kushina was silently sending thoughts to him hoping her brother would not challenge Minato, she knew that her family took these rituals serious and she was already worried about the possible death of Minato she didn't want to worry about her brother as well.

"I Kon, do not wish to challenge Minato Namikaze in the battle of Guardians I believe he is fit enough to protect my sister and bare her strong offspring"

Kushina sent her brother a smile of gratitude. Thankful for him allowing Minato to move forward without fighting him first. Little did Kushina know that in fact her brother already tested Minato's will and there was no need to do it again. The Uzukage nodded "Now is an open invitation to those who wish to challenge Minato for his place in the dance"

Kushina waited figuring no one would want to take this opportunity until a voice she recognized spoke up.

"So, if I defeat the Namikaze, I take his place in this ritual and have a chance to marry your daughter?"

A man asked and Kushina immediately recognized him as Danzo, he was a member of the Shinobi council and a weird and very dark man she hated interacting with. Tsuande also disliked him and Mao hated him so Kushina kept her distance from him.

"Yes Danzo-san that is how it works" Her father replied to him

"Then I Danzo wish to challenge Minato Namikaze"

Danzo said stepping out of the group Aki whispered to Kushina "Do you know him Kushina?"

She nodded her head "Yes that is Danzo, he is a member of the shinobi council of Konoha he is not a good man, but I have heard he is an exceptional ninja."

"Let's hope the yellow flash of Konoha is all he is made out to be then"

Aki told her as they watched Danzo enter the ring. "All of you may step to the edge of the arena to view the fight" Everyone gathered around Tsuande and Mao as well as Jiraiya coming to stand by Kushina, Konan and Aki the rest of both councils made their way to circle the dome positioning themselves for the best view.

"This dome is one way in and one way out the seal traps the two participants in there is no running and no jutsu or weaponry will be able to go in or out now. No one can help either fighter and no one can stop it but them. The fight not over till one is thrown out of the arena or is killed. "

He said to both the viewers and the fighters.

"Once I activate the seal you two will not be able to see or hear us and you may begin the dual, if one wishes to back down now is your chance"

Kushina watched as Minato nodded to her father then stared emotionlessly at his opponent Danzo, neither men budge so her father activated the seal.

Minato was surprised to see Danzo was his first opponent in the dance of Guardians he had half expected Kon to fight him again. But Kon was a man of his word after their fight back in Uzushi where Minato defeated him he told him he would not challenge him in the first dance.

"Why do you wish to fight me for Kushina-chan Danzo you don't even know her."

Minato said grabbing his tri prong kunai and getting into his battle stance.

"She is a lovely lady comes from a noble clan, I wouldn't mind adding her to my collection of wives" Danzo said getting into his battle stance as well.

Kushina let out a frustrated huff _Of course he sees woman as some sort of trophy _

"Kick his ass Minato" Tsuande cheered causing some of the viewers to look at her as though she was crazy

"You know he can't hear you" Kon said teasing the Senju, Kushina watched the two as they stared down watching each other for the slightest opening.

Konan spoke to Kushina "Is the yellow flash of Konoha really all he is made out to be Kushina?"

Kushina could see both Aki and Konan watching her intently but before she could respond her brother did

"I can attest that Minato Namikaze is the strongest shinobi I have ever fought"

This sent shock to both Aki and Konan. "Wait even stronger than Kushina, Auntie Ro and your father the Uzukage?"

They were looking at him in utter disbelief the statement had drawn the eyes of everyone but the two kage.

"I stand by what I say, when Minato first arrived in Uzushi I was upset by his decision to partake in the trails for my sisters hand so we made a deal if I defeated him he would leave and go back to Konoha, if he won I would leave him to go through the trails and dance without my resistance. Not only did Minato defeat me but he did so without being touched, he is as smart as he is fast."

This surprised Kushina just how strong has Minato become its been years since their last fight could Minato have become so strong to beat her brother who was just as strong if not stronger than her. Aki and Konan know of Kon's strength, so this shocked them into silence as the decided to turn and watch the battle.

Kushina watched as Minato threw his tri pong kunai all over the arena on the floors and walls before launching at Danzo with godly speed with the two remain kunai in his hand.

Danzo quickly dodge the strikes before jumping back far and on to a wall before doing a quick succession of signs

Wind Style: Pulsing air waves

Danzo said before blowing a long strand of Air at Minato she could see the air infused charka was a strong attack that was ripping the floor of the arena as Danzo moved his head from spot to spot trying to catch Minato who body was flickering all over the place

"He is impossible to track I have never seen a shinobi move so fast" Aki said watching in awe at the ease Minato was dodging the other man's attack.

"Yes, when Minato was just a Genin Kushina-chan and him trained relentlessly one day Kushina-chan helped him come up with his seals for his Flying Raijin Jutsu, we spent years learning the jutsu and mastering it so by the time the chunin exam came he was a master of the technique"

Aki had heard about the battle of the yellow flash of Konoha and the Red Death of Uzushi during that chunin exam. Hearing the stories about it but seeing it in action she thought it be nearly impossible to hit him. It made her wonder how Kushina had managed to defeat him.

Minato flashed in front of Danzo going through a set of hand seals before saying

Earth Style: Flying Gauntlet jutsu

Five Large boulders hovered from the ground before one by one launching themselves towards where Danzo was standing on the wall. They all watched as Danzo Jumped and slid over and under the large rocks crashing at him on the wall.

As Danzo was jumping over one boulder He saw Minato had hid one in the shadow of another and he was in mid-air, so he couldn't adjust in time as it smacked him back into the wall.

Before He could recover Minato used his flying thunder god technique to flicker 5 ft away where he was standing throwing a Kunai at him.

Danzo thought he dodge the shuriken but felt a cut in his arm he looked to see the shuriken still spinning into the wall the shuriken had been coated with air infused charka.

_So that's how he hit me infusing his wind charka into his shuriken much like Asuma does with his trench knives. This is more dangerous than I thought I just wanted to test my new capabilities, but I need to do it without showing too much and or dying_

Danzo thought, he knew he would have some explaining to do but he needed to test his new capabilities against a live target that would provide a challenge.

Wood Style: Wooden Knight Jutsu

A wooden statue appeared right in front of Danzo the Statue was one of a wooden Archer who began to shoot Arrows at Minato following him everywhere he teleported to,

"How does Danzo possess wood style?"

Mao said asking the Hokage "He is not a Senju and should not possess such abilities?"

"I am not sure how Danzo came across such power Mao, but we can ask him after this" Mao nodded her head deciding to wait to question Danzo later.

"It seems he doesn't have much control over it" Tsuande said they all noticed that the wooden statue began to fall apart

Minato took this as an opportunity to turn back to the offensive

Shadow clone jutsu

Minato made 25 shadow clones who launched themselves at Danzo, Danzo tried his best blocking and dodging the shadow clones, but there taijustsu was great and he was finding it difficult every time he destroyed one it seemed another would take its place. He soon found himself with his back to the wall.

As he was fighting one clone he seen a kunai out the corner of his eye coming to him he dodged it

_This is enough I am tired of these clones_

Wind Style: Wind Tornado

Large waves of mini tornados came and started attacking each clone soon the arena was covered in smoke that was funneling towards the exit of the arena due to the Tornados.

Danzo felt a prick of a Kunai at the Back of his head and before he could react felt his body launched into the air and he crashed on to the ground up and out of the Arena.

Kushina had seen that the Kunai Minato thrown was a normal one with his flying Raijin seal on it as to not catch the eye of Danzo who simple dodged it and didn't think nothing of it. Minato had used the distraction of the clones and their smoke to teleport behind the man and quickly tossed him out of the arena.

Danzo landed cruelly on the hard dirt before picking himself off sitting to gather his head and his surroundings.

"Danzo has lost his challenge, is their anyone else who wishes to challenge Minato Namikaze in the dance of guardians?"

Jiraiya was shocked "Wait he has to fight again?" He didn't like this it was unfair there were three dances so that meant Minato would have to face three different opponents already but now there was the possibility of him fighting even more people.

Uzukage responded "Yes Jiraiya-san it is required for me to ask if there are more challengers during this dance for everyone who wishes to get a chance does."

Jiraiya was furious this was an obvious handicap, but it was a clan ritual that Minato willingly agreed to, so he cannot disrespect another clans wishes.

"Are there any others that wish to challenge the Namikaze?"

"I do Uzukage-sama"

Kushina turned to see Lou An'nai step forward and up to her father who simply nodded and told the man to enter. Kushina was furious it was obvious that Lou had waited for someone to challenge Minato first then the victor would be tired out enough to lose to him.

"Minato your next opponent is Lou An'nai of Uzushi, do either one of you wish to surrender now"

Both fighters shook their heads and her father activated the seal sealing the two inside.

Kushina watched as the two-shinobi braced for their upcoming fight eyeing each other for weakness Lou had the advantage seeing Minato in his previous fight he had an idea of how the Namikaze fought which gave him false confidence.

"Well I guess I know why you interrupted my little sexy session with Kushina earlier you were jealous"

Kushina felt some eyes on her as she just glared at the man talking about her.

"I would not speak so openly talk about sexually assaulting the Uzukage's daughter." Minato said flooding the arena with his killing intent, it was so powerful that Kushina could see the dark aroma coming out of Minato. She could see Lou take a step back trying to distance himself from the immense pressure. But why could she feel it as well? the seal was supposed to be sealing everything inside the arena even things such as killing intent.

Then Kushina noticed the heavy killing intent wasn't from the seal but the outside. She could barely stand and saw that a few of the other shinobi were struggling to maintain their calm and focus as well. The civilians from Konoha council in particular the pink hair lady had actually fell to her knees due to the pressure.

Kushina steeled herself and noticed that the KI was not coming from just one person their where 8 people releasing all their killing intent in a small area that caused the intense pressure she was feeling. She looked to see 8 people glaring at the An'nai with the intent to kill. First her father who Ki was matched by her brother Kon, also Mao and Tsuande were releasing equally just as much ki. Jiraiya who was normally so aloof was looking at the man as if he had soon horrible illness. But by far the most intense and serious one was coming from Fugaku Uchiha he had activated his Sharingan and Kushina could tell he was looking for a way to get through the seal.

Lastly were her fell Uzumaki clansmen Aki and Konan who Kushina has been very close with since her birth were all looking as if they wanted to kill Lou where he stood. She watched as her brother Kon jumped right into the bubble of the dome aiming to land right on top of Lou only to be blasted back.

Kushina ran to him checking to see if he was okay other than his cloths having been burned and a busted lip he was okay. "You idiot you could have died you know that seal keeps everything out who tries to enter,"

"I'm sorry Kushina, I was just so mad I wasn't thinking" Kushina helped her brother up and onto his feet helping him walk back over to the rest of the group

Tsuande applied some medical ninjutsu to the man as Kushina helped him stand until she finished.

"I didn't assault her you see what she's wearing I know you aren't aware, but we have history."

"I don't think Kushina kicking you in the balls for being a pervert back in the academy is history" Minato said smirking at the man across from him.

Lou was obviously angered by this which made Minato smile harder "You didn't think she told me about that? I know everything about Kushina and she told me about her first ever fanboy encounter who was the heir of a noble clan back in Uzushi. She said he was just a disgrace to his clan and she could never fall for a shinobi like him"

"that's not what she said when I had her sucking my dick"

Minato had enough of this man's insults rushing in trying to land powerful shots to his opponent's head.

"I swear upon my clan that if Minato-san does not kill that fucking man I will "

Mao said watching the fight below her. "I'll hold him down for you" Jiraiya said he was a pervert yes but he stole glances and at times articles of clothing he never physically harmed women though.

"I do not think we will get the chance too" Tsuande said as Minato connected a hard shot right to the An'nai clan members face sending him flying into the arena wall.

When the dust settled Lou came falling out the hole his impacted created. Quickly getting onto his feet he said.

"Aha your fast as they say, but no one can defeat a member or the An'nai clan because of this"

Lou preformed the ox and dog signs before activating his dojutsu

Mishogan: Activate

Kushina couldn't see his eyes but she knew what the dojutsu looked like. She heard gasp from the shinobi members of Konoha council who stayed

Hiashi Hyuga "So that's the Mishogan"

Fugaku looked down at the man who had admitted to assaulting his friend in disgust "Yes Hyuga that Is the dojutsu of the An'nai clan of Uzushiogakure. Said to be cousin of our dojutsu it allows the user to see chakra must like your byakugan, although not the sharingan it is a powerful capability that is why the An'nai clan is so powerful said to be amongst the best trackers of all shinobi clans."

Fugaku was livid at the man and wanted to cut his penis off and feed it to him but as a clan head and expecting father of Mikoto he had to be composed in situations like this. He wished that Kushina had come to him though after her attack, so he could have killed the man where he stood. Now he hoped that Minato would not spare the man but end his underserving life.

"Yes, Fugaku you are correct" Kushina said to her friend "The Mishogan has been in Uzushi since the arrival of the An'nai clan and is our most powerful dojutsu, it is much like both the Hyuga and Uchiha eyes. But has slight differences like the look. Mishogan turns the users' pupil more slit like a snake and has different levels like the sharingan."

Minato knew of this dojutsu having had seen members of the An'nai clan training one day in Uzushi, he read into it and learned that there were 4 stages to the eye. The first 2 allowed the user to see chakra like the byakugan being able to recognize certain chakras and see charka trails as well as chakra points.

The third stage with mastery allowed the user to instead of using hand signs the user can tap a certain pattern on his or her charka network to allow the user to use any jutsu. And the fourth stage of the eye let the caster cast multiple jutsu at once which would be very dangerous, so he needed to be careful.

Now the question is which stage Lou's eye is.

Minato decided the best way to figure out was to test the man.

Shadow clone jutsu, he created 30 shadow clones to attack the man while he hid leaving a charka trail behind him marking where he was. If Lou found him and attacked that would mean his eye is at least a level two.

Kushina watched as Minato sent his shadow clone at Lou and went to bury himself into the ground as his clones attacked Lou.

_What are you planning Minato kun?_

Minato clones where fighting Lou who was impressively dodging their Kunai and fighting back once he dispelled the last of the clones he looked around diligently trying to find his opponent he smiled when he saw the trail of light green charka pooled in a single spot indicating that his opponent had fled to hide underground

_He must fear me and my clans powerful dojutsu _

He triple tapped his right and before stomping his foot on the ground while saying Earth Style: Earth Tsunami.

He watched and waited as the large waves came crashing on the spot his opponent was hiding but when no one shot out the spot he looked around confused till he seen a kunai flying towards him it stuck his leg and he hissed in pain looking at Mintao who had thrown one of his pronged spears into his leg.

"I'll fucking kill you for that" Lou screamed as he Pulled the Kunai out his leg and tried to throw it back at the Namikaze.

Lou watched as the Kunai flew towards the Namikaze who suddenly was right in front of him with the kunai he just threw in hand he barely managed to dodge the jab of Minato who had teleported to the thrown kunai grabbed it and tried to stab it into Lou.

As Lou jumped and rolled away he felt a pressure in his hand followed by a sharp pain he looked to see that Minato had stepped on his right shoulder and stabbed a Kunai into his hand pinning his right arm to the ground.

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"You should be careful using another ninjas weapon against him, as soon as you touched my kunai I was able to place a seal on to your right hand which then allowed me to teleport to you."

Minato said stabbing Lou's other hand into the ground holding him still. Lou was careless and overconfident, he was going to lose so he tried his best to reason with the Namikaze.

"Aha, I see you bested me" he said while breathing deeply trying to control the pain coming from his arms "Just remove your Kunai and I'll exit the arena you win"

Lou said trying to beg for his life, his blood ran cold looking into the heartless eyes of Minato.

"This is where your life ends Lou An'nai" Minato said gathering chakra into his right hand as a sphere of blue charka formed

"Rasengan" Minato scream while he drove the rasengan straight into his opponents' chest who didn't even get the chance to scream in pain.

Watching the gruesome kill had mixed feelings amongst the spectators. Uzushi council were appalled at the death of a noble clan heir by a Konoha ninja and were going to tell the clan head about the actions of Konoha yellow flash.

Konoha civilian council some members lost their lunch at seeing the brutal actions of Minato, so this is what life of shinobi is like.

Jiraiya Fugaku, Mao, Tsuande, both kage, and both Uzumaki female where happy to see the man who assaulted their Kushina executed.

They watched as blood flew all over and soon the man they knew as Lou An'nai was gone with no trace of his existence except the blood on Minato and the walls of the arena.

The seal deactivated, and Minato looked up searching for Kushina. When he found her, he looked into her eyes to see if she held any negative feelings to what he just did and what he made her witness.

But she gave him a supporting smile and he nodded back to her. Her father then took the time to speak.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to challenge Minato Namikaze in the dance of guardians?"

Kushina looked around trying to see if anyone would step forward after 4 minutes of waiting the Uzukage said

"Now I announce the closing of the dance of guardians, Minato Namikaze is the rightful contender for my daughter Kushina's hand. I now begin the dance of patriarch's which pits Minato against the head of Kushina immediate family. Which would be me."

All the shinobi other than the three Uzumaki woman present gasped in shock.

"Minato-san going to have to fight the Uzukage"

"We must stop this!"

"Who dare is brave enough to stop this?"

This was what Kushina didn't want to happen she knew it was part of the ritual she hoped that both her father and Minato would walk out of this alive and as unharmed as possible.

Kushina watched her father take of his Uzukage robes revealing his face and shinobi armor to everyone.

To those who have never seen the Uzukage they were surprised by his handsomeness they didn't expect him to be so handsome, He shinobi armor shown in the sun, his gold-plated chest armor had the Uzumaki swirl on his chest and on the cape on the back of his armor. His arms were toned and muscular as well as his legs.

The Uzukage jumped into the arena before going to a wall and placing his hand upon the wall

"Minato-san do you wish to fight me in the dance of patriarch's?"

"yes, Uzukage sama"

Kushina sighed of course Minato not going to back down. Her father nodded and activated the seal sealing them in.

"I like you Minato-san, and I am sorry, but I am not ready to hand my daughters heart over to another man" The Uzukage said lowering himself into his battle stance

"Well Uzukage-sama I guess I just have to earn that from you then"

Minato said getting to his battle stance. Kushina was holding her breath in anticipation to the upcoming battle.

**A/n As promised I entertained you all with some action in this chapter, please let me know how you liked the chapter this is the first introduction you have to other members of the Uzumaki clan before the question is asked yes Konan is an Uzumaki in my story no she isn't one in Naruto but I liked her character in the show and liked her strength and abilities so I brought her to my story. I haven't introduced her husband and who ever can guess her husband's name and their child ill drop the next chapter early.**

**Please let me know of any comments questions and concerns I love hearing back from you guys I hope you are enjoying the story the next chapter we see Minato in a fight against the Uzukage himself so that should be very interesting, we all know Minato was one of the strongest Kage known to live so it isn't farfetched his capabilities in my story. Enjoy the read and as all ways review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n Hey guys I really have great ideas and want to continue this story. I would love to have your guys feedback. How are you liking the story? Who's your favorite character so far? Have you seen developments in characters if so who? Please leave a comment of your thoughts I'm doing this story not only as my idea but also to entertain you all with a well written and thought out story so please take the time to review if you have thoughts if not I hope it's not too boring to read and I can provide you with a good Naruto story.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Dance of Souls Pt. 2**

Kushina looked down at her father and Minato two of the three most important men in her life both have consistently proven time and time again that they are willing to do anything to protect and make her happy. She felt the tension in the air, she can almost taste the sweat dripping of both males as they stared into the other eyes.

She looked and could tell with some of the others were thinking. Not only was this their opportunity to see a kage level fight in a controlled environment but also possible for some witness their first foreign kage in a spar. It's not too often that a shinobi gets the opportunity to fight a kage, and even during war or battle most kage are holding a strategic position not directly on the front lines. Some maybe more excited about the fact of seeing an Uzumaki fight. Uzumaki is a well-known clan throughout the whole world and like the majority of the first clans ever made their numbers have dwindled. So, seeing one fight is a rarity and a special especially a clan head.

"What has Minato gotten himself into now" Kushina turned to see Jiraiya staring down intensely at the arena. Kushina could see the worried look on his face.

"What Jiraiya you do not believe in your pupil" Tsuande replied trying to lighten the somber mood spreading across all the shinobi

"I admit that Minato Kushina and Tsume are my prized pupils and all three have the capability to surpass the sannin but being Minato's sensei, I know him and his capabilities very well, Minato is a kage level shinobi yes. But I am afraid I may not have prepared him enough for this fight."

Kushina understood what Jiraiya was trying to say, it's not that he didn't believe Minato could win. It was just the odds were stacked against him although being capable of fighting a kage is one thing. Her father had experience as well as power. An experienced ninja that can read a battle field is more valuable than an inexperienced shinobi with all the potential in the world.

"I believe in Minato-kun, after all my father is getting old" Kushina said smiling hoping her confidence can fall onto Minato.

"if you think the Uzukage is old I hate to hear what you think of me Lady Uzumaki" the hokage said earning a laugh from the group.

Shadow clone jutsu

Minato said creating 30 shadow clones who launched themselves at the Uzukage

The Uzukage flashed through signs at an alarming speed, _I can see where Kushina learned her skill from_

Water style: Water Hydra jutsu

A large Water serpent rose from the ground. Kushina knew this jutsu and knew that the Serpent was easily as tall as the hole it was in. But do to the seal it looked shorter

she knew Minatos perspective of the serpents' size was different than hers. The Uzukage wasn't done though preforming two more hand signs

"Wow the seal must have active adjustments to it" Jiraiya said obviously impressed but should it be surprising the Uzumaki are experts in Fuinjutsu

Kushina nodded "This is one of the Uzumaki clans oldest and complex seal. It has the ability to react and adapt to things within the seal"

Everyone showed an expression of impressment at the complexity of the jutsu.

Lighting Style: Electric Current

The Uzukage touched the sea serpent and Kushina could see the lighting infusing itself into the water.

_Of course, this is a Kage all his ninjutsu will be twice as dangerous, combing two elemental jutsu causes twice the damage I can't let the water touch me._

Puffs of smoke where seen as the large serpent destroyed Minatos clones.

Wind Style: Piercing Blades

Minato sent the cutting winds towards the serpent cutting its head off and dodging the fall of electric water that came from the severed head. Minato paused in shock that where the one head had just stood. Two more were growing back.

_Damn I have to figure out how to cancel this jutsu_

Shadow clone jutsu

Minato and two other clones teleported to the Uzukage while the remaining clones battled with the hydra serpent. Kushina watched trying to figure out what Minato is thinking.

"I believe Minato realizes that he cannot take on the serpent with standard means, so he hopes that fighting on two fronts will give him enough time to think of a battle strategy"

Shikaku Nara said speaking to know one in particular, Shikaku normally would think spars such as this to troublesome and he rather be somewhere playing shogi. But after watching these shinobi fight he thought maybe he should spend a little more time on the training field.

"I believe you are right Shikaku" Tsume said she's been watching these fights with part interest Minato so far hasn't been touched so it's been quite a bore but she could tell that it wasn't from his opponents' lack of skill, just her teammate was super strong.

"it looks like Minato is having a rough time look all his clones fighting the serpent have dispelled and he had to create more, and the serpent added another four heads."

Inoichi Yamanaka observed.

Kushina watched as Minato and his clones where engaging her father in hand to hand combat, neither had stuck a blow until Minato slipped up leaving his feet to dodge a leg sweep.

Her father immediately spotted the deadly mistake adjusting and kicking Minato hard in the chest blood shot out his mouth, she watched as his body flew through the hydra and impacted the back wall of the arena.

She could hear Minato cry of pain on the impact and new that he had broken ribs.

Not giving him time to breathe her father sent the serpent crashing into Minato, she watched in horror as the serpent disappeared pushing his whole body into the hole that Minato created.

As the last of the serpent was crashed into the wall, Kushina felt her heart racing and her breathing becoming sporadic.

But before things got to worse she saw that Minato had teleported to one of his kunai imbedded into the wall.

"Geez Uzukage if that's how you treat someone who you like I can't imagine how you treat someone you don't like"

Minato said smiling wiping the blood from the corners of his mouth. The Uzukage just smiled at the younger man.

"Now Minato-san if you lost so easily just then than I was right. You weren't deserving of my daughter,"

"I am nowhere close to finished"

Yin Yang style: Flying Locus

Minato hands glowed with charka one light and one dark, as he shot beams from his hand that flew towards the Uzukage, who ran dodging the powerful attacks. So strong that when they impacted parts of the wall flew off.

Minato kept firing the beams of charka till the Uzukage slipped up running to close to one of his tri-prong kunai. Minato quickly teleported to the kunai appearing behind the Uzukage firing one into the back of the man sending him flying into the wall.

Minato shot six more charka beams into the area the Uzukage landed. Before using Shadow clone jutsu, he sent six shadow clones into the smoke with rasengan trying to hit the Uzukage.

Wind Style: Land Tornado

Fire Style: Inferno gauntlet

Minato had to jump out of the way as a swirling flame of hot fire was spinning towards him, in his attempt to dodge his left leg was caught in the flames. He screamed in pain as he landed hopping on to his unsteady legs.

"Impressive Minato-san you really are fast, I was expecting you to teleport to one of your kunai and still couldn't react fast enough"

Minato smiled as he stood facing the Uzukage "I was going to do it again, but I sensed a foreign chakra near all my kunai, you might as well send your earth clones at me Uzukage-sama hit me with your best shot"

Kushina watched as indeed earth clones rose from the ground one for each one of Minato's kunai, Before all the clones threw them at Minato who blocked and dodge sum grabbing two of the Kunai thrown at him and throwing them back at the Uzukage clones destroying them.

The clones then began to fight Minato up close in a hand to hand combat Minato was surrounded the first two who charged him he easily dodged and counter causing one clone to hit the other dispelling it and Minato swiftly uppercut the other but he took his eye off a clone to long and was kicked in the back and sent flying forward to a waiting clone

Fire Style: Blazing arrows

The clone fired a series of arrow shaped fire at the flying Minato who turned his body just in time to see the arrows fly past him and hit the clone who struck him from behind.

He teleported himself to one of his nearest kunai at the last second so the arrows hit the remaining clones.

Shadow clone jutsu

Wind Style: Wind barrage shuriken

Minato and his clones threw wind like shuriken at the remaining Uzukage clone and the real one. Once the clone was destroyed the four Minato focused on the Uzukage throwing several more wind shuriken

_I am never gonna hit him at this rate I need to come up with a way to get him out of this ring_

Then an idea hit Minato now he just needed to get the Uzukage to fight him on the walls.

Shadow Clone Jutsu

10 more clones appeared Minato quickly ran the idea through his head knowing the clones would hear his thoughts and 9 of the clones launched into action.

Minato grabbed some of his kunai that were thrown at him earlier and expertly threw them at the Uzukage who skillfully dodge all the kunai while still fighting with the clones.

Minato waited and watched for and opening before jumping into the fight, he saw an opening and pushed the Uzukage in the back placing one of his Raijin seals on the man's back. The older man moved towards one of his clones as the clone took the opportunity to send a hard uppercut to the Uzukage sending him flying a good 10 feet in the air.

Minato quickly teleported to the Uzukage kicking him harder and further up

_Now _

He thought signaling two of his clones one was parallel to them on the wall and had picked up the Kunai threw by Minato

The clone teleported the Uzukage to where he was on the wall replacing the Uzukage with the kunai and began striking him in a taijustsu battle on the wall it took all 9 and the original to fight with the Uzukage on the wall.

Kushina eyes had trouble keeping up with the speed of the battle. The way the men grunted when blocking the others blow signifying the strength behind the impacts.

The 10th clone enacted his part of the plan going through some hand signs and saying

Summon Jutsu:

The great Gamache appeared in the battle arena and all the spectators were watching in amazement at the battle and trying to figure out what Minato had planned.

The Uzukage had noticed the appearance of the Summoning but was too busy trying to keep the young man and his clones from possibly killing him.

He had managed to dispel three clones but he was afraid that he wasn't moving fast enough to stop whatever Minato had planned.

Gamache spoke "Aha young Minato I'm glad to see you. Where that pervert Jiraiya, wait is that the Uzukage? WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN ME INVOVLED WITH I WILL NOT- "

"I would love to chat great told boss but as you can see I'm kind of getting my ass kicked, I need you to fill this whole arena with toad oil and fast. As soon as you reach about 5 ft from the top up there you can leave the rest to me okay? Thanks, gotta go!"

With that the clone teleported to help the real Minato with keeping the Uzukage high up on the wall.

As his clone joined the fight Minato looked down to see an abundance of toad oil filling the arena from Gamache

_Good he's started now all I have to do is keep the Uzukage up here long enough _

Which was proving easier said than done as the Uzukage had destroyed 5 more clones.

_Shit _

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Earth Style: Earth Clones

Now it was a full-blown war of clones on the side of the wall every time the Uzukage destroyed one of Minato clones, the boy seemed to destroy one of his and as soon as he felt a clone was destroyed he created two more which required the kage to make the same amount

They were at a stalemate but for some reason the Uzukage felt that's what the younger man wanted.

Minutes felt like hours on the wall until finial Minato was no longer replacing he clones destroyed which means that the Uzukage didn't have to replace anymore of his, soon it was just two on two both men where breathing heavily sweat dripping off their bodies that when the Uzukage realized it but before he could react Minato moved

Fire Style: Fire dart

A flame shot out the mouth of Minato's clone and ignited the toad oil that had filled the hole all the way only leaving them about 5 feet of wall left

The fire burned so hot it felt as though the flames were burning the kage both he and Minato moved away from the fire till the heat was manageable which left 2 ft of wall to fight and Maneuver on.

"Smart move Minato"

Shikaku finally realized what Minato's plan was. "Umm excuse me?"

Shikaku looked to see a civilian council member looking at "Do you care to explain to us what the hell Minato is doing?"

Shikaku looked to see allot of people seemed curious wanting to know his analyses and was waiting on his response.

"Well I believe that Minato understands that the odds of him winning are not in his favor, yes he is a capable shinobi as we all can see but not only has he fought two other strong opponents but now he is faced with trying to either Kill or force a ring out of a kage"

Heads nodded looking at him expectantly obviously they knew that part

"Well the man is a Kage for a reason so Minato could not possible expect to kill him easily, not to mention that killing the father of the woman you are fighting for wouldn't sit well with her,"

"Your damn right about that "Kushina said to him

"So, the only way to win is via ring out, but again that's nearly an impossible task with the odds stacked against you so why not level things out?"

Still some of the civilians had no idea what Minato had did but the shinobi finally understood what Shikaku was getting at

"Minato use his summon to fill the hole of the arena to make the battle space smaller, he needed a smaller arena to better the chances of the Uzukage making a mistake that could lead to a ring out"

A collective 'aha' was heard the civilians finally realizing what Minato had done.

Kushina thought about it. It was a smart plan to get her father up on the wall summon Gamache and have him fill the arena with toad oil then light the toad oil before her father had a chance to seal it away.

She smiled this out of box thinking is what made Minato so dangerous

"As I said the Namikaze Is as smart as he is dangerous" her brother said with a smirk on his face.

"Aha I see what you did young Namikaze shortening the arena in hopes to force an easier ring out yes?"

Minato smiled at the kage he no longer needed to hide his plan "You caught me red handed."

Minato didn't give him a chance to respond before throwing kunai at the kage and engaging him and his clone. Minato was using all his skill in trying to maneuver the kage so his back was facing the opening but right now they were just doing circles on the wall.

Wind Style: Flame Vortex

Minato Called up winds that swooped in and picked up the oil fire before swirling at the Kage who had no choice but to dodge and evade the attack. Minato seized his opportunity throwing a kunai at the kage who went to block it but it poof into a shadow clone holding a rasengan

Unless the Kage wanted to meet the same fate as Lou he was forced to Jump back and out of the dome he landed on his feet breathing in the fresh air happy to no longer be breathing the harsh heated air inside the arena.

Minato was just smiling triumphally at the sky he could now see since the Uzukage had stepped out the arena he was now able to see and hear the outside world.

"Come to Me Minato-san" The Uzukage called as him

Minato walked up and out the arena and towards the Uzukage.

"I want to congratulate you on being the first ever person to defeat me in a spar, other than my wife" The Uzukage said smiling brightly at him stretching out his hand for Minato to shake. Minato looked questionably at him

"Wait I'm not disqualified right for leaving the arena? I have one more dance to complete, don't I?"

"Yes, yes, you're not disqualified, you did not have to stay in the arena after each match plus I would have needed you out anyways to reset the arena after our dual"

The older man said, Minato let out a sigh of relief smiling and shaking the man's hand

"well I'm honored to hold such a title Uzukage-sama I am sure on a different day the outcome may be different"

"Aha I have liked you since the day I met you, smart, strong, and humble a deadly mixture for a ninja"

Minato just blushed at the compliments from the older ninja.

"I declare Minato Namikaze the winner of the dance of patriarch's, after I fix the seal we will start the dance of dominance between Kushina and Minato,"

The Uzukage said before walking to fix the scroll. Minato took this as an opportunity to sit down a rest for a few minutes. He looked around the sun was shining he guessed it was close to 5 pm which meant that he had been fighting nonstop till now for at least 4 hours.

He laid down not even bothering to see the people approaching him, Kushina was proud to say the least she had witnessed a truly spectacular shinobi spar, and she knew that her father didn't hand it to Minato he obviously wasn't trying to kill her possible soul mate but he surely didn't go easy on him.

Kushina, Tsuande Mao, Fugaku and her cousins walked towards the tired Namikaze.

"You did great Minato!" Mao said giving the young man a chocolate bar hoping to replenish some of the energy he lost.

"Yeah Minato that was very impressive" Tsuande said smiling at the younger boy who she saw as a brother.

"I am quite impressed by your capabilities Minato-kun, I see that the rumors are true"

"Me too although I am more impressed by your handsomeness, no one told me you be this good looking"

"Thanks Konan-chan, Aki chan I appreciate the complements"

Minato said blushing at Aki open compliments, he didn't miss the glare Kushina shot at her cousin who awkwardly smiled at her

"I believe I would have done it in half the time, but it was not a total failure I suppose"

Fugaku said to Minato who smiled brightly at him

"You know Fugaku I think that is the nicest thing you ever said to me hold on"

Minato pulled a scroll from his coat and unsealed a tape recorded

"Do you think you can repeat that for me?"

Fugaku just glared at him "Yeah I said you're a complete idiot and Kushina-chan gonna embarrass you in your next dual"

Minato frowned sealing the tape recorder back "that is so not what you said"

"It's okay min kun I heard him, you have proven yourself to be quite strong I am impressed with your capabilities"

Kushina said _Why do I sound so formal why am I nervous to talk to Minato all of a sudden?_

_**I feel that fire burning in your tummy Kit, someone's catching the love bug **_

_Kurama the love bug seriously?_

_**I was just trying some knew human slang I heard on the television as you were sleep kit**_

Kushina just internally rolled her eyes focusing back on Minato

_I wonder how he will handle finding out I'm a jinchuriki?_

_**After all he has been through I doubt he will care**_

_Still I must tell him before the dance of dormancy so he will truly know me_

"Thank you, Kush your father is, nothing to take lightly that's for sure."

"Hey do you guys think I can have a second alone with Minato?"

Everyone nodded and made their way back to the arena talking amongst each other. Kushina watched the group leave before turning and looking nervously at Minato.

"Are you okay Kushina? Is something wrong?" Minato asked her she could see the concerned look in his eye.

_Would he still care for me after I tell him this or call me a monster and run away?_

"I-I have something to tell you ya know, and it's a S ranked secret of Uzushi so you can't tell anyone no matter how you feel okay?"

Minato was looking at her serious from his seated position on the ground "I promise Kushina I won't tell a soul, and you know I always keep my promises"

Kushina smiled maybe she should make him promise not to view her differently she steeled herself for what was to come next

"Minato I-I, I am the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no kittens "Kushina said looking away from Minato afraid of what his gaze may hold

"Is that it?"

Kushina was looking at him in shock _What he means is that it? That's a S rank secret_

"What do you mean is that it? Yes, I am a jinchuriki do you not care?"

"Honestly Kushina I don't. I have known you for years and I know how other people view jinchuriki but I know who you are you're the nicest person I have ever met, your smart and strong and your nothing close to a demon. Honestly when you were struggling to tell me I thought you were gonna say you were pregnant or something, call me crazy but I still would have gone through with the finial dance if it gave me a chance to be with you"

Kushina couldn't believe her ears how did she get so lucky. She turned away in order to hide the tears of joy she was holding in. Seeing this Minato started to panic

"But I wouldn't have harmed your baby I swear"

Minato said waving his hands trying his best to express to her he was being truthful

_Awh man I hurt her feelings_

"Shut up Minato kun, I was just caught off guard by your pure heart"

Minato was by far the sweetest boy she had ever met; how could she not have seen all this in him earlier. She couldn't contain her emotions and jumped on him hugging him tightly. Minato just laughed embracing the love of his life.

"You have no idea how relived I am that you don't think I am a monster"

"I could never see you that way Kushina chan, I love you"

Minato said holding her tightly, he looked up to see allot of eyes on him and her but he didn't really care just enjoyed hugging his friend hopefully soon to be more. He noticed the Uzukage signaling them to come back so he told Kushina and they made their way over to him.

"Now Kushina, Minato are you both willing to partake in the finial dance, the dance of dominance?"

Minato nodded his reply saying that he was in fact ready to begin

"Wait father may I change before this dance?"

Kushina was still in her dress from earlier it is not an ideal battle uniform.

"Of course, daughter go and change."

Kushina walked back to where her and Minato had been standing earlier. She had a change of clothes in a seal just needed somewhere to change. She decided to build a little hut with her earth style.

Earth Style: 4 wall jutsu

Four large walls were built only 6 feet high but they were tall enough to block her from view. She began undressing when she heard perverted giggling. She knew that laugh, she hadn't made a roof to the little hut thinking it unnecessary she was beginning to regret that decision.

"JIRAYA WHAT THAT FUCK ARE YOU DOING? COME HERE IMA KICK YOUR ASS" Kushina heard Tsuande saying from the outside of the wall.

"Ugh, I was just going to ask Kushina-chan something it's not what it looks like I swear it"

"JIRAYA!" Kushina heard Mao yelling from outside the walls, she then felt the earth shaking like it was being pounded by asteroids. She heard what sounded like flesh hitting flesh and bones breaking. Kushina quickly added a roof and unsealed her battle kimono and her all white battle vest. When she finished dressing she destroyed her walls.

When she was heading back she saw a large crater in the ground that had some blood in it. She looked to see Tsuande and Aki talking while healing a badly beaten Jiraiya.

"I don't know why you are bothering to heal, that pervert you should have let him bleed out" Fugaku said to the two-medical ninja healing Konoha's number 1 super pervert.

"He can't help it, I honestly think he suffers from some mental aliment. But believe me he will have some scars from me and my mother's beating."

Kushina just shook her head walking to her father,

"Now are you two ready to partake in the dance of dominance?"

Both Uzumaki and Namikaze nodded their heads.

"Then both of you make your way into the arena and ill activate the seal"

Kushina nodded and headed towards the opening passing by Fugaku on the way in

"Kick his ass for me Kushina-chan"

Fugaku said to her

"I plan to"

Kushina said smiling back at her friend before jumping in to the arena. She landed opposite of Minato who landed gracefully smiling at her. She just gave him a confident smirk knowing what he was thinking.

"This is a chance for either one of you to surrender before I activate the seal, the dance of dominance is the most important dance in the 'Dance of Lovers' the rules are different as you can see the arena is different,"

Minato had just noticed it, the arena had changed it was a slight difference, but the fall was not as long this time to get in, there was more lighting in the arena as well. He also noticed his and Kushina's names on the wall.

"Once I activate this seal you both will feel a burning on your necks, now do not worry I will explain this after the dance, and only if Minato succeeds in defeating you Kushina"

They both nodded saying they understood and got into their battle stances.

She noticed that suddenly the noises coming from the outside hushed and the arena was bone chillingly quite she could hear the steady breathing of Minato and could almost hear her on heart beating excitedly in her chest.

She looked up only to see a reflection of herself and the arena.

_So, this is what it feels like to be down here_

"It has been years since we have sparred Kushina-chan"

"Yes, it has Min-kun, although you have grown in skill, I'm afraid it might not be enough to defeat me. Seeing after your last defeat led you to leaving the village for 6 months"

This caused Minato to chuckle "Well when I defeat you I'll allow you the same opportunity seeing I know you will depressed that I finally manage to defeat you.'

Kushina just smiled "You are very confident that you can defeat me mind sharing why? Did it have something to do with that seal you placed on the back of my dress?"

Minato froze

_Damn she noticed it hopefully she hasn't figured out the reason behind it_

Kushina smiled at the shocked expression on Minato's face. When she was changing she saw that Minato had placed a seal on the back of her dress. She speculated that it was during their hug, and that he had planned to use it during their fight just like he had during the fight with her father. Lucky for her she never planned fighting with that dress on.

"I have to admit it was a sneaky plan Minato using our moment together to place a seal on me, just what I should have expected from Konoha's top ninja."

Minato just smiled at her laughing at being caught in the act.

"Well, I change my mind then this is not going to be easy, but I still believe I will win this and after your heart."

Kushina smiled "Enough talk lets fight"

Multi Shadow clone jutsu

Kushina said making 60 clones of herself before charging at Minato who had made clones as well but only half of the amount.

_Hmm it seems he is running low on charka all I have to really do is outlast him and force him to use up his charka reserves. _

She let her clones charge in first scanning throw the mass of clones trying to find the real Minto, it was a difficult task to do, with the all the puffs of smoke blocking the field of view. Three tri-pronged kunai came flying at her from behind the cover of smoke.

Earth Style: Great Wall Jutsu

Kushina said building a wall between her and the Kunai deciding it best to stop the kunai where she knew they were. She quickly ran to the wall and placed her hand on it, putting a counter seal on it just in case Minato tried to use his flying Raijin jutsu to teleport there he would find it impossible.

She then sensed a presence coming at her from her right and saw two of Minato clones running at her. She pulled out her kunai and charged towards the two clones.

Earth Style: Charging Bulls

Three earth bulls appeared running in front of her charging the clones, one was hit by the jutsu while the other clone jumped into the air, Kushina quickly jumped meeting the clone in the air slashing it throat. As she was falling 4 kunai were launched at her. She saw Minato was on the wall, she was able to block two of the kunai but the tri-pronged kunai flew right past her.

She threw the kunai back at Minato and just as she hoped he teleported to the Kunai that flew past her.

Water Style: Water Bullet

She directed the jutsu towards the Kunai that Minato had just teleported to. Minato was surprised to see a jutsu flying at him and dodge out the way leaping to the side. But while he was in the air he was hit in the arm by two kunai.

He landed holding his arm that was now bleeding, Kushina just looked at him with a smirk on her face.

_She good and she knows all my tactics, good thing I have that ace in the hole just got to get close enough_

Kushina took Minato's pause to take the offensive

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Earth Style: Earth Armor

Herself and all her clones where then covered by samurai styed earth made armor.

_This should allow my clones to take a little more damage._

The clones charged towards Minato just smirked before jumping back creating distance between himself and the charging Uzumaki's

Lighting Style: Railgun Jutsu

Kushina watched as Minato blasted her clones with the jutsu destroying them as soon as the powerful lighting attack hit. She jumped over one lighting blast but was too high in the air as another one was flying towards her. She saw one of her clones to the right of her and quickly substituted herself with the clone.

Lighting Style: Thunder Fist

Minato punched her straight in her gut sending her flying back and destroying her earth armor as she flew backwards and lodged herself into the wall.

_Fuck that hurt, of course Minato would use Earths weakness lighting to destroy my earth armor._

"Damn I need a different tactic"

But before she had time to think another kunai was flying at her, she seen it just in time to roll out of the wall and on to the floor landing on her knees.

She barely had time to protect her face before she was kicked hard in the face, she felt her head fly back as her body lifted of the ground.

She twisted midair ignoring the pain so she could keep an eye on her opponent.

Fire Style: Bloch Torch jutsu

Wind Style: Air Pulse

She saw the combined attack flying at her and she was falling into it she ran through a series of signs before yelling

Water Style: Water Cannon

She inhaled deeply infusing the charka in her longs, she blew out the jutsu as hard as she could and watched the steam from the two jutsu hitting each other. But she soon ran out of water and saw a smaller fire ball flying at her impacting her leg she screamed at the immense burning feeling she felt on her body.

_Damn that hurt, imagine if I didn't reduce the attack, he would've killed me. This is far different from our previous fight 6 months ago he really isn't holding back._

Kushina landed roughly putting majority of her pressure on her right leg to ease the pain in her left. As soon as she landed Minato was at her, she was blocking his punches and dodging his kicks. Trying her best to look for an opening to counter. But she could barely focus on that due to her injured leg she couldn't move fast enough to counter the few times she did see an opening in Minato's attack.

_Damn this is so frustrating he's kicking my ass_

Kushina seen a leg kick coming to her injured leg and knew she wouldn't be able to stand properly if it connected so she hurdled it, Minato took the opportunity to throw one of his tri-pronged kunai at her she saw it flying towards her but couldn't adjust since again she trapped herself mid-air.

But then she saw Minato had teleported to the kunai and was now fighting her mid-air not giving her a chance to do a countering jutsu. He was sending hard punches at her but she seen an opening and manage to slip the punch sending a charka infused punch to Minato's right side of his face.

She watched as his head flew to the side and quickly kicked him with her good leg sending him flying back and skidding across the ground as they landed.

Her leg gave out at the rough landing, so she fell to her knees again. _Damn, something is seriously wrong with my leg._

Kushina didn't have time to think about it too long, dealing with probably the fastest ninja in the world Minato was up and charging at here only 2 feet away.

She stayed kneeled till the last second sweeping her good leg so that kicked Minato's legs up from under him. Connecting with it but she was surprised when as soon as it hit the ground it proofed away.

_A shadow clones_

Kushina sensed an attacked and rolled on instinct away from the attacker. Just in time to see Minato with two rasengan impacting the spot she had just been at.

_I am not mobile enough to win this in close quarters fight unless I use my Uzumaki techniques._

Kushina stood deciding all was fair in this fight she wouldn't use her blood control technique seeing as she felt it would be disrespectful to Minato. But she would use her family's other technique.

Uzumaki technique: Adamantine Chain Sword.

A long sword like chain grew from her hand the sword chain had jagged edges that would inflict massive damage if it struck her opponent. She seen Minato look at her with a seriousness he knew first hand just how pain full this technique could be and he had no jutsu strong enough to break the sword or her chain so he had to be careful not to get hit or trapped in the chains.

Kushina swung her sword at Minato who was a good 10 feet away but the sword just grew impacting the ground right where Minato had been. He had jumped away from it dodging the first swing. Kushina quickly picked up the sword swinging it like a bat at the air born ninja. Hitting him straight in the gut and sending him flying into the wall.

Uzumaki technique: Adamantine Chain Knifes

Each Link of the Chain then turned into small knifes hovering by her she sent all the knifes at Minato's body. She started intensely at the smoke caused by her attack hitting the wall. She knew Minato wasn't defeated so she had to stay aware. 4 tri-pronged kunai flew at her and she used her chains to form a protective ball around her she waited till she heard the last ting of metal falling to the ground before removing the ball from around her.

But she realized her mistake as soon as she made it, the chains provided 360 protections for her, but while she was in the ball she couldn't see her opponent. Minato had thrown another Kunai that landed behind her and by the time she turned it was too late he was already to close.

She braced herself for the attack, but He teleported again, that's when she felt it a hard-rough slap on her ass? Kushina blushed red at the provocative attack. Her ass was on fire and she was sure there was a hand print as red as her face right now. She Turned to see a smiling Minato Namikaze she could see the light blush on his face from his move. Kushina didn't know whether to be mad, embarrassed, flattered, so she just did the first thing that came to mind and reared back to slap her former teammate across the face.

But one minute she was in front of Minato about to slap him the next she was teleported and standing outside the Ring looking at the viewers of the fight standing where Minato had sat just before they entered the ring. Kushina looked around confused how was this possible?

Kushina looked around then to the ground that's where she saw it. Minato had placed a seal right where he sat before the last dance. Then it hit her _So that was his plan, he put the seal here first then on my dress planning just to teleport me here and ending the fight before it was a fight. But then I changed so he had to place another seal on me._

Kushina couldn't do anything but shake her head. She had been outwitted from the beginning she was not fighting a fair fight. And here she was thinking that Minato was the one who was at a disadvantage.

All the shinobi viewing sensed her at the same time looking behind them to the Uzumaki walking up to them.

"So that's why he did it"

The hokage said they had all be trying to figure out why Minato would do such a thing, it kind of went against his personality he wasn't an open pervert. Minato came walking out and just stood awkwardly in front of Kushina. He had no idea how she would react to him after his stunt in the arena.

He just smiled nervously at her as she approached him with an unreadable facial expression. He felt his nerves increasing the closer and closer she got to him. Till she was standing so close to him staring at him in his eyes. Face to face it seemed like the world around him disappeared.

His uneasy settled at her words. "Congratulations Minato-kun, its sad to say you had me defeated before I even stepped into the arena"

Kushina said to him her face was softer almost a pout. He knew she meant her words but was disappointed with herself Kushina is extremely competitive.

"I – "

Kushina watched as Minato eyes rolled to the back of his head his body giving out before he started to faint. Reacting on instinct alone she manages to catch Minato before he hit the ground cradling his body into her chest lovingly.

Going off all her training and completely ignoring the spectators that had watched the trails. She began sweeping over Minato's body with her hands trying to see if maybe he had been hiding a major injury and was suffering from blood lost.

Kushina was then joined quickly by Tsuande "What happened Kushina?"

Kushina looked at Tsuande and could see the worry and irritation dripping off her. Tsuande since before Kushina had even moved to Konoha had a strong bond with Minato. She has looked after him like an older sister and helped raise and keep the younger Namikaze out of trouble.

"I don't know Tsuande- chan he just passed out, his heart is beating but barely and he suffers from no external wounds, I think he may be suffering from charka exhaustion."

Tsuande just looked at Kushina with an expressionless face, Kushina knew Tsuande loved her like a sister and a friend but she adored Minato who could do no wrong in her eyes. Kushina just took a slight step back under the intensity of her friends' glare. Still not taking her hands off of Minato though.

Kushina watched as flash of emotions passed over the Senju's face. It was obvious that she was becoming irate by the second.

Thankfully there stare down was ended by Mao who spoke up.

"We need to get him to a hospital immediately"

The Senju head said motioning to some ANBU to come and pick up the injured Namikaze.

"Please take him to our hospital"

Aki Uzumaki said trying her best to ease the tension in the air. Tsuande just turned to glare at the Uzumaki who stepped back and put a protective hand over her stomach on instinct.

This seemed to shake Tsuande out of her anger as she gave Aki a remorseful look.

"Please, let's hurry and treat him" Tsuande said disappearing with Mao, Jiraiya, Tsume, Aki, and the ANBU carrying Minato.

Kushina just waited back not wanting to rush to face the angry Senju again.

_This is all my fault I should have never allowed Minato to participate in this. It was too dangerous._

"I thank you Hokage-sama, and those who remained to be witnesses in this Uzumaki tradition. It is over now you are free to go about your day."

Kushina just remained in her spot as all the spectators started to leave some deciding they would go check on Minato while others decided to go about their day. Kushina felt her heart beating in her chest, but this beating felt different she felt a since of dread come over her entire body.

She felt a hand placed on her shoulder, she looked up to see the Hokage looking at her with caring eyes.

"Do not be upset with yourself Lady Kushina, Minato is a strong smart man. He knew full well what he was getting involved in and no matter the outcome fault does not fall to you or your family."

Kushina heard the words but was having a hard time convincing herself that they were true. She just nodded weakly still thinking of better outcomes in this situation.

"Minato would not want to see you so sad, gather yourself then come and check on him"

The hokage said before shunshin away. Her father then took the opportunity to come and speak to her. Kushina felt her blood heat at her father.

_This was his fault!_

"HOW DARE YOU ALLOW MINATO TO PARTAKE IN THE TRAILS" 

She screamed at her father, she needs someone to take blame for Minatos bad health.

"When he came to Uzushi claiming he was taking his military leave, I assumed he was just away traveling, but he stayed in Uzushi for months spending many nights in our libraries reading of our clan."

Kushina didn't break her glare staring daggers at her father but she dare not interrupt him out of respect.

"I then was fearful that our greatest ally had sent a spy into our village so for the next few weeks I had him trailed by ANBU. Till one day Minato came to see me in my office asking about mating rituals of the Uzumaki clan. Stating he read in a scroll that the Uzumaki underwent mating rituals much like the Inuzuka clan of Konoha. I told him that the Uzumaki clan is an old clan with many ancient traditions, and our mating rituals are the most extreme and toughest amongst any clan."

Her father just glanced at her to see if she was still paying attention which she was.

"Minato then told me of his love for you. Saying many things that best be told from his mouth. But he mentioned how hard it seemed to be to grab your interest. I told him how Uzumaki woman are not attracted to males like another woman. They value strength more than looks and personality. It is hard to get an Uzumaki woman attention when she believes she is superior to you."

"Apparently you have beaten Minato in spars throughout the years, I told him that do to your Uzumaki blood each lost pushed him further away from you. Minato had come to Uzushi in search of answer he wanted to learn about our clan and our ways not for Konoha but for you Kushina"

This made Kushina look at her father doubtfully.

"He wanted to find a way to make himself a better man for you daughter. It seems since the day he seen you, you alone have held his interest, so I allowed him to partake in the trails to test his love, and as you see his dedication to you is real. And his strength is incredible. He has proven himself to me and I have given you to him."

With that her father shun shined away. Leaving Kushina to her thoughts. Kushina stood in the training field for over an hour thinking about what has just occurred before making her way to the Uzushi hospital to check on Minato. When she arrived only Aki and Tsuande were in the waiting room which surprised Kushina who figured that both woman would personally be looking after Minato.

When Kushina entered Aki stood up and bowed slightly.

"Your mate is in recover, he suffered from chakra exhaustion and internal bleeding, I manage to patch him up and he is under 24-hour watch. He should be fine but we will take no chances."

Kushina froze when her cousin said Mate, this also got Tsuande to look at them crazily but the Senju said nothing.

"I appreciate you looking after him Aki- chan, please go and rest I'm sure you are exhausted after the surgery." Kushina said bowing slightly showing her respect for what her clan mate had done.

"No, I am sorry Lady Kushina but I cannot do that, not only is this our hospitals first VIP client but the mate to the Matriarch of my clan. I cannot afford the luxury of rest. If you will excuse me I will be going to check on my nurses."

Aki bowed again before walking down the hospital halls and out of sight. Leaving Kushina alone with her best friend who was just an hour ago staring death at her.

Kushina awkwardly sat across from her friend avoiding eye contact with the Senju, who sighed before speaking.

"I am sorry Kushina"

This made Kushina look at her in confusion

_Why should she be sorry?_

"It is not your fault Minato was hurt. We both know how reckless he can be. I was just upset he put himself in this situation."

Kushina nodded her head "You know I did not wish for this"

"I know it was all his doing. I have known Minato since he was born, I have looked after him all his life, it just hard to see someone you hold dearly to your heart hurt you know?" 

Kushina nodded her head in understanding "I care for Minato deeply as well Tsuande-chan"

"I know which I is why am apologizing, I know you were not involved with his decision and all. He just loves you so much. Only you were blind to it till today."

Tsuande laughed "Why did Aki call Minato your mate?"

Kushina looked at Tsuande with a slight blush rising to her cheeks. "Well after the Dance of Souls if the participant is named a victory he or she then claims the person they were fighting for as their mate. So, by Uzumaki clan law I am married to Minato Namikaze and he is the only man allowed to have me."

Kushina said blushing hard breaking the eye contact with her friend. Kushina only looked up when she heard laughter pounding the waiting room.

"So that means you will finally get laid. Guess that means it's my turn to creep on you while you're getting some dick"

"Tsuande!"

Kushina shouted in embarrassment which only made the Senju laugh harder

"What? You teased me to no end about sleeping with your brother. Its only right I treat you the same."

Kushina just blushed even more she was sure her face was as red as her Uzumaki hair.

"I-I do not think Minato will be very pleased by me"

Kushina said looking away in shame which caused the Senju to stop her laughing and look at her seriously.

"What do you mean? You have a great body Kushina, you look better than me! Shit I mean I only have nice boobs, but no you have nice boobs and an even better ass. I would know I have seen you in only bra and panties"

Tsuande said looking at her friend as if she were stupid. Then it hit her

"Oh, you worried about being bad in bed? Well I wouldn't worry about that too much Kushina- chan, Minato is a virgin too"

This made Kushina look at her question

_How would Tsuande know if Minato was a virgin or not is it even possible? His mentor is Jiraiya after all_

"Trust me Kushina-chan although I allowed that idiot Jiraiya to train Minato-kun I never let him taint his mind. Minato tells me everything and unless he had sex in Uzushi I know for a fact Minato is indeed a virgin."

Kushina nodded this was acceptable to her she felt better with the knowledge that she would not disappoint Minato in the bed.

"Matter of fact you will probably be more disappointed than him Kushina, being a virgin means your virgina is bound to be extremely tight he may orgasm before you even start to enjoy it. I remember my fir- "

"Okay okay I get it Tsuande-chan no need for more of your sex stories I have heard plenty"

Tsunade smiled before her face to a saddened look.

"Is the Dance of Souls only for men looking to mate with an Uzumaki female? Or can females participate as well?"

Kushina looked at her friend curiously. "No the ritual is for anyone who wishes to become mates with an Uzumaki. Konan didn't mention it but she wasn't born Uzumaki, she mated a male when she was 16"

Tsunade looked at Kushina with a look of intrest. "Is Kon mated?"

Kushina could see the blush on Tsunade's face and it finially hit her. Tsunade had deeper feelings for her brother then what she let on. Kushina sighed Tsunade is her friend so she would not lie to her friend.

"Uzumaki males are different then females. In order for a Uzumaki female to place her seal upon her mate he must first undergo the dance of souls by clan law. Males may place their seal on any woman he wants. Although frowned upon by the elders of my clan it has happened where a male mated with a female who didn't go through the trails. They are not allowed to carry the Uzumaki name nor any off spring they produce."

Tsuande was surprised by this "So why would they do it?"

"Honestly out of selfishness and Lust, when mating a Uzumaki the his or her seal connects your soul to them, basically the males had marked other woman as theirs protecting them under clan law. Normally Uzumaki only have one mate because it is hard to be connected to multiple souls at once they'd all have to be compatible. But male Uzumaki can place their seals without need of having one placed on them, so they could take more than one mate leaving multiple woman marked by him."

Tsuande just listened "You never answered my question Kushina"

Kushina just sighed before looking at her friend "No, to my knowledge Kon has not mated yet. But I warned you of my brothers playboy ways"

They sat in the waiting room for 3 hours. Tsuande had healed Kushina injuries about the whole time seem distracted before Aki came and said Minato was stabilized and had awoken asking for them.

They followed her into Minato room to see him lying on the Hospital bed he was hooked up to several machines and looked slightly more pale than usual. He managed a weak smile when he seen the two enter.

"W-W-Well isn't it my two favorite ladies"

Minato said smiling weakly trying to sit up in the bed, he was quickly surrounded by all three women gently pushing him down all saying at the same time

"Lay down you need to rest"

Minato just blushed at the care he was being shown and listened to the woman.

Aki dismissed herself after checking Minato's vitals leaving the room for Tsuande and Kushina to talk to him freely.

Kushina stood to Minatos right and Tsuande next to her, she was just staring at Minato she couldn't take her eyes off him for some reason it was like she was staring at a completely different person. There was silence in the room before Minato and Tsuande started talking.

Kushina just listened and continued looking at Minato who was trying his best to appear strong but both woman could tell he was extremely fatigued. Tsuande didn't speak to long telling Minato she was proud and congrats before saying she was going to find Aki to review Minato's vitals and the debrief of his surgery.

Leaving the new couple to themselves the room was quiet for many minutes before Kushina spoke

"I am honored you chose me for a mate, although there are far more suitable women I will represent you with honor Minato-kun"

Kushina said bowing her head to her best friend, mate, husband she felt so confused just 6 months ago everything in her life was consistent and she loved it. She knew her place and cherished her friends. Now there was a ripple in her relationship with the most important man in her life her best closes friend was now the sole man in her life. He was her dominate her other half. Part of her was still mad for him leaving, part of her was honored and grateful to be with him, because she could have ended up with someone worse.

"I do not want this to change us Kushina"

Kushina looked at Minato who was staring at her with a seriousness she has only seen from him a few times.

"Just because we are mates now, doesn't mean we have to stop being friends I don't want our relationship to change in any way okay?"

Kushina nodded, of course her being so polite and so nervous around him would be obvious. Minato has only known her as a strong smart and outspoken shinobi her being this polite shy girl was out of character and not what he wanted from her.

"Okay Min"

Minato smiled at her before a mischievous grin came over his face, with surprising speed he pulled her onto his chest pulling her on top of him. She felt his lips crash on to hers roughly and in surprise her body automatically reacted kissing him back roughly.

She felt his hands feel up and down her body and she knew that her folds were dripping wet. She moaned when Minato hands firmly gripped her ass. Biting down on his lower lip which made him moan in response.

Her heart was racing so fast and her body was on fire feeling hot wet kisses on her neck as Minato attacked her neck with no remorse.

She sighed in annoyance when as soon as it started his assault on her body stopped. Pulling away to look her in the eyes.

"Now if I remember correctly from the readings, until we consummate we aren't mates yet"

Kushina eyes grew wide in shock. Yes, it was tradition for her claim for new mates to have sex as soon as possible, because it had happened before where mates were lost.

The mating Seal of Uzumaki, it would seal two mates together forever in life and death. Many things were unknown about the effects of the seal but each couple had a different experience and gained something different because each mating seal was unique specifically made for their partner.

"Min-kun I do not think it is wise to do that under you condition"

How could they be talking about sex at a time like this Minato had just woken up from a coma basically after fighting 4 high level shinobi he should be to exhausted to move, let alone have intercourse and be able to place the mating seal on her and be able to withstand her seal as well.

"Kushina look at me" She looked in his eyes and seen nothing but determination in them.

"I want this I have waited to long for you any longer I may explode, unless you don't choose me as well I want to solidify you as mine"

Kushina seen the passion in his eyes she couldn't bare looking at him. This was his right he deserves this he lawfully could take her by force if he wanted but he still gave her a choice.

_Damn why is he so considerate_

Kushina stood up getting off of Minato, she seen a flash of hurt on his face before he turned away facing the window opposite to his bed looking away from her so she could no longer see his face.

Kushina sighed before walking to the door she opened it and stuck her head outside to make sure no one was around before closing it again locking the door. She ran through a series of hand signs sealing the door and sound proofing the room.

She turned around before steadying her nervous Minato was still looking away but from her angle she could see his face and she could see he was deep in thought obvious to her presence. She steeled her nerves before calling out to him.

"Are you sure you want this Minato-kun, after this there is no turning back"

Her voice seemed to shake Minato out his thoughts turning to look at her he smiled happy to see her still present. He only nodded his response

"Well I choose you Minato"

Kushina said before she pulled at the straps of her battle kimono slowly revealing herself to Minato never breaking eye contact she watched his eyes go from hers to her body.

She was slowly undoing her robe so now it was completely undone one could see a line of skin running down her neck the gap in between her perky breast down her exposed belly button. Only her thong was protecting her woman parts from view but barely because the fabric was so thin it was basically see through.

She watched as Minato's eyes grew with lust and she smiled happy that she managed to be pleasing to look at.

_**Warning Sex Ahead SKIP IF not interested in reading**_

"Since my mate is tired please allow me to pleasure you."

Kushina had no idea why she felt so confident maybe it was her conversation with Tsuande earlier but she felt impowered at the moment. She took a deep breath before steeling her nervous she was convinced she wanted this she just hopes she good enough to pleasure him.

Kushina slipped off her kimono fully exposing herself to Minato eyes, his reaction was instant a sharp intake of breath she could hear his heart monitor beeping faster. His eyes were glued to her now exposed skin.

The cool air of the room was making her nipples hard and she could smell her own arousal in the air so she knew Minato could. She slowly made her way to him and enjoyed how his eyes wandered over her body trying to take in every inch of her.

As soon as she was in reach of him she was surprised again at his speed he quickly pulled her on top of him kissing her with much more intensity than before sending her body into waves of heat.

She let out a moan as his mouth came crashing down on her right breast kissing and sucking at her nipple, making her move against him. He had his other hand pinching and rubbing her other breast making Kushina throw her head back in pleasure. She unconsciously rubbed her core against his body and heard Minato growl in pleasure.

Minato was sucking on her breast so aggressively she felt the heat in her body intensify and felt as if she was going to explode from pleasure. She had two throw body of her hands back resting them on Minato's thighs as he continued to assault her body with kisses and sucking at her sensitive skin.

Kushina was losing her mind who would have thought that one act caused so much pleasure. She need him to stop before she lost all control so she reluctantly pulled Minatos off her nipple with a pop and crashed her mouth on to his repositioning herself on him so not to put so much pressure on his aching body.

She kissed his soft lips loving the feeling of his lips against hers, before she trailed the kisses down his neck sucking and licking at his sensitive skin, she was losing herself in his body enjoying the feeling of his warm body pressed against hers hearing his moans of pleasure.

She stopped at a sensitive area of his neck where she had gotten the most intense reaction out of him and bit down hard till blood poured down his body. She heard him growl in pain but made no move to push her off. She looked at her bite mark left on him it was pretty big and she was glad. She was marking this man as hers.

She licked up the trail of blood and kissed her way down to his chest licking his skin until she found one of his nipples and took it in her mouth sucking and nibbling on it just as he had done her. she listened to his moans before doing the same to his other nipple.

She then sat back resting her core against his hardened member by accident. Both moan at the pressure of their parts touching.

Kushina ran through a series of hand signs before molding chakra in her right hand and placing it on her chest she then pushed the chakra out her hand and into Minato's body. She watched him wiggle in pain but he didn't say a word just shut his eyes tightly.

She was placing her seal on him, she looked at her bite mark on his neck and watched a large and complicated seal start to form around where she had bitten him. Kushina continued pumping chakra and watched as the seal spread down his neck to his chest and down his right leg. Kushina was beginning to worry she had never seen a Matting Seal this large.

Each seal is rumored to be a visual replication of your Mate. A large seal that effects more than one body part was rare and rumored to signify that a couple were strong and their relationship will bear a stronger bond and stronger connection of the souls.

The largest seal between couples was between her father and mother, her father's seal covered his entire back and chest but MIntato's was larger.

She could see it ran down his neck covered his chest parts of it moved to his back while the rest traveled down to his right leg. She was amazed as the detail of the seal as it raced across his body. The seal continued to grow and Minatos body was shaken yet he didn't open his eyes or let out any noise signaling pain.

Kushina was amazed at the details within the seal, each curl signifying a connection and allowing different abilities between the couple.

Finally, after 5 mins the seal no longer glowed and Kushina stopped the flow of charka, she paused careful not to disturb Minatos body. She could see the sweat glistening off his body taking her lounge she began tracing her seal mark on his skin.

Minato moaned out in pleasure his body shuddering against her inner thighs. She didn't stop till she was licking his boxer line she looked up to see Minato eyes staring down in lust which sent a shiver down her spine and she felt a throbbing in her core.

She watched as Minato moaned throwing his head back on the bed, his reaction caught her by surprise since she hadn't touch him when she felt the shiver. She kissed his skin just above his boxer and under his belly button before taking both hands and pulling his boxers down. He helped her remove then adjusting his legs so now they were spread open and she was kneeling between him.

Kushina couldn't help but stare, Tsuande mentioned that most males weren't as endowed as the act. Minato was a humble man but even Kushina could tell he was large, his dick stood tall easily as long as her face she had no words but her mouth was watering at the sight.

She could see his member leaking a clear substance, Kushina just reacted on instinct grabbing his dick stroking it she heard Minato moan out in pleasure and could see more of his fluid dripping onto her hand. Out of curiosity she tasted the fluid finding it had no particular taste she took the tip of his dick into her mouth.

Minato couldn't hold in his moans in when Kushina was placing the seal at first it hurt he felt a burning sensation like hot iron against his skin, but eventually the sensation began to hurt less and he began craving the feeling. Every time Kushina licked him his pleasure would increase. Now feeling her hot mouth on the tip of his dick he couldn't control his self.

He grabbed her hair shoving his dick down her throat he heard the gargle and gaging as just only a 1/3 of his member disappeared into her mouth. He moaned at the feeling that came over him. He was losing himself in the seal he felt it dominating his senses, making him feel pleasure.

Kushina pushed away from his member pulling him out of her mouth with a pop. He expected her to be mad with his sudden roughness but the look in her eyes was primal as she stared at him while shoving his manhood down her throat again this time moving her head up and down.

Minato could not handle the sensation and he felt a tightness in his core he knew he was going to irrupt soon.

"Kushina if you keep going I'm gonna cum"

She pulled his dick out her mouth and began stroking it spreading her saliva over him. She stared into his eyes and Minato stared into hers her look was one he didn't recognize it was as if she was staring at a meal.

She stroked him looking staring in his eyes watching him wiggle and shudder in pleasure. He then felt his balls be sucked into her mouth one hand stroking him the other on his thigh his body was overloading again and before it was too late he grabbed her arm roughly pulling him up to kiss her lips.

Their lips crashed together tongues battling for dominance Minato had enough he didn't care about the machines anymore tearing away from them flipping them over so now she was pinned on to the bed.

"Minato your injured- "

She began but he crashed his mouth on to her breast ending her sentence. Minato now felt a different type of pleasure he felt from the seal. Before when he did this although he enjoyed it his body felt no pleasure but now he felt as if he was still being pleasured somehow.

_It must be the seal_

Minato had read that the Mating Seal of the Uzumaki provided the couple with abilities that allowed better understanding of their partner binding the souls. But the scrolls never went into too much detail saying each couple gained different things but most couples seemed to have hyper sensitivity to the others emotions and locations.

He continued the assault on her breast he slid his right hand down her toned body and slipped his hand between her legs he felt her wetness his fingers slipping a cross a nub on her pussy. He felt through the seal the pleasure of that action so pressed harder against it while rubbing circles on it.

Kushina reaction was beautiful her mouth was agape her body arched and she squeezed his arm letting out the sexist moan he has ever heard. She panted and moaned as he assaulted her core switching from his fingers to using his palm as he shoved 2 fingers into her pussy.

He was surprised by her tightness his fingers had been forced to stack each other instead of remain side by side. He thrusted his fingers in and out of her and watched as she reacted to his movements moaning trying to say his name but sound wasn't leaving her mouth.

Watching her was building his lust, he pulled his soaking fingers out bringing them to his mouth to taste she had a sweet flavor to her and he soon felt a craving for more, an urge came across his body moving quickly he pulled her panties down off her and positioned himself between her legs.

He looked at her sloppy wet folds licking his lips and diving for a taste. His tongue raced up and down her pussy as he sucked in her juices loving the honey sweet taste. Minato felt Kushina hands fly to his head pushing his head but he refused to stop his body was tingling pleasure and his taste buds were loving the flavor of Kushina.

He licked at her fighting her pushing hands and pinning his face in her as she twisted and turned trying to escape his mouth. Her moans and screams of pleasure were enough to make his dick twitch with excitement.

"Minato stop"

"Please I can't take it"

She moaned twisting herself out his grasp. He lifted his face from between her folds he could feel her wetness on his chin cheeks and some dripping down his neck. She was breathing heavily panting looking up at the ceiling, she looked as though she had just experienced an orgasm.

Minato snaked his way up her body kissing her lips again she moans at his passionate kiss. Stopping to catch their breath Minato positioned himself between her legs so that his length was just outside her hot warm and wet core, he could feel the heat on his tip.

"Minato"

Kushina said stopping his movements he looked into her eyes and was surprised to see a look of deep care in them.

"I-I am glad I was destined with you, take me as your mate, give me your mark"

Minato felt a feeling of love hammer him he kissed her hard pushing his member into her only a few inches over it he felt her nails rip into his back he hissed at the pain and heat, and tightness gripping his dick.

He bites down on Kushina shoulder till he tasted blood and scooped Kushina into his right arm so that his right hand was gripping her ass. He began pumping chakra into her he pushed more of his length in her and listened as Kushina screamed out.

He watched a seal start to pour out his bite mark and run across her body it traveled down her right arm all the way to her finger tips some ran across her chest and down the other arm it wrapped around her to her back and up her neck and right up to her chin.

He felt his climax coming as he thrusted himself into Kushina she was now just holding on to him her eyes rolled to the back of her head she was just repeating his name over and over at each stroke. Her seal still glowing stretching down her right leg. He fought back his climax waiting to make Kushina orgasm for the second time. When he noticed the glowing stopped he stopped focusing on the chakra and lost himself to the pleasure he was feeling. He only lasted a few more strokes before he erupted feeling the pleasure of the pressure releasing from his core as he spilled his seed inside her.

_**END OF Lemon-**_

Kushina climaxed at the intensity of feeling Minato climax not only physically but through her seal.

_So, as I suspected me and Min have a connection that allows us to feel each other's pleasure._

She thought that was an interesting ability she hadn't heard of that specific side effect of the seals. Minato was now resting on her recovering from their intense love making. She held him to his chest lovingly stroking his hair enjoying the weight of his body crushing hers.

"We are now consummated my love "

Kushina only heard light snore in response smiling she adjusted them so she was comfortable and they were wrapped in the hospital sheets she decided no one would be able to break the seal unless her father did. And she knew he would recognize the mating seal. She would just wait till morning to undo everything. Smiling she pulled Minato tighter a warm sense of comfort pulling her to sleep.

_I could have had someone worse _

**A/n hey that's all folks finally an official couple but how will that shape up are you satisfied with the chapter share your thoughts**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N hey guys so last chapter we got our couple together now we see how their lives have been like since. And How it effects the people they know.**_

_**Also, I think I am going to start labeling the chapters by Arch's so this chapter and everything before it is the Introduction to the Uzumaki clan Arch. The next arch would be the third shinobi war arch.**_

**Chapter 7**

**Bonds**

Kushina woke up to a strange feeling. She felt a warm weight on her. Opening her eyes, she recognizes the hospital room and the memories of last night came flooding to her. She smiled looking down to see the body resting protectively on top of her.

Minato hadn't moved since they had sex. She could even feel his member against her inner thigh, heat rushed her cheeks at the thought of how much pleasure he was able to give her with his dick. She could feel her hormones growing by the second at each flashback she had.

Sighing she began to inspect Minato's body she gasped in amazement finally noticing her intricate seal mark on Minato's body, she had expected Minato had seal marks on his back as well, but his entire back was covered not just a portion. Not only his back but Minato's whole right side from his neck to his right leg was covered in her seal.

_I can't believe our bond is so strong _

Her mark on Minato is the largest mating mark on a living Uzumaki Mate larger than both her father and mother's seals. Indicating that they have a stronger connection and compatibility than even her parents who were seen as the one of the most successful couples in Uzumaki history.

Since each mating seal is unique it's hard to decipher the meaning of the ancient seal. Kushina did see some things she recognized on his seal though. She noticed that they seemed to have the ability to share chakra, a common amongst mates. Seems they also have access to each other's thoughts she knew her mother and father had a similar connection.

Kushina eyes were drawn to the marking on his lower back she had never seen this particular ability on any Uzumaki before most of her seal was un readable meaning that they possess a connection that allowed different abilities than known to her clan. She smiled

_This is good, it seems we are meant to be Min kun_

Kushina sighed and was going to rest again when she realized just where they were at.

_I am so selfish Minato is in the hospital and he needs proper rest_

Although looking at him rest peacefully she couldn't see any sign of trauma coming from him. She checked his arm where she knew he had been wounded by kunai attack to see nothing there not even a scar.

_How is that possible_

She thought as she wiggled from under Minato smoothly as to not disturb him, she made her way to the bathroom in the hospital room hissing at the coldness of the room. When she reached the bathroom, she looked into the mirror and gasped in shock.

Minato's mating seal was just as large as hers and the black lines swirling around her paler skin looked beautiful. She turned looking at herself in the mirror admiring the seal that marked her as Minato's, and his alone. She was so engrossed in admiring Minato seal she didn't even notice him until she felt his arms wrapped around her.

She looked at him and his eyes held nothing but love and admiration. She could literally feel his love through her mark and it relaxed and calmed her making her feel happy. Which he seemed to feel too.

She looked at his toned body and he noticed hers, both realizing their nudity but neither feeling uncomfortable by it. Just a burning lust.

Minato sighed opening his eyes blinking multiple times trying to get his eyes use to the brightness of the room. He knew where he was and that Kushina was missing.

_Unless I was just dreaming_

He then looked and saw the marking on his arm and knew that yesterday was not a dream he turned his head to see Kushina in the bathroom just looking at her body. She had an unreadable expression on her face as she was turned looking at the seal on her back.

He had to admit when he read about the mating rituals of the Uzumaki he thought some things were exaggerated in order to make the clan look better. Which is common amongst clans but nothing he experienced had been exaggerated in anyway. The seal was real and he thought she looked beautiful, now no matter where she went they would always be connected in some way.

He longed to touch her so he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, surprised that Kushina didn't react to him he figured whatever she was thinking about was holding her attention.

But he thought it was strange he could feel exactly how she was feeling and the closer they were it seemed the better he understood.

He had to touch her and as soon as he did she was alert to his presence. He watched her eyes shoot across his then down his body lingering at his manhood before traveling back up his body and to his eyes. He could feel her lust through his seal and it was overpowering his mind.

He reacted by kissing her roughly. Her reaction was immediate kissing him just as passionately, he pushed her back until her back was against the wall and he reached down picking her up, so her legs wrapped around his waist.

_Shit Minato, I forgot about the seal we don't have much more time_

Minato stopped his actions looking at Kushina confused she hadn't just said it out loud. He would know he was just kissing her. So how did he hear her voice?

"What seal?"

Kushina looked at him in obvious shock. "I have placed the Mating Seal on this room it will dispel itself in an hour, you were not looking when I placed it so how did you know about the seal?"

"I heard you say it"

When she looked at him with a confused face he just sighed

_Kushina, how do I explain to you that I think I hear your thoughts._

This time she was looking at him in shock just staring at Minato. "You don't have to explain Min kun. I think I hear yours as well."

Minato was shocked so he wasn't crazy they can hear each other's thoughts! That's amazing but how, then he remembered that the Uzumaki mates have many abilities and the seal binds each other together making them stronger and allows them to gain a better understanding of the other.

He was in shock but smiled "It seems we can read each other's thoughts."

She smiled and nodded "Try doing it again Min kun, in order to be a better couple we have to unlock the secrets of our seals together. Try reading what I am thinking now"

Minato tried looking at Kushina deeply trying his best to hear her like he did before but nothing came to him. He just sighed and shook his head

"I don't know Kushina nothing came up"

He said disappointedly

"It is okay Minato, we have the rest of our lives to understand each other better."

She smiled at him grabbing his hand in hers, he felt heat pass over his body and he felt as though he had just been energized just by her touch.

Picking her up into his arms, smiling seductively at her. "You said we had an hour, right?"

Kushina just nodded in reply feeling star struck by her mates' closeness

"well let's take advantage of it"

Minato said carrying her to the bed.

_**-Time Skip 1 ½ hours later—**_

Minato was sitting on his hospital bed not really listening to his nurse who was telling him about his prescription of pills that were for any pain. He was to focused on Kushina and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Their relationship has changed so much in the last 24 hours but if he had to judge their relationship based off the sex they had together it could be said that they both have longed for each other for too long.

The nurse left after telling him he can check out as soon as he was ready. Kushina had left a little while ago to go home and change then go and check on the embassy and how things were going since today was its first official day.

_I still can't believe I am married to her _

The thought made him smile, he got out the bed and started putting on his clothes, he exited his room finding the checkout desk.

"Hi, Minato Namikaze, checking out"

The nurse looked up to him smiling brightly, he watched her play with her hair while giving him the flirtiest smile she had.

"leaving us so soon Minato- kun"

"Yes"

He said trying to be as bland as possible not wanting to mislead the nurse which could lead to possible problems. He also didn't want to flirt with her why would he? Since his days at the academy his love life has had one goal and that was Kushina Uzumaki who was now his wife and mate.

_I am not going to give her up no matter what_

He said promising himself. The nurse seemed to catch the hint and checked him out without any further flirting. Minato left the hospital and began walking the path to the main building in the embassy in hopes to find Kushina there at work. He knew she was there he was a sensory ninja, so he always had a good sense to people locations. But after he placed his seal on Kushina as soon as she left the building without even trying it is like he could feel exactly where she was. If he focused hard enough he could feel her happiness to although right now he was getting a sense of seriousness, probably do to her being at work. The hokage had sent a messenger saying he was allowing for Minato to have the day off to recover but he was supposed to go and visit his office as soon as possible.

He had decided that he would go after he checked on his wife

_Wife I like the sound of that_

He thought as he walked into the main building he was greeted by a civilian employee. He remembered that this floor was dedicated to all civilian affairs. He was surprised to see so many people here already everyone going about their day trying to complete whatever task brought them here.

"Can I help you sir?"

The woman asked staring at him curiously

"Umm yes, I am looking for Kushina Uzumaki could you tell me where she is?"

The lady looked surprised not expecting him to ask that obviously.

"I'm sorry sir but who are you?"

"Minato Namikaze"

The lady just looked at him plainly not recognizing his name before saying "If you can give me a few minutes sir I will go get Lady Uzumaki for you."

Minato nodded and just took a seat on an empty bench. Watching as people came in and out of the building and the offices. He had to admit he was impressed by not only the size but how quickly Kushina had managed to get this place up and running.

_Kushina has changed so much in Konoha for the better, I can't believe she is my wife_

He smiled at the thought

_Flattery Min kun what do you want_

Minato was again shocked by the invasion of his thoughts, they had yet to figure out how exactly their telepathic ability worked.

_I have everything a man could wish for_

He thought smiling in the direction his wife/mate/lover was coming from still smiling as he saw her round the corner with the woman who said she would go retrieve her. Upon seeing him Kushina returned his smile walking up to him he noticed that she was wearing a dress that covered most her body only exposing a little bit of skin.

He didn't mind though because she looked beautiful and if another male Uzumaki were to see her he see that she was marked by the seal mark on her neck and chin. She noticed his eyes taking in her appearance.

"I didn't want to cause a distraction today, as you know this Embassy is very important for our two countries."

He just nodded understandably grabbing her waist trying to pull her into a kiss. To which she lightly pushed at his chest separating them. He was hurt but tried not to show it just giving her a false smile.

She sighed having felt his hurt through their seal.

"Minato I am trying to be professional, I am at work, I need my people to respect me. It is already hard being a Kunoichi in today's world. I do not want to give anyone any doubt to my leadership"

Minato sighed he knew he was being clingy and unreasonable, "I understand Kush I just came to see how you were doing."

Kushina smiled sweetly at him "I am good, come back at noon and we can have lunch together okay?"

Minato nodded and she smiled before giving him a hug and a light peck before turning away

"Make sure you go see Hokage-sama, I'll see you at lunch"

She waved over her shoulder a goodbye and he just watched her leave sighing. Why does he feel like a love-sick teenager whenever he's around her?

Minato left walking out the embassy and towards the exit gate. He noticed that on the embassy walls were ninja and samurai providing overwatch and samurai squads could be seen patrolling the interior. He walked past a patrolling squad who shot him curious stares seeming to recognize him.

Then it struck him

_They don't recognize me but my markings_

That made him think that was the obvious answer because the samurai had no way of knowing who he was, but they would be able to recognize a sealing mark of an Uzumaki mate seeing that it originated in their home village. That made him think even more was it possible that Kushina was trying to hide his mark from the Uzushio natives?

He was lost in thought trying to weigh the options and possibilities.

_I mean it's possible. Is she ashamed of me?_

Why would she do this if she was ashamed of being with him? For her country maybe? Minato brain started to hurt thinking about this so he decided to drop it. Walking into the hokage tower and straight into the hokages office.

He smiled to the hokage who didn't even bother to look up from his desk knowing that only a hand full of people would dare walk in his office unannounced. He looked up to see Minato Namikaze exactly who he predicted.

"How are you feeling Minato?"

Minato took a deep breath before dropping down in one of the seats in front of the hokages desk stretching out his arms and legs before relaxing into the chair.

"I feel great honestly old man, it has been a great week for me." He couldn't help the smile that graced his face.

"Understandably so, you had an impressive showing yesterday during the trails"

Minato just nodded his head in agreement "yeah I was lucky to get out of that alive huh?"

"Yes, you were, but you did great job. Now I called you here because after your showing at the trails the civilian council are now in agreement with me, and now are backing me up for pushing you for hokage."

Minato ears quirked up, for years the old man has been trying to sway the council to back him in choosing him as a successor. When Minato was younger he began his unofficial training for the position but now that the council is in agreement with the hokage he could actual start his official training.

"Does that mean I can finally start my official training?" Minato asked voice full of hope and excitement.

"Yes, but under one condition."

Minato ears perked up he has been waiting for this for years, so it doesn't matter what mission the Hokage gave him he was not going to miss out on this opportunity.

"What? What is it?"

"You must take a Genin team."

The hokage knew that Minato wouldn't like that. He was just like his student Jiraiya in so many ways, both required extra motivation to do a particular task. He couldn't get Jiraiya to take a Genin team after he became a jonin and only agreed to it if he got to teach Minato and a team he selected. He agreed because he thought it would do good for his student to teach a younger generation.

For some reason it was hard for the hokage to get all his student to take a Genin team, all of them refusing to his annoyance at each of their dramatic rants. He had given up after managing to get Jiraiya to teach one team, and just settled with allowing Tsuande to head the hospitals, and Orchimaru to lead the science department.

"Aha old man that's cruel."

Minato said to him with a pout. Just like his sensei Minato had no interest in being a team captain Genin where to troublesome.

"I feel it will do you good Minato san, you need to be able to understand what it's like leading a Genin team. There are no easy roads to hokage and this is the last trail I feel you need before you become the Hokage I know your capable of being."

Minato sighed the hokage just trying to butter him up "And who said flattery gets you know where. Okay I'll do it"

The hokage just smiled his plan had worked. After talking with the Uzukage he learned all about the Dance of Souls, and the Mating Rituals of the Uzumaki, the Uzukage had said that witnesses were important for the dance so that proof could be presented to his clan if questions arise.

It knocked off two birds with one stone because he had been pushing for years for Minato to take his hat after him. But the main argument of the civilian council was the boy's youth and how he would compare against other kage. So, after he defeated the Uzukage and defeated Danzo who was petitioning himself for the position it just solidified his decision and gave him the support he needed.

"Good, Academy graduation is tomorrow and here's your team."

The hokage said handing him a stack of files. Minato opened it up and read over the names interesting on paper his team was overpowered.

"Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, and Obito Uchiha. At least on paper they don't look like a complete waste."

The hokage chuckled lightly. "You have two of this year's academies brightest students. Why not give them our most valuable jonin as their team leader. Go and look into them I know you will lead team 7 well"

Minato just nodded before bowing slightly before shunshin away.

_Well this sucks. never wanted to teach a Genin team _

He's not sure why he never wanted one well actually that's a lie he does know. No disrespect to the jonin who do but teaching teams isn't fun. He remembers his Genin time all the D rank missions was a bore. He finally understood why Jiraiya san made them do all the work on the missions. It was just boring for him.

He shuddered at the thought of having to chase down that stupid cat. Hokage sama told him to look into each of the members of his team so he decided that he'll go and visit each of their clans and talk to their clan heads.

_Obito Uchiha _he sighed _Uchiha _that_ means I will have to go and speak to Fugaku I am sure he isn't too excited about my return._

From the sounds of it Kushina and him had gotten a lot closer during his absence. If he is completely honest he isn't too sure how he feels about that. Fugaku is his friend yes, but their relationship is complicated. Without a doubt their team would have fell apart without Kushina keeping both men in place and focused.

He knew Fugaku had his eyes set on Kushina as well. And that is why they worked so hard to get stronger not only to compete with each other but with Kushina as well.

He was reading his students files as he walked down the streets of Konoha deciding he'd speak to them in the same order presented to him by the old man. He passed a shop and looked in it to check the time it was 10 am so he had 2 hours before his lunch with Kushina.

_Should be plenty enough time to go change and talk to their parents._

Minato walked his way to the Hatake compound, following the address provided by his files. Knocking on the door he waited for someone to answer. About 3 minutes later the door opened and he saw who he assumed to be Kakashi looking up at him.

"How may I help you Minato-san" the young shinobi said.

"Hey I am looking for your guardian."

"May I ask why?"

"You can."

Minato said smiling and waiting for the boy to get the hint he wasn't going to tell him why he was here. After a few minutes of silence Kakashi got the message and left to go get his guardian. A young lady around the same age as him came to the door.

"Hello, my name is MoMo Hatake I am Kakashi's aunt. Please come in."

She smiled warmly at him and led him into a common area before gesturing for him to sit and sitting opposite of him.

"How may I help you Minato-kun" she said looking at him curiously.

"I came because Kakashi will be on my Genin team, I wanted to know from someone close what is he like? Strengths and weakness? Anything you can tell me."

She looked at him nodding in understanding not even hesitating to think about his question.

"Kakashi is a sweet boy at heart, he used to be so kind and carefree. He loves to read and write. He is an extremely talented shinobi, he is the jewel of this clan. Sadly, ever since his parents passed he is more serious and never plays like children his age. He is hard on himself and trying to make himself into some kind of super shinobi. His excellence I fear is his biggest weakness he expects to much of himself. He has a hard time working with others or at least this Obito Uchiha he always comes home complaining about something the young boy did."

This caused Minato to sigh _This sounds familiar only if they fight over a girl though_

"He denies it but I suspect it has something to do with a Rin Nohara. She is the only person that seems to get him to open up and relax."

MoMo smiled thinking about it "Rin is the only person his age I have seen him with since his parents passed. And from what he tells me I believe Obito has feelings for her and he doesn't like it."

Minato sighed again _Its as I expected a love triangle. Here I thought I was getting the best team possible but this might be the worse team possible._

"His parents died in the 2nd shinobi war, right?"

MoMo nodded face taking a grime look "Yes, my sister and her husband Kakashi's father died in the 2nd shinobi war. Since then he has been so distant and by the book."

Minato nodded looking at the clock to check the time. MoMo noticed and asked if he had some place to be which he respond to with a nod.

"Oh, I'm sorry please go on about your day. I am glad you will be Kakashi sensei I will make sure not to tell him. I think he will be pleased to be trained by one of Konoha's best ninjas."

Minato bowed before shunshin away deciding that it would be faster to just shunshin to the Nohara compound he need to save some time, so he could make it to lunch with Kushina. Walking up to the compound and following the address on the file he found Rin's house.

Knocking he waited for someone to come and answer the door. Few minutes later the door opened and he saw Rin's Mother.

"Aha, Minato kun how may I help you?"

"Hey Mai chan I am Rin's jonin sensei just came to get to know her a little before tomorrow."

This made Mai eyes light up. Mai Nohara was in his academic class so he knew her pretty well. She was a quiet girl back then and she also became a pretty good ninja before getting married and having Rin now she helps at the hospital. She used to have a huge crush on him, but to his knowledge she has out grew her crush.

"That is wonderful Minato kun, do you wish for me to go get her?"

"No talking to you should give me all the insight I need." He wanted to keep his meeting under wraps until tomorrow just to give his new students a surprise.

"Well okay, I am so happy you finally are getting a team. What made you change your mind?"

All the jonin in the village knew of Minato and his reluctance to train a Genin squad much like his prior sensei Jiraiya had.

"Aha, the hokage made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

She just nodded smiling brightly at him. Her eyes scanning his body taking in his figure with a lustful look. She seemed to notice his seal mark giving him a look while asking

"What is that on your skin? Is that a tattoo, or a seal mark?"

She said standing walking over and grabbing his arm trying to get a better look. If it was a seal mark it was the most complex seal she had ever seen. Even if it was a tattoo it was one hell of a tattoo.

"Oh um, yeah it's a seal mark. Me and Kushina- chan are now married."

Her eyes shot to his. And she looked as though she was slapped "O-oh I didn't know that"

She said letting go of his arm and taking a seat "How nice. I know you have loved her for a long time I am glad to see that you two are finally together."

Minato knew the words sounded sweet and kind. But the way she looked didn't match her words.

"I appreciate it"

"Could I get you something to eat?"

She said quickly as if trying to change the subject. "Oh no thanks I'm not hungry"

Well that was a lie he was hungry but he was saving his appetite for later.

"You could tell me about Rin though. What is she like? Her strengths? Weaknesses?"

This seemed to cheer the woman up talking about her daughter. She paused for a second to think before speaking.

"Rin is a sweet girl, she won kunoichi of the year at the academy. She is very kind hearted and extremely smart. She has mastered B class medical ninjutsu already and is a prodigy when it comes to medical ninjutsu and charka control. She does have small chakra reserves though. She can lose focus sometimes as with any child, but I cannot think of too many weaknesses for her. Her taijustsu needs improvement though,"

Minato nodded he had read in her file that Rin seemed to have a knack for medical ninjutsu.

"Can you tell me about her relationship with Kakashi and Obito?"

"Well I know for a fact that she has feelings for Kakashi sometimes that's all she can talk about, Kakashi said this today, Kakashi didn't want to help with that. It's actually quite entertaining. She hangs out with Obito a lot visiting him almost daily at the Uchiha compound she says it's because he is an orphan, so she feels it's her responsibility as his friend to make sure he's okay. He spends a lot of time here as well he is a sweet kid very kind I like him a lot."

He watched her as she seemed to drift away in thought maybe he wouldn't have to go see Fugaku if he got enough information out of her.

"And what about Obito makes Rin want to look after him?"

"I'm not sure exactly I think it is because she sees him as a close friend almost like a brother. She talks about Obito almost as much as she does Kakashi if she isn't checking on one she is with the other. Although it hard to see why she likes Kakashi so much it obvious Obito is head over heels for her."

Minato sighed he did not want to have to deal with the drama of loving teens for the next few years. Each second, he was starting to understand Jiraiya more and more.

"Thank you I think I have everything I need to know."

He smiled and bowed his good by before walking out. The Nohara compound wasn't far from the Uchiha so he decided he would just take a short walk.

He sighed this was the visit he was least looking forward to but put on a false smile knocking on Fugaku's door. To his surprised Fugaku didn't answer but Mikoto did he bowed slightly to which she responded to immediately.

"Hello, Mikoto chan is Fugaku home?"

Minato could only see her head she was hiding the rest of her body behind the door. She seemed to notice his scrutinizing eyes and blushed.

"Uh yes please give me a moment."

She said closing the door before going to get Fugaku, a few minutes later Fugaku came down in a robe staring emotionlessly at him.

"What do you want Namikaze."

Minato sighed "I need to talk to you about Obito Uchiha, I am to be his jonin sensei."

Fugaku just huffed a reply opening the door to allow him in. he followed him to a living room sitting across from the man. They both sat in awkward silence before Fugaku broke it

"What do you want to know about Obito Uchiha idiot"

Minato just rolled his eyes "Wh- "

"What is that on your body?"

Fugaku had interrupted him staring at the seal mark on his body. "Umm, Kushina seal mark"

Minato watched confusion take on Fugaku's face "What do you mean her seal mark?"

"what do you know of Uzumaki clan traditions?"

Fugaku paused thinking for a second before replying "Not much"

"Well long story short this is Kushina seal mark, which marks me as her mate/ husband."

Minato was suddenly put on edge by the killing intent that flushed the room. His guard high as he saw the look of anger and furry come over Fugaku. He put some space between them so he could better react if need.

Out of the corner of his eye he seen Mikoto come running in the room with a robe on as well.

_Interesting so him and Mikoto are a thing? But he still wants Kushina too? Wow that's an Uchiha for you._

"Honey what's wrong?" Mikoto said stepping to him placing a light hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Minato watched in shock as Fugaku just slapped her hand away roughly.

"Go back to bed I will be there shortly"

Minato watched hurt come to Mikoto eyes, but she just heads back to where she came.

"that's a bit rude don't you think Fugaku?'

"Do not tell me how to treat MY woman Namikaze."

"Oh, so you and Mikoto are a thing well congratulations she's a pretty lady good catch man"

Minato said trying to ease the tension in the room. Watching Fugaku's reaction though made him wish he had chosen different words.

"First Kushina chan and now you are setting your eyes upon Mikoto too?"

Minato shook his head rapidly trying to defuse the situation

"No, No. It's not like that at all I just was saying you to are fit for each other is all"

Minato said hoping to get out of her without causing a fight. The Uchiha head just glared at him

"You do not fit Kushina chan, she deserves better than you"

This made Minato blood boil a little, but he was not here to fight nor argue with the man.

"This isn't going well, um can- "

"Leave my home I do not wish to speak to you any further."

Minato sat shocked was he getting kicked out? By the murderous glare he was receiving that's exactly what was happening he sighed and headed to the door walking out he heard it slam behind him.

_What the hell did I do wrong?_

He knew that the conversation wasn't going to go well but he didn't think it would end that badly. He checked the time to see it was 12:10

_Shit I'm late _

He shunshin to just outside the Uzushio embassy he saw Kushina standing by the gates looking around expectantly.

_Thank kami she still here_

He approached her she smiled when she seen him coming waving while she walked meeting him halfway.

"Hey Minato kun I thought you weren't coming."

She said trying to hide the relief from her voice. Minato just smiled brightly to her

"I wouldn't miss lunch with you for anything."

He said smiling flirtishly to her which she smiled brightly in return.

"I was thinking we can go to Ichiraku ramen stand for lunch"

She said grabbing his hand dragging him along as they start walking towards the stand. They made their way through the heart of the village hand in hand. Minato couldn't suppress his happiness smiling brightly even at the men and woman glaring at them. Mad to see the most eligible bachelor and bachelorette were now dating each other.

When they reached Ichiraku Teuchi immediately greeted them.

"Well if it isn't my top two customers, haven't seen you two in here for months. First bowl is on the house."

"Alright that's what I like to hear Teuchi-kun" Kushina said dragging Minato into their usual sitting spots.

She finally had a chance to relax. Since she left Minato this morning she's been running around like a chicken with its head cut off. There were many things still left to be taking care of within the embassy.

"Well Min kun, I am so grateful that you came to have lunch with me. My day has been so busy and I'm only halfway through the first day! If I knew running an Embassy was this hard I would have planned better. And by the way you caused me extra work today mister!"

She said pointing an accusing finger at Minato.

"Hey what did I do?"

"You killed Lou An'nai yesterday he was my head of civil affairs. Now I have to run the first floor until a replacement can be sent in to the village."

Minato sighed "I am sorry I didn't mean to cause trouble for you"

"I know Minato I do not blame you, anything can happen in the ritual I am glad you are okay"

She looked at him smiling taking in his handsome facial features. She really was grateful that he was okay. She doesn't think she could have lived with herself if something happened to him.

"Now that we are mates Minato do you wish me to use your family name?"

Minato looked at her she seemed concerned about something

"Does Kushina Namikaze not sound pleasing to you?"

"No, no it's not that just- "

"You take pride in your clan"

She nodded thankful he was able to understand her so she wouldn't have to mention it out loud. She doesn't feel any shame with taking the Namikaze name but being an Uzumaki is all she knew how was she supposed to just let it go?

"I see no problem with Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze "

Kushina looked at him eyes full of love and appreciation. Minato was always so kind and considerate to her. She smiled before leaning over and giving him a long loving kiss to which he responded to with equal amount of care.

"Thank you Minato kun"

"It's no problem Kush, as they say happy wife happy life right."

She just nodded her response as their food arrived and they said their thanks before diving into their food. Kushina was enjoying herself it was as if nothing changed she always felt so comfortable with him. She looked at him to see him diving into his food with no manners what so ever. But that's how they ate not bothering to try to eat more properly neither of them cared much for table manners. Not that they were disgusting or anything. Just all her life she has been able to be her true self around Minato and he never saw her as anything other than Kushina Uzumaki.

"We have so much to talk about"

She said to him watching him nod as he slurped a bunch of noodles in his mouth.

"How much do you know about Uzumaki traditions?"

"As much information that is available in the Uzushio library."

She nodded her head in understanding thinking as she ate some food.

_That means that he is very knowledgably about my clan and our traditions, yet he still wanted to be with me._

"Our seal mark is very unique as you probably know, it seems we are a good match. Our seals are the strongest amongst my clan. Speaking of clans', you have cause trouble within the An'nai clan mate, killing an heir of any clan marks you as a target. Especially being a foreign ninja. I'm afraid even a treaty my not stop hatred towards you. But I will not let any harm fall to my mate."

She said smiling at him to which he returned

"I figured as much I am sorry again seems I still cause trouble for you no matter what I do"

He sighed looking away he didn't want to cause her so much grief. _I just wanted to be with the one I love_

"It is no trouble. As long as we have each other we can get through anything ya know?"

"Where are you going to stay?"

Minato asked her looking curiously. She hadn't thought much about that before her engagement she planned to move from the Senju compound to her assigned Embassy housing but now she was mated with Minato he would want her to stay with him, right?

"Where does my mate wish me to sleep"

Since he placed his seal on her Kushina has felt drawn to Minato. It's a common feeling between all mates but hers come with a feeling of longing to be dominated by him like when they make love his dominating scent and presence making a powerful kunoichi like her moan and wiggle.

She felt herself being turned on by the thoughts, she sees Minato tense and look to her with a lustful gaze. He obviously can feel her lust through his seal which would amplify what she feels x 10. She watches him tense and rigid she places a light hand on the back of his neck rubbing his head comfortably.

"I am sorry mate. We are a new couple, so it will be hard for us to keep our emotions and abilities in check. I will pleasure you after lunch if it pleases you."

She figured since she caused his un-comfort might as well be the solution. Plus, it would help her hormones as well. Minato shot her a lustful look again but said nothing smiling before he regained control and began eating again.

"I am enjoying this more than I thought possible I have a hot wife eating free ramen and I am a step closer to becoming hokage."

Kushina smiled _So his meeting with Lord Hokage went well_

"What did Lord Hokage want my mate?"

"Aha old man just said the council was impressed with my skill. And in order to start my official Hokage training he wanted me to take a Genin team. I was just meeting with the heads of their clans before I came to meet you."

Kushina smiled Minato had never wanted to be a team lead for new Genin. She always thought he would make a great sensei but never pushed the topic. She's glad the hokage is pushing Minato to do this though.

"Congratulations my mate, you will make a great sensei. You said you were visiting their clan heads? So, you have students who come from clans? They must be strong who are they?"

"Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha."

Kushina froze _An Uchiha so that means he spoke to Fugaku, I wanted to be the one to tell him of me and Minato._

Minato felt Kushina un-comfort through his seal and started feeling a strong sense of jealousy building in him

"what's the matter Kush?"

"Did you tell Fugaku- kun about us?"

"yes, I did, he asked, and I told him. He didn't take it well kicking me out. He is such an asshole he accused me of taking you from him then trying to flirt with Mikoto or something. Did you know that they were sleeping together?"

Kushina sighed it was as she feared she needed to speak to Fugaku as soon as possible

"Yes, I knew this"

"Well I think it's great now he should be able to move on. You are mine and mine alone Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze."

Minato said to her with a seriousness and protectiveness she felt the pressure of the emotions comforting and dominating her feelings through the seal.

"I still want to talk to him. I was thinking of doing it tonight"

Minato shot her a confused look "Tonight?"

The murderous stare of Minato and the burning of her skin she could feel his jealousy stinging her skin. She could feel Minato becoming unstable

_It's our seal he is letting his emotions take over I need to calm him down._

"Mate" She said placing her hand to the back of his neck again trying to calm him.

"He is an important friend, I knew he'd take our relationship hard. I have been trying to help him and Mikoto for year's but I know he holds hope deep down for me. We have gotten closer since you left I do not wish for this to divide me and him." She said trying her best to fight against to negative emotions she felt through their connection.

"YOU are Mine"

Kushina could feel Minato slipping out of control this was not good, if he lost himself to his emotions he will rampage and she is his mate newly mated to him she will not have the strength to cause enough harm to him to stop him."

Minato felt betrayed _was she lying to him? Did she have feelings for Fugaku?_

Kushina watched as Minato flipped the table throwing their food everywhere and drawing the eyes of everyone in the stand.

"I knew it! It was too good to be true! He just sees you as a sex toy don't you see it? Why do you want to see him so bad"?

"Relax Minato kun, he is just a friend it's your seal you have to control yourself"

Minato couldn't even hear her anymore all noise was drowned out by the sound of his heart racing and pounding in his ears. _Why do I hurt so bad?_

Kushina was beginning to panic they had now drawn a small crowd and she knew if she didn't calm herself she couldn't try to calm Minato who is feeling his intense emotions as well as hers.

She focused on him and her love for him. Teuchi finally leaving the kitchen to check on the commotion going on in his restaurant.

"What, Minato why did you flip over my table young man. Wait Kushina is he okay?"

Minato was holding his head as though he was hearing some blaring sound no one else heard.

"he will be fine, please go to the embassy and request for Konan Uzumaki and hurry!"

Mates of Uzumaki can slip into what is called Seal induced emotion, this stage gives mates a power boost meant to be used to protect each other by taking their love and care amplifying it to be used as strength in hard times. But sometimes negative emotions are felt which are harder to control experienced mates know ways to check their mates' emotions in order to remain stable. But newly mated couples are so powerful because they have no control over the emotions they haven't completely mastered their seal yet.

She was feeling lost not sure what to do Minato was ranting to himself as if he was insane.

"What is going on Kushina chan"

She recognized that voice it was Fugaku Uchiha he was standing next to her staring at Minato with no emotion on his face. Eyeing him suspiciously she could tell by his stance he was ready to move and attack Minato at a moment's notice. It appears this is what he wanted to happen if Minato got out of line.

At hearing his voice Minato stilled turning to Fugaku and glaring at him

"YOU! What did you do to Kushina chan while I was gone? She is mine you hear me I own her she is a piece of me now just go! Go and move on we don't need you."

"Fugaku kun he doesn't mean it. His emotions are being manipulated by the seal he is losing his mind with rage and jealousy."

This got Fugaku to laugh and Kushina sighed there was no way to get out of this without a fight now

"So, the idiot can't handle his emotions, why you put up with him I will never know"

"WHAT YOU SAY"

Minato ran to Fugaku attacking him, Fugaku moved Kushina out the way before engaging Minato in a taijustsu battle.

Kushina felt so lost she felt the tears brimming in her eyes. _Why must they always fight?_

"Please stop"

She said softly as Fugaku punched Minato hard in the face sending him flying out of the stand and into the street. Now the whole street had their eyes on the three. Minato stood spitting out some blood that pooled in his mouth staring daggers at Fugaku who was looking calmly at the Namikaze with his sharingan blazing.

"She is mine Fugaku!"

"Barely, if you had been gone for 6 more months she'd been mine!"

Minato snarled in anger swinging a massive kick to Fugaku's head. They began exchanging blows with each other brawling in the middle of the street.

"STOP IT. Both of you please"

Kushina said running in between the two. Her eyes over flowing with tears. She can feel the anger from Minato his jealousy, hurt. He was hurt because she cared for Fugaku and she couldn't change that she wouldn't stop caring for Fugaku he was like a brother to her no matter what.

"Please stop Minato"

She said turning to Minato "Yeah idiot you heard her stop making a fool of yourself"

"And You stop too! If you are not here to help than go Fugaku!"

Fugaku looked at her hurt in his eyes he opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him

"I am Minato's mate! And he is mine! I love you Fugaku I do but we are friends. Nothing more. All that I am belongs to Minato and you have to accept that. I need you to accept that!"

She watched Fugaku face flash through a series of emotions before he simply nodded looking away from her gaze.

"I want both of you in my life." She said trying desperately to stop the confrontation. Both men where breathing heavily bloody and looking ready to kill the other.

"Kushina"

Kushina looked to her right to see Konan standing next to her in a defensive stance looking at Fugaku and Minato warily.

"Konan its Minato his seal is out of control please help me sooth him"

Konan finally understanding the situation she relaxed a little but remained on guard. She had arrived seeing the standoff between Minato and the Uchiha then saw Kushina rush between them putting herself in the line of fire she had to make sure Kushina remained unharmed. Bracing herself to fight off both males if need be.

"Kushina-chan go try to calm Minato as best you can I will jump in if I need to."

Kushina nodded before stepping towards Minato. He was still glaring daggers at Fugaku but when he saw her move his eyes went to hers. She felt a since of calm wash over her which relaxed her and in return seemed to relax Minato.

"It's okay my love, as you can see I am yours."

She said gesturing to her seal marks on her body "No one but you have marked my body, only you share my soul. Please let's not fight here anymore my mate"

She walked towards him arms outstretched until she reached him and wrapped him in a hug. She felt his body tense then relax completely before arms were wrapped around her she looked up to see him smiling down at her. She returned his smile

"Gosh I suck at this."

Minato said to her she chuckled "Well it is only our first day with the seal it could have been worse. My mother destroyed half the Uzumaki compound from anger when she first got her seal. So, do not be disappointed my mate."

They embraced each other for a few minutes enjoying the others touch before letting go.

"Thank you, Konan, for arriving here so soon."

Konan just bowed "of course it is my duty to protect you and you are family."

Kushina bowed in response "Please take my husband to my suite I will come to him shortly."

Konan nodded and motioned for Minato to follow her back to the embassy. Minato looked at her staring her in the eyes before looking at Fugaku with an unemotional stare. He then followed Konan off back to the Uzushio embassy.

"What was that about?"

Fugaku asked he had noticed the interaction before the idiot left. Kushina motioned him to follow her back into the ramen stand. Ayame and Teuchi had just finished cleaning the mess her and Minato had made.

"Can I please get another bowl of Miso ramen, one for my friend and also three to go."

"Sure, thing Kushina don't start another fight though. I hate to ban my number 1 customer."

Teuchi said with a chuckle before heading back to make the meals.

"Me and Minato were talking. He told me he trusts me with you, but he doesn't trust you with me"

Fugaku looked at her as if she were crazy. He knew he didn't see or hear them say a word.

"how did you speak without actually speaking?"

"We are mated Fugaku we can do many things that may seem unordinary to you."

Fugaku just stared at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
"You are for another man yet my feelings for you remain unchanged."

She stared at Fugaku he just wasn't getting it they can never be together.

"We are to be friends and comrades only Fugaku the sooner you accept this the better."

Looking away from him as their food arrived she began eating slowly her mind traveling to Minato.

"But we had dinner together every week for months, are you telling me you developed no romantic feelings for me?"

"Fugaku drop this. Accept that I am not nor will I ever be yours. I see you as a friend and brother I do not wish to lose you over a marriage."

Fugaku snarled "Your marriage was rushed! Minato has been gone 6 months without a word to you! Yet not even a week he is back in Konoha he has you eating out his hand! I never took you as a fan girl slut."

"Watch how you speak to me Uchiha, or you will cross a line that is unforgiveable."

Kushina said glaring daggers at her friend. Fugaku seen her heated glare backed off looking away from her to his food. He felt so angry all his life he has been in competition with Minato. And every step he takes towards a goal Minato comes and takes it right from him.

"Why him Kushina? What did I do wrong?"

He sounded like a wimp but he was hurt. He thought they were doing so well without the Namikaze, but he must've been wrong.

"You did nothing wrong Fugaku, I was destined to be with Minato it seems. I did not know the reason for his absence and neither did you. This is the hand we were given we must make the best of the life we have. I want to be Minato's mate that is why we bear each others mark. Please accept this so we can be friends."

"You betrayed me"

Fugaku said trying to play at Kushina heart he knew she would never purposefully hurt a friend.

"How? Because I am married? I was single never once did I express a love interest in you Fugaku and you know it. Let's be adults about this I never said anything when you started sleeping with Mikoto did I? No, I was happy for you and supported you. You are going to be a father soon Fugaku."

Fugaku looked at her surprised

"Yes, I know, Mikoto told me and Tsume."

Fugaku felt anger. He had been so lustful he began sleeping with Mikoto Uchiha he knew she had deep feelings for him. He felt bad using her for her body, and sometimes thinking of Kushina while they had sex.

He is sure she knows of his feelings towards Kushina too. But she still stays and obeys his every request he has no idea why she puts up with him. And now she is pregnant with his child. He had told her they will continue see each other if she doesn't go around telling people they are together. He claimed it was to protect his privacy as the Uchiha Head. But he didn't want Kushina to find out. He felt angry at Mikoto for telling the one person he wanted to hide it from. Sensing his anger Kushina spoke.

"Do Not take you anger out on Mikoto-chan, she told us in confidence and made us swear to not tell anyone. She is beyond happy to be having your child Fugaku. Even though you treat her far less than her worth."

Fugaku was quiet just listening to Kushina lecture.

"I love you Fugaku. That is why I am telling you this as a friend. I believe we are both with the people we are destined to be with just accept it. Be happy move on, you have a woman at home who admires you and loves you. Who is pregnant with YOUR child and has been taking care of you even when you didn't deserve it. Many people go their whole lives searching for someone like that!"

Kushina needed for Fugaku to see this and understand. After today it was obvious that unless Fugaku saw the relationship as strictly a friendship their relationship would not last.

Kushina watched Fugaku face sadden "I have wanted you for so long Kushina chan, how do I move on?" His face was so sad far from the smug look he usually carried. Kushina hugged him lovingly

"I think the first step is acceptance, then you should go home and talk to Mikoto ask her about her. Find out about her and her dreams. She knows everything about you. Find out about her and then you will one day see you forgotten all about little old me."

Fugaku stared at her deeply "I can never forget about you Kushina chan"

She sighed "You know what I meant Fugaku kun"

She let go of him giving him a smile before turning to eat her food they sat in a comfortable silence she hoped that everything would go fine between them. She would hate to lose a friend over something like this. Minato was now attached to her for the rest of her life. Even if she wanted to get rid of him she couldn't remove his mark.

_**-Back at the Senju Compound-**_

"Uh yes Kon baby"

Tsuande was yelling at the top of her lungs. She was addicted to this sex with her best friend brother. He made her feel things she'd never felt before. She was so comfortable around him. She just needed to be in his presence and comfort would flood her systems.

Now he was making her body feel unimaginable pleasure.

"Damn Tsuande you feel so good"

She could tell by his rough pounding and his sporadic breathing he was getting closer to his climax. She started throwing her ass back meeting his thrust pushing him closer to his climax.

"Kami I love your ass "He said and she felt a rough slap on her ass that made her moan out in response.

"Yes, yes fuck me daddy"

She said few more strokes and she felt him stiffen inside her. She felt his seed explode within her feeling his seed fill her up. He pulled out of her collapsing beside her on the bed resting on his back. She followed his lead crashing down on the bed next to him on her stomach.

Even now she could still feel him inside her. She could feel his seed dripping out of her and down her thigh. She would miss him so much. Was now a good time to bring it up? Gathering her courage, she scooted closer to him he grabbed her pulling her in to his chest holding her to him.

She kissed his chest before laying her head on his chest listening to his strong heartbeat.

"Kon kun"

Tsuande said she can already feel her confidence wavering _maybe I shouldn't _

"What's up Tsuande?"

He said to her not bothering to look at her

"What are we?"

She heard his heart skip indicating nervousness. _maybe it's good nerves?_

"I uh- we uh- we are friends"

Tsuande felt her heart tighten she always had guys eating out her palm. Begging to be with her to have sex with her. To take her on dates. Yet she never paid them any mind the only man she cared about other than Kon was Dan, and he betrayed her. But even Dan at one time was her fan boy, but Kon never chased after her sometimes he barely showed interest in her.

"We are just friends?"

"Uh what do you want us to be?"

He said finally looking down at her. She couldn't meet his gaze her blush was to deep.

"I want to be your mate Kon. I don't want anyone else to have you."

Kon raised her off him so now she was looking at him in the eyes. She was surprised to see seriousness in them.

"You do not want to suffer the pains of the trials Tsuande. Do not be fooled by Minato's success he went through a lot he is lucky to be alive."

Tsuande felt hurt did Kon think she was weak?

"Do not tell me what I want. I am no fool I know all about your traditions. Kushina has told me all I needed to know. I want to be your woman Kon!"

Tsuande could feel her emotions boiling love frustration building why was he treating her like some sort of child.

"I do not wish to be mated yet"

Tsuande felt her heart break tears filling her eyes as she looked away from him to hide her hurt.

_What's wrong with me am I not good enough?_

Tsuande felt her heartbreaking it was like Dan all over again. But instead of being cheated on she was experiencing the pains of rejection.

"A-am I, I-Is something wrong with me?"

She saw the look of hurt come on Kon's face.

"No Tsuande it's not like that at all" He said lifting her chin to look at him "Your amazing girl your smart, beautiful, talented. Everything a guy could ask for"

The words were kind, but she knew there was more to it

"But?" she asked

"But I don't want to be married right now Tsuande. I thought this was just- just a fling ya know? Gosh ya know I sound like Kushina" he said chuckling trying to ease the tension but stopped when he realized he was the only one laughing.

"Truth I am just too young. I know lame excuse, but I'm just not interested, we were doing so good having great sex, hanging out, I thought we were just having fun. I didn't mean for it to go this far I hope you can forgive me."

_Kushina warned me about this "Just having fun" he thinks of me as just another conquest._

"Tsuande please forgive me. I thought you understood I was only here a few months I am leaving to go back to Uzushio at the end of the week. You knew this I don't know what to say but I am sorry."

Tsuande just nodded her head _How could I be so stupid falling in love with him_

She just got up grabbing her clothes that were spread around the room saying nothing as she got dressed. Usually they would lay in bed for hours talking cuddling and making love.

_No that was not love_

He was so good at it she thought he was making love to her. But he was just good at pleasuring women. She was just another conquest another knot on his belt. He saw her getting dressed and been with enough women to know that's a sign for him to get dressed too.

They got dressed in complete silence he would glance at her just to see her with a distant look in her eyes. He knew he had messed up. He wasn't good with emotions and stuff but what he said was the truth Tsuande was a great woman. A catch in all honesty he just wasn't trying to settle down yet he had so much more he wanted to do with his shinobi career.

Plus, she is from a whole other village. _Watch by next week she will have moved on from me completely _

He told himself as he took one last look a Tsuande before leaving heading for the Uzushio Embassy where he would stay the rest of the week. As soon as Tsuande heard the door close behind him she broke out crying. Crying harder than she had ever cried in her life.

_**Somewhere in the land of Water**_

Danzo stood with 3 of his root ANBU members, and his hooded ally

"How long till the Mizukage arrives Danzo, this is proving to be a waste of time"

"be patient my friend, we are here for the sake of our village and the future of the shinobi world."

"Still I could be conducting research instead of wasting time with politics"

"If you truly want to be the next hokage then you must get use to meeting such as this. And you need my help in order to reach that goal so you will wait"

Danzo said getting slightly annoyed at the sannin impatience, a few minutes later the Mizukage appeared with some of his most elite ninja

"Lord Mizukage we thought you had gotten lost on your travels."

The Mizukage just stared blankly "It is illogical how would I get lost when you are in my lands."

Danzo sighed he obviously didn't get the joke.

"Have you put thoughts into my request?"

The Mizukage nodded.

"Yes I have, you can guarantee assistance with my countries plague of kekkei genkai?"

"Yes, just send us some of the clans' members who have the kekkei genkai so my partner can study them. Here is your first loan no attachments consider it a sign of trust "

Danzo gestured to a ANBU member to give the Mizukage the bag full of money. A member of the mist tracker squad took the money and disappeared somewhere.

"We appreciate the gesture. We will begin immediately just keep up with the payments and we will start this war for you. As they say war is expensive but why not do it if it's free."

The Mizukage smiled evilly laughing as he turned and walked away.

Danzo smiled his plans where now in motion.

**A/n Hey guys how you enjoy this chapter. Not going to lie I struggled with this one. If you don't know I will inform you that I plan to be grouping my chapters into arch's so this will be the last chapter of the Introduction Arch. The next chapter is the Arch for the Third Shinobi War which will be action packed. I know we are all waiting for the entrance of our beloved Naruto but there is a lot of chapters left in the book and none of my idea will make sense without the next few chapters, so I hoped you enjoyed this one. As always REVIEW any questions comments and or concerns.**

**Ages of Key Characters so far**

**Tsuande- 26**

**Kon-21**

**Minato/ Kushina- 18**

**Fugaku- 18**

**Jiraiya- 26**

**Danzo- 36**

**Uzukage And Wife- 36**

**Hokage- 46**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n Hey got another chapter for you all. I know it's been awhile since I updated but I honestly don't know how you all feel about the story your feedback gives me motivation so if you like the story please please Review.**

**Also, I am thinking about making this a fem Naruto/ Naruto story let me know what you think about that!**

**Chapter 8**

**Patrol**

"Scan your sectors properly"

Minato said to his rookie team they'd been working together now for about 5 months; His team was very talented, but they lacked team chemistry and basic discipline. If he had to give their team work a grade it be a 83%. They weren't horrible simply because they were so talented they were becoming too confident though. He feared that they maybe a little over confident. But they still had a lot to learn, and without Rin Nohara on his team there is no way they would've made it this far. His two male students were constantly bickering, and at each other's throats for the littlest of things.

They were now tasked with another C rank mission. Minato and the Hokage had drawn tired of his student's complaints about D ranked missions. So, the Hokage has been giving Team 7 more C rank missions, the one they were currently on would be there 3rd. They had completed more missions than any other Genin team, and he was beginning to consider them for the chunin exam if they kept up this pace.

Their mission was a simple enough mission a border patrol around the lands of fire it would take them 2 weeks to complete but it was enough to settle his team. Although it was just broader patrol with the recent activity in the Land Hidden in the Mist he was warned by the Hokage not to be relaxed on their patrol. But so far it was like every other patrol they haven't ran into any trouble so far.

He seen a nice little area to start building their camp for the night, so he stopped his team.

"We will camp here tonight, Kakashi go fetch the fire wood and patrol the perimeter see if you can spot any sign of dangers. Obito there is a river about 15 minutes to our North- West see if you can catch us something to eat and fill our canteens. Rin and I will stay her and make our campsite. Disperse"

He watched as his team scattered off to begin their task. Minato made a shadow clone then instructed him to teleport back to Konoha and tell the hokage the location where they'd be camping and today's report of what they seen while on patrol.

A few hours later Obito arrived with a deer he was carrying on his shoulders and he had 3 fish tied to a rope.

"Great job Obito kun, fish and deer! Your amazing" Rin said Minato watched as she went to help her teammate prepare the food.

Obito was just giving her the biggest grin smiling at her brightly ear to ear. Rin seemed to know what to say to not just Obito but Kakashi to get that reaction out of the youngsters.

Minato sighed as he looked to his final student who was pretending as if he were reading but Minato could tell by the slight twitch of his ears he was straining himself to hear what the other two were saying. Since the very first day the group got together they act like this. Barely communicating Rin was the mediator to every conversation and solved every problem.

She would either start scolding the boys or would take to bashing them on top the head if they didn't act right. Most would have thought that Kakashi would be like his second in command. With the boys astounding academy record and excellent capability as a shinobi at such a young age, but Rin has taken the role not so much with how she handles herself in battle but how she leads them in everyday situations.

"Kakashi! Get your lazy butt up and come help me and Obito skin this deer."

Kakashi sighed "Why does it take three people to skin one deer?"

He complained but Minato watched his student get up from his spot and head obediently over to his teammate.

"Obito kun has never skinned a deer, so we are going to show him how!"

She said excitedly. Rin seemed to always like helping others anyway she could, her and Obito were a lot alike in that regard. Obito would show up late sometimes saying he had to help an old lady across the street or help a little girl who lost her cat. Minato thought the boy was lying to excuse his tardiness. So as a training exercise one day him Kakashi and Rin went to find a tardy Obito. They soon found him helping an older couple paint an entire clan compound for free.

His team was filled with different personalities but like the other jonin sensei had told him. It was an experience that he wouldn't value until he actually did it.

_**-Flashback-**_

Minato was sitting with his elder sensei Jiraiya. He had just finished explaining his absence from the village. Why he left so suddenly and without a goodbye

"Well I am proud of you Minato. You have become a fine shinobi also seemed to balance that and your personal life. You've succeeded in getting the girl of your dreams something I still have yet to accomplish."

The older man said looking off in the distance with a sad look. Minato just chuckled at his teachers displays. "It is your fault for never talking to Tsuande-chan."

"Yeah yeah it is too late now."

Minato didn't know what his sensei meant about it being too late. To his knowledge Tsuande had broken up with Dan after his last time cheating.

"What do you mean it's too late? It is never too late."

"No, she is talking to somebody new"

This surprised him he was not aware that Tsuande was in another relationship, she never mentioned anything about it before, but it must have happened when I was gone.

Deciding that it would be best to just change the subject. "Sensei I had come here to not only apologize for my disappearance but ask for your experience."

"Really now? Well ask away?' Jiraiya said

"What made you want to become a sensei? Everyone always said that you never wished to be one."

Jiraiya looked at him looking at him interestingly. He lifted his hand to grab his chin as he closed he is eyes to think before saying

"The reason I became a sensei is in truth because of the Old man hokage." Minato watched as Jiraiya chuckled.

"Sense he became my sensei he always liked to pick fun at me, he did it to all the others but especially me saying we would never become shinobi worth remembering. It may have sound cruel but times where different during the Second Shinobi War. Me nor the others were prepared for the acts of it. So, he worked us hard but before our first C rank mission he told us that he was proud of us. That we would be some of the most powerful ninjas known to the world. He said he knew once he met us that we were destined for greatness." He said pausing to look at Minato

"It is true I never wanted to be a shinobi sensei till I saw you and Kushina fight, I saw your very first spare together."

Minato was shocked he could never forget about the very first day he saw Kushina back at the academy. It was also the very first time they spoke and fought.

"I knew you two were special immediately and I understood what the old man meant."

_**-End Flashback-**_

Minato could see why some shinobi become so attached to their teams and want to teach a Genin team year after year. They were team 7 which is known as the most dignified team in Konoha. Since the legendary sannin no Genin team had been permitted the title of team 7. That is until he got his team.

He sighed before deciding to leave the three to clean and cook the food while he went to check their camp perimeter. Him and Rin had set traps all around their location to protect their camp. He just wanted to triple check the area and make sure they were functional.

He finished checking the last trap and started making his way back to camp. He sat next to his team grabbing his bowl of food from Kakashi they all ate in relative peace which caused Minato's mind to wander to his mate and wife of 5 months.

Kushina was in her office reading over the mountains of paper work she was behind on. The embassy was thriving everyday more people came to visit the land of fire from Uzushio and she was responsible for everyone who entered the lands. So. it's important to document everything and keep it organized. She was still leading the civilian floor as well. But today was the last day she would have to deal with it because Yahiko Uzumaki was coming in today.

Speaking of Yahiko, Konan had been very excited when she found out that her mate/husband was going to be assigned the same duty station as her. She had thanked Kushina for weeks for reuniting the two.

"_Kushina baby"_

Kushina smiled as she heard the voice of her mate Minato Namikaze. They had recently figured out how their telepathic communication worked. They have to say the others name in their mind within the first two words for the connection to be active.

"_Minato my mate I can hear you, are you okay?"_

"_Yes Kushina, I just wanted to let you know that we are about 80-90 miles east of Konoha patrolling haven't ran into anything important, but I will keep you updated baby"_

"_Please Minato, stay safe my mate"_

"_I will talk to you before bed" _then the connection was gone, and she felt the emptiness of her mind.

There was a knock on her office door that brought her out her thoughts. Her and Minato had learned a lot about their seal and their connection seemed to get stronger by the day she could feel it through their seal.

"I am sorry Lady Kushina but has my mate arrived yet?"

Konan said Kushina sighed this was the 10th time today Konan has come in asking about her mate. Konan is the third most powerful female in their clan. A highly feared and respected shinobi, but the seal just makes you feel a longing for your mate that so intense no one can resist for long.

"I understand your worry and excitement Konan, but he is not here yet. If you would like you can wait here with me until his arrival."

Konan nodded her head bowing in appreciation. She made her way to sit at her cousins' desk.

"Do you need help with your paperwork?"

Konan asked her she nodded her head smiling in appreciation. "That would be nice, please help me"

The two went through sorting the files talking about their lives and what it was like since they left each other In the academy. An hour passed when a knock on her office door passed through the room. They both paused and Kushina saw Konan body tense as she stared at the door.

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal two samurai and a man with bright orange hair, his eyes one brown the other containing a Mishogan. Yahiko is the third strongest male Uzumaki. Having been born to the lowest ranking Uzumaki family he by the age of 7 became powerful training with her brother and father. Now he was feared amongst many lands. His Mishogan is from his distant An'nai blood but only formed in one eye and since its formation has never dispelled.

"I am sorry for my tardiness Lady Uzumaki"

Yahiko said bowing respectfully. "Awh stop all the formalities Yahiko san. It has been years since we have seen each other but I am the same person I swear."

His before stone expression softened revealing a smiling man. "Aha good cause I was thinking this assignment would suck if you became bossy."

Kushina smiled as she watched the two mates make eye contact. She could feel the passion and heat in the room as their staring contest heated up before Konan raced to him embracing him in a tight hug.

She could feel their love for each other from her position in the room.

"I missed you my mate" Konan said to Yahiko giving him a kiss on the lips she watched the man smile brightly wrapping Konan in his arms. He pulled her in a deep embrace which made Kushina smile brighter.

This was the power couple of her generation in Uzushio. They were one of the youngest couples ever formed by her clan and had their seal marks longer than most others. Both Yahiko and Konan were arraigned to get married to bear a strong offspring as a deal between Konan's higher-ranking family and Yahiko lower ranking one. Since before they mated though they showed signs of compatibility and now their connection and curse marks are the strongest in the clan, but Kushina had a feeling soon there would be changes to the power scale.

Still holding his mate Yahiko turned to her saying "My tardiness isn't without cause Kushina. Before I left I was told by your father Lord Uzukage that the waters between Uzushio and Kirigakure have held multiple skirmishes between our two countries navies. As a result. Your father wishes for you to put a stop to future violence."

Kushina nodded taking in the information _the land Hidden in the Mist and Uzushio haven't had many altercations in the last few years. But with the instability in the 'Blood Mist Village' who knows what this can escalate too. _

"Thank you for the information. I will handle this situation immediately. Now that Yahiko is here Konan why don't you two take a tour of the embassy and tomorrow Yahiko we can further discuss your role here."

Kushina said getting up and leading the couple out to tour the embassy.

They took the next hour talking about the embassy and each building as well as important details he needed to know about running the civilian relations and other duties. Their tour ended up at the housing units for each head which was on the top floor of the main building.

Kushina was still in the process of moving her things from the Senju compound to her embassy home. Only because she was taking her time she nor the two Senju females she stayed with were excited about her leaving. Even though she was only a few blocks down the road. Minato was helping her with her move. Well as much work as they could before they ended up in her bedroom. It was a slow-going process no one was rushing. Although, she was trying to get it done by the end of the week though, so she could spend more of her nights with her mate.

Konan had moved all Yahiko things into her assigned condo each condo was huge easily enough room for a large amount of people per condo. Since Yahiko and Konan were both heads they technique had two condos on the top floor.

Kushina decided it was unnecessary for them to stay in both homes. So Kushina was going to have to figure out what to do with the free-living quarters but it wasn't an emergency and could be dealt with later.

Kushina was happy for her cousin and Yahiko they were the ideal couple. Kushina is struggling without being with her mate, but unless you knew Konan you'd never notice. Kushina thought Konan was amazing though because despite missing Yahiko she handled her job at the embassy very professionally. Kushina had only been without Minato for a week and couldn't bare the hours between each mental checkup.

Kushina sighed letting her thoughts drift from the couple to what Yahiko had informed her about the Hidden Mist village. Thinking that it'd be best to get more information directly from her father she pulled out a letter deciding this was her first official duty as ambassador of Uzushio. She needed to make sure that whatever caused the border dispute between their navies was ended hastily.

"_**Dear Mizukage,**_

_** Speaking on behalf of the Land of Uzushiogakure, Village Hidden by Whirlpooling Tides, the Uzukage whom is also the Daimyo of the lands. I am Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze wife to Minato Namikaze, and daughter to the Uzukage, heir to the Matriarch of the Uzumaki clan, and The Ambassador of Uzushiogakure. I wish to speak to you about the recent disputes of the waters between or lands. As you know, we have been under a ceasefire ever since the 2**__**nd**__** shinobi war. I think it might be best for both parties to stop further conflict. Uzushiogakure is a very forgiving country, we control majority of the waters across the globe and offer safe travel and trade across the seas. Attacks such as yours provide a threat to others and must be ceased immediately, otherwise aggressive actions will be taken. I look forward to working with you to ensure peace between our two great villages.**_

_**Best Regards,**_

_**The Lands of Uzushiogakure**_

_**Village Hidden by Whirling Tides**_

_**Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze"**_

Kushina reread the letter before she sealed her letter away in a scroll. She wondered if the Hokage would back Uzushio if things were to get out of hand with Kirigakure. She decided that she would go ask and talk with the Hokage during lunch.

She grabs her long white coat Minato had just gotten her from her chair and put it on. She grabbed her tea a stack of folders and was headed out the door and down the building. When she exited the main building, she started her way down the bridge. She looked down at the man-made whirlpools making her mind drift to Uzushio and the real pools.

She missed her village and was looking forward to her first trip back home as an ambassador. Sighing she turned the corner walking towards the hokage tower she saw Tsume walking towards her with a bright smile plastered upon her face.

Since Kushina and Minato had become one union and started their sexual relationship. Tsume had been acting more invasive of her personal life. If that was even possible.

"Kushina Uzumaki! I know you see me!"

Kushina realized that she was behaving rudely to her former teammate by not responding to her greeting,

"I'm Sorry, Tsume chan I am so busy with the embassy, and Minato that my mind has been traveling a lot." She paused thinking

"And my name is actually Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze now"

At the mention of her mate Tsume smiled slyly at Kushina. She didn't like the smile it was a little too friendly for her liking.

"I bet Minato has been keeping you very busy as of late. Minato fucking your brains out?" Tsume said sexually.

Kushina felt herself blushing and knew she probably looked as red as a tomato. She was still new to the world of sex, so she was still shy about talking openly about it.

"Me and MY mates sex life is none of your business."

Tsume just laughed at her, slapping her on the back roughly. _Gosh why is she so manly?_

"Lighten up sister. It was a rhetoric question. I already know that Minato fucks you good." Kushina gave her a surprised expression. Tsume pointed to her noise while saying "I can smell it"

"Kushina you can hide a lot of things. But you can't hide a smell from an Inuzuka. But, I can also smell that someone hasn't been laid in" She pauses to take a whiff of Kushina "a week or so?"

Kushina blush deepened indicating that she had been right. Tsume laughed even harder now.

"Gosh Kushina a week without sex and you already having dick withdraws."

"ENOUGH Tsume!" Kushina said shaking her head angerly she can't afford this right now she needed to get to the Hokages office to discuss important issues. She began to walk past her teammate.

"Wait Kushina"

Tsume said calling after her. Kushina turned face still red from the embarrassment, but she held a firm façade as she looked at her teammate.

"I am sorry Kushina, it has. Just been months since we last spent time together. We don't have girls' night anymore. I just miss you"

Tsume said looking away awkwardly. Kushina knew that her tomboyish teammate meant what she said. Simply because Tsume is a tough kunoichi, as tough as they come. She doesn't dwell too deep into her feelings most of the time, so the confession meant that it was really bothering her that they haven't been able to spend time together.

This made Kushina feel bad. It's true ever since her engagement to Minato and the opening of the Embassy she hasn't been scheduling the weekly get together with all her friends. It's been almost 3 months since she last had a conversation this long with her teammate. Kushina was starting to feel very guilty about the situation.

Quickly running through the rest of her schedule for the day she decided that after her meeting with the hokage she would return to the office finish up a pile of paperwork and call it a day.

"I'm sorry Tsume chan. You are right I haven't been taking care of my responsibilities as a friend and teammate. How about tonight we have a girl's night at my place in the embassy?"

This made Tsume ears perk up and a bright smile graced her friends lovely face.

"I get to see your new crib!? That's a deal I will bring the SAKE!"

Tsume said running off in the direction of Konoha liquor store. Kushina just smiled at her friend's actions. As Kushina made her way to the Hokage Tower she smiled to herself.

_I can't believe It's been so long since my last girls night. _

Kushina was getting excited at the thought of all her friends getting together again. She was mentally going through all the things she would need to pick up from the store. Deciding it be best to use shadow clones she created clones to go tell her friends about tonight's plans.

She hoped that they were all available for the girls' night. She reached the hokages office catching herself from just walking in like she uses to do, a bad habit she picked up from her mate. She turned to the hokages assistants desk.

"Is the hokage taking visitors at this time?"

The assistant looked shocked to see the woman following procedure. "Umm, let me check" she said before glancing to a schedule on her desk.

"Yes, at this time the Lord Hokage is taking visits."

"Thank you" Kushina said smiling before giving the lady a slight bow. She walked into the Hokages office to see it hadn't changed since she last was in it. The brief thought of her mate behind the desk instead of the current hokage entered her thoughts leaving a smile on her lips at the image of a beaming Minato smiling brightly at her from behind the desk.

"Well Kushina, I can say I'm glad to see you too."

The hokage said to her looking at her with a look of amusement at her smiling face. Kushina shook her head quickly cursing Minato for always finding a way into her mind and causing a distraction.

"My apologies lord hokage I've been very unfocused as of late."

The hokage shook his head gesturing for her to take a seat in front of his desk.

"No need for apologies Lady Kushina, please sit, tell me what brings the Ambassador of Uzushiogakure into my office." He said while giving her a comforting smile.

Kushina took a moment to gather her thoughts as she moved to sit down.

"It has recently come to my attention that the waters between Uzushio and Kirigakure have been the battle ground for recent… disputes."

Kushina eyed the hokage for any signs she could but wasn't getting anything from the seasoned hokage, so she continued

"These disputes have troubled my father, and he has tasked me with the responsibility for putting an end to the conflict."

The hokage nodded taking a puff out of his pipe before saying

"A major responsibility you have Lady Kushina, and how do you plan on stopping further 'conflict'"

"I have written a letter to the Mizukage in hopes to put a stop to the border wars."

The hokage just nodded stroking his beard as he thought, "And what would be the reason you are here telling me?"

"I was wondering worst case scenario, would Konoha back us if war broke out between Uzushio and Kiri?"

There was a pause in the room, Kushina could tell that the hokage was thinking deeply about the situation. The way he looked off in the distance as he inhaled smoke from his pipe. His eyes turned to her a steely expression plastered to his face.

"Although I cannot make those decisions solely on my own, I myself do not back Konoha supporting ninja for a war between your village and Kirigakure."

Kushina was surprised she had mentally prepared herself for just in case the hokage said no to her request, but she hadn't expected him to outright deny her request, but before she could say anything the hokage spoke

"But we would help with any medical, finical, or other needs that do not directly involve altercations between Konoha and Kiri."

Kushina was frustrated, Uzushio didn't need medical help, and definitely didn't need any finical assistance. She was hoping that the hokage would back her to threaten the Mizukage with not one but two hidden villages coming after him if he didn't stop his attacks. Now though she would have to hope that her threating letter will be enough to stop the Mizukage.

"Thank you Hokage sama, Uzushio would love any assistance you could offer us. Although for now we do not need such aid it is good to know that our ally wouldn't completely abandon us."

She was trying to pick at the hokage to get more assistance for Uzushio. The more experienced politician could see through her trick so the hokage was not falling for the bait.

"Of course, we wouldn't, you said that you had a letter to deliver to the Mizukage. Would you like me to task a team to deliver that message for you?"

Kushina immediately shook her head "No that won't be necessary Uzushio will handle the delivery but thank you for the thought."

Kushina glanced at the clock on the wall two and a half hours had passed since she reached the hokages tower. If she was going to finish the stack of paperwork on her desk and still have enough time to grocery shop and cook for tonight. She must wrap up this meeting soon.

She politely excused herself saying she had other matters to attended to before walking out the office. She made her way out the hokage tower and back to the Embassy. She made two shadow clones to go to the stores she needed while she worked on the pile of papers on her desk. It was another 2 hours before she had finished all her paperwork.

She sighed stretching out her aching body. No one had told her that working behind a desk would leave her so exhausted. She got up and made her way to her condo on the top floor of the embassy. When she reached her door, she reached in her robe to grab her keys as she unlocked the door she heard a familiar voice.

"Kushina chan"

Kushina glanced to her left to see Aki Uzumaki smiling at her, Aki looked like her stomach was about to explode she was due to have her first child Karin any day now.

"Aki, hey how are you feeling?"

Aki sighed before unconsciously rubbing her belly. "Tired my ankles hurt, I am hungry and bored."

Due to Aki severe pregnancy she had demanded that her head doctor not do any physical labor. So, she had been resigned to desk work much like Kushina, and just like her Aki hated being held to desk work.

"Well, girls night isn't supposed to start till 8pm but since your here would you like to accompany me while I get ready? I can warm up some food for you while we wait."

Aki nodded excitedly in agreement before Kushina unlocked the door and they entered her assigned condo. Kushina being the head of the embassy had the largest living space. She headed to the kitchen to start preparing Aki's pre-dinner snack. She had some left-over ramen from ichraku's. She heard an inhale of breath before her cousin hummed in delight.

"What is that your making Kushina? That is the loveliest smelling ramen ever!" Aki was now standing next to her sniffing over the pot of ramen.

Kushina laughed at her friend's antics. "This is miso ramen from Ichraku's ramen stand. It is here in Konoha and is actually a great restaurant. I would argue they have ramen better than what we have back in Uzushio."

Aki's face looked surprised, but she didn't say anything. They talked until the food was ready and Kushina made her friend a bowl handing it to her.

"Thank you!" She said quickly before diving into her food, although she ate it more lady like then Kushina would have.

"No problem, you enjoy that I am going to go take a quick shower."

Kushina went back into her bedroom and began grabbing comfortable clothing for tonight's get together. Normally on girl's nights they would meet at the designated house, drink some sake then head to the local clubs and bars in Konoha, but she had decided that tonight the party was going to be at her house.

Kushina grabbed her clothes and hopped in the shower, as she cleaned herself she felt the connection open.

"Kushina baby"

"Yes, Minato?"

"We finished camp for the night and were about to settle in. How has your day been?"

Kushina giggled. They had pretty much talked every 3-4 hours even if it was just a quick check in, so Minato knew exactly how her day was going and she was sure that he could feel her contentment through their seal. But she decided to enlighten him a little bit.

"My day has been busy, I receive news from my father about some naval battles with Kirigakure."

"Really? The Hidden Mist village has been very… unstable as of late."

"They have, I know you heard of their Genin graduation exam?"

"Yes, I have heard the rumors. Do not worry too much about that though sweetheart."

Kushina sighed. "I wish I didn't have to think about them poor children, but since I am being appointed as the Ambassador of Uzushio I have the responsibility of making sure that no further conflict arises."

"Your father believes in you and so do I baby, I am sure that you will come up with something."

"Enough about work, tonight I'm having a girl's night at the condo!"

She could feel Minato's smile through their bond. "That's great, you work too hard and need a nice distraction who is all going to be come?"

"Just the Usual, Tsume, Mikoto, Tsuande, Mao, also Aki and Konan are coming as well."

"Okay you girls be safe, I'm going to bed, so we can get an early start tomorrow. Ill update you of our location tomorrow."

"Goodnight my mate I love you."

She felt the connection end but decided that she would get Minato later for not saying he loved her back. She hadn't even noticed that the shower had ran cold and her fingers were now pruny looking indicating that she had been in the shower longer than she originally intended.

She got out the shower dried herself off and put on some comfortable clothes a tank top and some shorts before grabbing a robe Minato had gotten her. It was made of silk light but surprisingly warm, it also had the Namikaze symbol on the back of it with the Uzumaki swirl on the sleeves of the robe she absolutely loved the robe.

When she re-entered the kitchen, she was greeted by Mao, Tsuande and Aki all sitting around the table apparently the Senju woman had brought some food. And apparently her pregnant cousin was taste testing the local food. When the Senju woman seen her, they gave her a bright smile waving excitedly. Tsuande yells across the room.

"Kushina come try this sake! It was made with honey and is de-lici-ous . Kushina smiled back walking over.

"It appears you have already had your fair share of the sake"

The group of girls sat around the table conversating and drinking lightly. After about 30 minutes Tsume Mikoto and Konan arrived joining them at the table. They then began to eat while the gossiped and discussed a broad range of topics.

"So, Aki chan when are you do?" Tsume asked words a bit slurred due to the amount of alcohol she had drunk. All the woman were tipsy Tsuande, and surprisingly even Konan who is usually well reserved was even showing signs that she had reached her limits. The only sober person was Aki because of her pregnancy.

"I am due within 3 weeks! I'm so excited" She said giggling and unconsciously grabbing at her stomach.

Kushina smiled and noticed that all the women seemed to be thinking along the same lines. _I can't wait till that is me_

"Who is the baby's father? If you don't mind me asking." Mao said curiously. All the woman but Konan seemed interested obviously they had all thought about this since Aki was not married nor has she spoken about having a significant other. And she has no mating seal on her body at least not a visible one. So, it was a legitimate question.

Aki's posture became more ridged and she held her belly protectively.

"I do not wish to speak about him." She said defensively looking towards Konan.

Kushina looked to Konan who had a sympathy look on her face. When she saw Kushina gaze she mouthed "later" to her cousin. Understanding Kushina just nodded her head slightly. The interaction didn't go unnoticed by the other women, but they decided not to push the issue.

"I'm sorry Aki chan, I didn't know that was a sensitive subject for you." Mao said looking sorry.

At the look the elder woman gave her Aki relaxed and sighed, "No it is my fault. It is a touchy subject for me. I loved him, but he did not love me, yet I let him convince me to get pregnant with his child. Now he wishes to have nothing to do with me nor my baby. I'm glad for Kushina chan for getting me out of Uzushio because everything there seemed to remind me of him."

At her words Mao, Tsume, Tsuande got visibly angry.

"Men aren't shit. Don't worry Aki I to have had my fair share of 'bad men'" the eldest Senju said

All the ladies but Kushina, Mikoto and Konan nodded in agreement. Tsuande chuckled before speaking

"I recently fell in love with a man, and you know what he told me? That he thought we were just having 'fling'. He been fucking me for the past few months raw no protective seals no condoms nothing. Then get thi-s. I asked him if we can make things official and he said 'NO', like he didn't even think about it just straight up told me he didn't want a marriage."

Tsuande words were slurred and slow due to her drunken state. Which probably was the reason she was disclosing such personal information with everyone. But the rest of the woman other than Aki were also having their thoughts impaired by alcohol.

Kushina felt bad knowing that Tsuande was referring to her brother. She had warned the woman about his player ways but still her friend did not listen. After Kon left Tsuande had gone into a state of depression it was almost as bad as when she was sad about Dan cheating on her.

At hearing this all the woman sighed sadly, Tsume began laughing but not in a way that was funny, but almost cynical. She took a big swig from the sake bottle not even bothering with the cup.

"Gosh tell me why that sounds just like the man I was messing with. I knew the week he was leaving town, so I planned our whole last week together. But the bastard left a whole week in advance and didn't even tell me! And I hate to say it, but I liked him no I fell in love with him! ME of all people catching feelings. Now all I have left of him is this fucking letter, I still haven't written him back, yet I don't even know what to say I'm so hurt."

Tsume said pulling out a folded piece of paper from her bra and placing it on the table. She took another swig from the sake bottle before handing the bottle to Tsuande who happily accepted it taking a big gulp of the liquid.

Curiosity got the best of Kushina, she slowly reached for the letter allowing Tsume the chance to stop her if she wished to keep whatever the contents of the letter secret.

But she didn't stop her, so she grabbed the letter opened it, and started to read the letter slowly. As she was reading she was sipping on her glass of sake when realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she began choking on her drink.

Instinctively Tsuande reached over and started patting her roughly on the back trying her best to help clear her friends' lungs.

"Gosh Kushina you okay?" the blonde woman asked

"She probably just surprised that's all" Tsume said knowingly

"Damn, what's in the letter, let me read it." Tsuande said reaching for the letter that was in her hand. Kushina instantly pulled it out her reached holding it tight to her chest.

"I don't think that Tsume would want us all in her private life like this. I should have never read the letter myself" Kushina said trying her best to convince the Senju woman of a different course of action.

Before Tsuande could reply Tsume spoke up. "No, it's okay Kushina really, I mean it's my personal life and I trust all of you to not go telling my business. I'm sure you had nothing to do with your brother being an asshole."

Kushina tensed visibly, but she wasn't the only one who tensed up Mao Senju was as ridged as a log. Staring at her daughter who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"What you say?" Tsuande said her voice coming out low almost like a hiss. Tsume looked at the woman confused not reading the obvious tension building in the room probably due to the alcohol in her system.

"Oh, I said it's not Kushina fault that her brothers an ass. He up and left me here without so much as a good bye." Tsume said with a growl like a dog.

Tsuande was obviously tense now her eyes staring at Tsume with a blank expression her hands were shaking on the table and held in a tight fist. Tsume seemed to just now catch on to her body language and was looking to the other woman confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Kushina was watching Tsuande carefully, Mikoto was looking just as confused as Tsume she too was wondering why the youngest Senju was acting so strange suddenly, Mao had stood up from her seat but hadn't moved an inch as if scared that sudden movement would make her daughter react.

Aki was looking back and forth between Tsume, Kushina, Mao, and Tsuande until her eyes suddenly lit up and her mouth dropped agape.

"You were having sex with Kon Uzumaki?" Tsuande said voice so low it was like a whisper.

"Yesss" Tsume said eyeing her warily, she thought it was obvious when she mentioned Kushina brother beginning a dick.

"I was having sex with him." Tsuande said eyes looking up from where they fell to the table to look to the Inuzuka woman. Tsume was obviously caught off guard by the revelation. Mikoto seemed to finally understand the situation and was looking at the two awkwardly.

A silence had filled the whole condo no one said or did anything. Tsume and Tsuande where in a staring contest both woman holding unreadable gazes. Leaving the rest of the women anxious and on their toes.

"I also have a letter he wrote me soon after he left." Tsuande said pulling out the letter from her pocket. She looked at it as if debating what to do before sliding it across the table to Tsume. Kushina was watching the whole interaction holding her breathe. The air was so tense she had no idea how this situation would end, and she was thinking of having her brother castrated for putting her friends in such an awkward and potentially dangerous situation.

Tsume looked at the letter before slowly reaching towards it to read it. Her fingers slowly opened it, Kushina could tell her brother had written a lot to Tsuande. A whole extra page for the Senju woman in fact. Tsume letter was not long only a half a page. But Tsunade's had front and back writing on it on two separate papers.

Kushina watched as Tsume's eyes danced across the sheets of paper. By the time Tsume had gotten to the second page she had tears running down her face. Kushina felt embarrassed in that moment to call Kon her brother. She had warned Tsuande that her brother was a player, but she never expected him to pull a stunt like this. It broke Kushina's heart to see Tsume this way. The proud Inuzuka clan head was normally very strong and independent, just like Tsuande she had many men bowing at her feet both shinobi and civilian alike. She was such a strong woman that Kushina had never even seen her frown let alone cry. Knowing that her brother was the cause of her friend's immense sadness caused her to feel anger towards him that she never felt before.

Tsume read the entire letter before placing it on the table. She wiped her eyes trying to erase the trail of tears that had just ran down her face. But her face still held a look of immense sadness. Kushina not knowing what to do but wanting to help placed a gentle hand on hers hoping that she could provide a little confront to her friend.

Tsuande reached to Kushina pulling the Tsume's letter from her hand before reading it.

"He lied to you Tsume." Tsuande said after reading the letter. Tsuande face was still unreadable as she looked to the other woman who had slept with the man she loved.

At this Tsume face twisted in anger "Obviously he has lied to me about a lot of things Tsuande!"

Tsuande seemed to get agitated at the woman raising her voice at her "He did not leave early he was with me the whole week."

This seemed to hurt Tsume worse, which cause both Mao and Kushina to give a glare at Tsuande. Both women where already hurt but Tsuande could at least watch how she says things.

"Ah great, you want to rub it in! Alright congrats he obviously liked you more. Is that what your trying to get at, you happy I said it he liked you more! He wrote you a long ass heartfelt love letter, while all I got was a shitty apologies and false promises. Congratulations Tsuande want a cookie?" She said spitting the words out harshly.

The atmosphere in the room was getting more hostile by the minute. She was racking her brain trying to think of ways to change the mood.

"I think we should play some games" Konan who had been quiet during the whole conversation suggested hesitantly. Aki, Mikoto immediately nodded their heads in agreement but her words and their actions seemed to be ignored by the Senju woman and Tsume.

They were just staring at each other sizing each other up. Kushina had never seen Tsuande body language so hostile and rough. Mao had moved a few steps closer to her daughter still not moving too fast as if not to startle either woman.

"I think I had too much 'fun' tonight. I will be headed home." Tsume said an obvious sadness on her face. Kushina felt so bad and was getting frustrated because she didn't know what to do.

They all watched as the Inuzuka clan head gathered her things and began walking towards the door. Kushina got up following her saying she would walk her out.

Both woman exited the building and were walking in awkward silence towards the exit of the embassy. Kushina was racking her brain trying to come up with something to say to her friend. Not knowing what to say she just went with what was on her heart.

"I am sorry Tsume. I really am if I would have known he was seeing you too maybe I could have- "

Tsume cut her off looking at her with a hurt expression forcing a smile up on her face.

"It is okay Kushina. I do not blame you it is not your fault. I just wish I seen it coming you know? I'm just more disappointed with myself that I was unable to control my feelings. It was my fault, me and Kon had agreed to a 'fling' at first, I just wanted the sex. But I fell in love with him, I can't blame anyone but myself."

Tsume sighed heavily and Kushina heart pang seeing the looks of hurt on the strong kunoichi.

"I told myself I wouldn't fall for him, but I did. He's the first male I met who could dominate me, he's an alpha amongst alpha males. I smelt it on him the first time I saw him. It's hard for me you know? Being a woman and a female head of a pack of shinobi that share more qualities with animals then humans. He fit right in with the clan and even my dog Kurama liked him and he likes no one."

Kushina just listened as her friend ranted on about her feelings. The more she talked about her hurt the more she began to despise her brothers' actions. They reached the exit to the embassy and the two-woman turned to each other. Kushina offered another apology and a hug which Tsume surprisingly accepted. Just goes to show how hurt she was.

Kushina could have sworn she heard a small whimper from the woman but the embrace was soon over and Tsume left her. Heading back towards the Inuzuka compound which was on the other side of Konoha.

Kushina sighed heavily before walking back towards her home. She was thinking about the events and decided that she would write to her brother letting him know exactly how she felt about his mistreatment of her friends.

While she was walking back she was surprised to see Mao and Tsuande heading her direction. They met in the middle of the bridge Tsunade's face was still unreadable and Mao kept looking to her as if she would explode anytime.

"I think it is best that I take Tsuande home. She's had too much to drink and was being snappy to Mikoto and Aki who do not deserve that treatment. Tsuande just huffed rolling her eyes like a child and looking away from them.

Kushina was embarrassed at the way her friends were acting and knowing that someone she loved dearly was the cause of this problem made her even more frustrated.

"I'm so sorry Mao, Tsuande."

Mao quickly shook her head, "You have nothing to apologize for it is me and my daughter who should be apologizing to you for ruining girls' night. Please let me know about the next one, hopefully things will go a lot… better"

Mao said bowing her head slightly before nudging her daughter roughly to get the younger lady to say something.

Tsuande just looked at her mother than to Kushina. When their eyes met Kushina say the amount of hurt that lied in them. Tsuande mumbled a barely auditable apologize before walking off leaving Kushina and her mother standing in the middle of the bridge.

Mao sighed heavily, "I knew something like this would happen when I saw her getting so attached to him." She looked as though she was disappointed in herself for her daughters hurt.

"I- I am really sorry Mao chan. If I had known Kon would do something like this I-."

Kushina was cut off by Mao shaking her head waving her off. "I do not blame you nor your brother for his actions. They were not in a relationship I raised Tsuande to be a strong independent woman, but she is still a woman. She has a big heart even as tough as she acts, she fell in love with him faster than even when she started falling for Dan. I'm just afraid what she might do now because she didn't allow her heart to fully heal after Dan."

Kushina nodded understanding the elder woman's assessment.

"I hope she takes this as a learning experience. Now she will understand why I remained single after her father's passing. It may be a different situation but matters with the heart take time. I just hope she can find an outlet for her pain."

Mao offers Kushina a small smile before walking off toward the exit of the embassy. Tonight, had not went anything as she had planned. Sighing she made her way back to her home. When she arrived Konan and Mikoto had started putting away some of the food while Aki was cleaning off the table.

When they saw her enter they all gave her sympatric looks. She must have had a worried look on her face unknowingly.

"How is Tsume and Tsuande chan?" Mikoto asked her from the kitchen. Kushina began joining the women in cleaning the condo.

"I think they are both very hurt. Hopefully with time they will be okay though. I have never been so embarrassed of my brother in my life."

"Kon has always been a womanizer Kushina chan, it just sad that he misses out on good women sometimes." Aki said which received a nod of approval from Konan as well.

"Although he is my cousin we all know his reputation around Uzushio."

Kushina sighed her brother was a known player having bedded his fair share of woman in Uzushio. This was the first though she seen the direct effect of her brother's actions to those women though.

The women clean the apartment in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's presence. When they finished the all gathered around her living room sitting down. Kushina had brought out a card game they now were all playing relaxing.

"It's a lot quieter without Tsume and Tsuande." Mikoto said as she drew a card from her hand and placed it on the pile.

The Uzumaki women nodded their heads in agreement. Tsuande and Tsume brought the energy and life to the party, both woman loved being the center of attention, so they naturally were louder than the rest of them.

"That's true but we would never manage to get Tsuande to sit down long enough for us to finish a game." Kushina said chuckling lightly. She was hoping that both her friends were doing better. It had been about an hour and a half since they left.

"Kushina chan I have a question for you. Please do not take offense" Mikoto asked looking at her a bit submissively as if she feared what she was about to ask.

"What is it Mikoto chan?"

"Do you think you can come by a the Uchiha compound and speak to Fugaku?"

Kushina stiffened, she wasn't expecting that at all. She hadn't spoken to Fugaku since his and Minato confrontation at Ichraku's. She wasn't avoiding him, she just had been busy and hadn't seen the Uchiha clan head around town.

"I mean I can. But can I ask why?"

Mikoto nervously placed with her cards, "Well he has been acting really distant lately. He barely speaks to me. I was hoping that maybe you could speak to him and make him feel better. I'm sorry to bother you with it. I know you have your own husband to worry about, but he just doesn't respond to me the way he does to you."

Mikoto said cheeks reddening as she looked away. Kushina could see that her friend was embarrassed. And she could understand why it must be uncomfortable knowing that your husband prefers the presence of another woman than you. She was glad that Mikoto has always been more reserved and wasn't like Tsume or Tsuande or maybe instead of the Senju and Inuzuka having issues it would have been her and Mikoto.

"Umm, I mean i-I can swing by later this week if that's okay."

Mikoto face brightened up and she gave her a sincere smile. "Thank you Kushina chan, I am sure your visit will lift his spirts."

Kushina just nodded her head and sighed _Well I must tell Minato I am going to see Fugaku first._

Mikoto stood up bowing her head to the Uzumaki women. "Thank you so much Kushina for inviting me, and it was a pleasure meeting you Konan chan, Aki chan. Please do invite me to the next girls night I had a wonderful time."

Kushina smiled "Here let me walk you out." Kushina offered but Mikoto shook her head.

"No, it is fine, I will be okay enjoy the rest of your night." She offered them a small smile before leaving out the condo leaving the Uzumaki women alone.

"Well tonight has been very interesting." Konan said, and Aki nodded in agreement.

"There seems to be a lot of drama around Konoha Kushina, I don't see how you have handled this for so long. I was so uncomfortable with the whole Tsuande Tsume situation. It is so like Kon to do something like that." Aki said sighing before plopping down on the couch.

Kushina just sighed again, now she despised her brother. "I am going to give him a piece of my mind just you wait."

Konan giggled "Well since everyone else is gone I suppose I should head home too. I told Yahiko I wasn't going to be gone to long and its already 2 am. Knowing him he is waiting up for me."

Konan said getting up and grabbing her things. Kushina had almost forgotten about Yahiko arrival. He had just gotten back today, well technically yesterday but Konan still came to the girl's night instead of spending quality time with her mate. She sure that Konan has probably been thinking about him all night.

"Oh of course go be with Yahiko. Also, if he is awake tell him in the morning to come by my office for we can go over his duties. I'm sorry for keeping you away from him for so long."

Konan just shook her head "No don't worry about it I enjoyed myself and hope that we can do this again soon."

She gave both her cousins a hug before heading out the door and to her home which was just two doors down the hall. That left Aki and Kushina in her condo Kushina made her way to the kitchen she had gotten hungry so was fixing her a small plate of left overs.

"Do you want something more to eat Aki? Or are you going to leave as well?"

Aki got up and waddled her way to the Kitchen sitting at the table. "I'll take something to eat, honestly I am not trying to go home just yet, the condo is lovely but it's a little too big for me I don't want to be alone in their that's why I can't wait for my little Karin chan to come out already." She said in her baby voice that made Kushina smile.

"Aww I understand Aki, if you like you can sleep with me or in the guest bedroom you know I don't mind."

"Really? Thank you Kushina let me go grab a change of clothes I'll be right back."

She said before wobbling out and to her home to get her clothes. By the time she came back her food was ready, and she was wearing her pajamas and had a bag which Kushina assumed had either clothes or hygiene for when she woke up. Kushina had waited for her cousin to come back to eat so they could enjoy their meal together. Aki smiled gratefully before sitting down and diving into her food and Kushina joined her.

"How have you been liking it at the hospital and in Konoha so far?'

Kushina asked her in between her bites.

"I enjoy working at the hospital I can't thank you enough for giving me that position Kushina. As far as Konoha goes I haven't been outside the embassy to much but the civilians at the hospital are very friendly to me and I enjoy working and getting to know them."

Kushina nodded "Hey Aki, would you tell me about the father of your child?" Kushina watched Aki's movements slow before she glanced up at her deciding what she wanted to do. She swallowed her food before speaking.

"He is no one really, a successful merchant who moved to Uzushio and was trying to expand his business. He's tall and very handsome. He was very kind to me, always polite and a gentleman. He told me that once his business was settled he'd talk to your father about marrying me. You know I like my ninja work, but I like my medical practice more. I don't have to be a shinobi to be a doctor. I could do it as a civilian. He said he was going to see if Lord Uzumaki would let me resign then he'd marry me, and I could go with him back to his home village and work in the hospital there. But it was all lies he just told me things I wanted to hear, when he found out I was pregnant he started avoiding me and acting strange then he just disappeared, and I haven't heard from him since."

Kushina feet her anger rising. "Did you tell father? We can find him, punish him or even fine him put him on child support."

Aki immediately shook her head "No I haven't told Lord Uzumaki, and please you don't either, it's bad enough I got impregnated by a civilian without being mated or engaged to him. I just don't want to deal with any of that extra bullshit"

Aki said visibly frustrated. Kushina understood. Although for other clans they may not care about their women getting pregnant. To Uzumaki mating and marriage was a big deal. It was not common for civilian men or woman to be mates of a Uzumaki. And almost never did female Uzumaki's get pregnant before an engagement or mating was established. Aki was the first Uzumaki she knew that was pregnant without being mated or engaged. Obviously, her father already knew Aki was pregnant but apparently didn't know by who and what the circumstances were. Her being in Konoha was probably for the best her clan may not have accepted Aki and her child if they knew the details of her pregnancy.

Kushina got up from her seat and hugged Aki who had begun crying. "I am an embarrassment to the Uzumaki clan."

She said sobbing softly into her chest. "Hush hush Aki, don't you say that you are not an embarrassment. Don't worry I will handle anything political that may arise with your child she will be just as much an Uzumaki as you and I."

Aki was still crying but seemed to trust in what she was saying. After a few minutes she stopped but said she was exhausted from crying and was headed to bed, Kushina told her where her room and her guest room was allowing her the choice on where she wanted to sleep. Aki got up and disappeared down the hall. Leaving Kushina to clean their dishes. After she finished washing all the dishes and putting away the food she headed to her room. She smiled to herself when she heard the light snoring of her cousin in her bed.

Kushina just slid in next to her before turning her back and drifting off to sleep.

**-Minato Camp 4 am –**

Minato was sleeping when he felt his skin burn jolting him awake from his sleep, as soon as his eyes flashed open and he sat up he sensed unfamiliar chakra near him he was always prepared though he wore his ninja gear always and trained his students to do the same while away from the safety of the village. Thinking ahead he decided to send a shadow clone out to access the situation while he moved his team to a better position.

His eyes searched the night forest trying his best to spot the invaders but he realized it was no full moon so there was minimal visibility. Calculating the pros and cons he calmly spoke out loud speaking in the direction of the shinobi he could sense them in.

"I'm pretty sure you are not in Konoha on a friendly outing but if that was the case you would know better than to try to sneak up on shinobi while their sleeping."

He said the words loud enough for his team to hear it. Soon they were out of their tents and standing by his side in a defensive formation. The enemy shinobi did not respond, and Minato knew the odds of them doing it was slim, but he wanted to know if the shinobi were dumb enough to come in to view knowing they were caught.

The fact that they remained hidden proved they knew they had the advantage with the darkness of the night, and the cover of the trees and bushes. He knew Obito didn't have his sharingan activated yet so there was no way they could use his families dojutsu to see in the dark. Deciding it best to just cast flames he ran through a series of hand signs before yelling.

Yin Style: Prism Light

A large prism of light beamed from his hand surrounding him and the nearby area with light making it easier for him to see the area around him. He looked in the surrounding bushes trying to spot any sign of the shinobi that interrupted their sleep.

He seen a shiver of a mask in a tree directly to his right. Throwing a kunai in the direction he watched it fly and right before it hit the target, the man jumps out the way landing a few feet from them. He heard the thud of his kunai impacting where the ninja once was indicating that in fact he did miss.

The shinobi turned to face him and his students. Obito being the loud mouth in the group shouted to the man.

"Hey why are you here! We demand to know what you're doing on our lands."

Suddenly 2 more masked shinobi appeared by the first one. Now that they were in view Minato could see that by the designs of their mask that they were Kirigakure ANBU ninja. Which meant whatever their business was Kirigakure sent their best ninja to make sure it was done quietly even more reason for why he needed to figure out why they were here.

They stood off both teams facing each other. The ANBU acted first throwing kunai at Minato and his team. They ducked and dodged the flying projectiles. Before he saw Kakashi go through fire jutsu signs and blow out a ball of fire towards the enemy shinobi.

Knowing the fire wouldn't be large enough to take out the enemy Minato decided to use a wind style jutsu to strengthen the flame. With their combined attack they managed to burn one of the ANBU while he was attempting to evade their attack.

"Think smarter Kakashi. You are strong, but these aren't just regular shinobi these shinobi are ANBU from Kirigakure. We all need to work together to take them down."

He said glancing at Rin and a harder sterner look at Obito. Out of all his Genin the Uchiha would be the most likely to try to go against his orders and try and be a hero during this situation. They had fought a few enemy shinobi but nun close to the caliber of ninja a ANBU is.

"Aha I know who you are Yellow flash of Konoha."

He stiffened, as he got older and went on more missions he realized that being known was not a good thing. Because in the life of a shinobi secrecy surprise and subtly is key. When people know you're a shinobi it makes you a target.

Minato said nothing just analyzing his opponent. A different one spoke then the first saying.

"Since we know now who you are, we know that it is not a genjutsu that is making us sense your somewhere else but that you and your students are now where your kunai landed."

Minato sighed that blew that plan. He had thought that if he sent out a clone to confront the enemy he could then teleport to his students wake them and attack the enemy from behind turning their surprise attack against them. He was sure the plan would have worked on a Chunin or maybe an unexpecting Jonin ninja but the ANBU were the best a country had to offer so they were experienced ninja as well,

With the cover blown Minato and his students attacked at the same time as the clone of himself and his team. Both the ANBU did their best to block and defend the attackers on both sides. Minato and the clone of himself were attacking one ANBU, while he had a clone with each student helping them fight they're own ANBU member.

He was fighting for 10 minutes trying his best to move his opponent, so their back was to Rin's enemy. He was trying to line them up, so he can attack with a rasengan hopefully hitting at least one of the two ninjas.

He lined up a kunai shot using the attack to move his enemy one more time before both him and his clone charged the shinobi with a rasengan in hand. As expected the ANBU member saved himself relying on instinct to dodge his attack.

Which lead both him and his clone to smash their rasengan into the back of Rin's opponent. He lied on the ground back bloody and caved in from his attack. The two remaining ANBU quickly regrouped together seeing as they were already out numbered 3 to 1 their best bet was to work together to survive.

Minato was proud of their team they were not currently at war. So, none of his Genin had experience fighting a caliber of opponent they were facing now. "Well congratulations team 7 it seems we are now in progress of completing our first A rank mission."

He heard a "Cool" from Rin and Obito whereas Kakashi just replied with a nod. Minato was sure that they would be able to handle the last two long as nothing drastic occurred. So, he decided to warn the shinobi one last time.

"Do not be like your friend. If you surrender now I will put in a good word with the Hokage."

He knew with the caliber shinobi they were faced with the odds of them willingly surrendering were slim, but it was always best to try to avoid a fight when possible. As expected the shinobi didn't reply with words but replied with a combined water and lighting ninjutsu.

The attack was so massive that Minato clones had to toss his students out of the blast radius. Sacrificing themselves to save the students from harm. They repositioned themselves to the trees on each side of their enemy trapping them between all three of them.

Hoping to at least catch one again he ran through some hand signs before yelling

Earth Style: Stone Coffin

A dome wall appeared over the ANBU reacting quickly he ran to the Jutsu and placed a sealing tags on it. The tags would from a barrier locking the ANBU under the Jutsu as well as maintaining the chakra needed to hold the jutsu for up to a week.

This gave plenty enough time for a frog messenger to get to the hokage, so he could figure out what to do and inform Minato and his team.

"New Mission as of now, until we know what the hokage want us to do with these two we stay here and guard this dome they are trapped in. We don't know why they are in our lands and won't be able to find out without help from the Interrogation Unit back in Konoha."

His team nodded their head in understanding indicating that they were aware what the new plan was. He used a summoning jutsu to call upon a frog messenger before quickly writing a note to the hokage of the current situation.

When the frog leapt off to deliver the messenger Minato spoke again.

"We from now on are on max security. Treat everything we do now as if we were on enemy territory keep a low profile. Until we receive further orders from the Hokage. You all rest I will be on first watch for 3 hours then, Obito, Rin, Kakashi"

His team nodded and headed for their tents. He sighed sitting down a few feet away from the dome. He hoped that this was going to be the most stressful part of this now A rank mission. Something in his gut told him that it was going to get worse. ANBU go missing their hokage is going to wonder and send more to investigate. So, he knew the longer they were here the more dangerous their mission would get. He sighed.

_This very well might start a war._

A/N **Hey so sorry for the late update but here it is. The reviews and follows show me people like the story so please let me know what you think until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys, hopefully the chapters release was sooner than the previous one. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Please comment any questions comments and or concerns. I have decided against changing Naruto gender to female he will remain as he was created. But he will have a sister maybe its undecided. I will also let you know we are getting closer and closer to his arrival so if you have been waiting patiently for him he's coming within the next 5 or so chapters. **

**There are events that must take place before his arrival. I hope you guys don't think the embassy idea is to farfetched, if you look at today's many countries have embassies and in the case of the United States even military location in foreign countries. Uzushio and Konoha are currently the most dominate hidden villages. Uzushio was powerful even in the Original Naruto Universe that's why they were destroyed. Konoha as well was a superpower so them beginning allies it is not so farfetched in my eyes. **

**If you guys could please tell me who your favorite character is not only in my story but in the original Naruto as well. I love to hear back from you all and hope you enjoy this chapter until next time. REVIEW **

**P.S I am going to be very busy with work soon and would love for someone to be an editor for me, contact me via PM if interested. **

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS HOPE YOUR HOLIDAY IS BLESSED AND SAFE ENJOY THE CHAPTER **

**Chapter 9**

**Interrogations**

Kushina was sitting impatiently outside the hokages office. He had a meeting, so he was not in his office now. Minato had informed her about the encounter with Kiri shinobi earlier in the morning. It was now just before 1 pm and she was almost certain that his encounter and what has been going on in the oceans between her home village and Kirigakure were related.

Since it was Kiri shinobi on Konoha land the hokage probably would not let her know what exactly was going on, but maybe if she said she knew already he would reveal more information to her. She knew that the hokage trusted her and so did most Konoha shinobi. She had fought alongside them, saved a few lives, and helped better the village since she arrived. So, they trusted her, but she was also loyal to and a shinobi from an outside village. So, they were cautious about certain things.

The door opened and Tsume walked out of the hokages office with Hiashi Hyuga and Ibiki Morino. Kushina knew immediately that they were the retrieval team for Minato and his team. Tsume gave her a friendly nod and Kushina offered her a small smile.

_I hope she is doing okay_

Tsume looked normal on the outside, but she was being quiet as if her mind was wrapped in thought. Kushina figured that she still was stuck on the events of the previous day, so she didn't press the woman into conversation. Just watching as the three shinobi left the building to where ever their assigned task was.

Kushina walked in to the hokages office, when he saw her he smiled softly. She returned it sitting down across from him.

"What are your plans for helping Minato and his team with the Kiri ANBU?"

"I should have known that you would already know about Minato and the Kiri ninja."

The hokage said shaking his head.

"Yes, he told me as soon as I woke this morning. I have been here since 10 am, but you have been busy. After seeing Tsume, Hiashi, and Ibiki I figure thats the team you are sending to relieve Minato of their guard duty."

The hokage just took an inhale from his pipe nodding his head. "Yes, they are being tasked with bringing the shinobi back to Konoha for investigation."

She knew she was right about Tsume being assigned to bring back the ANBU.

"Well, please allow for Uzushio to assist you in your investigation. I believe it is not coincidental the battles going on at sea with Uzushio and Kiri, and now you find ANBU in your lands. It is well known of the alliance between our two countries maybe Kiri is trying to make an attack on Konoha as well."

The hokage sighed he was not two thrilled at the idea. The world had been in peace for almost a few decades now. He was hoping that whatever information found from the ANBU would not be serious enough to push Konoha into a war. Kushina was right though it is suspicious how Kiri Navy instigated battles with Uzushio. When Uzushio for as long as he could remember held control of the oceans, but also offered safe free travel to all countries and their people. It was common knowledge and discussed by the 6 Kage that as long as Uzushio controlled the waters that would remain the case.

The only benefit Uzushio got was if a military force wanted to move through water they had to pay a tax. But seeing that most the Villages except Uzushio and Kiri had no use for a navy that didn't bother the other kage. Kiri didn't seem bothered by it either only asking that the waters around their home not be sailed by Uzushio Navy.

And until now both sides to his knowledge kept the agreement so why the change?

What would Kiri gain from a war with Uzushio? They'd control the waters, which meant they could control trade and travel and could tax people. That could give them the revenue boost they needed to catch up to Konoha and Uzushio and make themselves a superpower. That would be dangerous the Mizukage isn't the most mentally stable leader.

Only problem is that Uzushio not only has the largest military out of all the hidden villages, they have the largest navy, and the most wealth. Kiri already was living dangerously attacking their ships, but it made no sense for them to risk the possibility of having not just one enemy but two?

Why send ANBU to Konoha, the risk was great obviously the Mizukage knew this that's why he sent ANBU in hopes for a higher success rate, but now you risk the possibility of having not one foe but two if the ANBU were indeed planning an assault on Konoha or in possession of information dangerous to Konoha.

"Once it is determined that the ANBU aren't in possession of vital information that may jeopardize the safety of Konoha. I will allow for Uzushio to help with the investigation. Since I know you wish to find information on why Kiri is acting hostile to your country."

The hokage said. Kushina felt relieved, at least now she may be able to figure out what exactly the Mizukage is up to and what causing the fights between their villages navies.

"How long do you think it will be before the retrieval team gets back? If we are working together on this I want to make sure that the ANBU do not escape. It's vital to Uzushio national security that we get information from them. I can have a team ready in 30 minutes to help with the retrieval."

The hokage nodded. "Its two ANBU from Kiri they as you know were captured last night, but your right. It's possible that they have been poking around Konoha for longer and if that is the case hunter nin will be assigned to locate and track them down. We don't know what we are dealing with, so any help Uzushio wants to provide with the retrieval of the enemy will be accepted."

Kushina got up. She had to get to Konan and inform her of the new information. Konan would be best suited for picking out the team to help Tsume and her team make sure the enemy ninja was brought back for interrogation.

"Okay than you Hokage sama. Please excuses me while I get a team together to assist in the retrieval."

Kushina was excited this was easily a A to S rank mission. Do to the importance of the information that could be gathered from the ninja. If they did in fact carry information that could help Uzushio she needed to make sure that the best team was put together for this mission.

She briefly wondered if this was how it felt to be a Kage. She felt an excited rush flowing through her body that willed her feet to travel faster as she made her way back to the embassy.

When she got to the gates she took a right and headed straight for the security building hoping that she would be able to catch Konan in there. She entered the building and as soon as she walked in the whole floor was put at attention.

"Room Attention."

She froze all eyes were on her. She was use to this though her father went through this when he entered any military base or meeting. It was standard for all samurai to call the room to attention and stand when a high-ranking officer or official walked in. If they were doing this for her that meant that her father had told them that she was now a high-ranking officer in the eyes of Uzushio military. She was sure it was due to her status as the Ambassador.

"At ease"

She said, and all the samurai and shinobi went back to doing what they were doing prior to her walking in. A Samurai approached her his helmet on but the mask that covered his face was down. Allowing her and everyone to see his face, he was young and average looking not ugly but not overly handsome neither.

"May I assist you with something Ambassador Uzumaki-Namakaze?" he said very politely

"Yes, please take me to Konan." He nodded

"Please follow me she is giving a security briefing in meeting room B"

She followed him down into a hallway to the end of it then up some stairs. When they got to the second floor. They walked a little further before they arrived at a meeting room. The samurai knocked, and waited for Konan permission to open it before opening the door and walking in.

"Lady Konan sama, The Ambassador wishes to speak with you."

Kushina heard the man say from where she was standing right outside the door. Soon the samurai and Konan walked out. The samurai bowed to Kushina before, walking away to handle whatever responsibilities he was tasked with.

"Lady Kushina, what can I do for you?"

Konan asked her curiously, she wasn't sure if it was important enough to stop her in the middle of her briefing but Kushina was her superior, so she would stop anything she's doing to assist her.

"I just got out a meeting with the Hokage, long story short, Minato and his team managed to capture 2 Kirigakure ANBU, about 80-90 miles east of here. The Hokage has already sent a team consisting of 3 jonin. But I requested that we take part in the retrieval and interrogation due to the recent battles at sea. I want a team to be ready to leave in 30 minutes"

Konan nodded so this was important enough to stop her meeting. Kushina timing couldn't have been better too. She was currently going over the duties and responsibility of the Uzushio ANBU and Samurai Special Forces (SSF). These shinobi and samurai were hand selected by the Uzukage himself and assigned the special duty of guarding Kushina and important documents at the embassy.

"Well I assume this is a A-S ranked mission then, due to the seriousness of this?'

Kushina nodded.

"Your timing is perfect then, I was just giving a briefing to the ANBU and SSF team leaders. But you can tell them what's going on and I can help you pick your team."

Kushina nodded before following Konan into the room. As soon as Kushina entered the room was called to attention. She put them at ease and they all sat back down in their seats. She walked to the front with Konan standing right beside her.

Konan spoke first. "Listen up, our briefing will have to be finished at another time. Lady Kushina has a urgent mission for us that is vital to the safety of Uzushio. Lady Kushina the floor is yours."

Kushina stepped up and spoke loud and clear.

"As of late Kirigakure has been attacking our naval ships in the waters between our two nations. I was assigned by the Uzukage to find the reason for this and put an end to it. But just last night a team of Konoha shinobi led by Minato Namikaze manage to capture two Kirigakure ANBU, Sealing them about 80-90 miles east of here. Konoha has sent a team consisting of Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuga, and Ibiki Morino to retrieve the captured shinobi and bring them back to Konoha for interrogation. I need a team to not only help Konoha with the retrieval but also be ready for the interrogation of the captivates once they are in our custody. Any Questions"

The room was silent indicating that everyone understood what she was asking. Kushina stepped back allowing Konan to take control of the room.

"Any volunteers" She asked she knew that every hand would raise up. So wasn't surprised that as soon as she asked everyone in the audience hand shot up. Kushina was surprised though she knew that this was a group of seriously skilled and professional shinobi and samurai. But she didn't expect to see that level of commitment from them. Konan just smirked she wanted to show Kushina how dedicated the shinobi and samurai were to her.

"Team 10 lead by Captain Sanada Yukimura. Will be tasked with the retrieval of the captives. You have 30 minutes to pack and start your mission. Catch up to Konoha retrieval team and make sure that the captives get back to Konoha. Team 7 Will be tasked with helping the interrogation. If there are no questions you all are dismissed." Kushina watched as the room stood bowed and left.

"Team 10 is the best team we have in asset recovery, team 4 is our intelligence team so I have no doubt that both teams will accomplish their missions." Konan said

Kushina knew that this mission was important. She needs to make sure that everything goes according to plan. She just hoped that Minato and his young team will be okay till help arrives.

**93 miles East of Konoha**

Minato sighed him, and his team had been guarding the Kiri ANBU for about 15 hours now. They had been switching guard duties every 3 hours, but he can tell his team was fatigued and needed rest. Now, he was the only person awake his students were getting valuable resting time. He could see his team maturing throughout this mission.

The events of the previous day had matured them into true shinobi. Although they have yet to experience their first kill, they had fought with the intention to kill. That was a major step for Rin. She had been the most hesitant out of his students to the prospect of killing an enemy. Thankfully her survival instincts kicked in that along with her training provided her the strength she needed to help take down her opponent.

He had a feeling that this mission was going to be a stepping block for something bigger in the future. He hoped that his teaching would be enough to keep them safe when they were no longer under his watchful eye.

He sensed a group of people coming from his backside, somehow, they had managed to get within 50 meters from him and his team, without setting off any traps or him sensing their arrival.

"TEAM 7 WAKE UP DIMANOND FORMATION AROUND THE FUGITIVES."

Whoever was coming had to be taken as a serious threat, he feared that It was a group of hunter nin from Kiri sent by the Mizukage to check on why the ANBU team had not arrived back yet. If that was the case, he was not sure how long his team would be able to fight them off. Worse case scenario he would withdraw his team and let the captives go if they started to lose the upper hand in the fight to come.

His eyes stared into the tree line checking the treetops for any signs of the enemy. Now that they were closer he could sense there were a lot of them coming at least 5 but he also managed to sense another group of 3 maybe a mile out. The fact that they were giving a constant release of chakra. Indicated they were the retrieval team for the captives this gave Minato confidence.

He was sure his team would be able to hold off the five until helped arrive which would swing the numbers game to their advantage. He saw a slight rustling of bushes before a samurai walked into the clearing followed by four more. They wore the tradition samurai gear, but their mask was something Minato had never seen before, each mask each different yet the same, all were designed to make them look like demons but the coloring around the face was different. They had a flag flying on their back with the Uzushio logo on it. Their steps were coordinated as if marching and utterly silent almost as if they were floating on the ground. Four took defensive positions around Minato and his team while who he presumed was their leader came to him to speak.

"You must be Minato Namakaze, I am Captain Sanada Yukimura team captain of team 10 of the Uzushio Samurai Special Forces. We have been tasked by Lady Ambassador Uzumaki Namakaze to help Konoha with the retrieval of the Kirigakure shinobi." The man said. Minato stared at the mask now that the man was closer he got a better look at him. The masks were truly terrifying he couldn't even see the man's eyes they just looked like dark slits a pool of emptiness dark death.

"How did Kushina manage to get Uzushio involved in this?" Minato was curious to his knowledge this had nothing to do with Uzushio.

"I have a letter signed by the Lady Uzumaki Namakaze and the Hokage clearing us for this mission." The samurai said handing Minato a paper. Which indeed had both Kushina and the Hokages signatures stating that they were to help with the retrieval of the ANBU.

Minato sighed the samurai didn't answer his question, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't get that answer from him. Less than 15 minutes later Tsume, Hiashi and Ibiki came running into the clearing breathing heavily. They looked surprised at the samurai present Tsume gave Minato a questioning gaze.

"Apparently the Hokage and Kushina saw it fit that these samurai help you bring back the ANBU."

Tsume huffed "Do they not think that we are enough?"

"I think that this situation does require extra precaution, we caught foreign shinobi dangerously close to our village, that alone could be an act of war. Add to that the shinobi are ANBU it is doubly necessary we find out what they were here for." Hiashi spoke calmly. Minato nodded in agreement.

"We have no idea how long they have been away from Kirigakure. They have been with us for approximately 16 hours. So be on the lookout for signs of hunter nin it is possible they have been sent to locate and retrieve these two." He said pointing to the dome that was sealing the ANBU inside.

Tsume Hiashi and Ibiki walked to the dome inspecting it. "Damn Minato that's one hell of a seal" She said looking at the intricate markings on the dome.

"Kushina taught me that." Minato said smiling rubbing the back of his head. All his fuinjutsu knowledge really came from her, well he had learned the basis and some advance stuff from Jiraiya, but once they all were teamed up even Jiraiya had learned some seals from Kushina.

Tsume just nodded already knowing. "Are they locked up or are they just trapped under there?"

Now this was the dangerous part. The ANBU were just trapped under there nothing was stopping them from moving or speaking to each other, so they probably had worked out some sort of plan to escape once he removed the seal from the dome.

"They are just trapped under there. Somehow you all are going to have to put the charka cuffs on them in order to make moveable."

Tsume smirked, before cracking her knuckles "Good I'm in the mood to punch on something"

"Are you not going to help us with putting the cuffs on them Minato?"

Ibiki asked in an annoyed tone. Minato just smiled at the man. "Nope, me and my team have been watching them for almost a whole day were exhausted so will sit this one out. They probably will be real feisty too." He said chuckling before releasing the seal.

Immediately the dome was blasted open and two ANBU shot out of the dome. They were back to back and looking as tight as a coil. Although their mask was on by their body language you could tell they weren't too happy about being locked in the dome like that.

Ibiki Tsume and Hiashi quickly circled the two, and the samurai joined them, so it was the eight of them surrounding the ANBU. Minato noticed that their gazes seemed to be fixed on the Samurai certainly not expecting samurai to be there. He could sense the uneasiness in the air they obviously had not planned for them.

"Now now, settle down you two. We wouldn't want to hurt you too bad, we are Jonin. You already loss a member to 1 Jonin and a Genin team. I wouldn't try your luck with us." Tsume said teasing the ANBU. Minato sighed so unprofessional but expected from Tsume, she always liked to mess with people.

The ANBU stayed quiet as if thinking about the best plan of attack. Minato held his breath him and his team watching from a safe distance at the standoff between the two groups. Suddenly as one ANBU was raising his hands in surrender the other attacked a samurai. Minato recognized it as the one named Captain Sanada.

The Samurai smoothly blocked the attack of the Kunai, and in one fluid motion severed the hand of the shinobi. Who dropped to his knees holding his now severed and bleeding wrist in shock. Minato was surprised at the ease in which the Samurai had defended himself. He had never seen a samurai fight but had heard rumors about their effectiveness in battle from Jiraiya. Now that he thought about it when they first appeared they didn't seem fatigued at all which was strange because they had just traveled 93 miles in a single day.

Even Tsume, Ibiki and Hiashi were a little winded when they arrived, and they were top shinobi of Konoha. He felt an uneasiness settle in his stomach. _At least they are on our side_

The ANBU recovered from his shock and moved to attack the samurai again this time holding the Kunai in his opposite hand. The shinobi was being cautious in his attack this time though. Sanada was easily parrying each attack though, every time he blocked he would find a way to cut the ANBU. Who was now bleeding profusely from multiple slash wounds. It was obvious that he was trying not to kill the enemy. Trying to do enough damage though to stop the man's assault. But still the ANBU seemed determined to fight to his last breath.

The Samurai dodged an attack to his throat by ducking under it and with smooth footwork and quick movement he positioned himself behind the ANBU lifted his sword and cut the man's head clean off his body. Minato watched as the ANBU body took a few more steps forward as his head rolled on the ground. The shinobi's body then dropped to the ground with a thud.

The Konoha shinobi present just looked on in shock and amazement. The fight was so one sided it barely lasted 3 minutes.

_Damn those samurai are dangerous._

Minato thought, he watched as Sanada proceeded to wipe his sword cleaning it off. He walked back to the rest of the group.

"I apologize for killing one of the captives, he died an honorable death though he was not going to surrender. We only need one to get information out of anyways."

He said before turning and walking to speak with his team. Minato just stared at the man's back, he remembers that Captain Samurai from Konan briefing were supposed to be as strong as an ANBU ninja but that was a completely one-sided fight. It probably wasn't wise for the ninja to try to fight a sword with a kunai but still the power difference was obvious.

Tsume and Hiashi began placing the chakra suppressant cuffs on the remaining ANBU member whose gaze was focused on were his teammate had just fallen. Minato figured that the realization was starting to hit the man full force. He definitely was not having a good day.

After all the cuffs were locked on him he started thrashing around speaking for the very first time.

"Release me you scum! Kill me! Just end me like you did my teammates." He screamed while willing his body trying to break the restraints that were on his wrist and ankles.

"We should seal his mouth for the journey" Ibiki suggested he was not found to the idea of listening to this man's rants for the next few days. The samurai Tsume and Hiashi nodded in agreement so he took of the shinobi's masked and heard a gasp from behind him.

It had come from the female student of Minato. She had been surprised to see that the Kiri ANBU was not only female but barely older than herself. Ibiki and the others were not surprised. In their line of work, they had seen many young children die and take lives.

"Take a good look at her." Minato spoke to his students "She is a prime example of what this life brings, it makes children grow in to adults. You three are no longer children in the eyes of the world and the eyes of your enemy. She is not only brave but strong to have made ANBU at such a young age remember her when you train. You will meet many more like her if you continue with this career."

They watched as the retrieval team made the girl stand. 2 samurai and the shinobi walked in front and the rest walked alongside and behind the captive.

"What will happen to her?" Kakashi asked. Minato sighed he knew unless the girl was forth coming with the knowledge she had a painful future ahead of her. But he didn't like the idea of telling his students that.

"It is out of our hands, we did our responsibilities, let's not worry about what is out of our control." Kakashi seemed to think about this for a minute before nodding his head. Minato led his team in the opposite direction of the retrieval team. They still had a few days left on their patrol he hoped the rest of the time would go by smooth and uneventful.

**Back in Konoha few hours later**

Kushina was waiting impatiently in her office for updates on the retrieval mission. She knew that the team should be headed back by now. And the Hokage had promised to let her know as soon as the team arrived to Konoha.

She heard a knock on her door before Konan walked into her office. "Ambassador the hokage sent word that the retrieval team has arrived. He is waiting for you at the embassy gates for you both can go to the intelligence headquarters together." Kushina quickly grabbed her things she had been waiting on this for hours.

"Thank you Konan chan and what of the team 10?"

She asked as they made their way out of the building. "I have yet to listen to them debrief because I came to you as soon as they returned. I will have them debriefed and have a report on your desk by the time you arrive back from the Interrogation. Also, team 7 is waiting with the hokage as well to assist in the interrogation."

As they made their way across the bridge Kushina could see the Hokage standing just outside the entrance gates with 3 Uzushio shinobi who she assumed were part of the interrogation team. As she approached the Hokage smiled greeting her.

"Hello Kushina, it seems we have important business to attend to."

"Yes, we do" She said following the Hokage in the direction of Konoha intelligence building.

"I believe Ibiki and Inoichi Yamanaka have already started the interrogation, but they aren't too far along. And although they are the best specialist we have even they can't break an ANBU that fast."

Kushina nodded understandingly she appreciated that the Hokage seemed to be keeping them informed of what was going on.

"Why do you believe the ANBU was in Konoha?" she asked. The hokage head jerked in remembrance. He reached into his robes and pulled out a letter.

"This was found on one of the dead ANBU body. It holds the answers you seek."

Kushina grabbed the letter opening it and began to read it.

_**To the Tsuchikage,**_

_** My country has been plagued with cockroach of a species. People with Kekki genkai have been running rampant in the streets reproducing and growing their numbers at an alarming rate. Although we no longer allow them to get shinobi training many leave off to Uzushiogakure to learn and train then bring their skills back to my land and use it to attack my shinobi. We have been massacring all known clans with blood limits but with the waters controlled by Uzushio they just hop on boats and travel away. I've begun a strategic plan to take control of more and more ocean in hopes to trap the infestation to our main land. As predicted Uzushio has responded in force defending their waters furiously. We will not stop until the world seas are in our control and we will be successful. I offer you this one opportunity help fund my campaign against Uzushio and I'll give Iwagakure a reduced tax for all exports. This is my one and only offer choose wisely.**_

_**The Mizukage.**_

Kushina stared at the paper. There was nothing she could do, no way could she stop this war from coming, if the Mizukage kept attacking ships they would be forced to respond.

"So, the ANBU were not here for information on Konoha but were just passing through to get to Iwagakure?" she said.

"it would seem so my dear."

Kushina huffed frustrated. How could she stop this? From the letter the Mizukage seemed determined to start a war. If he was asking another nation for assistance this could turn into another Shinobi War.

Seeming to catch on to what she was thinking. Sarutobi spoke up.

"The letter never made it to Iwagakure. So, they are still in the dark. Even if it did the odds of Iwagakure providing shinobi and ships to fight alongside Kirigakure is slim. So, a world war is avoidable. I stand firm on what I said earlier, Konoha will not provide direct assistance.  
However, you and your father decide to handle this. All we offer is finical, and medical assistance."

"I already know that Hokage san but thanks for the reminder." Her reply was a bit rude, but the older man did not react to it. They walked into the intelligence building and up 7 flights of stairs before they finally reached the Interrogation floor. They walked past a few more doors before they entered an observation room. Hiding them behind a one-way mirror, they could see Ibiki, Inoichi in a room opposite of theirs. They had the girl tied uncomfortably to the chair restrained tightly to it.

Kushina saw wounds on the surprisingly young ANBU face, its obvious she recently received a beating, but she wasn't sure if it was during the altercation with Minato or during the interrogation.

Ibiki gave the girl a harsh glare which made the shinobi flinch before smirking evilly and walking out of the room. Inoichi following close behind him. They then entered the room where Kushina the Hokage and team 7 were in.

"Hokage sama, we have no more to report Inoichi searched her memories for anything that may harm Konoha and nothing was found it seems her team was just passing through."

Ibiki said sounding somewhat disappointed. Kushina figured he probably wanted more time with the shinobi. The hokage stroked his goatee nodding.

"Well you two are dismissed. Kushina you can send your team in their if you'd like."

Kushina nodded then signaled for team 7 to start with the 2 of the three-shinobi walked out then Kushina watched as they entered the room with the girl. She looked at them hesitantly obviously wondering who they were and what they planned to do to her.

"I am Captain Po, leader of team 10 head of Intelligence for the Uzushio embassy. Would you like something to drink?" He asked sitting down across from the girl. She nodded her head and Po signaled for his teammate to fetch her some water.

"You realize you are in a sticky situation young lady." The girl said nothing just staring at the man with an empty expression. Po sighed "I would like to reframe from harming you, but I will if I have to. See you are not important to me, we already know why you and your team were in Konoha, just passing through to get to the Tsuchikage huh?"

The girls eyes widen a bit but then went back emotionless. Po teammate came back with a bottle water, Po opened it and held it to the girls' lips. Talking to her while she drank.

"Such a pretty face." He said stroking her cheek causing the girl to choke on her water she tried removing her lips from the bottle, but Po wouldn't let her breathe. After a few seconds of water being dumped on her he stopped.

"Opps. I apologize." He said emotionlessly. "You are all wet. I'll fix that for you."

He motioned for his partner to act. And the shinobi took out a kunai and began ripping the girls' robes and t-shirt open so now her chest and stomach was exposed.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I will ask you a question if I feel you are lying to me or telling me anything but the truth my partner here will hurt you. Do we understand."

The girl took a glance at the other shinobi he was a large man very muscular his face was void of emotion. She felt her blood go cold and she could feel the goosebumps forming on her now exposed skin. Yet she remained unfazed not offering a hint of an answer.

Kushina knew where this was headed and felt a little sick watching it. But she will not stop it, this was her responsibility she needed to know everything she could about the enemy their reasons and plans. Leaders made tough decisions she knew this would haunt her for the rest of her life, but nothing came above her country, her family. She felt the Hokage gaze to her looking to her confused and curiously. Ibiki seemed curious to where this was headed, he looked like a kid who was going to watch his favorite movie. Inoichi was looking extremely uncomfortable but remained quiet in the back.

"Pick her up and restraint her on the table." Po said they both worked to free the restraints and move her to lie down on her back on top of the table. She fought them the whole step of the way thrashing around trying to stop them from tying her back up with no success. Kushina could see the girl had tears starting to form in her eyes.

She was tied up on the table so that her hands were locked to her ankles and those shackles were locked into the floor prohibiting her from thrashing around on the table.

"So, let's talk." Po said sitting next to the girl. The other integrator positioned himself between the girls legs his back to Kushina blocking the girl from there sight.

"What is going on in your country with people of kekki genkai?"

Silence was his answer, Po looked to the other shinobi who moved a ripping could be heard as he cut off the girls pants and leaving her in torn clothing and nothing but bra and panties.

They could hear the girls' breaths she was breathing unsteadily choking back sobs trying her best not to utter a word. Po raised his hand and the other shinobi unzipped his pants and moved a little. The room was silent for a few moments.

Po hand fell back to his side and Kushina watched the other man ram his hips forward violently. The girls scream was ear deafening, she screamed in pain as the large man rammed her Po raised his hand again and the man stopped his movements. Po waited to allow the girl to catch her breath. "This will only stop when you start speaking." He said lowering his hand again not even giving the girl 1 minute of rest.

He didn't raise his hand again for a few minutes just watching as the girl struggled and screamed she yelled so hard and loud Kushina thought she might destroy her vocal cords. After a few minutes Po raised his hand and did a signal. The man backed away and moved slightly, Kushina could see that the girl was bleeding from her womanhood from the rough penetration.

Po just stood grabbing the girls face roughly forcing her to look into his eyes. He raised his hand again. And fear could be seen on the girl's face.

"THE MIZUKAGE IS EXTERMINATING THEM. Capturing them and sending them to camps, where they are never seen again" She screamed, and Po signaled for the man to back away again. He said nothing just staring at the girl unemotionally, she got the hint to continue talking.

"T-T the Mizukage says that people with kekki genkai will destroy the shinobi world as we know it, so a 3-year civil war has been raging our lands. We can't destroy them because the run off to sea and the protection of Uzushiogakure then come back with weapons and training to fight. So, he decided that it be best to control the oceans, but he knows that Uzushio won't give in lightly, so he asked for my team to deliver a message to the Tsuchikage asking for assistance with the war."

"So, your country has declared war on Uzushio?" The girl nodded

"Without giving a formal notice? That's very dishonorable." Po said frowning, He stood and walked out the room leaving the girl and his partner in there before walking in the observation room.

Ibiki was looking shocked Inoichi had left the room earlier to vomit. He walked towards Kushina and spoke. "Is there any information you wish to know from her Ambassador Uzumaki Namakaze? "He asked

Kushina took a moment to gather her thoughts, she knew everything she needed, so she shook her head. "Have her sign a testimonial then. Bring it to me, and do not harm her any further." She turned to the hokage. "I will have a team come and take her in to Uzushio custody it seems she is now a Prisoner of War." Kushina said to the hokage not even asking if he'd give them custody.

The Kage nodded his head. They exited out the room and headed out the building.

"So, what will you do now Kushina chan?" The hokage asked her.

"I will have a letter sent to my father to report what we figured out today, it seems Uzushiogakure must prepare for war."

**A/n that's it short chapter I know but I hope it was entertaining. Let me speak on the rape scene before any flames get risen, some of you may think Kushina would not allow such a thing nor the Hokage but one this is an AU, so the characters are a little different to fit my story. 2 I believe just like in the real world, and I believe in the shinobi world especially things such as war time rape are quite common, rape is sad to say common and a serious threat to any female POW seeing that most wars are fought by men. This is one of the main reason why the U.S military is hesitant to let woman partake in certain jobs and mission and they are taught that things such as rape is possible to them. I believe it is an effective means to break a person man or woman, and I used it because I believe it would get real results. Kushina is in a position now that every decision she will make will have an impact on her country, just like a Kage. But anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to seeing you in the next one until next time REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n Hey guys I'm back with another. As always REVIEW and enjoy.**

**Chapter 10 **

**WAR **

**4 months later Konoha**

Kushina walked in a quicken pace towards the hospital at the Uzushio Embassy. As she entered the hospital she headed to the third floor the Maternity Ward. She headed for the reception desk.

"Hello, I was hoping you could point me to Aki Uzumaki's room." Kushina asked the nurse working at the desk.

"Of course, Lady Uzumaki- Namakaze follow me"

The woman got up and escorted her down the hallway and past a few rooms, before slowing and motioning for her to enter a room to on their right. Kushina smiled and bowed slightly in thanks before walking into the room.

She smiled at seeing a sleeping Aki with her baby Karin resting on her chest. She held the baby protectively. Kushina walked in and sat down in a chair next to her resting friend. Karin started to wiggle and move as if she were going to cry and wake up Aki. Reacting swiftly Kushina reached over and picked up the young Uzumaki into her arms.

She cooed to her rocking her softly and slowly. Karin began to relax in her arms and soon fell asleep. Looking at the young girl in her arms Kushina felt a wave of happiness and love wash over her body. Baby Karin had relaxed and was now resting peacefully in her arms. Is this how it felt to be a mother to hold your child. She could see all the resemblance of Aki in little Karin. She had the same nose mouth and ear structure of her mother. As well as the flaming red hair that symbolized her membership in the Uzumaki clan.

After about 20 minutes of losing herself in the feeing of holding the baby. Aki woke up, Kushina looked in amusement and pity. Aki woke up visibly confused and worried at the missing pressure on her chest. She knew she had rested her baby on her chest, she panic looking to the ground around her bed scared that her baby might have rolled off her in her sleep. She then realized that she wasn't alone in her room and relief washed over her body seeing Kushina rocking her daughter next to her. She smiled at Kushina looking like such a natural mother in that moment.

"I'm sorry Aki, I saw her stirring and was afraid she may cry and wake you, so I took her in hopes of letting you rest a little more."

Aki sat up shaking her head slightly. "No don't worry, I appreciate your thoughtfulness, you can watch her whenever you want after all you are her Godmother."

Kushina smiled "She truly is beautiful, and I can't thank you enough for giving me the honor of being her Godmother."

"There is no one else I would want to be the Godmother of my child but you Kushina chan. You look like a natural mother, when are you and Minato going to have your own child?" she said giggling

Kushina chuckled softly "I am not sure we haven't discussed that, but with the war going on I think it be best to wait till things settle down first before we have children. And we are in very important parts of our careers we don't have time for a child."

Aki nodded her head in agreement she had forgot about the war, being in Konoha she wasn't seeing the conflict but working at the embassy and being friends with Kushina she heard of some of the things going on. Kushina stood up and handed Aki baby Karin.

"I have things to do, I just came by to check on you and the baby, I know I told you a million times, but I am proud of you. I know you will be a great mother Aki chan. Anything you need don't hesitate to come knock on my door. I also given you the next 6 months off. I know you didn't want that much time off, but this is your first child I want you to enjoy motherhood a little while longer. Of course, I know you won't listen and will come back to work but you are not required to be there for 6 months."

Aki sighed knowing there was nothing she could do to change Kushina mind. "Thank you Kushina chan."

Kushina gave her one last smile before walking out the room. She headed out the hospital and out the embassy, making her way down the streets of Konoha. She noticed some civilians and out of uniform samurai and shinobi exploring the village of Konoha. Thanks to Fugaku the civilian outlook on the embassy and the people who worked there had changed they were far more accepting of the Uzushio people in Konoha, she was happy to see the two different peoples mingling amongst each other.

She was making her way to go speak to the man in thought Fugaku, she had told Mikoto that she'd speak to her old friend but with all that's been going on lately she hadn't managed time to sneak off to talk to him. She wonders if she should bring him something to eat but figured it may be rude to Mikoto if she was in fact making lunch for Fugaku. She thought about what she would say to the man. How could she make him feel better about her marriage? Why couldn't he just be happy that she was happy? Why couldn't he be happy with Mikoto, she is beautiful and carrying his first child. Shouldn't he be more happy and receptive of her? Is she just assuming that her marriage is what is bothering Fugaku? Could it be something else entirely?

She sighed rounding the corner walking on the street that would take her to the Uchiha compound. Walking towards the clan heads house she felt her heart rate rising slightly. She was nervous, she had no idea how Fugaku would react to her. He was always so unpredictable, and it almost always lead to some sort of trouble. Admittedly that's why she like Fugaku he was entertaining. Gathering her courage, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

She waited a few minutes still no answer she knocked a little harder and waited.

"Hold on I'm coming." She heard Fugaku voice she shakily inhaled a breath.

The door swung open revealing an annoyed looking Fugaku with only boxers on standing in front of the door Kushina could see the print from his manhood on his boxers. Blushing she reverted her eyes to look away from him.

"I'm sorry Fugaku if I interrupted something I will come back another time."

Turning to walk away she felt a hand grasp her arm. She turned to see Fugaku smiling brightly at her "No, it is okay stay."

He said opening the door to allow her to come in. She looked around his home, it was nice and clean large, and very organized Kushina figured that was because of Mikoto.

She made her way to the living room closely followed by Fugaku. Sitting down they sat across from each other Kushina was surprised Fugaku didn't go and grab some clothes or at least a robe to cover his modesty.

She looked at Fugaku and didn't feel comfortable looking at him so uncovered. Sensing her un-comfort. He spoke to try and break the awkward silence

"So, what brings you to the Uchiha Clan home Kushina chan?"

Mikoto chose then to wobble into the living room pregnant belly poking out her robes. "Fugaku honey do you not want me to finish sucking your- "She stopped "Kushina chan" she said blushing heavily "I'm sorry I did not know you were visiting, I'm afraid it may not be a good time Fugaku and I were- "

"No nonsense, Mikoto, she is my guest, now go get us some sake" Fugaku said smiling brightly at her. Mikoto looked hurt and then slightly annoyed "Did you not want to finish our umm, conversation? I know how you get when you don't get to finish these things." She said placing her hands on his exposed chest rubbing it affectionately as she placed gentle kisses on his neck trying her best to seduce him. Fugaku ignored her looking annoyed.

"Didn't I say go get us sake! Mikoto why are you still here?"

Mikoto visibly flinched. She nodded and wobbled to the kitchen Kushina swore she saw Mikoto give her a heated glare as she passed her.

"It is so lovely to see you Ku- "

"I'm going to go get the sake you requested, Fugaku since your PREGANT wife shouldn't be tasked with such duties."

Fugaku just stared at her annoyed. She walked in the direction of the kitchen. She saw Mikoto rubbing her belly while she was preparing the sake, when she noticed she was no longer alone in the kitchen she stopped and looked at Kushina offering a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Did Fugaku send you in here to hurry me up, I'm sorry it will be done shortly he likes his sake a particular way. And I am a little slower on my feet now."

"No, I came in here to help you. Let me make it just tell me what to do. You sit down I got this" Kushina said smiling. Mikoto began giving her instructions

"I'm afraid inviting you over was a mistake Kushina."

Kushina let out a breath "So Fugaku has been feeling better?" she said hoping it was the case so she could get out of there.

Mikoto looked away "Yes, and No. We- He. We haven't been intimate sexually since I became pregnant, he barely looks at me or talks to me, but today we were…. I was… pleasing him, and now that you're here he doesn't even notice me. Its back how it was before. I'm jealous of you Kushina you always seem to be in his thoughts."

Kushina looked at her surprised "I don't want your husband Mikoto."

Mikoto looked frustrated. "That doesn't mean he doesn't want you. You don't know what I have done just to gain his attention for a few hours. Yet as soon as he hears your name all focus shifts to you. I wish I could get him to look at me the way he looks at you, or just to get him interested in me, I feel ashamed of myself sometimes because of the things I've allowed him to do to me, but I love him I can't picture life without him. I thought his wanting for you was just lust, or a phase but its lasted for years. I don't think my heart can take it much longer."

Kushina was at a loss for words. What exactly do you say in a situation like this? She didn't know Fugaku feelings were this elaborate she thought it was just lust. They stood in awkward silence for the reminder of the time. Mikoto only speaking to give her instructions.

She sighed "That's the last step please enjoy your time with my husband, tell him I will be in the gardens if he needs me." She said walking away before Kushina could say another word.

She walked off. Sighing Kushina brought back the bottle of Sake to the living room. She was surprised to see that Fugaku had lit some candles and was still wearing his boxers from earlier.

She put the bottle of sake in front of him. And he poured two cups, but after Kushina shook her head denying the offer of a drink he drank both full cups and was now starting on his third.

"Don't you think it is – improper, to have dismissed your wife, and maybe you should ease up with the sake?"

She was trying to give the man hints that this situation was not correct. He was downing shots of sake like a crazed sailor. He had totally dismissed his wife's presence in the view of another woman. And was trying to get drunk with another woman.

"Mikoto does not care if I entertain other women" he said suggestively

"Are you saying you been having affairs?" Kushina said appalled

"No I am saying that if I were to have one. It would not be a big deal." He told her with a wink

"Do not cheat on Mikoto Fugaku!" Kushina yelled at him annoyingly

"And why do you care!"

"You two are my friends I want your relationship to thrive!"

"I'd be happier with someone else."

"Then why'd you marry her?"

Fugaku grew silent grabbing the sake bottle and drinking straight out of it disregarding the cup.

"I did not come here to watch you drink away your problems Fugaku. Talk to me." She said sighing walking over to him placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Mikoto has told me you have been sadder lately. What has been bothering you?"

Fugaku growled "It doesn't matter what I say, nothing will change it so leave it alone."

"How do you know if you don't try!?" She asked

"I HAVE TRIED, MANY TIMES!" He said yelling at her making her quiet down.

"Okay so what are you going to do about it?" She said challenging him

He said nothing just staring at her searching her eyes for something. Then he looked away disappointed as if he didn't find what he was looking for.

"You speak on things that you have no knowledge of."

"Okay then tell me Fugaku what am I missing?"

He stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of her, he looked as though he was struggling to make a decision. She sat there watching him closely.

"What are you thinking about Fugaku?" she was beginning to worry about him

"I want to have an affair with you" He said it so fast she froze her brain trying to process if she had actually heard him or if she had just imagined it. She was looking away from him blush on her face. How could he ask her such a thing? Does he think so lowly of her womanhood that she would consider sleeping with a married man. Does he think she's some whore? She is married herself she could never.

"I can't believe you just asked me that." She said stunned she couldn't think of anything else to say to him.

"That isn't an answer"

"It is a ridiculous question that doesn't even deserve to be answered do you think so low of my honor. You believe that I would sleep with a married man?"

"Me and Mikoto are engaged not married, our relationship can end in a moment's notice."

Fugaku said seriously. Kushina huffed "I can't believe we are talking about this"

"Don't act like you are so surprised and the fact that you are still here means you'd consider it?" Fugaku said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kushina huffed and made her way to the door. Fugaku hurriedly stood and leaped in front of her. "Slow down Kushina. I would keep it between us trust me"

He said rubbing his hands up and down her arms. She backed away from him.

"We should not be talking about this, I will give you an excuse you have been drinking we should talk again tomorrow when you sober up"

Fugaku grunted disapproving

"I do not wish to talk about this tomorrow. You are here now right in front of me. The most beautiful girl in the world."

He said as he gently rubbed her arms slowly and comfortingly

"Fugaku we, you should not be speaking or doing this. This is not right" she said pulling out of his grasp a little to aggressively

Fugaku looked at her hurt, then expression turning cold

"So, you reject me again?"

She sighed " Fugaku, you are making it difficult to remain your friend, I hate that I have to keep Minato in the dark about me visiting you. He is my husband, my mate yet I lie to him repeatedly for you. It makes me feel as though I am being unfaithful and deceiving, but I promised your WIFE, and my friend that I would speak to you about your behavior. Your behavior has been affecting many people, now I fear me and Mikoto relationship will be affected negatively because of you!"

She was raising her voice her anger and stress slipping out of her control. "You have been so different, you aren't who I thought you were Fugaku, I can't bear how you are treating others. I need you to tell me why you are this way"

Fugaku goes quiet "You already know why"

"I can nor, will I be ever yours Fugaku! I am already mated to Minato I told you this."

Fugaku pinched the bridge of his noise angerly "I already know this and when will you realize that was a mistake"

"It has not been a mistake Fugaku I am happy! Why can't you just be happy for me!"

"Because you deserve more! Minato is not from a distinguished clan, he is the last Namikaze, he is the clan head to no clan, he isn't responsible for the protection of an entire village. He doesn't have the wealth nor the power of me! He only has wealth because of you, he only has power in the council because of you! You benefit nothing from being with him. He is not worthy of you."

"Minato may not have the wealth of the Uchiha clan, nor is he solely responsible for the protection of the village, but he has chosen me and I him. I would want no one else Fugaku. Just because you have wealth and power doesn't mean you are worthier then him."

"I cannot accept that Kushina."

"Then I'm sorry but we can no longer be friends" Kushina said heading towards the door.

Fugaku grabbed her arm again this time roughly. Yanking her to his chest "You would choose him over me? What if you fight and he leaves you again. What will you do? You will not come back here crying to me."

"Fugaku let go of me."

He was angry not listening to a word she said. "After all he has done to you left you as if you were nothing and you take him back. For what because he's a good fighter and went through a mating ritual? It could easily have been me. It should have been me!"

Kushina could almost feel his anger surrounding her. She tried yanking her arm free, but he wouldn't release his grip.

"Fugaku I'm warning you un hand me now or I will hit you."

"I'd like to see you try." He said aggressively Sharingan activated She reeled back and swung a punch for his face, but he dodges it twisting her arm, so it was now behind her back.

"You dare try to strike me? For what because I tell you the truth."

He pushed her up against the wall. Her face pressed against the wall, she could feel his body pressed against her back.

"You let him put his mark on you, but that doesn't make you his. I should show you how it feels to be with a real noble shinobi."

She felt his hands rubbing her exposed skin. "Do not do this Fugaku" She said this had gone so wrong, she didn't want this to happen how could she make him so angry to the point that he was willing to harm her in such a way. She could feel her tears rolling down her cheeks as she fought hard to regain her emotions.

"Fu-gaku" She said her voice choking in her mouth. She heard Fugaku snarled behind her confusing her choking words for pleasure.

He moved her hair kissing and sucking hard on her neck, his other hand gripping her breast roughly. She felt a burning sensation across her seal as if the seal was punishing her for the actions being taken upon her body she yelped in pain. Feeling her chakra being sucked and absorbed into the seal.

She felt the pressure of Fugaku body on her disappear, but he was still behind her holding her pinned to the wall. She turned her head enough to see him. He was staring at her curse mark she could see the faint glow of the mark reflecting off his body.

Her seal was glowing?

Just then she felt as if all her chakra was pushed out of her body. The force blew Fugaku back away from her and straight through a wall. She then noticed a burning sensation in her palm she looked down to see a new seal had formed one that looked exactly like the Flying rajuin seal Minato used she felt her legs go weak. She weakly slumped against the wall feeling as though she was about to pass out her vision coming in and out. The last thing she remember as she sat on the floor was Minato bright blue eyes staring at her worriedly and Mikoto running in looking confused.

**In the Waters 5 miles off the coast of Kirigakure **

"Now let's do a quick over view of our assignment before we dock, we are here to gather intelligence of the happenings going on in the Village Hidden in the Mist. The Uzukage wants us to find the leader of the rebellion and see if they will work with us in our war against the Mist. Our navies are dominating the seas and will have controlled the waters once controlled by the Mist by the end of the week. We are to scout good landing locations for the invasion force. And capture or kill any important targets. We are here because the Uzukage and our country believes we are the best of the best. Failure is not an option. Any Questions"

Kon asked the 4 Uzushio Anbu members in front of him, they all remained silent.

"Good now get your gear and be prepared to move as soon as we are docked." The Anbu stood a walked out to their cabins to pack their bags. They were on a fishing ship hiding amongst the crew, he had been tasked from his father to lead a dangerous mission to the Land of Mist to preform espionage and help with the current civil war. He basically needed to find a way if possible to take down the land of Mist without requiring Uzushio to send an all-out invasion fleet that would be to messy and cost too many lives.

Kon had proposed the idea of him and a small team of Anbu to secretly insert themselves to help with the current civil war, maybe he could just help with the rebellion with a coup d'état put in a more favorable leader.

He sighed but first they must locate this rebellion leader, from the information they had which wasn't much the rebellion leaders were meeting in 2 days in a small town just south to where they will be docking. That's all the information they had at the time though.

He sighed leaning back deciding to take a nap and rest until they were docked.

**Konoha Uchiha compound 5 mins later**

Minato kneeled next to Kushina shaking her trying his best to wake her.

"If she doesn't wake up in the next 3 minutes I'm taking her to the hospital if something is wrong with her Fugaku I swear I will kill you."

"M-Minato "Kushina said softly he felt her hands wrap around his hand.

"Yes, Kushina I'm here" he said smiling brightly to her. Her eyes were open, but he could tell she was extremely fatigued. "Are you okay how are you feeling?"

He said lifting her head, so it now rested in his lap. "I'm okay just tired, is Fugaku okay"

She tries to turn her head but is too weak. Minato growled angerly he looked over to where Mikoto and Fugaku was. Mikoto was tending to Fugaku injuries he was badly cut up Minato figured it was from flying through a wall and landing on a glass table he was all cut up.

"He'll live. Kushina what happened?"

She barely shook her head ignoring his question "Can you take me home?"

Minato sighed nodding he gently picked her up. Mikoto looked over and rushed to the door to open it for them.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not sure what happened Minato kun but please keep me up to date if Kushina worsens"

Minato nodded slightly before walking out. Kushina nestled herself in to his chest.

"Kushina honey are you awake." He said asking as he made his way to their home at the embassy. She hummed her reply smiling as she could hear Minato strong heartbeat in his chest,

"I need to know what happened Kushina."

Kushina eyes opened looking up at him her eyes cloudy, he could feel her hesitation. He reflected on how he felt a few minutes ago he was walking home from a meeting with the hokage, when he could feel Kushina emotions through their seal, she felt angry and scared, a whole range of emotions none of them good. Then suddenly his head hurt, and he felt a strong burning sensation in his hand when he looked down he was transported right in front of her Fugaku was thrown through a wall and groaning in agony.

Mikoto was looking between Kushina and Fugaku not knowing who to help and tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Nothing happened Min kun forget about it."

He angrily scoffed "I know something happened Kushina I am your mate! We share a seal, I felt your emotions you were angry, and then scared of what? Fugaku? You even have a – "He paused he had noticed the bruise developing on her arm but that wasn't what made his mind go blank it was the love bite on her neck. She had a hickey?

Kushina seemed to notice his gaze and reverted her eyes looking away ashamed covering her neck with her hair. Minato was lost in thought what the hell was going on?

He was fighting back to keep the feeling of betrayal from entering his heart. It took everything in him to not assume the worse. He took a steady breath inhaling to allow his mind time to sort his thoughts.

"Kushina…. what is on your neck" He was proud at how calm his voice seemed to be. Because his emotions and thoughts were frantic.

She looked at him in surprise, obviously having expected a harsher sentence.

"I-It"

"The truth" He said as he carried them in to her apartment, he immediately had her pushed up against the wall blocking her path to move or run away if she wanted. He started into her eyes a since of calm flooded his body under her gaze.

He breathed in her scent and felt his arousal start to heighten. He could fill her arousal to because of their seals ability.

He watched her take a deep breath mind looked as if it was racing trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly she looked up into his eyes. A worried but honest look

"Fugaku f-f he-, he tried to force himself upon me..."

Minato felt stiff his mind blank, he felt his body growing hot and anger rising. Kushina feeling the changed grabbed him trying to better explain.

"Nothing happened, it's just he was upset and went to see if I could cheer him up. Mikoto asked me to visit and I promised so I did. And then I got there, I believe he and Mikoto were having sex or something, I interrupted, then he no longer seemed interested in Mikoto. Which made Mikoto upset and she said she was jealous of me. I got in an argument with Fugaku then he was upset… and"

"ENOUGH. I do not care Kushina. For your reason for visiting the Uchiha. I told you to stay away from him, he does not understand that you are unavailable. You are not for him, you are MINE. I now see, He won't understand that till I make him understand."

Kushina was confused then she immediately began shaking her head when realization hit her.

"You are not going to fight with Fugaku again! We already had this discussion you said you wouldn't try fighting him."

"Because you promised me you could handle it! And you can't he does not keep his hands off you, it is not only disrespectful to you but to me and I will not stand for it!" Minato said angrily in her face.

She could feel all his anger, and protectiveness. He was so mad but Kushina couldn't help but find his deep care for her attractive part of her just wanted Minato to mark her body as his to dominate her. She found his anger alluring.

"I promise not to speak to him anymore. Just do not harm him"

Minato stare at her unflinchingly not even giving her idea as to what he was thinking.

"No, you will speak to him again. Because that what you do you don't listen. You are to forgiving. You will forgive him but why? You don't owe him anything. I understand I messed up Kushina when I left you. I shouldn't have left without explanation and I won't ever do it again. But just because Fugaku was 'nice' to you during that time doesn't mean you have to give him multiple chances. We tried your way now I will settle things how I see fit."

Minato told her. Kushina was not liking this at all the determined look on his face, the look of anger and danger in his eyes.

"Min- "

"That's enough! I told you what's going to happen! What I said is finial this isn't up for debate Kushina."

Kushina felt her mouth hang open a little before she sighed looking down and away. She nodded her head slightly and Minato moved away from her walking towards their room before he disappeared into her room she heard him say.

"if you see Fugaku again without telling me I will take it offensively. He is a threat to our bond and our relationship and I will not allow that threat to remain, and if you love me you wouldn't allow that either."

Kushina just sighed she felt so defeated. Maybe Minato was right she tried everything she could to maintain a friendly relationship with Fugaku, but he would mess it up by pushing the boundaries to far. Today he was trying to force himself on her, but she still couldn't bring herself to believe that is who he is. She's seen the better side of Fugaku. So, she knows there is more to him but now it was out of her hands.

She started to clean up around the apartment. Deciding that it kilt to birds with one stone. Allowing her to clean her condo and give her mate a chance to calm down a little. As she cleaned her mind drifted to Minato. How his protective anger made her spine tingle with lust. She felt her core rising and an uncomfortable emptiness arise.

Her hormones were responding to Minato heightened energy caused by his anger. She would like nothing more than for him to pound some of that energy and angry in her right now. After 60 minutes of fighting the feeling and cleaning she gave up. Tip toeing her way to the bedroom.

When she peeked in she saw Minato on his side facing away from her, gathering some courage she slipped off her clothes leaving them in a pile by the door before sliding in the bed slowly.

Kushina could feel Minato warm presence under the cover and she wasn't even touching him yet. Gathering the strength to keep her mind under control and not be succumb to the feelings of lust. She slid closer till her bare chest was pressed up against his back. She spooned him from behind holding him close to her. With one hand she snaked it around his body to his chest where she slowly ran her finger tips across his chest exploring the unexposed skin.

As her hand explored his chest she kissed his back. Smirking silently at the flinch that slipped from Minatos body.

"I love you Minato" She said voice barely audio able her throat dried with lust.

No reply was her answer which frustrated but at the same time made her feel even more horny. She began to worry that she liked this assertive dismissive Minato a little too much.

"Minato baby" Moving her hand so it when from his chest to his toned stomach "You are my mate..."

"Yes, I am but you seem to have trouble protecting what's mine." Minato said with an aggressive annoyed tone.

Kushina sighed blowing her breathe out on Minato's back tickling his skin, "No one has had me in the way you have so I think I am doing my job as your mate."

Minato quickly spun around and pinned her up under him. Pulled her face roughly to the side exposing her mark from Fugaku

"Another man has marked your neck. You allowed him to put his mark upon you as well as mine."

Kushina growled angerly "IT IS NOT PERMENT, with my Uzumaki blood it will be healed within 24 hrs. I- "

"I want it gone now!" Minato yelled cutting her off.

Kushina shut her mouth, jaw slightly agape she was looking into Minato eyes, there it was that anger same type of angry fire she saw in Fugaku eyes, but the feeling she felt with Minato was different. She felt excited thrilled at being at his mercy. She liked getting him riled up and angry at her. She wanted him to punish her, but not by ignoring her she wanted him to pound the disobedience out of her. She wanted to be punished sexually. She felt her arousal rise.

Minato eyes were heated, Kushina couldn't hold back anymore with him so close, she closed the gap and tried to initiate an intense make out session only to have Minato pull away from her a hand coming to grip her slender throat.

She let go of a moan at the sensation of being under his control.

"I tell you I'm mad at you, for letting another man put his hands on you and you're here trying to seduce me?"

Kushina took a shaky breath "I did not let him do anything, if you want it gone heal me with your chakra."

Minato looked at her questionably but began pushing some of his chakra in her. He watched in amazement at both their seals lighting up, then it looked as though the lines of her seal were working their way across her body. Till the seals on her neck reached the area of the mark encircled it then a few seconds later the love bite was gone.

Minato stopped the flow of chakra looking at Kushina in surprise.

"how did you know we could do that?"

"After our first night of sex, I had noticed some of your scars had faded away, I looked into it and learned that we have the seal mark of healing within our seal. That ability allows us to heal any alignment that sickens us. All we need is the others chakra to be pushed into us."

She said licking her lips seductively he still had his hand around her throat and she loved the feeling of being restricted. Her juices were beginning to pour down her core she could fill a trail falling out her and down her ass.

She was allowing her lust and love for him to be put into their seal, but it seemed Minato knew what she was after, and his self-control was way better than when they first were mated so he was fighting to feelings showing no signs of weakness, or temptation. Which made her want him more.

He was just staring at her they stared at each other in the eyes for only a few moments but to Kushina it felt like hours. She knew her eyes were glinting with lust. But his remained focused staring, as if looking for something. Sighing he got off her and flipped back to his side and away from her.

Kushina could almost curse, she knew he knew she was horny for him. Yet he didn't even look to be tempted for her at all. She laid on her back debating whether she should quit or beg for his dick. She knew why he was mad, but she was not going to let Fugaku do anything to her, she just didn't want it to come to a fight.

She sighed thinking,

_Maybe if I act like I don't want him he will then want me?_

She tried her best to ignore him trying to block their connection of the seal. Even sending some annoyance through the seal at Minato, but nothing made him show a sign of interest.

She let out another loud sigh hoping he would ask her why she was doing it. Doing her best to get a reaction of some sort out of him. After 30 minutes she gave up on the ignore Minato till he comes to her plan. And went back to her first idea.

She turned to spoon with Minato again holding his back against her chest.

"I'm sorry, Minato baby, I will not let it happen again."

She said truthfully. She was feeling drained her body was no longer horny. She felt drained of her energy.

"Promise me?"

She heard him ask.

"I promise." She said kissing his shoulder blade.

"Good because you are MINE Kushina. If something like this happens again I will not be as forgiving"

She nodded her head in understanding. Knowing he can't see it but could feel her submit to him.

He turned still in her arms so now they were lying face to face.

"I don't like being mad at you." He said as he lifted a hand to cuff her face.

"Can I do anything to make you forgive me?" she said looking him in the eyes face begging for forgiveness.

His eyes lit up and she recognized the look of lust, which got her heart to skip and her body to heat up again.

She trailed her hand down his body slowly, giving him enough time to stop her if he wanted like he did the other times earlier. But this time he didn't till her hands reached the waistline of his shorts. His breath hitched and Kushina smiled. She had to show him just how much he owned her.

She slipped under the covers making her way to his lower half. She heard him call after her.

"What are you doing?"

**-Sex Scene Ahead (Start)-**

She placed one hand over his stiff member her hand being separated by his fabric, as the other slowly made its way under his shorts. She heard him moan and pant at her touch. He felt so hard for her, she couldn't resist no more. She roughly pulled down his shorts exposing his hard dick to her. She always was surprised at the size of him. She grabbed his dick licking and sucking the tip of it.

Enjoying the bitter taste of his juices in her mouth. She sucked him hard taking his head out with a pop. She then dove for his balls taking each one in her mouth as her tongue danced around them.

She sucked him taking in every inch of him in her throat which forced her to choke and gag when she pulled him out. But she kept going deep throating him sucking him hard for the next several minutes

"Kami, Kushina I'm going to cum"

She could feel his pleasure building and she began sucking him more furiously. Till he screamed out as he ejaculated into her mouth. She loved his taste swallowing every drop of his cum. She popped up from under the covers. To see a look of pure contempt on Minato face.

"You're getting better and better at that."

Minato said after a few minutes Kushina just smiled resting her head on his chest. She never would have thought she'd enjoy sucking a man's dick as much as she does for Minato.

"Only for you my love."

He huffed, and she tried to resist the feeling of hurt that he didn't believe her. Not letting it go she said, "I am serious never will another man enter my body, you are the only man with unlimited accesses to me."

"Unlimited?"

She nodded closing her eyes. But next thing she knew she was pinned again feeling She opened her eyes just in time to see Minato head falling to her, his lips crashing against hers roughly sucking hers dominantly.

She closed her eyes moaning into his mouth happily matching his energy. Just as quick as he started he pulled away looking down at her as if she were a weak prey and he was a hungry wolf. Before she could move he flipped her onto her stomach. She felt a rough slap on her ass which got an unexpectant yelp from her. She enjoyed the stinging on her ass made her core wet.

She felt himself repositioning and soon she was gifted with the tip of his member sliding between her folds. She moaned and panted gripping her sheets tightly as he smashed into her from behind with no remorse. He was thrusting her with power and such speed that she felt as though he would really break her, and she was loving it.

"FUCK ME"

She screamed losing her control, Minato never losing his rhythm pulled her hair back roughly, so her body was now bent in a L shape.

"Close your mouth I don't want to hear you speak right now, just take it."

She bit her lips his voice was rough and dripping with lust She didn't even completely process what he said, just nodded best she could whimpering with her mouth closed.

He slapped her ass again before pushing her head back down on the bed. Pining her with one hand as the other he used to balance. He rammed himself hard into her. She felt her body bouncing up and down of the bed at every stroke he gave her. She was losing her mind it was too much pleasure she was going to cum all over him, and she knew she wouldn't be able to do it without moaning or screaming out loud.

She tried to form a sentence but even she couldn't recognize the words coming out her mouth. Minato roughly slapped her ass again "Take this dick" He said smashing into her. She yelled as she reached her orgasm.

"AHAAAA, I Can't- I can't take it!"

She screamed then threw her face into the mattress to cover her screams, Minato still didn't stop, she heard him moan as he pounded into her and it made her wetter for him.

"Mhm, Kushina this is my pussy." He said as he slowly stroked into her driving his dick deep into her hitting every spot imaginable. Kushina couldn't do anything but whimper trying her best not to yell out like Minato said.

"I want you to say it." He said giving her another deep long stroke. "It-it's yours!"

"What is?" He said aggressively hitting her with long stroke after long stoke.

"My pussy" she finally manages to shout.

"Say it again"

Her ears were beginning to ring she was going dumb off pleasure.

"This pussy is yours Minato."

She felt like a whore saying that, but she was married to him he was her first and only. This was a natural part of marriage, right? It didn't matter Kushina didn't want this any other way.

As soon as she said it Minato began ramming into her again viciously. Kushina couldn't hold in her moans anymore and was moaning loudly at each thrust, she felt another organism nearing.

"Min I-I can't take it! I can't take it I'm going to cum!" she began repeating yelling loudly. Her only response was grunts from Minato.

She met another orgasm and could feel her body shuttering uncontrollably. She felt Minato stiffen suddenly then his hot fluids land on her ass and all over her back. Minato had just ejaculated all over her back and ass.

**End of Sex Scene**

She couldn't move lying in the same position as he left her. She was trying her best to regain her composure. She felt the bed shift before feeling Minato body heat disappear she was to be worn out to even ask where he was going.

A few minutes later though he returned with a wet rag wiping up his semen from her back with the cool towel. When he was done he took it back to the bathroom to dispose of it. She sighed in content snuggling herself up in the warmth of the blankets. Minato slid back in the bed and she immediately scooted towards him. Wrapping her legs around his tying them up. She rested her head on his chest letting the sound of his heartbeat put her to rest. But before she could get to comfortable he moved off the bed without warning. She stared at him as he got dress. Putting on his usual ninja wear.

"Where are you going?" She asked him resting a hand where he was just lying. The bed was still hot from his body heat.

"Out" his response as harsh and unexpected. _Was he still mad at her?_

She was so tired she wasn't in the mood for fighting. She just wanted Minato to come hold her till she fell asleep but his leaving, and in such a bad mood she knew it wasn't a good idea to let him leave. She just didn't have the energy to stop him.

"Can't it wait, come back to bed." She tried but he was out the door before she finished her sentence he was out the door. She had worried feeling settle in her stomach.

Minato teleported outside the Uchiha compound. Before he knew it. He was banging at the head family door.

"Coming" He heard Mikoto say and heard her shuffling quickly to answer her impatient guess.

As she opened the door she was in mid-sentence "I'm so sorry for the delay, we were just about to go to bed. Oh Minato- "

Minato brushed by her cutting her off. He walked up the stairs, his feet seemingly knowing where Fugaku was. He soon was brought to the master bedroom, walking straight in he saw Fugaku laying on the bed. But he was up and standing as soon as Minato entered the room. His ninja senses must have alerted him to the danger he was in.

"Minato what the fuck are you- "

Before Fugaku could finish his sentence, Minato had punched him right in the mouth sending him flying through the 2nd wall of the day and straight out of the Uchiha home. Fugaku landed hard on the ground. Rolling several feet before coming to a stop.

He got on his feet quickly though spitting out the blood that pooled in his mouth. Minato was standing in front of him with the deadliest look he'd ever seen on anyone. He knew Minato would find out but didn't expect to have this confrontation the same day.

"You don't deserve her." Fugaku said just as Mikoto came running outside, well as fast as her pregnancy would allow her.

"What is going on?' She said looking back between the two men facing each other as if they were enemy ninja. Fugaku had his Mangekyou sharingan blazing and refused to take his eyes off Minato.

"Mikoto, your husband. Tried to force himself onto my wife and your friend Kushina. I am here to kill him."

Mikoto felt her heart stop.

**A/n and that's the end of the chapter hope you all enjoyed please comment and REVIEW until next time **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n Hey guys back with another chapter. I really hope you guys are enjoying my story and please REVIEW any questions, comments and concerns. Other than that, enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 11**

**Family Feuds Pt. 2**

Mikoto stood in disbelief. _Fugaku!_

Her body reacted before her mind. Acting on instinct she threw her pregnant body between Fugaku and Minato to protect her lover.

"Minato, I don't understand what is going on. Surely there is a mistake, a miss understanding?" She said holding her hands out stretched towards Minato looking as non-threating as possible. She couldn't afford to fight him, one she was pregnant and serious harm could come to her unborn child. Two she has been out of the shinobi world for a few years now and Minato would not be an easy opponent, but she'd do everything in her power to protect Fugaku. Minato eyes were cold as if he was a soulless being lacking any emotion. He didn't even glance her way eyes remaining focused on Fugaku.

"Get out the way Mikoto. This Is between me and Fugaku. I do not want to mistakenly harm you or your child"

Mikoto mind yelled at her to listen to Minato's warning, but her heart could not bring herself to stand by and watch them fight. She turned to her husband Fugaku eyes pleading searching his.

"Fugaku kun please, please tell him he is mistaken. It was an accident why Kushina and you were injured it had nothing to do with what he claims!"

She said eyes beginning to water, her hormones were running wild and the situation was stressing her out making her cry. Fugaku looked at her and she saw a flash of sadness in them before they hardened, and he looked away from her.

"He speaks no lie." Mikoto heart felt as though it shattered her hands covered her mouth eyes widen in shock.

"I-I don't understa-"

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE HER!" Fugaku yelled at her making her flinch and back a step away. "He is a nobody, all his fame is attached to his connection to Kushina. She deserves a real man, from a noble clan, with his own power, and wealth. She is just too blinded by tradition to see."

Mikoto heart was breaking she always known Fugaku had deeper feelings then friendship for Kushina. She never thought he would do such a thing, to try and force himself on to another woman. Was she not enough, has she not been doing and fulfilling his every desire?

"Why?" she asked not being able to look him in the eyes.

"Why what? I just told you why woman. He does not deserve someone as beautiful as Kushina. Now get out of the way before you get hurt. You are carrying my heir so dismiss yourself from this"

Mikoto felt angry. Angry at herself for putting up with Fugaku for so long. Angry at Fugaku for the way he treated her. Angry at Kushina for taking her lovers love and affection. Angry at Minato for trying to kill Fugaku. She let out a piercing loud scream. Fugaku looked at her surprised stepping away covering his ears. Even Minato took his eyes off Fugaku for the first time to look at her surprisingly.

She felt all her pent- up frustration, anger, sadness releasing her body as she screamed her heart out. When she was done she opened her eyes to see the two men staring at her. Looking as though she was an alien. Keeping their distance and watching her timidly.

She walked up to Fugaku who took some steps back away from her, but she closed the distance to quickly, she slapped him hard across the face. Tears brimming her eyes, he looked at her shocked holding his cheek. Then he went to speak but she slapped him hard again across the opposite cheek.

"I can't believe you!" She said slapping him again this time so hard it made her hands hurt.

"I can't believe you would do this to me" she was now crying uncontrollably tears falling like open flood gates. She slapped him hard again "You are a fucking bastard! Kushina is OUR FRIEND" She was so angry she punched him hard as she could in the face his head flew back, and his noise started to bleed. Minato stood watching with mixed feelings. He was shocked to see Mikoto hitting Fugaku like this, everyone knew how much Mikoto adored him. To her he never did anything wrong, so this was an unexpected turn of events. He was also surprised that Fugaku not only stood there and let her hit on him, but he didn't show any signs of aggression towards her. He looked surprised and unsure what to do. Minato continued to watch closely just in-case Fugaku reached his limit on what he'd take and decided to act violently to his fiancé.

"You call yourself a Noble man! What if the other clans find out about what you've done! You will be ruined! The Uchiha reputation RUINED!" She punched him again

"YOU SELFISH PIECE OF SHIT!" she slapped him "AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! I EVEN FUFILLED YOUR FANTSY OF OTHER WOMEN! I HUMILIATED MYSELF FOR YOU!" She said punching him with a solid left then right which knocked Fugaku onto his back. She immediately jumped on top of him banging her fist on his chest trying her best to cave his chest in.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU FUCKING STUPID" each word followed by a punch "FUCKING. SELFISH. MANIPLITAVE. CHEATING. ASSHOLE. I. . I. . I HATE YOU." She cried uncontrollably feeling exhausted her head falling onto Fugaku's chest. "Why am I not enough for you!" She cried

She looked at Fugaku, he was staring up at her shock evident in his eyes, he looked unsure and sad. His chest was hurting it felt as though all his bones had been crushed by his fiancé onslaught. He knew she chipped a tooth, and his noise was bleeding and one of his eyes were going to be swollen.

He felt ashamed even more than he had earlier. The way Mikoto looked at him made his heart drop. It was as though she was looking at a monster nothing, but anger hurt and disgust in her eyes. All emotions she had never once displayed towards him.

"Mikoto-" He said reaching up to try and touch her

"Don't you fucking touch me! I hope Minato kills you! I hope he tells everyone what you tried to do! You deserve to be ruined you piece of shit!" She hopped off him sending him one last glare before running off inside their home sobbing.

Fugaku just stared after her he saw Minato move out the corner of his eye. But he didn't care he couldn't take his mind off Mikoto. She was the most consistent person in his life. No matter how poorly he treated her, how much he disrespected her, how much he ignored her, or threatened to leave her. She never once yelled at him, tried to leave him, betrayed his trust in anyway. she remained obedient and loyal. He couldn't believe that he had pushed the one person who without question would stand by his side through anything.

So, when Minato Kick impacted his face he felt it. But the pain compared nothing to the emptiness he felt inside. Minato watched Mikoto run away crying obviously hurt and broken. His anger came back. Fugaku managed to hurt not one but two great women. He ran as fast as he could to the Uchiha and kicked him hard in the face sending him flying across the yard.

He teleported to the Uchiha mounting him and sending punch after punch at the Uchiha head. Trying his best to punch his head right of the man's neck. Unlike with Mikoto Fugaku wisely covered his face as best he could but made no move to try to transition to a better fighting position. After a few minutes Minato formed a rasengan in one hand. While reaching down and grabbing Fugaku's collar lifting him up and bending down so they were face to face. Fugaku face was barely recognizable bruises and cuts were scattered across his face. Minato was so angry he prepared to send Fugaku to the after-life but just before his rasengan impacted Fugaku's chest. They made eye contact.

In that moment hesitation hit Minato's heart stopping him from killing the Uchiha. They stared at each other Minato didn't recognize the man he was looking at. He knew Fugaku Uchiha to be strong, intelligent, but most of all proud, never feeling down or sorry for himself he never showed weakness. But looking at him staring into his eyes he saw none of that. Just sadness, confusion and regret, he saw weakness, Fugaku had given up on life.

Minato threw Fugaku back to the ground. Standing above him, Fugaku coughed up blood spitting it out.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" he asked.

"I should" Minato said glaring at him

"Then do it already." Fugaku looked off in the direction Mikoto just disappeared. Minato looked the same way. He saw Mikoto watching from the house tears still cascading down her cheeks she looked as though she was doing everything in her power not to run out of the house. Minato was wondering if she was doing that in order to keep from hurting Fugaku more or trying to stop from throwing herself between the two to protect him again.

"I'm not because of her. And the child she carries. I believe that you've realized something tonight. And living with her from here on out will be punishment enough." Minato said pointing at Mikoto.

"She cares for you Fugaku. Be happy and hope that you have not ruined a relationship with her as well. You will stay away from my wife, as of now you will be placed under a restraining order." Minato paused and Fugaku looked at him with an emotion he didn't recognize.

"I will inform the hokage of what happened here today. But outside of the hokage no one else will know. That you have my word. I do not wish to destroy your reputation." He pauses "But if you come near Kushina again. I will kill you." He looked at Fugaku glaring one last time before teleporting away back to the embassy. Leaving Fugaku beaten and lying in the dirt.

** -A small fishing village off the coast of Kirigakure 2 days later-**

Kon and his team of ANBU had been laying low since they arrived at the small village. They had managed to gather more intelligence about the rebels and the civil war going on in Kiri. They gathered that the rebellion leaders were speculated to once have been Kirigakure shinobi who did not agree with the treatment of people and clans with bloodlines so, they started a civil war in hopes to save as many people as they could. Kon figured it was a noble enough cause that made the shinobi turn traitor. He couldn't blame them for their choice.

They also learned that most of the members of the rebellion are either people with bloodlimits, or family and friends of people with bloodlimits who don't agree with the elimination and the dehumanization of those who carry bloodlimits. They learned that the rebellion leaders like to meet in this town because it's supposed to be an 'Vein town' which meant that they were in support of the rebels and their movement. If he wanted to help the rebels win Kirigakure he would have to help increase their numbers and the number of 'vein towns'.

It was now close to 4 p.m. They had been waiting since morning at a local bar/restaurant. Seen a multitude of faces but non-struck him as unusual or rebellious. He was beginning to grow restless and was going to mark this down as a mislead. When the door to the restaurant opened and a beautiful slender tall woman stepped inside. She was stunning, having brown hair that was almost as long as her. Her bangs hanged low covering parts of her face and her right eye, the other visible eye shined bright green. He found himself staring and getting lost in the color of green, her eyes looked like beautiful plains. She wore a blue dress that wrapped around her well-endowed breast. His eyes traveled down her body soaking her in she was sexy.

He watched her go to the back of the restaurant and sit at a booth, he wondered if maybe she was waiting on her date. _ No way a beautiful woman like her is here by herself_

He waited 10 minutes and when no one showed up he decided he couldn't wait any longer, so he made his move. Striding over to her he tried to be nonchalant about his movements. He noticed a few girls look at him but the one he wanted didn't even glance his direction. He walked to the bar and took a seat at the bar. Directly in front of her booth. The bar had a mirror which allowed him to see what was going on behind him. He ordered himself a drink and pretended to look at the restaurant menu.

He felt eyes on him and he slyly looked up into the bar mirror hoping it was from the girl behind him. He had to fight back a grin. She was looking at him and staring he was trying his hardest to fight the cocky smirk that was trying to make its way to his lips. When his drink arrived, he thanked the bartender and looked to see what the girl was doing. He felt his heart drop when he noticed that she was no longer behind him in the booth.

_Where did she go?_

He was keeping track of everyone who entered and left the bar/restaurant from his position. He would have noticed if she left. He looked to his right

_Where could she- _

His thought was cut off by a tap on his shoulder. He turned and began coughing due to choking on his drink. It was the woman!

_Damn how'd she sneak up on me?_

"I'm sorry if I startled you are you okay?" She asked him eyes showing she cared if he was okay or not.

"Uh, yeah I'm okay." He said downing the remainder of his drink. Trying to hide his embarrassment from his choking session.

"Could I buy you another drink?"

She asked him and took a seat down next to him at the bar. He looked at her and gave her his most charming smile.

"I'd like that, only if you give me the pleasure of matching your drink with one of my own."

"I'd like that."

She smiled at him, and he felt his heart pound hard in his chest. Was he nervous? He never gets nervous talking to women.

"Uh, so what is your name?" he asked her after they ordered their first round of drinks.

"My name is Mei Terumi, and what is your name?"

"Po, Po Kami" he said hoping that he sounded normal. He felt weak under this women's gaze. He was nervous to speak to her. He wanted to leave a good impression, but he was on a mission and couldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

She looked at him, as if she knew he was lying but didn't say anything. Nodding "Po" she said the name to herself. The way she said it made him which it was his name. The words fell out her mouth smooth and sexy.

"What do you do for a living Po? I have not seen you around here before." She said taking a sip from her drink.

He paused for a second "I am a business consultant I go to clients across the world and help advise them on ways to better their business."

"That sounds quite interesting, lots of traveling, and meeting a lot of different people."

He nodded "And what about you what do you do?"

"I am currently self-employed" she said. He raised and eyebrow curiously.

"Oh, that sounds interesting."

"Yeah it is I like being my own boss."

He hmm'd. He was getting the feeling that she wasn't being totally forthcoming about her job, but he really didn't care where she worked.

"Are you from around here?"

"No, I am from the capital actually, but moved all over Kirigakure, what about you were are you from?" she ask while drinking some more.

"I was born in Uzushiogakure." He said deciding that really wasn't harmful information. She looked at him surprised.

"I thought people from Uzushiogakure were wealthy shouldn't you be the business owner and not the consultant?" She asked him jokingly.

He smiled "What if I told you It is my business to be a business consultant?" Her eyebrows shot up mouth parting slightly he chuckled he could be whatever he wanted to this woman she wouldn't ever learn who he really was.

"I'd say that would make your story more believable." She said giving him a side glance. He was caught off guard a bit.

"Excuse me? Story?"

She laughed at him smirking seductively turning to look at him closely "I don't believe that you are a 'business consultant' if you were you wouldn't be consulting anywhere in this area because all the towns around here are low income. Most business here are family owned and have been around for years. You could use the excuse that you just arrived here but that would mean you came aboard a fishing vessel. If you did that you are either sneaking into Kirigakure, or the cheapest business man ever to buy a ticket on board a fishing vessel to save money on traveling on a freighter."

He smirked she was observant and smart but had no proof so for now it was just a theory. And he was safe "I can't be cheap?" he asked amusingly. She paused as to consider it, thinking. 

"It's possible, you are dressed humble enough, and didn't order anything unreasonably expensive to eat or drink. So, I guess I just would find you more interesting as a spy." She said laughing

He mocked hurt "Are you saying you don't find me interesting enough now?"

"Wha- No that's not what I meant." She said stumbling over her words. Now it was his turn to laugh at her.

"I know. "He gave her another one of his charming smiles. They just looked at each other both taking in the looks of the other. She was really a beauty, with her long elegant hair. What he found most attractive was her eyes. He could stare at her all day just as he was now.

"Is there something on my face Po?" She said blushing and looking up frantically into the bar mirror checking her face for any discrepancies.

"Uhh no I was just.." He started how could he explain he was lost in her beauty without sounding to corny or weird.

She looked at him expectantly then understanding passed through her eyes. She smiled to him smirking confidently at him. "Just gazing at a beautiful woman? Never seen a lady as pretty as me?" She laughed hitting him lightly on the arm. "it's okay I forgive you."

He blushed, turning his head away from her chugging the rest of his drink. He noticed a man walk-in to the bar. And his senses immediately started tingling the man was tall with an eye path on his eye. Body structure toned, and he definitely fit the profile of a shinobi.

He watched the man scan the room before his eyes rested on Mei. Mei stood up abruptly after seeing the man enter as well.

"Well it was nice meeting you Po Kami. Sorry but business calls, I hope we see each other again."

Kon smiled standing up he grabbed her hand gently and raised it to his mouth giving her a small kiss on the back of her hand.

"It was a wonderful to meet you. Maybe if you aren't busy later today we can have dinner?"

She looked up smiling at him "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes" he smirked.

"I'd like that, we can meet here at 9 o'clock."

"I can't wait." He said and watched her walk away. He was surprised to see her walk up to the man he suspected as a shinobi. They talked for a little and then exited out the restaurant. One of his team members approached him saying "Did you see that man who just walked in, I think he fit the profile of a shinobi. But he left with that woman you were speaking to I could be wrong."

Kon thought about it. Mei was intelligent, had a fit physique and strong chakra signature much stronger than a civilian. "Follow them then report back to base." He said deciding that he'd follow his gut. There was something a little off about the two.

**-Konoha training field 12-**

Rin was sitting up in a tree watching as her two team mates were training relentlessly. They'd been at it for hours and she was a hard-worker, but she was also normal. So, she needed a break from training unlike her teammates who have been training nonstop it seems ever sensei told them that they'd be entering the Chunin Exams that were 3 months away.

She watched in amazement and admiration at her two teammates who were her age but fighting like they were already Chunin.

Obito did a back flip into the air at the same time signing

Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu

An enormous fire ball went flying towards Kakashi. She saw Kakashi react quickly to the jutsu forming his own hand signs.

Earth Style: Mud Wall

Kakashi just barely made the earth wall in time to block the fireball coming at him. Rin could feel the heat from the flames from her position, so she knew that the amount of chakra used to make that fire ball was incredible.

Kakashi countered Obito by body flickering trying his best to get closer to the Uchiha. Kakashi was stronger physically so his advantage would be in a close-range match they traded blows. Kakashi blocking and parrying Obito's combos perfectly. He countered a kick to his head by kicking the Uchiha feet from underneath him. They continued the intense sparring battle for the next 45 minutes neither yielding to the other both not wanting to lose to each other.

_I can't believe they have gotten so strong _Rin was amazed.

Obito suddenly felt as though his eyes had been set on fire. The pain brought him to his knees. That halted Kakashi's attack as his face turned from focused aggression to concern.

"Obito are you alright?"

Rin immediately jumped down and ran her way to Obito. "Kakashi what did you do to him!" She yelled in anger. Kakashi flinched at the glare he was getting backing up immediately to allow Rin to look over Obito.

"Obito it's me. What's wrong?" she said placing a comforting hand on his head, Obito was on his knees hands covering his eyes groaning and whimpering in agony.

"My, My eyes are burning."

Rin nodded she began applying some medical ninjutsu to his head focusing her chakra to relieve his pain.

"Obito in order for me to be able to help you more I need to see your eyes."

He nodded slowly removing his hands from his face. He felt the pain was eased enough to allow him to open his eyes. He was scared though when he realized that his vison was so blurry he couldn't recognize Rin who was kneeled right in front of him.

He heard her gasp and his worry increased. "Rin? What is going on?"

"It's your sharingan. it has changed!"

Kakashi came and peaked over her shoulder looking at Obito his eyes widened in surprise.

"We need to take Obito to his clan immediately." He sounded worried.

Rin began to look worried and Obito could sense the uneasiness surrounding him but remained silent.

"What is happening to Obito? Kakashi?"

Kakashi paused thinking. "I think Obito sharingan evolved a three toma sharingan, but that is not why we need to take him home."

"Then why do we?"

"Only one of his eyes has evolved."

Obito gasped. Closing his eyes so they could no longer see them. "You don't have to take me back. I can get there on my own." He said looking off into the distance. Trying his best to see but could only just barely make out things 5 feet away.

Rin glared at him "Don't be silly you are nearly blind, blood is pouring from your eyes. We will take you home!"

"I agree with Rin. Knucklehead I think we should-"

"No!" Obito said yelling at the two "I know what is happening to me I- I just want to be alone."

With that he got up shakily and walked away from the two in the direction of the village. Rin stared at the fleeing Obito with a broken heart. Obito never yelled at her so he must be very upset. She was extremely worried for him.

"Kakashi do you have any idea what is going on?"

Kakashi only reply was a shrug. She was worried and not going to let this go.

"Kakashi come on you are coming with me to the library!"

"What? Why?"

"We are going to figure out what is wrong with Obito!"

"But-"

"Bring your ass!" Kakashi sighed and ran to catch up to his teammate.

**-Konoha Hospital-**

Tsuande sat at her desk feeling exhausted she needed a break from today. The hospital was having one of its busy days and Tsuande was defiantly feeling the impact from it. She was struggling to remain awake and starting to get more and more aggravated. Luckily her shift was about to end then she could go home and rest and relax.

She heard a knock on the door and sighed frustratedly she had hoped for a longer uninterrupted break but that seemed like it wasn't going to happen,

"coming in" she said trying to keep the aggravation she was feeling out of her voice.

To her surprise it wasn't a nurse who walked in but Tsume Inuzuka. They had not spoken to each other since the girl's night at Kushina's.

"I hope this is a good time if not I could come back later." Tsume said looking around awkwardly.

"No, this is okay I am on my break. What can I help you with?"

"I am here for personal reasons nothing medical."

"Oh? What reason would that be."

Tsume took in a deep breath before speaking "I wanted to apologize for how I acted towards you at Kushina's. I was upset but not at you. Jealous even."

That caught Tsuande off guard "Why were you jealous of me?"

"It's obvious Kon liked you more, and I developed feelings for him, I knew he was sleeping with you. I could smell your scent on him. I just thought that it was not serious. He always told me he was single, and I don't know, I just thought I could take him for myself."

"Well it was true Kon and I were not dating, so technically neither of us were cheated on but he made it seem at time that we were headed for something more serious. You do not owe me an apology though Tsume I never blamed you as much as I did Kon. He knew what he was doing and played us both."

Tsuande sighed. "If were being honest I had suspicions that he was sleeping with someone else but if I ever questioned him he'd get mad and I was scared he wouldn't want anything to do with me, so I left it alone. I don't think he ever wanted to settle down with either of us and we shouldn't let one man ruin the friendship we had." Tsume smiled at that.

"I agree, we shouldn't let him come between us."

Tsuande nodded in agreement standing to go give Tsume a hug. "So, we are friends again?" she asked the Inuzuka

"Yes, we are." Tsume said laughing and returning the hug. The girls parted just as another knock came on the door. This time it was her nurse telling her that her last appointment had just arrived.

"We will talk later" Tsume said waving leaving to let Tsuande return to her work.

"Yes, we will" Tsuande said smiling and returning the wave. She walked out her office and towards her last patient of the day room. She had to do a check up on an Uchiha.

When she entered the room, she saw Fugaku sitting in the corner chair looking beat up and her patient Obito sitting in the bed.

"Hello, Fugaku what happened to your face?" He just huffed ignoring her. She rolled her eyes and spoke to the other Uchiha in the room.

"Hello Obito, how can I help you?"

Obito glanced at Fugaku who spoke without looking at her.

"Obito is dying, he needs meds to help him with the pain."

Tsuande gasp, there wasn't a single deadly sick person in Konoha that she didn't know about so for such a young boy to be sick and her have no knowledge about it was unusual.

"Okay, we need to have him scheduled for a checkup, an ultrasound, MRI, blood work. CT scans –"

Fugaku shouted "None of that is necessary."

Tsuande was startled "what do you mean? I just need to know what is wrong." She looked at the boy who was obviously painfully sad.

"There is nothing you can do that will help the boy. We already know why he is sick. Look at his eyes what do you see"

Tsuande glanced at the boy his sharingan still activated. Which was unusual did he have it activated all the time? Then she noticed it his sharingan was different. One had two toma and the other had three.

"His sharingan is on two different stages? How is that possible?"

Fugaku shrugged, "No one knows the reason why, but it is a rare disease that happens to only Uchiha born with the sharingan. In all cases it has been fatal. The disease seems to make the wielders sharingan evolve rapidly but only in one eye, and always leads to death. We are here to get medicine to help ease his pain."

Tsuande gasped "I have never heard of such disease. Let me run test on him. I'm sure I can-"

"No, the boy's fate is sealed. He just needs medicine to help ease his pain."

Tsuande felt angry, did Fugaku not care to even try to help the boy. "Why are you here?" she asked a little ruder than she had intended.

"I am the boys' medical proxy, he is an orphan and I am his clan head."

Tsuande nodded understanding. "Well I would like to speak to him alone."

Fugaku looked at her then to Obito before huffing and walking out the room. Tsuande sighed and sat down next to Obito. The poor boy looked sad and lost not even paying her any attention.

"Hello Obito, I am Tsuande Senju, how are you doing?" She asked but immediately regretted it. Dumb question to ask a dying person.

Obito laughed coldly "other than the fact I am dying and basically blind I'm doing fine." He replied sarcastically.

Tsuande sighed "What can you tell me about the disease that effects Uchiha sharingan?"

Obito thought for a second before replying "Well its not common. In fact I am the first Uchiha in over 3 decades to have the disease." He chuckled "Just my luck I guess. The disease is supposedly genetic. Everyone who has had it has died and the symptoms are blindness, rapid acceleration of the sharingan, and internal bleeding by the eyes and noise."

Tsuande sat thinking. "I'd like to run test to see if I can help you with this. Would you let me?"

Obito paused thinking for a while. "Yes"

Tsuande smiled and talked with Obito about scheduling his appointments and what to expect from each test. The few hours she spent talking to Obito about his symptoms she developed a liking for the boy. He was so pure hearted and reminded her of Minato the way he idealized the hokage and said almost in every other sentence how his dream was to become a hokage. Walking into her office she decided that she'd do whatever it took to make sure that Obito Uchiha lived a long and happy life.

**-Uzushi Embassy-**

Kushina sat at her desk filing some paperwork, the day was surprisingly slow. It seems that people had finally adjusted to working at the embassy and now didn't require her help and supervision as often anymore. She was looking over a letter sent from her father. The letter was informing her that her brother was on a S ranked mission in Kirigakure and that the war between Uzushiogakure and Kirigakure was in full effect. She would have to start a school to train some of her nurses and some trainees from Uzushi to become medical ninja. Kushina already knew who she wanted to head the program, maybe she could arrange for Tsuande to guess teach from time to time. She was sure that Aki would enjoy her help.

'_**Kit' **_Kushina heard Kurama say to her through their mental connection. It seemed that their chats remained private Minato was not able to hear or intervene with her bond with her tailed beast which she was grateful for because Kurama could be very brash.

'_**Yes Kurama'**_

'_**You haven't been in our mind space in sometime the grass Is getting to high.'**_

She couldn't help but laugh, when she first found out about her tailed beast when she was younger her father and mother had placed strong seals to limit the interactions between them, but as she got older and trained and built their bond the seals slowly were removed. The mindscape or land within her mind that her tailed beast resides has a direct correlation to the strength of their bond. Kurama use to stay in a sewer like prison cell. But now she has a vast land filled with trees and grass plains no longer cooped up in a cell. She's very particular about how her landscape is set up. And if Kushina adds or removes something she is quick to express her dislike.

Kurama likes the grass exactly 5 feet 4 inches tall. Since she stands about 28 feet the tall grass doesn't affect her, but in order to keep the landscape exactly to Kurama pleasing she has to visit their mindscape and meditate on how she would like the landscape to look. Kurama always uses the time to talk to her directly face to face.

Kushina chuckled she knew that Kurama was missing her company and just wanted her to enter the mind space, so they could talk and be in each other's company face to face.

"_Awh Kurama you miss me?"_

'_**What no that is not the case, I the mightiest of bijuu could never miss a lesser lifeform like a human. Especially you of all humans.'**_

"_Yeah, Yeah, whatever you say Kurama"_

She closed her eyes focusing on her connection to Kurama and soon felt her as if her body had been lifted when she opened her eyes she was no longer behind her desk but in her land scape with Kurama.

'_**Oh, Kit what a surprise, now fix my landscape'**_

Kushina glared at the bijuu _"Someone still doesn't have any manners." _ She sat crisscross in the grass and focused on the environment around her. Adjusting everything from the grass, to the temperature, to the number of trees until everything was perfect to Kurama liking. While she did that they chatted talking and catching up about the events of the past few months. Kurama already knew everything that happened but now they could discuss things face to face.

After about 45 minutes of meditating and conversating with Kurama she told the tailed beast that she had abandoned her work for to long and needed to get back to work.

She opened her eyes, at the same time she heard her door opened and immediately looked up from her desk. No one was bold enough to walk into her office without being invited or an appointment. Minato strolled into her office smiling carrying takeout from Ichraku's. That immediately made her smile and forget about him barging in her office unannounced.

"I thought I'd bring you some lunch." Minato said smiling as he brought the food to her then sat at the corner of her desk facing her. She turned her chair towards him grabbing her food hungerly.

"Thanks baby, that's so sweet of you." She said before diving in her food voraciously. They both ate in comfortable silence. Until Kushina spoke up.

"So, I had a meeting today with the hokage."

Minato didn't flinch or stop eating showing no signs of any emotion.

"He made me sign a restraining order against Fugaku Uchiha. I never placed a restraining order on Fugaku, when I tried to leave he was real adamant about me signing and wouldn't let me leave his office until I did. Do you know anything about this?"

Minato sighed swallowing his food before he spoke. "Yes, I placed the restraining order against Fugaku for you."

Kushina huffed angrily, "I did not ask for that, you didn't mention this to me Minato."

"And I didn't have to tell you. This is my way of protecting you, it is better off this way. Unless you want me to kill him?"

"No, but this is better for who Minato? I didn't want an indefinite restraining order placed on Fugaku! We just needed some space from each other he was just drunk." She said trying to make an excuse

"Why do you say that like you guys are together. 'Need space', You don't need space from him. You need him removed from your life for good he is not healthy for you Kushina and stop making excuses for him."

"But-"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT, now I would like to eat with my wife without arguing or talking about the Uchiha okay?"

She stared at Minato, before looking down at her food nodding she sighed now there was no way that her and Fugaku could work on their friendship with Minato so adamant about not letting her see him. Now that the Hokage was aware of the events she was sure that Fugaku reputation was harmed.

They ate in silence for a few minutes Kushina thinking about Fugaku and when an appropriate time it would be to talk to her mate about changing his mind. Another knock came, she looked at her schedule she didn't have any more meetings today, so this was another unexpected visitor.

"Come in" she yelled, both her and Minato looked to see who was coming to speak to her. She saw Tsuande walk into her office escorted by samurai security.

"Lady Uzumaki- Namakaze, Lady Senju has come for Lord Namakaze." The samurai said. Kushina smiled and waved a greeting to her friend.

"Okay thank you"

The samurai bowed before exiting her office. Tsuande walked up to Kushina's food trying to see if she had any left.

"I would ask for some but that is Ichraku's to-go ramen. I already know you will not share your ramen with me" Tsuande said laughing.

"As long as you know! I can't share my ramen ya know!" They both laughed

Minato chuckled at the two. "So, Tsuande why have you come looking for me? I assume that it is pretty important since you went to the trouble of figuring out where I am."

Tsuande stopped laughing getting serious, "Yes, it is important, I have news about one of your team members who came to my hospital today. The news is very serious but I'm not sure if you want me to disclose your team's information in front of Kushina, no offense Kushina."

Kushina shook her head "None taken"

Minato nodded "it is okay anything you say to me, you can tell my wife."

Tsuande nodded "its about Obito Uchiha. He and Fugaku came today. Obito is suffering from a rare disease that only affects wielders of the sharingan. I went through some test and with his condition he only has at most 16 months to live. Speaking of conditions Kushina do you know what happened to Fugaku he looked pretty beat up today?"

Kushina watched Minato stiffen and could feel his heart race and the intense worry and sadness through their bond. She placed a comforting hand on his hoping to settle him a little. As she shook her head "No" to Tsunade's question about Fugaku. She didn't want to tell her about what happened the other day.

"B-but I don't understand he was just perfectly fine this morning for training?" Minato said voice sounding confused and pained.

Tsuande sighed. "I know its hard to hear, but I'm getting all my information from Obito and Fugaku. Apparently, the disease is very rare, and makes the sharingan rapidly evolve only in one eye and at the cost of the wielder's life. Obito sharingan evolved to a three toma and evolved again while we were testing him. He is damn near blind in the evolving eye but that is temporary but completely lost sight in his other eye. We are scheduled to run more test, but I informed you because other than giving him medicine and test. I can't operate or do anything more to help him because of Fugaku. He is one of Obito's medical proxies' due to him being a orphan. But because this is life threating, and he is a shinobi and a member of team 7 you-"

"I also am a medical proxy as his team leader, me and the hokage could over throw any decision made by the family." Minato finished coming to the conclusion Tsuande was getting to. Minato felt his anger grow Fugaku was just going to let the boy die? Without even giving him a fighting chance for life?

Kushina spoke "Fugaku requested that you not operate on Obito Uchiha but why?" Kushina could not believe yet again Fugaku was doing something that seemed so against his nature.

Tsuande sighed "Obito explained that the disease is rare and hereditary, and the Uchiha are proud people. They believe their sharingan is the ultimate dojutsu. Obito explained to me that it is tradition to let those who get the disease die in order to ensure that the gene is not passed down to more Uchiha, they see it as a way of 'eliminating the weak'. It is not just Fugaku who has allowed it but every Uchiha clan head since Madara." Kushina sighed, that made more sense. It wasn't like Fugaku was being uncaring purposely but following tradition.

Minato was still angry balling his fist tightly. "What have you learned about the disease so far?"

Tsuande sighed "Sadly not much I just did basic test with him today and gave him medicine to ease the pain as requested by Fugaku. I can't do more extensive testing until permitted that is why I came to tell you."

Minato nodded "Well let's go speak to the Hokage right now."

Minato turned to Kushina "Sorry to cut lunch short babe" Kushina shook her head standing and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips "It is okay my love, I understand go try to help that young boy."

Minato nodded before they could leave Kushina spoke up she just had an idea. "When the hokage permits you to help the Uchiha, maybe Aki could assist you in finding a way to help Obito. She specializes in diseases. Although she just had her child she may only be a little help" Tsuande smiled nodding.

"Any help would be appreciated." The two left. Kushina got up and decided to head towards Aki's condo to ask her cousin if she'd like to help Tsuande with their situation.

**-Uchiha Compound-**

Fugaku walked into his home from a meeting at the police station. He noticed something was missing as he stood in the living room of his home. Something was missing, he'd usually come home for lunch and there'd be the smell of cooking food in the air. Today there was no smell, he walked in to the kitchen expecting to see Mikoto pregnant body wobbling around the kitchen fixing his food, but the kitchen was empty he looked at the stove nothing was cooked or cooking.

_What the hell? _

"Mikoto?" He shouted expecting an immediate response that didn't come. Maybe he didn't say her name loud enough "Mikoto!" he yelled a lot louder. Still silence met his ears. What is she doing? She never missed his lunch. She always managed to just be finishing with his food and have it sitting at his seat nice and hot for lunch.

He walked to the backyard looking to see if maybe she had lost track of time gardening like she sometimes does but did not see her any where in the yard. He was confused, where was she? What did she do when he wasn't around? She'd always told him about her day when they sat and ate dinner, but he never paid much attention, so he had no idea what she usually did at this time other than make his lunch. His stomach growled hungrily at the thought of food.

He walked up the stairs towards their room. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see her sitting in the bed with her lunch reading a book. She looked up from her page glanced at him then went back to reading her book. He stood there staring in shock. Did she not realize it was his lunch time? What was she doing? Did she not hear him call her? TWICE!

"Woman what are-"

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha not woman, you may no longer call me that Fugaku." She said calmly

He shut his mouth

_Huh? _

He was confused as hell.

"Wo-"He started but stopped at the glare he was receiving from her "Mikoto." He said calmly trying to steady the aggravation he was feeling.

"Did you not hear me calling you?"

"I did" she said not looking at him from her book. He felt himself losing his patience what had gotten into this woman?

"Where is my food?" he said deciding to be direct with her.

She looked up from her book looking at him indifferently "Are you hungry?" she asked him

He nodded his head "Yes, I would like your Soba noodles with the light broth with a side of gyoza. You know that's my favorite."

She looked at him blankly "Go make your food yourself Fugaku. I don't feel like cooking." She said returning to reading her book.

He shook his head appalled did he just hear her correctly?

"Excuse me?"

She looked at him again "I. Am. Not. Making. You. Food." she said slowly as if he were dumb. Then went back to reading her book.

Fugaku just stood there staring at her in disbelief. What in the world is going on?

"Are you just going to stand their staring at me?" She said not even looking up from her page. He huffed frustratedly before walking out of the room. He didn't need her to make him food. She wasn't all that good of a cook anyway. She could improve a little. He was sure he could do better. He checked the time, he normally took an hour lunch, but he decided he'd take a longer one in order to fix his food since his fiancé was broken or something.

Two hours later Fugaku was staring frustratedly at the burning pan, he had finished making his noodles, but he had burned every single one of his gyoza now the whole house smiled like burnt food. He noticed Mikoto had wobbled her way into the kitchen to inspect the smell, and make sure the house wasn't burning down.

He felt frustrated and embarrassed at the small smile and light chuckling she made when she noticed the state his food was in. He was to distracted with putting out the fire to give her a piece of his mind though. She went to the fridge and grabbed some fruit sitting at the kitchen table watching him put out the fire and try to save his food. When he finally put out the fire he prepared his food and sat opposite of Mikoto to eat his food.

He thought he did decent but now was the real test how did it taste? He had never made his own Soba noodles or gyoza and he knew that at least the gyoza would taste burnt. He just hoped that the noodles tasted good, he just put ingredients he thought went into the soup and was praying for the best.

He decided that it couldn't be to bad and took a bite for the gyoza first, immediately regretted it. It was hard and more burnt tasting than he thought! He spit the food out into a napkin which made Mikoto burst out laughing at him.

_Great the woman is laughing at me_

He tried the soup next hoping he did better with that, he slurped the soup and noodles into his mouth and had to struggle to swallow and keep a calm face. The soup was horrible! Worse than the gyoza, the noodles were under cooked and the broth tasted like hot water it was disgusting. He had to maintain his composure though he didn't want Mikoto to know he had failed completely at making his lunch.

She watched him intensely, he took another bite regretting every moment of it, but made an effort to pretend to like the food. When she looked back to her book he allowed himself to shutter in disgust at the foul taste lingering in his mouth. He was not going to be able to eat the whole bowl. After a few more painful bites he took a break from the disgusting bowl. Breathing through his mouth seemed to help him bare the taste.

Mikoto sighed looking at him with pity. "Do you want me to make you something else to eat Fugaku" he looked at her. She must know that his meal is disgusting by how slowly and how little he's eating.

"Please?" he asked her. He was starving still but this food was too disgusting. Mikoto was actually really a great cook she never burned anything to his knowledge or made a meal he didn't like. He watched as she stood and walked to the fridge pulling out ingredients to prepare his lunch he just stared at her back. He didn't realize how difficult it was to make your own food. He had a greater appreciation for her after attempting to do it on his own today

"T-Thank you." He said sincerely. He saw her freeze not expecting him to show gratitude and he felt some type of way. Was he so ungrateful that a simple thank you surprised her.

"Your welcome Fugaku." He could hear the smile in her voice. He was truly thankful though that she was saving him from eating anymore of the awful bowl. He threw away the remainder of his food and just watched his fiancé move around the kitchen as if she was born there looking completely natural and in her element. Was she always this beautiful?

Mikoto had watched Fugaku struggle to eat the food he had prepared. With one glance she knew that the broth was incorrect and that his noodles were way undercooked. She was still very upset with him and what he did to Kushina. How he had cheated on her. She thought it was funny watching him be disgusted at the food he made.

She worked hard every day to make sure that she filled his every need. Adjusting her schedule to his to make sure his food was always hot and ready when he came home for lunch and dinner. She didn't want him to have to wait to long to eat. She never got as much as a thank you though for all the things she did for him. And he had the nerve to try and cheat on her, to force himself onto another woman?

He would learn how it felt to not have a woman at all take care of him. She continued to watch him suffer over his food.

_How long is he going to pretend to like that disgusting meal?_

He was so stubborn and strong willed. It was one of the reasons she loved him though he was very determined. She watched for a few more minutes when he stopped pretending to eat. She couldn't bare the thought of him going back to work on an empty stomach even though she was still upset at him. She loved him and didn't want him to starve to death.

"Do you want me to make you something else to eat Fugaku" she asked. She didn't expect him to respond with a "Please". It made her heart flutter, she was even more surprised when he told her "Thank you" when she began fixing his food.

_There might be hope for us Fugaku._ She thought smiling as she made her love food.

**A/n Hey guys this concludes this chapter I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter is already in the works and you can expect it before this coming Saturday. Again, I hope you liked the chapter please if your reading and following the story be active in the comments I'd love to hear what you think of the story. Comment any questions, comments or concerns. As always REVEIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n hey guys I am back with another chapter. My goal for this story is for it to be #1 well written. #2 completed, and #3 one of the most popular and well-liked stories on the site. I have read some pretty good stories, but some of them were either unfinished or just didn't have enough original ideas. So, I hope my story can bring in a ton of readers who enjoy a long well thought out story. We are 100k words in or almost 100k at the point where I wrote this chapter. Thank you to those who have read and decided to continue you to read my story.**

**The reason I ask for reviews is because your thoughts on the chapter and comments, even constructive criticism I take, and it helps me as a writer I want to keep writing the story. I also ask for reviews because when I go to read a story I look at the reviews, follows, favorites before I read it to get an idea of just how many people think the story was good.**

**I've seen stories with thousands of reviews tons of followers and favorites and of course I'd like that for mine as well. This is a STORY not a one shot or a quick write, as you can probably tell I like detail and to take my time with a chapter. Although majority of the first few chapters I litterllay wrote in one night, I've been taking longer to make sure each chapter covers the details required to progress the story to my liking and to make sure everything is said that I want/ need said. There is a lot more that will happen in the story. Honestly the plot doesn't even begin until Kushina's pregnancy. And like I said before you can expect that around chapter 14. So, in summary please if you like the story/ chapter REVIEW and comment something, or feel free to PM me anytime about something you would like to see in the story if I think it is a great idea for my story I will add it to it. **

**With that being said as always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 12**

**Rebellion **

**-At the Secret Hideout in Kirigakure-**

"Hey boss"

The teammate Kon had sent to follow Mei and the military aged male earlier just returned.

"What did you find out?"

"I trailed the woman you spoke to and the male we suspect is ex Kirigakure shinobi to a compound 3 miles North of here. I manage to infiltrate the compound and ease drop on their meeting. A lot of their conversation was coded. They spoke a lot about securing the 'Pearl City', and they spoke about what I believe was the 7 swords men they mentioned getting the Executioner's blade for a Zabuza Momochi."

Kon listened intently so his hunch was right. The woman was involved in the rebellion. "Do you know who Zabuza Momochi is?" he asked but the other ninja shook his head no "I am familiar with all the 7 swords and their owners/abilities I have not heard of a Zabuza Momochi being a part of them."

Kon sighed he has not heard that name before either. Its not in Uzushio bingo book, but the man must be important in the eyes of the rebellion.

"Thank you for your report, go ahead and rest. I leave for my 'meeting' with Mei Terumi. If I have not returned by 1am. Bring the team looking for me."

Kon told his lieutenant who nodded and exited the room. Kon thought about exactly what he should say to Mei now that he knows that she has connections with the rebellion. She was obviously not Kirigakure shinobi she didn't wear a hitaiate identifying her as loyal to Kirigakure. He decided to use cation instead of being blunt with the information.

When he arrived at the restaurant where they planned to meet he saw her already there and seated. When she noticed his arrival, she smiled warmly to him waving at him gesturing for him to come sit with her. He had to remind himself that she could be an enemy, but god she was beautiful. He couldn't fight back the smile that formed at seeing her.

"Hello Po, it is nice to see you again."

She said smiling flirtatiously at him, "I hope you are hungry they are having a special today! All seafood inclusive meal for under 15$"

He smiled back "I am pretty hungry actually so I'm glad to hear that." He said picking up the menu looking over what he wanted to order. The two sat in silence reading their menu's Kon decided to break the silence to interrogate her a little.

"So, tell me more about being 'self-employed' what exactly do you do." He asked looking over his menu, so he could get a glimpse of her reaction to his questions.

He saw her tense which could mean she was uncomfortable and thinking of a lie.

"I guess you can say my business deals a little with politics," She said he stayed quiet in hopes that his silence would encourage her to speak more, but like a trained shinobi she held her tongue not offering more information if none was required

"Politics? Kirigakure Politics?"

"Yes" she said glancing up from her menu at him gazing at him reading his body language.

"I'd imagine then that that is quite stressful with all that is going on in Kirigakure." He said looking past her as if thinking deeply about what it'd be like to be in politics. Although he was well aware the duties of a politician.

"It is a little."

"Is your 'businesses' for the incarceration of those" he paused as if to think "shinobi clans with what's it called, umm you know what I'm talking about right? The clans with special powers?"

He asked playing coy. He looked at her and she stared at him looking at him closely.

"You are talking about clans with Kekkei Genkai, bloodlimits?" she said this time watching him. He faked realization.

"Yes, that's the word Kekkei Genkai, I've heard that Kirigakure has a lot of those dangerous clans here and is a lot safer now that the Mizukage has started imprisoning those monsters."

He watched her flinch and squeeze her menu tightly.

_Well that rubbed her the wrong way._

"They are not monsters. They are people, citizens of Kirigakure normal people with family's, children, no different than you or I."

He apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry I am just repeating what I have heard. I will take your word for it though, you seem more experienced with this than me."

"I am" She smirked smugly.

He rolled his eyes. "Now I have a question for you." He looked at her "Ask"

They looked at each other trying their best to read each other. Mentally battling trying to find out the true nature of the other.

"How much money does your business make?" she asked him looking away slightly embarrassed.

He smiled "Straight to the point?" he chuckled.

"I mean yeah, I'm a woman I have to know how much you make."

He looked at her he could tell she was trying to see a hint of a lie, really looking hard and observing him. Her female intuition would detect a lie he figured. He knew that he had a feeling, but if he told her how much his family really made. She would know something was up.

"10million a month." He said eyeing her with no smile very blank expression He decided to low ball it try to see if humility could trick her.

Maybe she came from a poor family? So, the number would be too high? Wait isn't she from the Capitol, if she is she comes from wealth. So maybe the number was to low, but it was to late to change his answer now.

She nodded as if this was an acceptable amount he thought he was in the clear. So, before the interrogation on him could go any further he tried to shift the control back to himself.

"Did you say you were from the Kirigakure capitol, the hidden village?"

"Yes, I am" she nodded

"So, your family is wealthy, the capitol is the wealthiest city in Kirigakure." She nodded her head,

"Yes, for Kirigakure standards I come from wealth. But my family's wealth couldn't buy us a hamburger in Uzushiogakure."

He rolled his eyes "Uzushiogakure has the world's best economy our dollar is worth no less than 300 of any other villages currency. So, it is impractical to compare our lives. Money cannot buy everything."

It was her turn to roll her eyes "That sounds like propaganda from those with money, people are being killed in mass genocide in Kirigakure and countries like Uzushiogakure, Konoha, Sunagakure, and Kumogakure have the ability to help the world, but are selfish to their own needs."

Kon at his nationality being attacked felt a bit defensive. "I can not speak for the other villages but Uzushiogakure as a nation has helped the world in many ways, they offer humanitarian aid for all-natural disasters no matter the village. They protect trading ships on their voyages no matter the nationality of the ship. How is giving the whole world free protected tax free, travel and trade bad?"

She sighed "It is not bad, but more trade hasn't helped Kirigakure economy – "

"What would help Kirigakure economy is peace." He mumbled interrupting her she glared slightly.

"it is true war both worldwide and internally has stunted Kirigakure economic growth. There is so much wealth here all around we are just to busy fighting to see it."

She said sadly, and _this is why you shouldn't speak about politics on the first date_ Kon thought when he noticed her saddened expression. He spoke trying to keep the conversation going and maybe move it to a lighter subject.

"Yeah that's true, it worries me on my travels how much fighting is actually going on here I've heard horrible stories from the ship's crew." He lied

She looked at him unbelievingly. "You are afraid to travel through Kirigakure country side but crossed the sea with the battles going on with Kirigakure and Uzushiogakure naval ships? I can see why you wouldn't have much knowledge about the civil war here, but you should know that Kirigakure is at war with Uzushiogakure over the control of the seas since that is your home." She looked at him questioningly.

He responded quickly "I traveled on a fishing vessel, the captain assured me safe passage to Kirigakure he said that the navies would not harm a mere fishing vessel."

She stared before nodding "Well the same goes for a civilian traveling the country side. Other than highway robbers Kirigakure shinobi and those in the rebellion would not bother you. They are to busy fighting each other."

"Are you sure of this?'"

"Quite"

There was a pause in their conversation at the arrival of their food. They ate in silence Kon kept reviewing what he had learned about Mei. He knew her stance on the civil war and what she thought of those with bloodlimits, but just because she wasn't against the rebellion doesn't mean she was working with the rebellion he needed to find out more.

"Do you plan on being in this village long Po?"

He shook his head "No, No. I was just resting here before I continued my journey to my client."

She nodded in understanding but looked saddened knowing he'd leave her soon.

"What about you how long will your business have you here?"

"Not much longer I'm afraid, soon I will have to leave and be on the move again."

He nodded looking at her "I don't believe I told you that you look beautiful tonight?"

She blushed shaking her head "No, I don't think you have, but thank you. You look good yourself."

Kon smiled maybe he was enjoying this mission a little too much.

**-Konoha Embassy Suite 4002-**

Konan sighed as she slinked into her bathtub feeling the heat from the water rise to her neck and immediately start to relax her body. She moaned in pleasure at the feeling of relaxation coming to her. She was working too hard trying to make sure that the embassy security was top notch. Not only the embassy but with the War going on between Uzushio and Kirigakure she always had to have 3 battalions of shinobi and samurai on call to perform a wide range of missions from simple bodyguard local nationals, civilians and high ranking officials that may be traveling to or from Uzushio to possible rescue missions across the globe since the embassy did have some of the higher ranking ANBU, and SFF forces stationed at the embassy she was responsible for all the Special Forces in her area. She'd need a team to react fast to any mission given to her by Kushina or the Uzukage. She enjoyed her job though she knew she was doing something important and that would have a direct impact to her home which made her feel like she had a life worth living.

When she first was deciding if she was going to apply for the position she was hesitant at first. The main reason why was she wasn't trying to leave her mate, Yahiko was the love of her life, they had been mated for so long sometimes she really can't function without him she knew a lot of it was due to their seal, but even before they were mated Yahiko had a hold on her heart. They were the Youngest mating couple ever formed in Uzumaki history and after being mated they were blessed with the second most detailed and powerful seal. Now that Kushina and Minato had mated they had the third most powerful mating seal. Minato and Kushina seal were very interesting to her their seal had a lot of capabilities never seen before between mates.

She sighed looking at her seal which was mainly on her stomach and traveled down to her womanhood, to her left thigh. To her it was perfect and beautiful elegantly dancing across her skin. A visual symbol of their bond and their love. She thought back to the day she found out she was going to be mated.

_**-Flashback-**_

_8-year-old Konan was sitting in the front of class her usual seat. She had found out just a few days ago that a lower ranking family had requested for their son to participate In the Dance of Souls for her hand in marriage. She had no idea what to feel she was shocked and honored, who would want her enough to go through that? _

_At first, she thought maybe it was a powerplay for a lower family to get better status within the Uzumaki clan, but when her father told her that he was considering the offer she knew that if he approved of the possible match there was something more to it. She told Kushina and Aki and both girls were shocked to say the least they didn't have much advice to give to her because none of them thought that this would happen to them so soon. _

_They were still in the academy only first years how can she be getting married soon._

_How would Yahiko feel? She blushed at the thought of her childhood crush. He was always so caring, thoughtful and very protective of her. She remembers one time her and Kushina had to break up a fight between Yahiko, and another boy because the boy asked her on a date. Aki says it's because Yahiko likes her and although Konan would love to believe that she thinks it's just because he is overly protective because of how his childhood has been._

_She had no idea how he would react to her being mated. Would he be angry? Or would he understand that this was all out of her control now?_

_She sighed slinking further into her chair. She sensed Yahiko walk into the class before he actually did enter the room. They had an odd way of knowing when the other was around. Yahiko walked in the class looking a little more tired than usual for the past 2 years he has been doubling his training for something important, but he's been secretive about it saying that he just wanted to get stronger before they entered the higher grades of the academy. Yahiko was already strong, so she didn't fully believe that was what was going on._

_When he sees her, he smiles and approaches her as usual. She tried her best to act normal smiling and waving towards him but as soon as they made eye contact Yahiko squints his eyes more observing her closely. He sits down next to her still looking at her. She knew she was busted Yahiko had figured out that she was hiding something just from one glance. She looked at him and could see he was staring into her soul trying to read her. _

"_You seem off today." He said gazing at her to watch her reaction. She tried chuckling it off laughing at him before dismissing the thought._

"_No, I am just tired. I didn't sleep well last night." She sighed and tried to slouch a little to look more tired and relaxed. He stared still, "Your right eye isn't twitching."_

_She looked at him confused "What?"_

"_When you're tired your right eye twitches. Every three minutes for 15 -45 minutes."_

_She stared at him frustratedly _

_He so damn observant, and only he would have known that fact about her she thought sighing._

"_Okay if I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad."_

_He looked at her debating before nodding "I promise"_

_She took a deep breath steading her racing heart. "My father said he may be accepting a mating request."_

_She watched Yahiko face which bore no emotion. Kushina often made fun of the two because they were both "robots" in the sense they didn't go around letting the world no how they felt. But like her Yahiko had little tells on his face and movements that could let you read him if you knew him well enough and were observant enough._

_Like how he would wiggle a leg then grab at his face. He knew about this already?_

"_I knew you got a mating request." Yahiko said confirming her suspicion. _

_But how would he know? Not because her father or mother told him. They were close but that had nothing to do with Yahiko so there would be no reason to tell him. She thought harder, no one but me, my mother, my father, maybe the person parents as well, wait._

_She looked at Yahiko who was still gazing at her, he was watching her his face had begun to flush red and although on the outside to everyone else he may look calm she could feel his anxiousness. _

"_It was you!" She said in a loud whisper she couldn't believe it Yahiko had requested to be her mate._

**-End Flashback-**

Konan smiled she sensed the man who was just in her thoughts had entered their condo. She relaxed deeper into the tub letting the bubbles and warm water cover her until only her head was exposed. She had already made dinner for Yahiko and had his food waiting for him on the stove.

She didn't have to go and prepare anything for her mate. She smiled thinking about him and his handsome face strong cheek bones and his wild orange hair she loved to run her hands through. Thinking about him made her feel happy she was in love and had been for a long time before they were mates.

As if thinking of him magnetized him to her, she sensed that when he had left the kitchen and was now looking around the condo. She assumed it was for her, she decided to say nothing just in case she was wrong, and he was not looking for her but something else that would hurt her feelings a little.

She smiled to herself though when the bathroom door opened she kept her eyes close. She could always sense when Yahiko was around her or if something was wrong and their seal seemed to multiple their ability tenfold. So, she knew it was him who entered to join her private moment in their bathroom which was steamy due to her hot bath.

She could almost smell Yahiko in the air in the bathroom, his masculine smell intoxicated her sense. To the point she felt she could taste him in her mouth which made it water. She knew she was getting horny and he would be able to sense her attraction to him.

Yahiko still didn't say anything to her until he sat down on the toilet next to the tub.

"Have you eaten mate?" She heard his strong voice come dancing into her ears. She opened her eyes, so she could look at him. And felt her hormones triple he was looking at her so loving yet savagely like he wanted to kiss and devour her at the same time, and she really wanted him to do either one or both to her.

"No, I haven't, I was waiting on you. I just came home a few hours ago. I had to cook before I bathed to make sure food was ready by the time you came home."

He nodded his head she noticed he had his bowl of food with him in the bathroom. Getting up he moved from the toilet to sit down on the edge of the tub next to her.

"Dinner is delicious have some" he said offering her a spoonful. She smiled and opened her mouth to allow for him to feed her still in the tub she sighed she felt so relaxed with the man of her life feeding her, dream job, relaxing in a huge warm tub life was good.

She swallowed the food and moaned she had done a good job with dinner. They ate together Konan enjoying the sexual atmosphere until the food was done and Yahiko put the bowl aside.

He rolled up his sleeves and motioned for her to turn so he could reach her back. She moved obediently to the position he wanted her in.

She let out a moan when she felt his hands begin to massage her back and neck.

"You haven't been working too hard have you."

Konan sighed she knew where this was going. "No harder than I already do. She said trying to give a neutral answer. She heard a huff and knew the face Yahiko was making without even turning around. He was annoyed at her so before he could reprimand her she spoke

"It should not matter, I am not with child right now. I can work as hard as I need to."

"Yes, but it does not help you get pregnant all that work you do, just adds stress. I want a child Konan and you are being difficult to me." She heard the care but also frustration in his voice

She knew this her husband had been trying to impregnate her for the last year, and she too wants a child. As an Uzumaki woman its important for her to bare her husband a strong heir with no flaws, even though she's been enjoying the process of trying to conceive a child, her husband has been very adamant on the things she should and shouldn't be doing. It was adorable and overbearing.

"You know Kushina relies on me to make sure everything at the Embassy is functioning the right way. This is very important for Kushina, Uzushio and our clan's legacy."

"I agree but everything being done right doesn't mean everything has to be done by you. Kushina placed you at the head of the Security, you have people under you use them more is all I am saying."

Konan sighed "Yes love" she nodded slightly to reassure him she'd try to do better, he could feel how ran down she felt. She just wanted everything to work out this embassy could leave a legacy on the shinobi world for years to come and she wanted to be a part of a success not a failure.

Yahiko let his hands roam across his wife's' back, her back was without flaw skin smooth and silky. His member stiffened. At the feeling of her warm wet back beneath his hands. She moaned when he got to a tense section of her tired muscles, so he'd put extra effort in that area to try his best to lower her discomfort. He massaged her for a few minutes. The more he rubbed on her the more he wanted her, he let one hand slip to her front and grabbed a breast into his hand softly twisting her nipple she moaned again at his touch.

**-Lemon Scene-**

He decided to give up on the massage and as one hand was on her breast the other hand traveled down her stomach to her womanhood. She moaned when his hands found her core and he roughly began fingering her. With both hands she grabbed her larger forearm and gripped it tight.

She bit her lip and threw her head back in lust. She felt Yahiko start kissing on her neck sucking on her sensitive skin. Kissing her neck passionately

"Yahiko" She moaned breathlessly "We- I'm still in the tub we can take this to the bed?"

Although they had been married for some years now she still felt timid at doing sexual things outside the bedroom. Yahiko was her mate, her husband and her dominant which meant she was to please him and take care of him. So, he had taken her and fucked her in a few places she'd feel embarrassed to say out loud, so in hindsight their bathroom would be more civil than some of the other public places.

She felt his body disappear she instantly regretted saying anything, she looked over her shoulder to see what he was doing and to her delight she saw him taking his clothes off. She admired his body he was stocky and more muscular built. He had a body of a God and she loved it. She stared lustfully at his manhood, which had brought both pleasure and pain to her. Still she wanted nothing more but to be united with him as one. Yahiko was the only man she ever slept with like almost all Uzumaki woman they saved their virginity for their mates. It was more custom for the female clan members then males.

She reached a wet hand out to grab hold of his stiffened member pulling him closer to her by his manhood. Yahiko was large to her she estimated 8 inches in length she had no idea if this was large or average or even below average for men. Yahiko was the only one for her he could be much smaller and still please her the same, he knew just the angles and the way to do everything that'd drive her crazy with lust. She lifted up, so she was level with his manhood and took his dick into her mouth. She licked and sucked him just the way he taught her he liked it.

She took his whole dick into her mouth gaging slightly as it hit the back of her throat. He moaned at the feeling grabbing the back of her head to force her to take all of him holding her there for a few moments before pulling back to let her breath.

He could see the wildness in her eyes that made him twitch. The string of saliva falling from his member which trailed back to her. She giggled wiping her mouth and stroking him at the paced he liked. Twisting her wrist so her hands would pleasure him. She stared lustfully at his dick before taking him roughly in her throat again gaging and repeatedly forcing all of him down her throat.

"Stop" he told her she stopped sucking on him looking up at him slightly confused. She still stroked him not wanting to let go of him while she waited for his reason for stopping her.

He grabbed her hand from off his dick and held it as he proceeds to join her in the bath. The water level rose and some spilled onto the floor. They ignored it Yahiko pressed his body against his mate pinning her to the back of the tub. He kissed her madly and she kissed him back with equal vigor.

They battled each other's tongues as Yahiko reached down grabbing his dick he rubbed the head against her clit roughly. She moaned at the new sensation he moaned in her ear as he slipped inside her. He loved the tightness and warmth from her pussy. He moaned as he grinded on her making love to her passionately in their tub.

She clawed at his back and bite his shoulder trying her best not to scream out in pleasure at the sensations she was feeling. He stared down at her loving the fact that he was the reason she was falling apart. She screamed in orgasmic pleasure arching her back after a few minutes of his loving strokes. The water had run cold by the time she had orgasmed. Yahiko stood after draining the water out the tub. Stepping out he turned looking at her expectantly. She noticed his dick was still hard and she felt a slight sense of fear at his wild look. Yahiko fucked like a rabbit once you got him going he was hard to satisfy needing hours of something to pump his dick into.

She loved being his sex toy, but she was sometimes afraid that he was too good at sex. They were both each other's first but he has always had more libido than her. He was so good that even losing her virginity felt amazing. She had expressed her worry that he was more sexually experienced than he let on, but he denied any sexual relationship before her. She sometimes wasn't convinced that she was his first but maybe that was just her insecure and protective nature for him.

"Ya- "

Before she could finish her sentence, he picked her up and threw her own his shoulder carrying her to their bed throwing her down on to it. She still had suds on her, so bubbles were getting on the beds comforter and they were making it all wet. But he didn't care he just stared at her as if she were a five- star meal. She opened her legs up to him subconsciously, blushing after she realized what she'd done. Yahiko growled when she opened up her legs to him giving him better view and access to her wet pussy. Looking at her made him crave her taste so he dove his mouth down on her clit and sucked with all his strength. She moaned and shook trying to push him off her. He was to strong his mouth was clamped onto her.

She screamed "Aha FUCK, please-please"

Her senses were overloading at the oral pleasures he was giving her. She felt relief and longing when his mouth pulled away from her.

"Please what?" he asked mockingly spitting on her pussy before rubbing her clit with his thumb. He watched her break and begin to move around and fight against the sensations of pleasure. Trying to wiggle away from his pleasure.

"Baby, Yahiko, I can't take it." She said between gasp.

"You are going to take this" He said flipping her over so that her ass faced him. He put her in the doggie style position he already knew she was wet enough to fuck so he just shoved half his dick in her.

He watched her flinch in pain and pleasure. She was still very tight even after a few years of sex. Her body had only been for him, so her pussy was very good. He had to close his eyes and talk to himself to keep from losing his mind to the feelings trying to manipulate him into just fucking her mindlessly until he climaxed inside her.

Konan like most Uzumaki women was strong, not very timid or submissive so to be able to do the things he can to her turned him on. He talked to many men who had the pleasure of mating an Uzumaki woman, and they all felt the same they liked being the only person who could dominate an otherwise untamed and strong wiled woman. After steeling himself to not cum in her he procced to thrust his hips back and forth into her. Slowly building his pace.

"I love this pussy" He told her softly in her ear whispering to her how she felt around him. She felt so soft underneath him. Her ass although not huge was big enough for him he enjoyed the feeling of her soft cheeks smacking against his thighs. He watched in hypnosis at the jiggle of her ass at each thrust.

"You want to have my babies?" He asked her as he thrusted into her she had her eyes squeezed shut and was grabbing onto the sheets moaning at every thrust. She barely heard him say anything she was lost in the feeling of pleasure.

He slapped her hard on the ass cheek which made her open her eyes and look back at him annoyingly it was hard for her to glare at him when he was still fucking her. She's looking back at him trying her best to glare and he just looked at her grinning smugly she knew what he was thinking.

He knows she's not a fan of being slapped on the ass. So, him doing it was him disciplining her for something at the same time demonstrating his power over her. He can do something he knows she doesn't like and her not say anything and still have sex with her. She sometimes hated the power he had over her, but at the same time it made her wetter.

Which he also knew turned her on and made her want him more. "What?"

"I said are you going to have my babies?" he asked thrusting her as hard as he could

"Yes, yes" She moaned between rough thrust. Moans and pants of "yes baby" was all she was able to say for the next 3 hours Yahiko fucked her senseless.

**-End Lemon-**

He with one final thrust came in her and she milked him of all his seed. He collapsed next to her warn down from their 3-hour sex session. Yahiko glanced to his right to see his wife's eyes on him as though he was the best thing she'd ever seen. It made him confident that he just fucked the senses out his wife her glossy dumb looking expression, and her bed hair were all signs she was very pleased. They laid next to each other in comfortable silence.

Konan could barely feel her legs, she felt as though she had been rammed by a train and could barely hold on to reality. She shuffled towards Yahiko best she could to snuggly up against his warm body. They embraced each other holding onto each other until sleep grabbed a hold of them.

Yahiko woke up to a knocking at the door he glances to the nearest clock. It was now 8 pm, they had been in bed for nearly 4 hours. He looked at his beautiful wife Konan who was snoring slightly resting peacefully. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek before slipping out her grasp to answer the door.

He opens it and is not surprised to see Minato Namikaze the mate to Kushina standing before him.

"Hello, Minato"

Minato gives him a smile before rubbing the back of his head nervously "Uhm Yahiko right? Is Konan still training me and Kushina tonight? I wasn't sure if Konan had planned training today for me and Kushina."

Yahiko nodded, Konan had told him about an outburst Minato first had with a Fugaku Uchiha. After just getting their mating seals. Since then Konan had been helping the younger couple get a better grasp of their seals. It would help both couples grow stronger bonds as well as train as shinobi.

"Yes, you can come in if you like. Just allow us a few minutes to get ready."

Minato shook his head. "I still have to go get Kushina just wanted to stop by and ask real quick. We will meet you two at the training grounds!" he said excitedly before running off almost childlike. This left Yahiko a little confused, he had heard about the Namikaze's strength from Konan and Kon, and obviously he was strong enough to be deemed by the head family as a mate for the Patriarch's only daughter. But his behavior was so innocent and open it made it hard for Yahiko to believe he was a shinobi at all.

Sighing he closed the door walking to the bedroom to wake up his partner. Smiling down at her elegant sleeping form he bent down in order to place gentle kisses across her face. She started startle awake, her eyes fluttered open. He watched as she tried to focus to reality smiling at him once she seen him.

"Hello baby what's going on?" she said yawning tiredly to her husband.

"You got to get ready baby. We have to go train with the Namikaze's soon."

At that her eyes widen in realization, she hurriedly hopped out the bed and started getting ready. 30 minutes later Konan and Yahiko walked hand in hand into training field 45 the designated training ground for Uzushio embassy leaders. Konan saw Kushina and Minato stretching together and talking as the walked up to them.

"Hey Konan, Yahiko how are you guys doing?" Kushina asked them smiling, she was wearing her Namikaze robes that Minato had gotten her they had his clan's symbol on the back with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the sleeves. The bottoms were designed to have red fire matching Minato's. She noticed that Minato was also wearing his robes, so they matched.

"Yahiko kun can we get matching robes as well?" Konan asked in awe at her cousins' relationship. Yahiko sweat dropped

"Uhm- robes aren't really my thing Konan you know that."

Yahiko watched his wife frown slightly and sighed "Alright we can look into something" he smiled at the happiness that shone on her face she gave him a quick kiss before walking over to talk with Kushina. He took the time to speak and learn more about the Namikaze.

"Minato" he said as he stretched next to the now sitting Namikaze whose eyes were on his wife a distant look on his face.

"Yes?"

"How are you adjusting to your seal? And being a Uzumaki mate?"

Minato paused to think about his question before answering honestly and slightly hushed for his wife wouldn't hear.

"It's honestly been a lot to take in. I mean Lord Uzukage and his Lady Ro told me what to expect so I understood what I was getting in to its just a bit –"

"Much?" Yahiko said Minato nodded sighing smiling slightly at a laughing Kushina, Konan had obviously told her something she found incredibly funny.

"Yeah it is a lot to take in. But she is worth it."

Yahiko nodded "As far as women in the Uzumaki clan you couldn't get much better than Kushina. I took the best one if you ask me."

Minato chuckled "That is debatable"

"You two have already been through the hard part with the Dance of Souls, but just because you have your seals and understand each other better than any married couple could doesn't mean there will not be problems."

Minato seemed to be listening to his words so he continued

"Being with an Uzumaki. Male or female is a pain in the ass. We are hard headed, strong wiled, but the bond that you two have because of your seal is stronger than any other marriage ever formed could dream of creating. Being her mate you can see her in a light no one ever will. So, if you give up on her or she you it will destroy you both."

Minato nodded "is that why there have been no divorces between Uzumaki mates? Because their bonds are so strong?"

Yahiko nodded "Since the creation of the seals there has only been one documented case of a couple trying to divorce and live apart with their seals. And by apart I don't mean just living away from each other but emotionally mentally and physically trying to break up with each other. What you have to understand which I'm sure you are already aware that the seal on your skin is permeant. Uzumaki's are well gifted in the art of fuinjutsu, and with all the years of research no one has found a way to take the seal off without dying immediately or shortly after."

Minato nodded Lord Uzukage told him that once he started down this path and was mated to his daughter there was no turning back. Not because the Uzukage was trying to threaten him to stay with his daughter, but he explained that if he were to try to take off his seal death would come to him immediately.

"Yeah the Uzukage told me not to tamper with the seal."

Yahiko continued "It's not just tampering with it, the first ever couple to get the seal had experimented with trying to change it and take them off upgrade them. Soon after one died, less than a year later his mate died as well. You see the seal combines your souls making you two different people yes but sharing the same life force. If half of your soul is missing I'm sure you can see the problem with that."

Minato nodded understanding

"it is important to remain honest with each other, being mated is no different then any other marriage It's just that there is no backing out of this you have to be all in."

"I am it's not me who I believe is in doubt." Minato said sadden Yahiko raised his eyebrows

"You think Kushina chan has doubts?"

Minato paused thinking, "I don't know if it is doubt, just lately I been feeling her… confusion, and I think she questions being with me" he said sadly.

Yahiko thought about this looking at the two women both smiling and laughing enjoying the others company. They were both glowing looking as though they had no care in the world. Both truly gorgeous human beings.

"I know for a fact Kushina loves you, Konan tells me how much Kushina worries and in general thinks you are the guy for her. I wouldn't get to caught up with trying to figure out what she's feeling and thinking all the time. The point of the seal is not for you to worry about every little emotion or thought or action she does or to spy on each other. Its for both of you to have the strength and understanding needed to survive and grow together."

Minato sighed he understood but it didn't help the worry in his heart that he might lose her to someone,

"She wouldn't cheat on me?" This made Yahiko laugh and Minato face showed embarrassment which was the only thing that stopped him for rolling on the floor obviously Minato was actually concerned about this.

"And here I thought you knew Kushina better. Not only would your intuition tell you if your woman was cheating, but your seal would, also and it is physically impossible for mates to cheat on each other."

"Why?"

"Your seal" he said he rolled up his sleeve and pointed to a particular set of designs on his lower arm. He gestured for Minato to roll up his sleeves which he did and scanned the mans arm for the same pattern when he found it he pointed to it and motioned to the same design that was also on his seal.

"This is the seal of faith, have you ever felt like your seal was on fire burning your skin it hurt right?"

Minato nodded

"That is your seal reacting to your mates' envy, and it also helps check her, say hypothetically she were to try to have sex with another man. Your seal would burn your skin like fire hurting you. But the pain she would feel would be a thousand times worse making the act of cheating not pleasurable for her she wouldn't benefit from it at all it be like torture to lay with another man. And if she continued the seal might kill her. I've never heard of a mating pair having infidelity problems its so hard to become a mated pair most don't even think of going back to the single life. All who go through the trials have committed to being dedicated to their mates. She may be experiencing some confusion. That will go away, you are her dominate which means you have control over her to be blunt. You can make her do things she otherwise may not do, but that also comes with the responsibility."

Minato sighed he felt better after talking to Yahiko He's been worried about Kushina regretting this decision and trying to rebel or run off with someone else. Specifically, the Uchiha. They sat talking for five more minutes until the girls were ready and they separated into two teams Namikaze vs Uzumaki they battled, meditated and trained together for the next 4 hours. Practicing the use of their seals and trying to discover new things about their bond with the guidance of the more experience pair.

By the end of this both couples were exhausted, but a feeling of love could be felt in the atmosphere surrounding both couples.

**Kirigakure 4 hours into Kon's date**

They walked along the shores of Kirigakure the moon shining onto the crashing waves rolling onto the beach. He looked down to his right to see Mei smiling off into the distance as she looked deeply into the vast ocean lost in whatever was holding her thought.

"I could get use to Kirigakure" he said while staring at her.

She blushed "Kirigakure has many hidden treasures like this. It's a beautiful island it's just sick with hatred and manipulative people."

He sighed their date went better than he expected, but he wasn't here for love. He was here to end the fighting between Uzushio and Kirigakure at any means.

"I think I may be able to help your country."

He said sitting next to her on the beach. She looked at him confused, before chuckling

"Unless you have an army I don't think you can help Kirigakure much, business man." She laughed at him giving him a light poke, but when he didn't laugh back she questioned why

"I'm serious, I can help you."

She looked at him confused. She didn't need his help with anything what was he talking about.

"What is the Peral City?" He asked staring studying her face. She was surprised and went to deny "I don't- "

"yes, you do" she was going to deny having knowledge about what the Pearl city is or meant. Seeing that his teammate knew she had a connection to the Kirigakure rebellion there was no way he'd let her off the hook.

She glared at him, almost looking with pure disgust and distain. She tried to stand and walk off, but he grabbed her pulling her back into the sand. She fought and struggled underneath him trying to wiggle from his grasp.

"Stop fighting me Mei!" He had been with her for hours it was a few minutes after 12. He was no longer going to waste time with this woman beating around the bush.

"GET OFF OF ME" she hissed at him kneeing him a few times to no avail.

"I know you are a part of the rebellion." She stared at him indifferently "You are not Kirigakure you don't know about what you speak on!"

"I am here to help Kirigakure rebellion." She stared at him waiting for him to explain he took a breath before deciding to tell the truth.

"My name is Kon Uzumaki, I have been sent here on behalf of my father the Uzukage and the people of Uzushiogakure to liberate the people of Kirigakure." He stared at her it felt good telling her the truth he didn't want to lie to her any longer. She froze at his words letting them sink in.

"I had you trailed after we met this morning. I know you know about the rebellion, can you put me in contact with their leaders?"

She looked at him shock in her eyes, but she seemed to believe him. She nodded her head yes to his question.

"Where are they how can I find the leader of the rebellion?" he asked it was his tun to be shocked when she answered

"You already have."

Kon looked at her surprise evident in his eyes. "Can you get off me now?" she asked him blushing. He nodded and stood up offering a hand to help her up which she gladly took.

"Well this is the most interesting first date I've ever been on." She said as she dusted herself off.

Kon cheekily rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, I'm sorry. I guess this is kind of awkward."

She nodded looking away a bit sad. Kon tried to think of a reason she'd feel bad about the situation. "I'm sorry I used you like that, if I known you were who I was looking for I would have done things differently" he muttered.

She looked at him sadly "Yeah..."

He realized how that sounded "I'd still have asked you out ya know, just like I wouldn't have to have lied to you about who I was. That's what I feel bad about lying and deceiving you."

She nodded, and he felt better now that she seemed to understand. "I do not blame you Po" she paused "Kon, I understand orders are orders." She said sitting in the sand. He sat next to her in silence for a few minutes they listened to the crashing waves.

"Why does Uzushiogakure want to help us?" She said turning so she can look at him.

"We the people of Uzushio stand for freedom and resist all forms of oppression. Even oppression against foreigners."

She rolled her eyes slightly "Your countries so bigoted"

He chuckled "We are caring people is all, plus with the Mizukage attacking Uzushio ships and noncombat personnel traveling the oceans we had to step in."

"How can we help you?" he asked her she paused racking her brain. She seemed like she wanted to reject his offer of help. But with a lot of the major cities still backing the anti-blood limit propaganda and enforcing the laws and punishments passed out by the Mizukage, there was no way the rebellion could win on their own. She knew that her hand was twisted, and someone was offering to untangle it. She had to accept

"We could use 10 million dollars monthly to help increase our strength and numbers."

Kon nodded "That can be done"

She blinked surprisingly, _didn't he say that's all he makes? _

Then it hit her "wait did you say Uzumaki?"

She sworn she heard him say his name was Kon Uzumaki, as in from the Uzumaki Clan? The most notorious shinobi clan as well as the wealthiest?

He sighed nodding his head, he hoped that the information would have went over her head.

She looked at him as though he was a celebrity yet frightened of him at the same time.

"We could use your help with the fighting being taken place as well. We only have a few high-ranking shinobi; a lot of people are against the Mizukage and don't agree with his decision to 'remove clans with bloodlimits'. But they are afraid and need to take care of their families, so they do as they are told. The few shinobi brave enough to leave fight against friends and family members to try to help us. If we had the skilled shinobi to attack the camps and release the prisoners I'm sure majority would help join our cause."

She pulled out a map. The map marked locations of Rebel controlled land, and villages sympathy to the rebellion it also marked where all the known prison camps were that held the clans with bloodlimits and their sympathizers. Kon looked at the map and scuffed. Less than a 1/4 of Kirigakure was pledging to help the rebellion. The movement of the rebels was unstructured, and very scattered.

She looked at him annoyed "It is not ease to raise a rebellion, we always have to be on the move. The Mizukage has place half of the Mist Tracker squads and the 7 ninja swords men to hunt down our hideouts and kill our people."

Kon sighed "I understand but damn we have a lot of work ahead of us. Who is Zabuza Momochi?" Her paused and stiffness spoke for itself.

"You are well informed. Zabuza Momochi is or was a Genin of Kirigakure, after successfully completing the new graduation exam"

This sparked Kon's interest in his preparation for the mission he spoke to a lot of people who was knowledgeable about Kirigakure/ land and culture. He learned that Kirigakure had a darker side. They were being referred as the blood mist village due to their more brutal methods of creating shinobi.

"You mean killing the rest of his academy class?"

Mei looked saddened "yes, it is not Kirigakure proudest law there are many things that need to be changed in Kirigakure. The graduation exam for the academy is one of them. But back to Zabuza he is the latest graduate. Rumored to be more uncontrollable and mentally unstable than any other shinobi who has graduated from the recent academy his talent is undeniable, but he is like I said uncontrollable he killed all the members of two teams he was placed on including the Jonin team captain. The Mizukage has him in a prison way North of here due to the fact he tried to kill him."

Kon's eyebrows raised in shock. _And she wants this man free why?_

"And you want to give him the executioners blade why?" Kon was not getting why an uncontrollable psycho Genin would help the rebellion. You think Mei would be smart enough to understand if the Mizukage couldn't control the boy he may be a lost cause.

"He has an immense dislike for the Mizukage and would be very valuable to our offensive against the capitol, his kinjutsu is phenomenal, I believe he will work to help us if it means he gets a shot at the Mizukage."

Kon nodded

"Okay so where is the executioners' blade?" She grew quiet he knew she didn't know where it was. Which made him chuckle

"Well it seems you need my help more than I thought." He smiled at her and she glared at him.

He had one more question panging at his heart. "Who was the man that picked you up from the restaurant earlier today the guy with the eye patch?"

"Oh, you mean Ao" she said smiling, which made his jealousy sting worse.

"You guys a thing?" he asked

"It is complicated" she said smirking at him smugly. He felt his hands clench and jaw tighten, he relaxed when he heard her laughing at him.

"Jealous?"

She asked, he shook his head not showing that it bothered him. "Good, that is not important, this rebellion is what is."

He nodded in agreement. "How about you meet me here tomorrow and we can talk about our next move." He said she nodded in agreement. They stood up brushing sand off their clothes. Standing awkwardly in front of each other

"I guess I will see you tomorrow?" she asked. He nodded and reached to pull her in for a hug. He lowered his face though when he noticed she wasn't turning her head. He stole a light kiss on her lips, he felt fireworks the moment their lips touched but he pulled them apart. She was shocked and stunned into silence. He hoped that was a good thing.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he told her waving as he walked off back to their hideout.

_My dad will be pissed if he finds out I am trying to sleep with the rebellion leader._

Even knowing this he still couldn't help himself from turning to look back watching her walk away. He knew he was in trouble. That girl made him feel things he shouldn't be feeling.

**-8 weeks later-**

Kushina was walking down the hallway in the Hokage tower to a meeting with Konoha council, they had many topics to talk about that they wanted Kushina input in. She also was going to let the council and pitch the idea her and Minato talked about that could be the new agreement between their countries.

When she entered the hokage tower she immediately heard the bickering of council members amongst themselves, the meeting wasn't for another 10 minutes but like her some came early. She took her seat next to the Hokage. She technically had a seat in the council room. Since she was married to Minato and he is the head of a powerful clan in Konoha he had a seat in the council room. Which meant that she had a seat along the outside where spouses of clan heads could sit if the meeting permitted wives present.

She thought it was strange sometimes, she felt almost as a dual citizen having love for two lands and villages. She felt eyes on her and noticed that Hiashi and his wife. She smiled to her friend and he broke his usual Hyuga demeanor to offer her a small smirk and nod. Five minutes before the meeting started Tsuande busted in the meeting room. She looked surprised to find out she wasn't late.

Kushina had told her the wrong time on purpose to make sure Tsuande was on time for once. The Senju had been made clan head by her mother last week. Kushina wanted her to start off right by being on time for the first meeting. She chuckled at Tsunade's expression. When the Senju saw her laughing she glared and walked over to her pointing.

"Kushina! I feel like I want to be mad at you for tricking me, but you tricked me to help me. But that doesn't mean I like being made a fool!" she said slightly crazed

Kushina thought this was hilarious so she was chuckling uncontrollably and could barely speak between giggles. "You can't be mad at me for helping you! This is your first meeting as Clan Head you should be on time!" Tsuande went to speak but she cut her off "On time means early not 5 minutes late!"

Tsuande just closed her mouth pouting like a little kid. Which made everything funnier. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, before I forget, my mother wanted to know when you'd come by? She said you told us you were going to come last weekend, but you bailed what happened?"

Kushina remembers what happened she needed time to recover from what Fugaku had done. The more she thought about it the more uncomfort she felt. She began to think that if she wasn't with Minato she could really have been hurt. Minato was the king of her heart but Fugaku had a hold of her to.

He was so persistent and stubborn, and she admired that. His unwillingness to quit she knew if she could help him put it into something good he could be an even more powerful and successful man. She shivered thinking about what Fugaku would do to her if he had power over her.

She shook her head her trying her best to get control of her thoughts. She was a married woman thought like that should be avoided at all cost.

She glanced to the door and felt her hormones race with her heartbeat. Fugaku was right there in the hallway looking at her. Staring as always, she held his gaze looking him back in the eyes. _I'm not afraid of you _

They stared at each other for a long time. Why couldn't she look away, she felt scared but not physically, mentally. She knew this was bad that she shouldn't be thinking what she's thinking her body shouldn't feel how she feels. He moved to come into the meeting room, breaking eye contact with her to scan the room. Her eyes are glued to him watching his every step to his chair. He refuses to look at her again.

She misses Mikoto's glare, her attention was snapped back to Tsuande. Who was just staring at her eyeing her suspiciously.

"What was that?"

She asked in a whisper trying to be subtle in a room full of ninja.

Kushina shook her head "nothing go take your seat." Tsuande eyed her then glanced at Fugaku then back to her. She shook her head "Yeah will talk after the meeting" she walked away to her seat.

Minato came striding in looking handsome as usual she sensed his happiness which brightened her day she waited for his glance. But he never looked her way taking his seat his eyes were not on her. Why wasn't he acknowledging her presence?

_Somethings wrong_

She thought. Before she could stride over to her mate the Hokage walked in officially starting the meeting it be rude to talk to Minato now. She stared at him trying to get him to look at her

_Minato baby_

She thought knowing he heard her in his mind. Still he did not look, her heart dropped. She felt nervous scared what did she do?

"Today marks a month until the chunin exams, I have a list of teams selected by their Jonin. This year's chunin exams shall feature Genin from all hidden villages but Uzushiogakure and Kirigakure."

Some eyes shifted to her and she remained calm and emotionless. She would explain why later, both Kirigakure and Uzushiogakure not offering Genin to the chunin exam was very odd. Especially since Uzushiogakure was a superpower and Kirigakure was a top village. Only in times of war do villages not offer Genin for the Chunin Exam. This is in effort to try to better manage potential troops. Why let a Genin be killed in an exam, when he could die at war.

"We also have news that more tourist are coming into the land of fire, since the start of the embassy Konoha's revenue has tripled and seems to be on steady rise. "

A few claps were let off as people bantered in glee happy as though they did the work.

"I also am here to announce soon Minato Namikaze will be taking my position as hokage of this village."

Claps and cheers could be heard all around, but a few seemed faked.

Kushina was smiling proudly she figured this was why Minato seemed so happy earlier his dream of becoming Hokage was getting closer and closer by the day.

"We need to discuss amendments to embassy rules since the trail period for the embassy is up. Also, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze has a proposal to offer."

Heads nodded so they understood the agenda for today. Kushina glanced at Minato in hopes to catch him to make eye contact. But his attention stayed stuck on the hokage.

"First the chunin exams and the teams entering." The hokage began reading the names off the list

"Team 7, Jonin captain: Minato Namikaze, team consist of Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, and Obito Uchiha. Have been recommended to participate in the chunin exam. They exceed standard qualification, and since their captain is also a clan head I will allow him an opportunity to speak on behalf of his team."

Minato nodded before standing up to speak. "All though my team will be the youngest team two of my members are 12, Rin and Kakashi while Obito is 11. They exceed in every standard and have displayed excellent team work. They are capable of being amongst the best team 7's Konoha has ever produced. I believe if you read their mission charts you will see that they deserve an opportunity in this year's chunin exam."

He finished sitting down the hokage spoke up

"As usual we will have a vote please write down your votes for the receiver can begin scoring."

Kushina smiled the 'receiver' was a simple seal. That the Uzumaki and Uzushiogakure use to do votes. All you had to do was write down your vote on the seal and it could score the answer. She and the hokage waited till the votes were in.

"Team 7 has been granted permission to enter the Chunin Exam congratulations"

Minato nodded. She felt his relief his control slipping at the anxiousness he felt about his team. So, she managed to feel through her seal his worry. But he quickly felt her presence too which alerted him he had let his guard down and quickly went back to shutting her out. This was the worse feeling she could imagine Minato was purposely blocking her out but why. What did she do?

"Permission to leave to tell my team?" Minato asked. The hokage nodded and Minato teleported out the room. Gone in a blink of an eye, not even a whoosh of the air to let you know he disappeared. He didn't even look at her the whole time he was there.

She needed his recognition she was his wife his mate, she needs his attention his acknowledgement.

_Am I selfish? _

Apart of her knew the answer but she didn't want to accept that. She glanced at the empty chair Minato just left. She glanced to Fugaku who was looking at her with a smugly he looked away from her back to the hokage.

Fugaku understood what she would not accept. He observed the interaction or lack of one which was unusual between Kushina and Minato a rift was forming between the two. Obviously, others had taken noticed but were staying quiet as well. She glanced at Tsuande how would she explain it to her how she was feeling?

"Now on to Uzushiogakure and the matters they wish to inform us." He gave the floor to Kushina.

She cleared her throat. _What did I come in here for?_

She thought standing, she nervously adjusted her perfectly aligned clothing.

"I uh, the embassy, has been doing great everything has been functioning well. We 've been operating on our own um- "

She was muttering talking about nonsense. Fugaku spoke up.

"Why has Uzushiogakure withheld Genin from this year chunin exam?"

Heads nodded, and slight mutters could be heard, everyone agreed with the direction of this conversation. Which brought Kushina out of her spunk and back to reality.

"Uzushiogakure is taking steps necessary to ensure its protection"

"Protection from who?" a council member asked

"Kirigakure"

The people mumbled amongst themselves speculating the reason both countries withheld Genin this year. A war or fight was probable.

"Now I'm going to blend my proposal the facts of the reason why Konoha is doing so good, and the new guidelines we should follow for continued revenue increase."

She looked at everyone making sure all eyes were on her.

"The proposition is simple, when we offer 100X increase in Konoha's revenue if you allow more troops to be stationed on Konoha land."

The council murmured the results could swing both ways

"100x increase would make Konoha extreme wealth" a council man said

"At what cost?" another asked

They argued back in forth if it was wise to let more troops onto Konoha.

"For what purpose?" The Nara head asked

"Naval Ports To help the travel of ships both civilian and military, which would open more waters and faster travels. As of right now Uzushio has naval ports on islands in our controlled waters, but as we know Konoha owns majority of the land. Being allowed to build a few naval ports along your cost would help the travel and trade. Allowing ships to have more docking and resupply options"

The hokage spoke

"How many troops?"

"230,000 samurai and shinobi."

Jaws dropped everyone was shocked. Danzo was the first to break the silence.

"No, Absolutely not."

He said shaking his head. Shikaku Nara was thinking deeply Sarutobi too. They both were weighing the pros and cons.

_230,000 troops is a lot. That is a stronger Military than even we possess. The only way we can match an army of that size would to be to convert every Konoha civilian into a shinobi. But they are paying for their stay on our land. Giving us 150 billion a year increase in revenue. _

Shikaku shudders at the thought of just how strong Uzushiogakure is. They not only had the numbers but the resources to give. He needed to figure out what their advantage was.

"That is a 150 billion dollar increase to what we have now. That would make us easily without question the second most dominate military force. With that boost we would be unquestionably stronger."

Danzo hushed that's true "But they could come and kill us all." He said trying to be the voice of reason. The Hokage and even majority of the council are being fooled into a false sense of security. Uzushiogakure was a foreign village. He feared the repercussions of allowing to many of their troops onto Konohagakure soil.

"Why would we do that? You forget I am Kushina UZUMAKI- Namikaze. Daughter of the Uzukage. Married to your Yellow flash of Konoha. Our reason for the payment is to show this is a business transaction. Not a show of force, we are paying triple what the land is worth."

They looked at each other thinking about what she was saying.

"Do you even have room in the embassy for that many people?"

"No, we can hold 6,000 more citizens. The total number of Uzushiogakure citizens will be 239,0000. 50,000 will be civilian personnel. The rest of the troops will be stationed in naval bases along the cost. Uzushiogakure as with the embassy we will pay for the cost to build and for the land and pay a yearly agreed sum. The military docks are to be provided Uzushiogakure naval ships and all civilian vessels lodging and repairment as well as other opportunities."

Shikaku spoke "The coast is 3 months march for any army sizeable enough to endanger the village. We'd know if we were in trouble long before they arrived"

He reasoned the hokage had thought about that too. Yes, Uzushiogakure would out number them. But they wouldn't have the element of surprise which would lower the chances of a full-on attack as well as Konoha natural and manmade defenses. He felt comfortable with the choice but wanted the council to talk amongst themselves.

What troubled Shikaku the most was he couldn't figure out what Uzushiogakure was gaining from this.

"What do you have to gain from this?'

Kushina paused this was important she needed to be truthful but not completely revealing

"Uzushio would be better off financially and more open trade keeps money flowing which benefits everyone."

Kushina had to withhold that the main reason for at least two of the Naval Ports would be to launch the ships of the invading force to Kirigakure if it was necessary. If not Uzushiogakure still gained more naval ports in a valuable section of the ocean which would increase their yearly revenue by 10 trillion. But she was told that information could be left out.

"Can we see the numbers?" they asked wanting to see how whoever came up with this got the numbers.

"of course," she was prepared to show them the calculations that proved that this would benefit Konoha.

Shikaku had worked it in his head already he knew that a 100 times increase would give them 150 billion dollars rise and he knew the required troops for such increase. It was a necessary evil in his opinion if Konoha wanted to be on the same level that Uzushiogakure was.

The hokage dismissed for a break allowing clan heads to speak to one another as well allow time for the civilian council to assembly and be briefed before the vote sense their lives could be at risk as well. Kushina took the break to walk outside out of sight and try to mind chat with Minato.

_Minato my love_

She called out and waited for the mental connection that never came. She was frustrated it has been over 8 hours since her last loving connection and she needed him. She sensed someone coming behind her, so she looked at saw Tsuande.

"What is going on between you and Minato?" she asked.

"We are fine, I do not know what you are talking about."

"You guys where acting really weird earlier. Something seems off I am not the only one who noticed. You also had that stare down with Fugaku, who didn't wink or even speak to you which is also unusual."

Kushina shrugged "nothing important. What are they saying about the proposal of naval base?"

"Honestly it's hard to judge you have the Hokage, Senju, Hyuga, and Inuzuka, I assume the Namikaze." Tsuande paused to look at Kushina who nodded her reassurance "The Namikaze, The Nara, and Yamanaka. Which theoretically would be enough to win you the shinobi vote. But you would for sure win with Uchiha clans backing. If Fugaku votes against you would lose if The Akimichi or the Kurama clan vote no as well."

Fugaku always had his hands everywhere. She couldn't talk to him like last time, so she had no idea how he was viewing things. He very well could reject the offer which would flip Uzushiogakure plan on its head and be a greater delay. She sighed they made their way back to the council room.

On the way Kushina passed by Fugaku and couldn't resist stopping. She slipped away from Tsuande walking to him loudly and boldly catching his attention. He looked at her indifferently. Before resuming to looking out the window. Kushina huffed since when did Fugaku not care about her presence?

"I am not going to tell you what I'm voting for." He told her when she approached him. "Now be gone before you get in trouble you seem to not understand what a restraining order is."

He mocked her. She scoffed "I am my own woman. I listen to my husband out of respect like any woman should. And I did not ask for that restraining order you know that!" He smirked at her.

"Go away, I told you I wouldn't tell you my vote."

She crossed her arms "You didn't even allow me to tell you the benefits for the Uchiha."

"I already know more people more money the more money the more work. Uchiha get paid for protection increases our wealth tenfold which would make us wealthy beyond imagine. A lot of clans will be benefitting from this. "he told her.

_So, he did understand which meant he was on board? _

"You are with me then?"

Fugaku scoffed "not necessarily"

He said as he walked away from her. She huffed frustratedly, how dare he just walk off from her. She sped walked after him but didn't reach him before he entered the meeting room. She took her seat as they all waited for the hokage.

When the hokage entered and sat he spoke.

"Now we will use the receiver to see if we will allow Uzushiogakure to build naval ports here or not. Please write for or against the idea down on the seal."

Kushina waited for the council members to be done writing their decisions nervously everything she was doing was never done. She was risking her reputation and career on the success of this embassy.

"The votes are in."

"The vote is in favor for more Uzushio presence in Konoha. Only if both parties can come to an agreement on terms."

Kushina smiled happily "I'm glad to hear. Uzushiogakure is open to every proposal the council can offer. But I'd like to present my contract first if I may. I advise that Uzushiogakure buys out acres of land like for the embassy. And as in the contract the land we own is considered Uzushiogakure soil. The military bases should be considered as such as well. As with the investment that is the embassy and military base. We expect to get our profits in return just as much as you do. So, if for whatever reason not caused by Uzushiogakure the lands are ruined or we can no longer use the land we purchased. We are to be offered replacement lands or payment. Just like if we damage your stuff we fix it. If you damage ours you fix it. Like the embassy any child born on the land of fire but has at least 1 Uzushiogakure citizen will be offered dual citizenship."

The council agreed so she went to the next important clause by the time she finished it seemed that the entire council could not reject the contract it was mutually beneficial to both parties. She discusses other rules and guidelines that would help balance power and distribute wealth fairly between the nations. After 5 hours they had came up with a new contract to allow Uzushiogakure to build 5 Military bases along the cost of Konoha. Each was roughly 300 miles away from each other. The largest Military base would be in the East directly between the island of Uzushio and the mainland of Konoha. It would hold 50,000 troops. Konoha was putting great trust in Uzushio allowing an army double their size to operate so close to their capitol.

Uzushio was not taking advantage of Konoha. Yes, they were benefitting from the bases they were doubling their already massive annual income. Increasing the market would not only help Uzushio but all other hidden villages. But it was a larger play one against Kirigakure that Uzukage and Kushina were concerned about.

Kushina exited the hokage tower and began making her way back to the embassy compound it was now getting closer to 5 pm. She was beginning to feel worn down from the day's events. She noticed on her exit that Danzo and Fugaku stayed behind and were talking. Kushina knew Danzo was no good and hoped Fugaku wasn't getting into something that would get him in trouble. Then she thought about how rude the Uchiha was to her earlier and dismissed him from her mind altogether. She needed to get home and figure out what was going on with her Minato kun anyway she had no time to worry about a man that's not hers.

"Danzo." Fugaku said emotionlessly to the elder councilman.

"Fugaku Uchiha, I'm sure you were amongst those wise enough to vote against the Uzushiogakure invasion."

Fugaku shook his head "Actually no I voted for the building of the bases. But I do agree that Uzushiogakure is a threat to Konoha."

Danzo was confused if the Uchiha understood that Uzushio was a threat why would he vote for them?

"Maybe we can talk about this somewhere else?" Fugaku said glancing to Kushina who noticed him talking to the elder councilman. Danzo nodded he was curious as to what the Uchiha wanted.

"Come to the Police Station we will speak on how to get Konoha out of this… predicament." Danzo nodded and followed the Uchiha towards the Konoha police station on the outskirts of Konoha. They walk inside and up some stairs to Fugaku office.

Once inside Fugaku activated some silencing seals, which would ensure that their conversation remained private. Danzo was becoming increasingly more interested in what the Uchiha had to say now. Sitting and waiting patiently for the younger man to say why he asked him to come here.

Fugaku took a steady breath before sitting behind his desk opposite of Danzo. He decided that he can be direct with the man since they both didn't like to beat around the bush.

"Danzo, I know that you have a group of shinobi ANBU under your control called the 'Root' I also know that members of this ANBU team has been sneaking out of Konoha and leaving the land of fire in the direction towards Kirigakure. I have proof of these occurrences and this alone I could have you detained for treason."

Fugaku eyes the elder man warily he had no idea what the man has going on but will put an immediate end to him if he believes Konoha is in danger. But Danzo although radical at times has always seemed to show a sincere interest in Konoha and its safety.

Danzo sat quietly debating his options. Although the Hokage knew about his 'Root' ANBU and some of their doings he doesn't know about the deal between them and Kirigakure. That could start a backlash with Uzushiogakure and the hokage that would not help him. He glanced at Fugaku who was eyeing him cautiously.

"Since I am not under arrest I assume there is something you want."

Fugaku nodded "I believe that it was you have something to do with why Kirigakure and Uzushiogakure both have withdrawn Genin to the chunin exam. Kushina told us Uzushiogakure was protecting itself against Kirigakure, but I asked myself why would Kirigakure risk fighting such an opponent as Uzushiogakure alone? Its almost suicidal of the country. Then I figured that they were getting help."

He said suggesting that Danzo was helping Kirigakure in some way. But Danzo's face remained unchanged not showing a hint of emotion.

"Now I ask Danzo, why have you started a conflict between an unstable village and Konoha's number 1 ally?"

Danzo smirked smugly "I have not started anything you are mistaken."

Fugaku stared at him before sighing heavily "Damn, and here I thought I had figured something out. I thought you were Konoha's dark knight protecting our villages from the shadows, I thought you of all people had recognized the threat the Uzushiogakure possess and with your ANBU were trying to put an end to it." He said Danzo looking at him interested.

"With your root and Uchiha help there would be nothing from stopping us taking down Uzushiogakure. I thought you of all people could see the ploy their making, first they send Kushina the Uzukage's daughter as if daring us to try to harm her and start a conflict. Then they have her marry one of our council members, to have a seat in our council meetings. Then they use her as a way to start bringing in military forces into our lands. What makes things worse with the announcement of Minato to be the next Hokage, and him being the husband of a foreign shinobi I didn't think anyone, but you and I noticed the threat we are in. Konoha is the only village strong enough to rival Uzushiogakure. That is why they are trying to hypnotize us with friendship to turn around and stab us in the back."

Danzo smirked he knew that soon someone would be as woke as him to the obvious skims of their supposed allies. He clapped his hands in approval.

"Just as I expected from the head of the Uchiha clan. A bright and very acute observation. You are correct I have my hands in the dealings between Kirigakure and Uzushiogakure."

Fugaku smirked just what he wanted to hear "What is your goal?"

"I want to ensure the protection of Konoha that is all" Danzo said it was truth too.

"Now why risk your Clan and life Uchiha? What is your goal?"

"I want the Uchiha clan to replace the Uzumaki as the top clan in this world." Fugaku said smirking pridefully. Both Uchiha and Danzo talked for the next several hours on how to make their goals a line.

**A/N And that's the end of the chapter folks I hoped you enjoyed this I am so sorry that it took so long to post this chapter. I warned yall though that I was gonna get busy. I still could use a editor it would help speed up the process but I promise to be back with weekly updates and you can expect a update from now on at least once a week on Saturdays. Please REVIEW the chapter if you enjoyed it and even if you didn't please tell me how I could do better. See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n Hey guys how are you doing? I hope this updated came sooner than the last. I don't have much to say other than I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always REVIEW!**

**Chapter 13 **

**Eye for an Eye Pt. 1**

**-4 months later Village of Konohagakure **

Kushina knocked on the door to her cousin's condo she could hear the wails of a baby on the opposite side of the door. She heard the patter of feet against the wooden floor as Aki made her way to open the door. When the door was open Kushina saw an exhausted looking Aki holding a crying baby Karin in her arms rocking back and forth trying her best to sooth the 6-month-old. Kushina would have laughed at her cousin's appearance looking worn out and close to losing it if it wasn't for the fact she knew that the first time mother was under immense stress right now.

"Thank Kami you showed up" Aki said pushing the wailing baby in to Kushina's arms. Aki turned to walk in to her condo with Kushina following behind her rocking and cooing trying to get the upset baby to calm down.

"She's been crying non-stop for 65 minutes, I feel as though my head is about to explode." Aki said crashing face first into the couch for dramatic effect.

Kushina chuckled her cousin was obviously stressed but she still found the situation heartwarming.

"Little Karin just wants some attention, yes you do, yes you do, you want your Godmother right don't you baby Karin" Kushina said in her baby voice she had sat next to Aki and laid the baby onto her back in her lap. She was gently tickling her stomach which made baby Karin hiccup a cry/ laugh. Soon the baby was giggling and smiling up at her God Mothers antics.

"Who's the cutest baby in the world? That's right it's you!" she said placing her mouth on the baby's stomach pretending to eat her which made the baby laugh more.

Aki just stared glaring at the infant "You little pest! I think she did that on purpose just for you to come and play with her!"

She said after realizing just how quickly Karin seemed to calm down once Kushina got a hold of her and started to play with her.

"Don't call her a pest Aki! She's an angel!" Kushina said smiling "Who's our little angel… That's right it's you"

She told Karin earing giggles and gurgles of joy from the baby.

"That's no angel Kushina. I am telling you that baby is no ordinary baby!" Aki said dramatically playfully glaring at her daughter.

"Say be quiet Mama"

"Goo Gaa Gaa " baby Karin muttered her baby talk back to Kushina who busted out laughing. Aki raised a finger and pointed it at her daughter sternly.

"Don't you start talking back to me young lady" she told the child who just laughed and clapped her hands, reaching out for her mother.

Aki face softened, and she immediately picked up her baby and gently rocked her in her arms. Karins eyes slowly began to close much to her mother's relief. Soon baby Karin had drifted off to sleep leaving the older Uzumaki staring in awe.

"You have the most adorable baby ever" Kushina couldn't help the smile that came to her face every time she saw her God daughter.

"She is a little cutie huh?" Aki looked at her child with a motherly loving gaze. "Oh speaking of cuties, look at this" Aki got up walking over to the kitchen where she grabbed a gigantic book with her free hand. She brought it back to the living room and placed it on the coffee table in front of Kushina.

Kushina looked at the book it was a medical book the page that it was opened to was talking about a disease called Acute Retinopathy.

"Acute Retinopathy is a rare eye disease that effects the retina of your eye. A lot of its symptoms match up with what Obito Uchiha is suffering from and it has a cure maybe we ca use some of the antibodies from the cure to help Obito"

Kushina was impressed although she wasn't a medical professional like Aki and Tsuande she could read, and a lot of Obito symptoms was described in this book. Aki truly was amazing now she knew why Karin was so smart.

"Aki how did you manage taking care of a baby, starting up a field medical program and finding a way to help Tsunade's case. Your amazing"

Aki blushed at the compliments "It was noting believe me the mental breaks I took away from Karin to research were relieving trust me."

Kushina nodded "I mean this looks like it could work, but I am no medical professional like you or Tsuande we should bring your ideas to her."

Aki nodded excitedly and was going to walk out the door before she realized she had her sleeping baby in her arms. Who she had just managed to get settled down and was not trying to have her woken up by the business of the village.

Kushina noticing this as well thought of an idea. She grabbed her brush used for seals and walked to stand in front of Aki and the sleeping Karin.

"How about I just draw a little silencing seal on our baby Karin here so she won't hear a thing while we are out and can rest in peace." Aki's eyes lit up at her idea.

"Great idea!" Kushina smiled and drew a small silencing seal on Karins forehead which would block noise from entering her ear drums and allowing her to rest undisturbed.

Aki after the seal was written walked to her room and gently placed Karin In her stroller she placed a blanket over the stroller protectively covering her sleeping daughter before her and Kushina headed out the embassy main building and towards Konoha hospital. When they reached Tsunade's office Kushina knocked on the door. The two Uzumaki waited for the Senju to give them permission to enter her office.

They opened the door and saw Tsuande sitting in the middle of her office with several books open and scattered around her she had immense bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept for weeks. Her hair was tangled and messy, over all she looked a hideous.

"Um, Tsuande are you okay" Kushina asked her standing warily in front of her dear friend, even Aki was looking at the woman she admired as if she were crazy.

"Am I okay? Am I okay? I don't know am I okay? I am Tsuande Senju daughter to Mao Senju grand daughter of Hokages. The first legendary Kunoichi of Konoha, 1/3 of the Legendary Sannin. A world-renowned medic, I can cure anything. I can fix anything. Just need time yes, wait no he doesn't have much time left. I can-"

"HOW about we take a break." Kushina was eyeing her friend warily she had driven herself mad with trying to cure Obito. It was obvious her sleep deprivation was making her act… insane.

Tsuande looked at her as though she just said the most unfathomable thing ever.

"You want me to rest while a good-hearted boy is dying? No, I can't" she said shaking her head and diving back into her work ignoring the other two.

"Umm, Lady Tsuande that's actually why were here. I believe I have an idea on how to help Obito."

This made Tsunade's eyes shoot up and look at the other person who had entered with her friend Kushina. She hadn't even noticed Aki presence as well, and when she saw Aki standing behind a stroller that held her daughter she felt like she was brought back to reality and could feel her exhustation now. She'd been up for the past week with only 6 hours off sleep trying to figure out a way to help Obito. The poor boy was getting weaker by the day and although he held a very strong and brave façade each appointment his strength was dwindling, and she was no where closer to helping him then when she started.

She sighed " Okay, and what may that be"

"I-" Aki started but was inturpted by Kushina

"She will tell you only if you take a break and come have lunch with us."

This made Tsuande angry "I don't want to take a fucking break Kushina. How many times do I have to tell you a boy is dying!"

Kushina remained calm she wouldn't let Tsunade out burst deter her from trying to help her friend.

"I am well aware, but Tsunade you look a mess. You probably can't think straight because you are so exhusated a quick mental break, which isn't even really a break because you and Aki are gonna discuess Obito over lunch. I just believe you need a change of pace."

Aki spoke up as well "I agree with Lady Kushina Lady Tsuande we can discuss this in a more… relaxed enviorment."

Tsunade stared at the two glaring "I have no choice do I?"

Both Uzumaki shook their heads which made Tsunade growl in frustration.  
"Well then lets go, this better not be a waste of time!"

Kushina smiled to her friend before leading the two out and towards ichuraku''s ramen stand. When they got there they were greated by Tenchi and his daughter who took their orders before going to the back to begin making their meals.

"So what this idea you have?" Tsunade asked Aki getting straight to business.

Aki thought for a moment trying to see what was the best way to explain her hypothesis to the doctor.

"Have your heard of Acute Retina disease."

Tsuande thought she had heard of this desease that attack the retina in people's eyes but it was not rare and was also cureable. She nodded indicating to the other that she infact heard of such disease.

"Well I believe that we can use some of the antibodies found in the cure for that disease to help Obito"

Tsunade thought about it and couldn't believe that she hadn't thought about that before. It was so simple she now had a base to work from.

"That's genius! The symptoms are the same, we can use some of the antibodies as a base for a cure." Tsunade smiled for the first time in days she began thinking she had no idea what antibodies were used for Acute Retina disease.

"Do you know the antibodies used for the disease? Or where we can find a cure to test?"

Aki nodded which made Tsuande smile brighten "My husband Yahiko has a Mishogan which you may have noticed seeing him he has this because his great grandmother was originally part of the An'Nai clan." Tsuande nodded

"The An'nai clan suffers from Acute Retina disease, although not life threating interterms of bring death like the Uchiha disease, it does affect their dojutsu, so they have developed a cure and ways to defeat the disease."

Tsunade smiled brightly "This is great so how long till recipe and directions on how to help Obito will arrive?"

Kushina and Aki shared an uneasy look which made Tsuande smile drop there was a but to all this.

"What 's with the look?"

Kushina spoke up "Umm, the An'Nai aren't exactly forth coming with information dealing with their clans dojutsu"

Tsuande felt her anger rise "What the fuck does that mean?"

"They might not share the cure's antibodies or the procedure directions, especially if they find out it is to help an Uchiha Clan member, you know how that goes between clans with dojutsu they all believe their dojutsu is the best."

"Okay so that means we have to convince them to help us!"

"I agree completely Tsuande, but that would mean that you and I need to join Kushina on her trip to Uzushiogakure and see if we can convince them to help Obito."

Tsuande froze. Normally she wouldn't care about traveling she actually enjoyed it but Uzushiogakure was home to him.

"No, I can't go" Aki looked at her confused so did Kushina where did all her determination go?

"Why not?" Kushina and Aki both asked at the same time. Tsuande had a hurt look come to her face as she looked Kushina in the eye hoping that she would be able to read her mind in this situation

"because of you know who."

Kushina thought for a minute _You know who? What is she- OOOOOOOH_

Kushina felt her face harden a little "So you telling me that Tsuande Senju, The daughter to Mao Senju granddaughter of Hokages. The first legendary Kunoichi of Konoha, 1/3 of the Legendary Sannin. A world-renowned medic, who is rumored to cure anything, is not going somewhere because of a boy!"

Tsuande looked away ashamed "I don't think I can face him yet."

Kushina just stared she knew that her brother was in fact not even in Uzushiogakure and they would not run into him at all during their trip, but she was not going to tell Tsuande that she needed to get over him and face her 'fears'

"So, you would just let that poor boy die?" Aki said coming to the same conclusion Kushina was headed.

"I-"

"Your right you're a coward! To think I looked up to you. I thought you became a medical ninja to save lives" Aki spoke

"I did!"

"Just as long as you don't have to face your fears in order to do so?"

Tsuande hushed as their food came both women didn't say anything to her eating their food and talking amongst themselves given the older woman a little time to digest what they accused her of.

_They are right I am being a coward. Obito deserves more, but how can I face Kon again?_

As if summoned by her thoughts Obito Uchiha came walking down the street and headed into the ramen stand he sat right next to Tsuande. All three women noticed him immediately he was so much different than every Uchiha they met. Where other Uchiha were formal and ridged. Obito was causal with his Uchiha jump suit and his funny goggles, his body posture normally so open and friendly but since his sickness you can tell his steps care a little less cheer in them. He turned to his right he could barely make out the three figures in the stand next to him. He felt as though he knew them and hoped that was true because he had to lean incredible close to make anything out through his nearly blinded vision.

He had taken the chunin exams 3 months ago and had barely made it out with his life do to his disease, he was extremely tired and weakened through the whole thing, but his team and sensei stood firmly by his side and they all managed to make it through passing and becoming chunin.

**-Flashback-**

Obito sighed as he made his way towards his teams training grounds, Minato sensei had told them to meet him at the teams' training ground he had important news to tell them. He took the path he always did and was thankful he was a shinobi and memorized a lot of his familiar routes to his favorite places, so although he was almost completely blind he was managing to get to his destination although it was slowly.

Obito was rounding a corner when he clumsily bumped into a body making him fall to the ground. He looked up trying to see the figure, but his blurred vision couldn't make out who he ran into.

"I'm so sorry" he said offering his sincerest apologies

"Obito! My eternal rival's rival, which makes you my rival number 2, how are you doing on this lovely day, the SUN SHINES BRIGHTLY ON OUR YOUTH OBITO! The Universe has brought us together once again my rival number 2. What shall be the youthful challenge today!? Oh, I know how about a 25-mile race around the village or how about a pushup contest! Or I just had an idea how about BOTH!"

Obito sighed of course it was Gai he ran into easily the only person happier than him. Normally him and Gai were good friends often training together both in hopes to get stronger to not only defeat each other but Kakashi Hayate. Who to them seemed to be good at everything. Obito's willingness to train just as hard as Gai was the reason why they became so close other than their mutual interest in trying to defeat Kakashi.

Gai seemed to notice that Obito normal positive energy was now very negative normally if the two ran into each other unexpectantly they would challenge each other to a friendly contest and do a spontaneous workout to show their youthful friendship.

"Not right now Gai I am not in the mood"

Gai just stared as Obito got up and walked away. It was very strange for Obito to protest and deny his challenges. It was usually Kakashi who acted as though he was to cool to do his challenges Obito had a Sun ray of Youth that almost matched his. He felt disturbed seeing the Uchiha so sad but didn't press the issue and headed off thinking what could have gotten his rival and friend so depressed.

Obito arrived at the training grounds last as usual, but this time it wasn't because he was helping an elderly person. It was simply because he used more caution on his was in order to avoid another awkward run in do to his lack of eye sight.

When he arrived and took a seat next to Rin he didn't notice his sensei sadden expression, or Rin and even Kakashi worried looks although Kakashi's was harder to spot due to his mask. All of team 7 could feel the depression rolling off the Uchiha who arrived and sat without so much as a hello to any of them.

Minato sighed he truly hated to see his student like this and hoped that Tsuande would be able to help his student. He refocused himself and spoke to his team

"I just got out of a meeting with the Hokage about the chunin exams. Team 7 has officially been granted permission to enter this years' exam."

Minato heard Rin excited "Yess!" even Kakashi gave a smirk under his mask. He looked at Obito who was looking past him sad expression in his eyes.

"Before you all get to excited, First, you need to know that like I said I didn't just enter one person into the exam. I put you three in as a team, which mean if even one of you doesn't wish to enter that means none of you can. This is a dangerous event other shinobi from every hidden village will send their best Genin so you all need to be on you a game.

"Don't worry Minato sensei" Rin said, "We got this were going to Kick ass!"

"The probability of our success is very high, we are the number 1 Genin team in Konoha, which is one of the strongest hidden villages more than likely we will go very far in this event" Kakashi said even he was showing confidence and positivity.

Minato nodded smiling at his two Genin his eyes were drawn to his last student. Who was usually the happiest of them all, the one who brought positivity no matter the situation to his team the Uchiha who acted completely opposite from every other Uchiha on this earth.

Rin and Kakashi also noticed their teammates lack of positivity which made both frown. Ever since Obito eye thing he has been really distant towards them. No longer going to the team lunches and heading straight home after trainings.

"I don't want to participate in the Chunin exams." Obito said which made Rin gasp.

"What why?" she asked

Minato hadn't told Obito that he knows about his disease, and he hadn't told the rest of the team. Although they knew that something was wrong with Obito and it dealt with his eyes. They didn't know exactly what and he hadn't planned on telling them thinking that the open and honest Obito would tell his beloved teammates of his fate, but as the days and weeks past Minato questioned why he hadn't told them yet.

"Yeah knucklehead what has been going on with you? Don't tell me you're being a little scaredy- cat" Kakashi asked picking on his friend.

Obito looked in the direction of his two teammates. He sighed they were obviously confused by his strange behavior how would he tell them that he was dying that now he truly was the weakest link in this team.

After being placed on Team 7 he at first was happy. He had scored at the bottom of his academy class, but Kakashi and Rin were the Shinobi and Kunoichi of the year. He was excited to be on Rin's team she was always nice to him and had always been his friend. He didn't even mind being on Kakashi team event though the two boys fought like cats and dogs he knew being around the two there was no way he wouldn't improve. After he found out about his sensei being Minato Namikaze who had earned the nickname yellow flash from his battle with Kushina the Beautiful flame of Uzushiogakure during his chunin exams. He knew he'd learn a lot during his genin career

"I-I" _I'm dying he thought_ but part of him was scared to say it out loud as if speaking it would make it more real than it already was.

Minato sighed he had wanted Obito to speak on his own behalf, but it was obvious that Obito just was going to leave his team in the dark until the day he died.

"Obito is fatally sick Kakashi, Rin"

All three of his students looked at him wide eyed surprised. Obito surprised that his sensei knew, and Rin and Kakashi surprised that their teammate and friend was dying?

They were all silent quiet shock holding them. Kakashi knew that something was wrong with Obito sharingan but was it really that serious that it was life threating? He felt a sense of hurt sweep across him he saw Obito at first as an annoyance and a burden that he'd have to deal with. But the bright and light- hearted nature of Obito changed him. He began to see the man as more of a brother than a burden. Now he was going to die? Just like his father? Be gone forever? It can't be bad things aren't supposed to happen to good people.

Obito sat stunned _Sensei knows I'm sick? How? _ Obito was shocked Minato knew what he was going through, he wondered why the man allowed him to remain apart of his team didn't he see him as dead weight? A weakling like his clan thought he was. Why did he still train him and put so much effort into him?

All three males heard gasp as their female teammate was struggling to breathe. Obito couldn't really see her but he could tell by the blurred outline that she was grabbing at her chest. And Kakashi and Minato were looking at her and moving closer to her.

"Back up a little Kakashi, I believe she's having a panic attack. Lay down on your side Rin" Minato told her the three gave her a little space watching her as she laid on her side her eyes never leaving Obito even though the Uchiha could not see it. Kakashi and Minato could see the worry and love in them. Tears falling freely down her cheek as she struggled to breathe.

"Just relax Rin and breathe in" she took a deep breath "and breathe out" she exhaled her and Minato did this together for 15 minutes until the Nohara was settled and could speak.

"I-I don't understand." She said shakily her hand had reached out and grabbed a hold of Obito she was now holding his hands sitting next to him although she spoke to her sensei she couldn't take her eyes off her friend.

Obito was a brightness in her life, like he was in many people's lives. He was always a happy person she can go to who consistently would try to make her day better. If she was sad Obito could make her laugh and make her happy. If she was happy and having a good day Obito could come along and increase the good day and make it a great day. She's come to rely on his consistency so when he showed signs of sadness these past few weeks she's tried to be for him what he is for her but needless to say she's not as good as him in brightening people's lives. Her days has felt unusually cold since his eye situation happened, now sensei tells her that her sun is dying? The rest of her life would be this cold with out her brother her friend who she loved with all her heart. It was to much for her she could barely breathe that is why she had a panic attack.

"Our Obito… is sick. He is suffering from a very rare disease that impacts his sharingan. I know you two have noticed the changes in his eyes, how his sharingan seems to always be active now, how one is different than the other now."

They nodded Rin still refusing to let go of Obito as though if she did he may slip into the after-life.

"Obito has been bravely baring this burden for some time now, I was only made aware recently but Tsuande Senju is working her hardest to fix our friend. I have something to tell you three." They all listened closely.

"As you know you three are my first students and will also be my last. Since the first time I met you I had a feeling you ALL were special. So far you have not only met but exceeded every standard I gave you. I can not be prouder to have called you my students. But you are more to me than students, you have become part of my family and I see all of you as my children in a way. And that is part of the reason why you will be my last students."

Rin who was the most emotionally of the three had let a few tears slide, I guess hearing about someone she care about dying and her sensei who she admired and looked up to caring for her so much was enough to loosen the flood gates. Even Kakashi who had lost his father when he was young and was pretty much raised by him, just like Rin, and Obito. They all viewed him as a father figure although they never said it Minato could see it in their eyes.

He understood why the Hokage was so connected to the sannin and treated them like his own child, even though they had their flaws one was a super pervert, one was a hypersexual horrible gambler. And the other was Orochimaru need he say more. Sarutobi still treated them with equal love as his own child Asuma. And now he understood why because in a way they were his children.

"You three will become something special, and right now Obito needs us to remain strong. He is not weak he can defend himself and I believe he is stronger than this, but we are a team, a family and when one of us is down the others will stand firm and carry the weight. Because even though we are shinobi, and nothing is supposed to come above the mission and the rules. I believe that nothing makes us stronger and better shinobi and people, than our love and loyalty to or comrades and our village and its future. You three are our villages future not me the youth the children. Although technically you three aren't children in the eyes of the village to me you are my children, the next generation and the future of this village. I will always fight for you all, and right now Obito needs us to stand and fight with him. Can I trust you to stand by Obito? Help him while he is down? Can I trust that you three will watch each other's backs and come out the exam Chunin?" 

Minato knew Obito had a strong will and was only feeling down and self-conscious because he was sick his confidence was wavering, and he wanted to show the Uchiha that he not only cared but his teammates did as well.

"I will always be there for you Obito nii-san" Kakashi said first surprising Obito and Minato. Minato knew Kakashi cared he just expected Rin to speak first. Obito was surprised because he didn't believe Kakashi cared for him like that. Rin's response was a rib breaking hug "You baka, you should have been told us Obito kun. We will defeat anyone and anything that stands in our way!"

Obito felt tears fall from his eyes, being an orphan and an outcast even amongst his clan he didn't believe that he could have gained a father figure and a brother from his genin team. He thought nobody would want to be associated with him. Is this what it meant to be apart of Team 7? To be a part of a family and not just a team.

"Thank You!" He said bowing down to all three of his family members tears cascading down his cheeks. If only he could see that he wasn't the only one who had shed tears each one of his teammates eyes were wet a few tear drops could be seen from each one of them.

**-End Flashback-**

"I'm sorry but Tsuande chan is that you?" Obito asked squinting extremely close to the Sannin face. Aki and Kushina looked at the scene it would have been funny if it wasn't so damn sad that a boy so young could barely see someone who was literally sitting right next to him.

"Yes, Obito it is me." At hearing this Obito nodded and backed off from Tsuande slight blush on his face. "I'm sorry I thought it was you just hard to tell." He said

"If you don't mind could you read me the special for today? This is Ichraku's ramen stand correct?"

Tsuande face was visibly sadden, she looked at Kushina and Aki who were both looking at the boy with the same expression.

"Yes Obito this is Ichraku's ramen stand, and the special today is a Large Miso ramen with a side of gyoza, and salad for 6 dollars."

Obito listened and nodded. "Thank You"

"Your welcome Obito." She said watching as the Uchiha raised his hand and politely called out.

"Sumimasen (Excuse Me), I am ready to order."

Ayame heard the young man and walked over to him. As she approached she could tell something was off about him, he was looking in her direction, but it was like he couldn't actually see her. She was not aware there were blind shinobi, but she could be wrong as if to test her idea she walked slowly towards him and shifted to the left, so she was actually standing in front of tsuande and not him. As she suspected he did not look her way until she spoke to him. Which made her sad, but she was also impressed despite his disadvantage he still became a shinobi.

"Hello how may I help you today?'

"May I please have two orders of your special. Please and Thank you" the boy asked her very politely she smiled at him.

"Of course, would you like both the salad and gyoza on the side" The boy nodded, and she wrote it down.

"Okay two specials coming right up!"

"Thank you!" the boy smiled brightly in the direction he thought the waitress was in but had no idea she had already disappeared to the back to help make his food.

The three elder women looked on in sadness at how polite and overall happy the boy was trying to be although he was dealt such a poor hand.

Seeing this seemed to stir something in Tsuande

"Okay I'll do it!" She said determinedly to Kushina and Aki who just smiled.

Obito turned to Tsuande confused "Do what lady Tsuande?"

"Obito I am having lunch with Kushina and Aki Uzumaki who-"

"KUSHINA UZUMAKI! AS IN MY SENSEI'S WIFE? THE DAUGHTER OF THE UZUKAGE. THE BEATIFUL FLAME OF UZUSHIOGAKURE? WHERE IS SHE?" Obito took a deep breath and adjusted his googles a little acting a bit more mature and deepened his voice a bit trying to seem cool and nonchalant.

"I mean like is she here? It be cool or what ever to meet my sensei wife" he tried to say nonchalantly

Tsuande chuckled as well as Aki. Kushina thought it was adorable though. She got up and stood behind Obito.

"I am right here Obito Uchiha." Obito quickly turned in his bar stool so he was facing Kushina direction. He immediately stuck out a hand in which Kushina grabbed it and shook it lightly.

"it's an honor to meet my sensei wife. I am Obito Uchiha although you know that. Sensei tells us so much about you and your people. I think the Uzumaki are amazing! Way cool ya know!"

Kushina chuckled this kid was adorable she sure 'ya know' was him using her common catch phrase in admiration "Well thank you, Obito I have heard a lot about you as well. My husband speaks very highly of you. And I can see that is very deserving I also can see he failed to mention how adorable you are."

Obito blushed as red as his sharingan at her compliments and bowed very respectfully "Thank you"

"Let me pay for you guys lunch" Obito said trying to look at the three but missing all but Tsuande. The woman watch in awe at the young man's behavior. Kushina couldn't help but think how different Obito was from Fugaku. Maybe because like her husband said Obito was an outcast amongst his clan so he didn't believe the Uchiha were just amazing because of their name. Knowing how cold they can be towards each other. She looked at Obito and saw all what Fugaku could have been, she shook her head she would not ruin this with thinking about him.

All three women shook their head although Obito couldn't see it they all said pretty much at the same time. "No, but I will pay for your lunch Obito."

Obito at hearing all three women say the same thing blushed and turned away embarrassed.

"Okay I'm just going to say it Obito you are the most adorable boy I have ever met!" Aki said with a sigh

This made the Uchiha blush more as he turned looking into his lap, his bright red coloring signified his embarrassment which only made him more adorable in the eyes of the women.

"I'm sorry but I do not recognize your voice, so you must be Aki Uzumaki."

"I am indeed, I am the head doctor for the embassy and cousin to Kushina it's a pleasure to meet such a sweet boy."

Obito smiled brightly in direction of her voice

"I couldn't let my doctor, and sensei wife, and a head of an embassy division pay for my food."

"We insist!"

He seemed to think about it before nodding "well okay, thank you all so much!" he replied humbly

The women smiled. As the food came Kushina informed Ayame that Obito's food was on her she smiled and nodded understanding. They ate in silence for a little bit enjoying their food before Tsuande spoke to Obito.

"Obito"

"Yes, Lady Tsuande?"

"Aki and I believe that we have a way to help either cure your disease or remove it."

Obito froze mid bite his food slid out his chopsticks and back into the bowl. The women all watched trying to gauge his reaction. He seemed shocked and unbelieving.

"Now we are sure it will work 100% but everything adds up in our professional opinion but there's a catch."

Obito sighed there was always a catch "And what's the catch?"

"You will have to come with us to Uzushiogakure to convince the An'Nai clan to help us help you."

Obito seemed to think about this he has heard of the An'nai clan during his Uchiha studies. The Uchiha clan rarely showed interest in other clans unless they had a doujutsu. Which he was told as a child that the sharingan was the most powerful doujutsu but not the only one, so it was important to the clan to know what the rival doujutsu's were.

"Oh, that doesn't sound to bad." Obito said positively.

The two Uzumaki sighed they hoped for the boys' sake that they could convince the clan to help him, because he deserved a chance at life.

"How about once we are done eating we all go and speak to the Hokage to inform him over our plans."

They all agreed so ate their food in comfortable silence, about 35 minutes later they all had finished eating and all paid for their meal except Obito who had his meal paid for by the three. The four of them headed towards the hokage tower. Obito and Kushina were discussing what things were like in Uzushiogakure she was telling him about the massive whirlpools that surrounded the main island Obito seemed to be fascinated by it and said he hoped he got to see them. All three women in their heads thought the same thing.

The four reached the hokage tower and headed up. Kushina and Aki were going to wait and do things the proper way but Tsuande just barged into her sensei office so the other three just followed her in.

Sarutobi looked up to see which of the four people brave enough to just barge in his office unannoced had shown up today. Not surprisingly it was his female student Tsuande. Seeing the trio, she brought with her he was curious as to what brought this unusual group to his office.

"How may I help my favorite female student today?"

"Awh shut it old man I am your only female student"

"Doesn't make the statement any less true."

Tsuande just glared lightly at Sarutobi who smiled at her in return. Kushina decided to take charge and tell the Hokage what they had figured out and had planned.

"Hokage domo, I would like you to give traveling pass to Uzushiogakure for Tsuande, Obito and Minato"

The hokage was not surprised that Kushina had asked for a travel pass for Minato. He knew that she would be leaving soon to go and give her yearly report to her father the Uzukage about her duties at the embassy. Minato had already come in earlier demanding a travel pass or an official assigned mission to be her guard. He didn't give Minato a mission but had permitted a travel pass figuring its best just to give him what he wanted so he would either sneak off or annoy him daily about how he should be traveling with his wife instead of confined to the village.

"Minato has already come in asking for a travel pass to accompany on your journey back to Uzushiogakure. But may I ask why one of my chunin and my head doctor have to accompany you as well."

This surprised Kushina ever since Minato had ignored her during the council meeting he's only spent a totally of 2 nights with her in 4 months, and those two nights he came in her condo extremely late at night showered and slept in the Guest room. Kushina has been driving herself mad with the idea that he no longer wants her. She tried reaching out to him many times but he claims to be 'busy' he's taking every assignment out of the village offered to him and it was beginning to frustrate her to no end. She understands why he is mad at her she did break her promise of not speaking to Fugaku, but was that re worth a 4-month silent treatment? She really hoped this trip to Uzushiogakure would smooth things out between them.

Kushina nodded "Yes you may ask, but I think it is better for Aki Uzumaki to explain."

Kushina motioned for Aki to step up. The hokage looked at the women with interest he had remembered her as the pregnant doctor from the Embassy opening ceremony. Judging by the stroller she was pushing in front of her pregnancy was a success. Aki went to speak but before she could the hokage spoke above her.

"I'm sorry for my interruption but would you mind showing me your child Karin is her name correct? I signed her Konohagakure citizenship papers. I'd love to officially meet the first dual citizen of Uzushio and Konoha."

Aki smiled she was impressed that the hokage had seemed to not only remember her but her child. She removed the blanket from the stroller and the hokage got up from out his seat to get a better look at her daughter. He smiled at the sleeping child and then at her mother before sitting down.

"She is beautiful, Konoha is glad to have her as a part of village."

Aki bowed slightly "Thank you, Hokage sama. You are very kind, and your generosity Is appreciated by me and my daughter. As you may recall I am the Embassy Head doctor." The hokage nodded showing he knew this, so she continued

"I was asked by Lady Tsuande and Lady Kushina to see if I could help Obito kun with the disease that affects the Uchiha sharingan. After some research I believe I found a disease with similar symptoms that already has a cure that is made by the An'nai clan of Uzushiogakure. The An'nai clan is how can I say this… stingy… with their clan information but me and Kushina believe that if they met Tsuande of the Sannin and Obito the politest Uchiha they'd be more likely to help."

The hokage stoked his goatee nodding in understanding.

"And are the odds high that the An'Nai clan will be willing to share this information? Especially when they find out they will be helping a rival clan?"

Aki sighed "I am not sure" she answered honestly "But that doesn't mean we should not try."

The hokage nodded "I agree"

"So, you will allow them to go?" Kushina asked hopefully.

"Yes"

"AWESOME!" Obito shouted "Rin and Kakashi are going to be so excited!"

Kushina smiled but then looked curiously as did the rest of the adults.

The hokage spoke first "I thought it was just Tsuande, Minato and Obito going to Uzushiogakure," at this Obito smiled faltered and Kushina couldn't bare seeing the boy sad.

"If it is not too much a burden ill pay the amount of a C ranked mission for Obito's team to 'escort me' to Uzushiogakure"

The hokage thought about it before nodding his approval

"When do you plan to start your journey?"

"My father has sent a naval ship to come and pick me up from the coast tomorrow. I will have the funds sent to Konoha tonight via Samurai."

The hokage nodded and the group exited the office and headed towards the lobby. Obito was rambling his sincerest gratitude to the adults who shook it off and told him that they all would try their best to help him. With one last smile the kindest Uchiha took off down the street. His mood obviously had been lifted from earlier this afternoon.

"I have to go back to the Senju compound to pack I will meet you all at the village gates tomorrow?"

Aki and Kushina nodded and made their way towards the embassy.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n hey guys back with another chapter I hope you all enjoy as always please comment and ENJOY!**

**Oh, also I was wondering I've been going through and correcting the spelling mistakes you guys point out to me thank you for that. I wanted to know when I update a chapter do you all receive an email letting you know a chapter was updated? If someone could let me know that in the comment section I'd really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 14**

**Eye for an Eye Pt. 2**

**-3 hours after meeting with the Hokage-**

Kushina sat in her living room of her condo alone again. She was packing her bags sealing all the clothes paperwork she'd need on her trip to Uzushio. She kept thinking about how Minato had already asked Lord Hokage for a travel pass to Uzushiogakure even though he has barely said more than a few words to her in weeks. Kushina sighed she had no idea what was going on in her mates head he was blocking all connections with her and it was making her feel alone and uncomfortable.

'**Maybe if you listened to your alpha you wouldn't be feeling this way' **

'_Oh, shut up Kurama you aren't helping!"_

' _**I'm just saying kit that if I was your alpha I wouldn't stand for insubordination either. I am surprised he put up with you for this long'**_

'_I did nothing wrong!'_

The silence in her head was deafening even Kurama was against her.

'_Okay, okay I shouldn't have broken my promise to Minato, but he put a restraining order out against Fugaku that isn't solving anything!"_

'_**And what remains unsolved then?'**_

'_The reason Fugaku is acting out in the first place! He just doesn't want to feel as if I am abandoning him.'_

The demonic being laughed at her

'_**And you believe it is your duty to make another male happy? Wow kit I'm sure once your 'mate' tires of this game he will leave your friendly ass for another woman is that what you want?"**_

'_It is impossible the seal wouldn't allow that we have the seal of faith he cannot leave me' _

That too made the demonic being laugh again his kit was extremely naïve

'_What the fuck is so funny' _Kushina was not in the mood to play Kurama games the demonic being always thought it knew more than her. Bragging about having existed way before she was even thought of, and seeing humans of all shapes and sizes, and with all sorts of abilities.

' _**Your funny kit, you yourself do not know all the things your little human markings are capable of. How do you know there isn't some sort of loop hole in your marking?'**_

Kushina didn't like the way Kurama was thinking

'_What exactly are you trying to say Kurama!?"_

'**Nothing kit you will see'**

'_See what!'_

But she got no reply. What the fuck was Kurama hinting at. She hated thinking about the possibility of Minato not being hers anymore. What if she was really losing her love because of this? Kurama had an uncanny ability of always being right. She knew it wasn't because the demon could read the future no the demonic being had something better. Wisdom that only came with centuries of living.

Kushina felt extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

'_Kurama ?'_

Silence

'_Kurama please answer me will I lose my Minato kun?'_

The being just laughed at her which increased her anger and uncomforting her more.

'_Kurama if this is your idea of a joke it's not funny ya know do not joke about my Minato kun!'_

Just then the door to her condo opened and she turned to see Minato walking in looking dirty and exhausted it was obvious that whatever mission he just came back from was a tough one. Minato glanced at her not acknowledging her. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before sitting down at the table with his back to her.

She acted on instinct and got up leaving her clothes and supplies that still needed to be stored and put away for the trip on the floor. She headed to the kitchen and began grabbing ingredients to prepare a meal for Minato. If she had known he'd come over today she'd already have a meal prepared but since he hasn't been speaking to her she didn't have time to prepare anything.

"I'm sorry Minato kun I haven't made you dinner yet, please stay while I make your meal my mate." She smiled at him giving him her best most authentic smile. He just stared at her before nodding and walking away down the hall she heard him enter her room. Then heard the sound of water running from the shower head.

After about ten minutes she had the food cooking and all they had to do was wait until it was completely cooked. She walked out the kitchen and down the hall to her bedroom. She took off her clothes leaving them in the middle of her floor before walking into her steamy bathroom.

She took a deep breath steading her nerves before opening the shower curtains and slipping in behind Minato. He was facing the shower head letting the water hit the back of his head and fall down his back, as he used his left forearm to lean against the shower wall and hold his tired body up.

Kushina stared lustfully at her naked partner his back was smooth without blemishes and was incredibly strong his muscles were easy to spot. She reached a hand out to touch his back, but he moved slightly away from her which halted her movements. She felt angry even now he rejects her?

"Minato kun?"

She said softly but loud enough to be heard over the water. He didn't respond instead tilted his head so that he could look behind him and see her. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, she had his attention now so why couldn't she muster the strength to speak? To confront him on his behavior.

"I-I don't like the way you have been acting towards me my love."

He didn't respond but he turned to face her and stepped towards her. On instinct Kushina did the same expecting an embrace from him she had lifted her hands in order to wrap him in a hug, but when he did touch her it was only to roughly move her out the way, so he could grab his soap.

She almost fell between the slick surface of the shower and Minato roughly moving her she had almost lost her balance. She stared appalled Minato never acted like this towards her. She fought back the tears that were building in her eyes again.

"MINATO WHY- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She yelled at him for the first time in their entire relationship.

Minato looked at her while he began rubbing the bar soap across his body. She watched lustfully as the soap suds glided down his body.

"You are what's wrong with me."

Kushina was shocked he spoke to her, then was hurt by his words

"Okay" she said quietly but mostly to herself. "What did I do?"

Minato glared at her staring "You really don't know? You're a liar and you do not keep your word"

She gasp she had suspected it was because she broken her promise not to speak to Fugaku, but she didn't expect the heat that was behind Minato's glare to be directed at her.

"I am sorry" she said automatically

"No, you're not!"

This angered her "How are you going to tell me how I feel!"

Minato looked at her as if she were dumb. "Because I can feel what you feel, I can hear what you think. I know exactly what you felt and thought when Fugaku showed up to the council meeting! You were interested in him. You disgust me."

Kushina heart broke "Minato kun, my love please don't say that! It isn't what you think it isn't serious I don't love him like I love you! I would never betray you!"

"As if I believe you." He said turning his back to her as he continued to wash himself back to her.

Kushina couldn't stop the tears from falling now. Minato wasn't lying that is how she felt when she saw Fugaku. She didn't mean to feel that way, and she immediately corrected her thoughts and feelings away from the Uchiha, but obviously the damage had already been done.

"Minato I am sorry! I really am ! It isn't like that okay, yes I did have un-pure thoughts about Fugaku, but I didn't encourage them I dismissed them immediately I am your wife, your mate and lover my whole being is for you!"

Minato just grunted not even responding to her. He stepped out the shower after he finished washing and left her in the shower alone. Kushina cried for the next 15 minutes before she got out the shower and went to the kitchen after putting own her robe. Minato was sitting at the table reading some paper. She finished preparing their meals.

She fixed her plate and Minato's before carrying it over to the table and setting his plate in front of him.

"Thank you" he said it so low that Kushina almost didn't hear him.

"Your welcome baby"

Minato rolled his eyes and Kushina glared slightly "I can't call you baby anymore?"

"I didn't say that"

"Then why'd you make that face"

"It's my face I can make any expression I want!"

"You don't have to yell at me Minato kun!"

"I think I'm going to go eat in the guest room." He said as he grabbed his plate and walked to the spare bedroom of the condo.

Kushina was agitated she was not letting this go. So, she got up and followed him not even bothering to finish the rest her meal. She had lost her appetite

"Minato kun , what will it take for you to forgive me. You've barely spent any time with me and… and I'm your wife! I refuse to be treated like this any longer."

"Everything is always about you Kushina." Minato said not even looking up from his food he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his plate in his lap. Kushina was standing in the door frame staring at him. She could feel her emotions starting to slip out of her control. She knew if she got to upset it wouldn't help her situation but make it worse. Fighting back the tears of frustration she took a deep breath before entering the room fully to stand in front of Minato .

"This isn't about me this is about us. How can you live with knowing that we are not good?"

"I rather deal with that then entertain the idea of my wife day dreaming of another man!" he snapped back at her.

"Maybe Fugaku didn't force himself on you, maybe you seduced him."

Kushina felt angry she clenched her fist so tight she thought her hands would bleed.

"I am not a whore! I am a married woman I did no such thing!"

"How am I supposed to believe that when your thoughts show different."

"Give me a break Minato! It was just a thought! No action came behind it and none will. A mere thought is not worthy of a 4 month long silent treatment."

"I have not been giving you the 'silent treatment' I have spoken to you"

"Barely this is the longest conversation we have had since the council meeting. You have taking 3 extensive mission outside of Konoha to get away from me, and the times you are here you barely say anything to me!"

"I had nothing to say to you"

That was it she was crying… again. Minato just stared as she slowly lost her composure and the tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Is that really how you feel?"

"…"She stared at him "You know your being a real asshole!" she said spitting the words out like venom. That got a reaction out of Minato he glared at her.

"I am the asshole? How you feel if I had thoughts about another woman."

Kushina was hiccupping now because she was crying so hard. "I hiccup I wouldn't hiccup like it."

"Exactly now let's not be hypocrites here we are both adults."'

"Well hiccup behave like one! Hiccup."

"I am"

Kushina shook her head "No hiccup adults tal- hiccup talk about their problems."

"I have been!"

"Okay well give me an opportunity to fix my mistake don't just try to ignore me and be away from me I've missed you"

She said Minato had finished his food and put the plate to the side Kushina took the opportunity to jump onto Minato lap wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her face into the crook of his neck. She kissed his sensitive neck until she got to his ear. She was surprised Minato didn't try pushing her off, but he had his hands to his side not touching her at all.

"Please forgive me daddy" she said seductively in his ear she nibbled softly on his ear. The irony was not loss on her. She remember how her mother would call her father 'daddy' in a similar way now she understood what she couldn't back then. She felt a surge of pride when she felt Minato hands finally wrap around her embracing her.

" I been forgiven you Kushina."

Kushina stopped what she was doing so she could look Minato in his eyes.

"But-"

"Just because I forgive you doesn't mean you were off the hook. I know you love Fugaku as a friend and I am truly sorry that things have to be this way between you two, but you shouldn't have thoughts like that about him ever again."

Kushina was going to repeat how she didn't dwell on those thoughts for to long but considering that things were going in a positive direction she figured it best to just submit to him, so they could move past their issues."

Kushina nodded her head staring lovingly at Minato

"Why are you looking at me like that" he said with a slight blush.

"I missed this, I missed you."

"I missed you too. And by the way I wasn't necessarily avoiding you. The missions I went on were mandatory training for my upcoming promotion to Hokage."

Kushina sat shocked _So it had nothing to do with me_

Minato laughed at her unbelieving expression "You know Kushina not everything I do has to deal with you."

Kushina blushed "I know that!"

"Sure!" He said before pulling them down in to the bed he held her close to his chest. She rested her head on his chest listening to his strong heartbeat. They laid like that until Minato drifted off to sleep. She watched her lover sleep for a few minutes before slipping out his grasp. She walked to the living room with a smile on her face thankful that things seemed to have been corrected between her and her mate. Once in the living room she spent the next hour to finish packing her bags for the trip. When she finished she went back to join her man, loving the warmth he gave her as she fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in months.

**-Next Day-**

Kushina and Minato were waiting at the specified gate for the rest of their travel group. Minato had already talked to Kakashi and Rin, so they knew exactly where to show up. But the couple were the first ones to arrive. Less than 5 minuets after they arrived Aki and Tsuande walked up the two were conversating about surgery and having a debate on which surgery was harder. Open heart surgery or brain surgery.

Kushina laughed at their conversation the two sounded like nerds talking about their favorite game. Two minutes after Tsuande and Aki arrived Kakashi and Rin arrived. Both wearing their usual ninja gear with backpacks on their backs for the trip.

When they arrived Kakashi and Rin reported in to Minato and Kushina was watching them curiously she hadn't met the other members of his team but based on Minato descriptions of them she knew who. was who immediately although it would be hard to confuse Kakashi for a girl he had no feminine qualities. Although she supposed you could argue it since you could barely see his face with the mask on. The two went to hand Minato their bags before Minato stopped them,

"You two are chunin now there is no need for me to check your bags, seeing as though technically I am not your Jonin sensei anymore."

Kakashi gave a nodded, and Rin blushed a bit before nodding and putting the bag on her back.

"Sorry sensei old habit."

"It's okay I understand, I trust you two are properly prepared to protect my wife and her travel companions."

They both nodded, and their eyes went to Aki and Kushina. Kushina knew that the two were trying to guess which unfamiliar women was their sensei wife.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Nice to meet you Rin Nohara and Kakashi Hatake"

They stared at her she saw Kakashi looking at her with interest where as Rin was staring star struck.

"Really Minato sensei but she's so... so… pretty why are you with Minato sensei."

Minato sweat dropped. Kushina giggled at this she liked the young Nohara.

"Thank you Rin chan, you are very pretty as well" The younger kunoichi blushed at her compliments.

They group waited 30 minutes and still Obito Uchiha hadn't arrived. Depending on how fast the group traveled it could take them a week to get to the coast. Kushina wasn't really on a time restraint but she was anxious to get going so she can get back to her home village.

After 15 more minutes the last member of their party arrive Obito Uchiha came walking up to the group. Rin had started ranting about how Obito was always late, and how lucky he was that he was sick, or she tear him a new one. So, when he arrived she was the first one to lecture him about the importance of punctuality.

"OBITO UCHIHA WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR NEARLY AN HOUR!"

Obito froze and began looking for a place to hide to get away from the young kunoichi's wrath.

"But-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! WE ARE HERE FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET YOUR EYES FIXED THEN WE DON'T HAVE TO GO I CAN'T BEILEVE YOU'D BE LATE FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS. YOUR MAKING MINATO SENSEI LOOK BAD. HIS WIFES HERE LADY TSUNADE AND LADY AKI ARE ALL VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE THEY HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN WAIT ON YOU!" She was now dragging him by the ear and the two were leading the rest of the group out of Konoha

Kushina chuckled at the sight it was obvious the young kunoichi cared about him or she wouldn't be so upset.

"They are a cute couple."

Kushina said to Minato who chuckled. "Don't let Kakashi hear you say that he might feel some type of way."

Kushina looked surprised she didn't think the boy would care. He had a real laid back and uninterested vibe about him.

"He likes Rin?"

Minato nodded "I suspect so, but he won't admit it."

Kushina glanced at Kakashi and noticed that he was watching his teammates closely she could see what Minato meant now.

_Interesting. _

**-Konoha Hospital- **

Fugaku Uchiha waited patiently in the waiting area of the maternity ward his wife had gone into labor and now he was waiting on the arrival of his heir to his clan. He felt a nervousness that he was not expecting to have.

Hours passed before a nurse finally came into the waiting room and told him that the delivery had been successful, and he could finally see his child and wife. He stood and followed the nurse into the room. When he entered he saw his wife Mikoto resting in the bed holding a small infant in her hands gazing at the baby lovingly. When she sensed her husband's prescience she looked up from the child and smiled to him.

Fugaku didn't return the smile instead walking over to the bed to inspect the child. He reached for the small boy and reluctantly Mikoto gave her son over to him. He looked at the young boy whose eyes were open looking at him curiously as if he were judging his father. This made the Uchiha head smile Mikoto smiled seeing Fugaku seemed happy with their son.

"Yes, you did a good job Mikoto. I can already tell this child will indeed be my heir. I thankful to you for giving me a strong successor."

Mikoto blushed she was not use to such high praise from him.

"Your welcome my love." She allowed herself to relax. Fugaku had already approved of their son, she didn't fail him. She watched and allowed herself to feel love at seeing the man she holds dear acting out of character and behaving like a father to their son. Fugaku had pull up a chair next to her and was now sitting still holding and began talking to the boy.

"Hello my son. Your name will be Itachi Uchiha you are the son of me. Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. You will be my heir and the next Clan head of the Uchiha I know it. But most importantly you will be an avenger you see my son I have been wronged. And you will help me intact my revenge, so rest little one. Mikoto you feed my son well."

Mikoto took her son back into her arms she didn't like Fugaku talking to their boy like that.

"Feed him so he may get nice and strong. I know he will be useful in the future."

With that the Head Uchiha stood and exited the hospital with a wicked smirk on his face.

**-1-week later Konoha Coast-**

The group of Kushina, Minato, Aki, Tsunade, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin had finally managed to reach their destination the coast of Konoha. They'd been traveling at a fast pace and made good time arriving at their destination. 

The group walked onto the sandy beaches and Kushina could immediately smell the familiar smell of salt water in the air. She looked into the vast ocean and saw an Uzushio Naval destroyer anchored a few hundred yards of the coast. At seeing the sight of the vast naval ship Rin gasped.

Even from a distance the ship looked huge, so they knew that up close the ship must be massive.

"Is that the ship that will take us to Uzushiogakure?" The Nohara asked excitedly.

Kushina nodded her head she recognized that ship and knew immediately who her father had sent to pick her up.

"That vessel is call the USS Trinity, it has the most battle hardened and experienced crew in Uzushio Navy, the ship has never seen defeat."

All the shinobi gasped.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Obito said running of to the water. Water walking/ running to the ship. Kushina smiled that boy was so animated and silly she enjoyed seeing it. He was living proof of what the Uchiha clan could be.

"OBITO GET BACK HERE!" Rin yelled worriedly she didn't think it was a bright idea to just run at a foreign ship so haphazardly. So, she took off running after the Uchiha hoping to catch him before he got to far. Kakashi sighed and facepalmed himself he was so embarrassed to call those two his teammates right now.

The scene caused the older shinobi to chuckle as they followed the young shinobi towards the ship.

Kushina was the last one to climb up the ladder thrown down to then by the ships crew. When she board and was on the ships deck the ships grew went ridged in attention.

"Attend-Hut, Present Arms"

The whole crew of the ship was lined up in formation on the deck in front of their guest, the ships commander was in front of them giving Kushina a salute along with the rest of his crew.

The Konoha shinobi were watching in awe at the respect that was being showed towards Kushina. They had never seen this before, so they were soaking it all in. Kushina blushed slightly caught off guard.

"At Ease" she said, and she watched as the crew relaxed but still stood in their same spots. "Captain Yoshida, this is not necessary."

Kushina said the ships captain who had dropped his salute and walked to greet the group.

"I'm sorry Lady Kushina but I am afraid it is." He said with a mischievous smile "It is so wonderful to see you again and my my my you have definitely grown in to a fine you woman."

Kushina rolled her his, but felt her mate's annoyance, obviously not taking kind to a stranger flirting with his woman.

"Captain Yugo Yoshida, skipper of the USS Trinity. He has been a sailor all his life, so his manners are lacking but there is no man more loyal to Uzushio than him." She said introducing the man to the group. "Captain I'd like you to meet, Obito Uchiha, his teammates Rin Nohara, Kakashi Hatake. Also, I have with me Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin" At this the captain looked surprised obviously recognizing the name. He looked at Tsunade and no one missed the lustful look he gave her. She gave him an uninterested look which made him smile brighter at her.

"You already know my cousin Aki"

The two shared a look smiling friendly at each other.

"And lastly my love Minato Namikaze the Yellow flash of Konoha."

Captain Yoshida looked at Minato, who used his introduction to wrap his arms around his mate possessively. Yoshida noticed the massive seal on the Namikaze's body. He immediately realized his disrespect. He bowed respectfully to the man.

"it is nice to meet you, I apologize for my earlier actions."

Minato returned the bow "it is okay thank you for your apology."

With the introductions complete the skipper turned his attention back to his crew.

"Alright maggots, BACK TO WORK" everyone immediately dismissed themselves and went to their assigned duties.

The group followed the captain to where they would be staying. As the walked through the ship the captain spoke giving them a quick tour telling them where the important places on the trip where.

"I was not anticipating such a large travel party, so I only have 3 available spaces for rest."

Kushina nodded she turned to the group "I think Aki, Tsunade and Rin should share a room" The three nodded their agreement. "Kakashi and Obito , and Me and Minato will share a room."

The group agreed with the arranged housing, before they all separated to their housing the skipper gave them the last bit of information they'd need.

"It will take about 4 days to get to Uzushio as long as no unexpected delays come, we are meeting two more ships for a rendezvous then we will head home, also dinner will be served at 1800 in the chow hall. If you have any questions, feel free to come see me."

He directed that last comment to Tsunade looking her up and down.

Tsunade just turned and walked away leaving the skipper staring at her ass until she disappeared into the room. The rest of the group left to their assigned room as well. Before Kushina asked

"Hey Lady Kushina, what's up with Tsunade is she available?"

"Umm I mean she is single yes."

The captain smiled nodding before walking off. Kushina shook her head she didn't think the skipper realized that Tsunade wasn't interested but she decided she would just mind her business.

Kushina entered her room Minato was already in the shower Kushina put her bag down next to the bed. The room was a pretty big to her surprise. She decided that she'd just go to sleep until dinner.

**A/n short chapter I know I just wanted to give you guys an update since this one was so short you can expect another one tomorrow as always please leave a comment and REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**Eye for an Eye Pt. 3**

Kushina woke up just in time for dinner. Before leaving her room, she took a quick shower not wanting to go to dinner dirty from her travels. Her and Minato exited their room and walked side by side down the corridor to the chow hall. They knew they were getting closer by the noise level coming from the cafeteria.

When they arrived, they saw a lot of the crew had already been served and were sitting eating. When the couple entered the room, noise dropped noticeably it didn't go silent, but it was obvious a lot of the crew were interested in the two. Kushina didn't know if they were more interested in her because she was Uzumaki and the Uzukage's daughter or if they were interested in the Yellow Flash of Konoha she figured at least some of them had heard of Minato before.

Either way the two went and got in line so they can be severed their food after grabbing their trays. Today the chow was serving stew with rice and potatoes. Kushina and Minato received their food and went to sit at the table Kakashi, Obito and Rin were at.

Kakashi had already finished his food and had his face deep in a book. Rin was talking to Obito about medical ninjutsu. When the older shinobi sat down the three gave them a quick greeting before going back to their previous tasks. After a few minutes Tsunade and Aki arrived filling up their table.

"This ship is massive" Tsunade said as she sat and ate her food.

Kushina nodded in agreement.

"Like I said this is one of the most prestige ships in the Uzushio navy it has the latest technology, obviously I can't tell you what but there is no other ship like it in the world."

"hey why doesn't Konoha have a navy?" Obito asked not particularly to anyone.

"Well Konoha doesn't really have a need for a navy, although before recently if we need a navy we couldn't even afford it, it makes me curious how Kirigakure got the funds to make a navy with so many ships. But with the Embassy and how well its doing bring in revenue and tourism in a few years Konoha could start one if we wanted to." Minato said thoughtfully.

"That be AMAZING wouldn't it Kakashi?!" the masked shinobi just grunted which made the Uchiha glare at him and made Rin laugh.

"Hey maybe once you become hokage sensei you can start the Naval program." The Uchiha said

"Good idea Obito I will think on it" Minato said smiling

"I am going back to my room, I'll be there if you all need me." Kakashi said but before he could leave the Uchiha spoke up.

"NO!NO!NO Kakashi! I know what your trying to do you just want to secure the bed, as if I'd let you get the bed and force me to sleep on the couch! I am not dumb"

"Could have fooled me"

"HEY!" Obito glared at the other boy. Looking as if any moment he could jump over the table and start a brawl in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Why don't you two just share the bed?"

Rin asked if all their rooms were the same the bed was plenty big enough for two people. If Tsunade and Aki could share a bed why couldn't Obito and Kakashi?

They both looked at her as if she had spoken another language. Obito was first to break the silence.

"Me. Share a bed with him!? Hell, no I rather die, wait I am already dying I rather cut my eye balls out and eat them!"

"I would never share a bed with him" Kakashi said it as if the mere thought was unimaginable. With that the two boys stared at each other having a silent standoff. Before without warning both took off running in the direction of their room.

Rin just sighed at her two teammates behavior. Chuckling embarrassedly before looking at the older shinobi at the table.

"Boys will be boys, right? I'm just going to go, and make sure they don't destroy the ship when they start fighting. " she knew they'd start fighting each other if she didn't stop them

Rin disappeared after the boys leaving the elder shinobi alone to eat. They group was silent just enjoying their meal in comfort. Until Kushina broke it talking to her mate.

"Hey, my love, I've been thinking."

"Yes?" he said encouraging her to continue

" Since I technical am the last shinobi Liaison between Uzushio and Konoha. Father and Hokage domo assigned us to come up with a new program for both villages. What if we do a joint academy?"

This got Aki and Tsunade's attention. That was a unique and possible dangerous idea.

Minato thought deeply about it. "Okay, I think I see what you're thinking, but elaborate."

"What if we build an academy where both academy students from Uzushio and Konoha could attend and learn together. No doubt putting our youths together at a young age would form a comradery between the younger generation that will help strengthen our villages alliance in the future."

Tsunade seem to think about this but didn't show any signs on where her thoughts were taking her.

Aki spoke her mind though "That's a good idea I could see that working."

Minato spoke next "Yea it is unique and possible, but where would this school be? Who would attend it? Who'd be teaching the students? And how much would the school cost?"

"Good questions. I think the school should be in a somewhat neutral place to be honest I don't know where, but somewhere that is a controlled environment protected by either Uzushiogakure or Konoha or even both. Maybe we can look into buying some land somewhere to build it own? And maybe like the liaison where you have to be the best mid-year student to qualify to go, for the school you have to be at the top say 10% of your mid-year class and I don't know pass some tests or have the hokage or their clans vouched for them. I also think that both Uzushio and Konoha should both offer Jonin and or Chunin to teach since it's a mixed school. Cost isn't an issue for us, and if push comes to shove I'm sure once we get more information I'd be able to convince my father to fund the school."

"I think it's a good idea" Tsunade said. "Kushina is right it would likely result in stronger bonds in the younger generation." _Or the complete opposite but lets be positive _

Minato nodded "Okay well Kushina lets keep thinking on it before we mention anything to the Hokage or your father."

Kushina nodded satisfied with that. They group finished their food and Kushina and Minato headed back for their room. Kushina immediately went to the bed and laid down feeling full off dinner. She felt the bed shift next to her as Minato slid in the bed and under the covers with her.

She felt his hands roaming her body and had to stifle her moans. Its been months since he's made love to her and she could defiantly feel the effects on her body now. She instantly became wet and horny at his touch.

**-Lemon ahead-**

Minato hands travelled their way down her body roughly gripping at her ass. He had straddled her legs, so she was laying on her stomach and Minato was sitting on top of the back of her thighs.

He started to massage her butt earning a moan from his wife as his hands dug deep into the tissue gripping her cheeks with a firm grip. Soon he grew tired of feeling her through her clothing, so he roughly pulled down her pants but didn't pull them off all the way letting them hang at her calf.

He now had exposed Kushina ass cheeks to him he let out a hum when he saw the nice round ass of his mate, she had on a red thong that matched her hair the thong was so thin that he could see both holes of his woman. Instantly getting him hard he couldn't hold back. Its been to long he needed his release now.

He quickly got rid of his pants and boxers before mounting Kushina again. He moved her thong to the side Exposing her woman hood to him. He rubbed the tip of his member against her hot folds hissing at the heat he felt coming from her.

"Fuck"

He said when he slipped inside his wife her moans were immediate. He began thrusting in her wildly with no remorse not holding back from the start.

The sound of hips hitting ass cheeks was vibrating in the room. Kushina had both hands gripping the sheets holding on for dear life, her face was smothered in the sheets making her moans a little less loud.

Minato was losing his mind in lust she was so tight he watched as her ass would jiggle at each thrust how her pussy gripped his dick when he pulled back and loved the heat he felt when he rammed into her again.

He laid his body, so he was completely on top of her his body weight pushing her into the sheets he moved her hair to expose her ear to him.

"You missed me?"

Her reply was a sharp yelp nodding her head. She looked flustered eyes shut her hair was wildly spread across the sheets.

He picked up his pace ramming in to her relentlessly rearing back one hand to give her a rough slap across her cheek.

"Answer me" He said between two rough thrust.

Moaning out Kushina yelled "Yes daddy I missed this I missed your dick!"

Minato grunted he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to fight off his climax, Kushina felt to good. The answer was 3 minutes because three minutes later he reached his climax

"Ughhhh" he moaned as he shot his seed into his woman. His body spasmed with the massive orgasm he just had.

**-End of Lemon-**

Minato crashed out laying his body on top of his wife his chest on her back his waist on her ass. He glanced at his wife and smirked confidently she still had her eyes close mouth slightly agape from their intense love making.

Soon the couple had drifted off to sleep, both completely satisfied by the others performance.

**-Konoha the Next Day at Uchiha Police Station-**

Fugaku was in his office waiting for the arrival of Danzo and Orochimaru. Apparently Danzo had information to share with the trio and Fugaku decided it best be done at the station away from prying eyes.

He didn't have to wait to long both Danzo and Orochimaru arrived walking into his office unannounced which made him growl at the disrespect. Before Danzo could utter a word Fugaku barked at him.

"Next time you enter this office you knock first! Repeat this offense again their will be hell to pay."

Danzo closed his mouth not replying. Orochimaru smirked before replying "Whatever, lets get this over with."

"I have received news from the Mizukage, it appears that Uzushio has shinobi on their lands who for the past 8 months they have been strategically capturing land and attacking the prison camps that holds the capture clansmen with kekkei genkai and their affiliates. The Mizukage says that he believes a full-scale invasion is fast approaching, and wishes for more revenue to hire rouge shinobi to defend the remaining lands."

Fugaku was shocked "So, that means your plan failed Kirigakure was not able to defeat Uzushiogakure. What if the Mizukage falls and gives word of Konoha involvement. You must give them the required funds!"

Orochimaru sat quite looking uninterested and Danzo remain expressionless. " I will do no such thing. I have given him all the funds that I intended to give."

"I don't understand do you wish to be discovered?"

Danzo shook his head. "No, I do not believe even on his dying breath that the Mizukage would mention our involvement, that is part of the reason I chose Kirigakure and the Mizukage to preform this impossible task. Other than he is the only kage I see crazy enough to try a war with Uzushiogakure by himself."

"What exactly are you saying" The Uchiha asked getting annoyed.

"This is all apart of the plan. Relax have some faith in me. I want Kirigakure to fall."

"WHAT!? That makes no sense how would we gain anything if Kirigakure is destroyed. Uzushiogakure might just claim the land as theirs making them even stronger of an opponent?"

"That is for me to worry bout as the mastermind of this scheme. We all have our purpose me, you and Orochimaru focus on your tasks is all I ask. Have you selected the Uchiha's who will be joining Root yet?"

Fugaku shook his head "I have a few in mind but they have not come of age yet."

Danzo nodded "Do not worry, I have thought about this for many months looking at every possible angle. As long as we remain silent and secretive about our meetings and stick to the plan all will play out in our favor we all will achieve our ultimate ambitions."

With that the two shinobi left leaving Fugaku in his office to think about what was just discussed. Sighing he looked at the clock it was time fore lunch he decided to head home to his wife.

**2 ½ miles from the Rendezvous Point -**

Kushina and Minato were sound asleep when alarms started ringing and a siren started to scream in their room and throughout the ship. Startling them out their sleep

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUR, BATTLE STATIONS THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DIRLL BATTLE STATIONS ALL HANDS-ON DECK"

Kushina and Minato shared a look of concern before getting dressed quickly in ninja gear and running out the room. The halls of the ship were chaotic as the ships crew were scrambling to get to their battle stations.

Just as Kushina and Minato exited their room the other shinobi did as well.

"What's going on!" Obito had to yell in order to be heard over the loud alarms.

"I think the ship is under attack lets go to the bridge and see what's going on."

They had to push past and maneuver their way around a lot of people on there way to the bridge. Where the skipper and the people piloting the ship would be. As they made their way up the levels of the ship to the tallest part where the captain would be, instead of knocking Kushina and her group barged on to the bridge where they saw the Captain shouting orders.

"Turn the ship 32 degrees bearing west slow speed to 22 knots"

"Aye Aye Captain!"

The Captain then turned to see who dared charge on to his bridge like this. He shouldn't have been surprised that it was Kushina.

"what's going on?" Kushina asked the skipper

"The two ships we were supposed to rendezvous with are in a battle with Kirigakure naval vessels."

He pointed out the bridge that was surrounded by windows that's when Kushina saw fire and 4 vessels battling it out about a mile away.

He handed her a telescope, so she could get a better look. She took it a proceeded to look at the battle while he continued talking.

"it seems the USS Mercury and USS Procurer are waging a battle."

Kushina gasped she watched as what looked like the USS Procurer had some of its crew on the deck . The crew moved as one all preforming the same hand signs. She watched as they finished and casted their Jutsu an enormous Wave easily 50 feet tall shot out from Under their ship and crashed into the enemy ship shaking it violently and breaking its hull as well as throwing some of its crew over board.

Tsunade and the rest other than Obito because he couldn't see that far was amazed at what happened gasping at such a large wave to them appeared out of nowhere to attack the other ship.

"What's going on what is everyone gasping at?" Obito said fidgeting obviously annoyed and stressed he couldn't see what was going on. Rin explained what they'd just seen and the Uchiha's eyes lit up in amazement.

"That was an impressive attack" Tsunade said. The skipper just laughed at her "if you think that was impressive wait till you see what the USS Trinity can do"

"Increase speed to 30 Knocks get to 800 meters out then hold position!" He yelled at his crew. Before picking up a microphone that would let his voice be heard by the members across the ship.

"Alright maggots. Get ready for Offensive Strike Package 4: Enhanced Water Torpedo's !"

The group watched as those who were outside on the ship deck began to line up in a horizontal line across the ships deck at the bow of the ship. Once the ship was at the designated point it stopped. Some of the crew dropped anchor halting the ships forward process.

"Alright wait for my signal boys!" The skipper said while he watched the battle being waged ahead of them intensely the ships were circling each other so he had to wait for an opening and time the hit right.

Kushina watched as the water at the bow of the ship started to rise from the ocean until 6 large torpedo shaped chakra induced water was hovering in front of USS Trinity.

"Tsunade chan have you ever seen fireworks at sea?" The skipper asked with an arrogant smirk. Tsunade shook her head indicating she hadn't.

"Well watch that vessel right there." He was pointing to a ship that had just out maneuvered the USS Mercury and was now behind the ship. Its crew had started a Fire attack that looked as though they had a flamethrower on the front of their ship setting flames to the back of the Mercury.

"FIRE THE TORPEDO'S!"

At the same time the massive chakra torpedo's that was once floating in front of the Trinity dropped into the ocean creating a gigantic splash that soaked the deck of the ship and the crew on the deck. The group could see that the torpedo's were moving so fast in the water that the left a trail behind them. All 6 torpedo's hit their mark and immediately upon impacting the enemy ships stern blew up cause a fireworks type of explosion that left a massive hole formed in the ship.

None of the shinobi were sailors but even they knew that. That ship was a goner and would soon be on the bottom of the ocean.

"Pull up the anchor , and full speed ahead!" The skipper shouted and soon the ship was flying towards its sister vessels.

As the made there approached Kushina and the others gasped when the USS Procurer launched 5 lighting strikes at the sinking ship that was attacked by the Trinity. The lighting strikes seemingly killing those who had been thrown into the water and anyone touching water around or in the enemy vessel hundreds of dead bodies were floating to the surface around the sinking ship.

The USS Procurer and the USS Mercury circled the remaining ship blocking it from escaping. The ship at first seemed like it was going to fight till it was destroyed as well before a loud horn was blown. And Kushina could see that the flag that once flew the Hidden Mist Village logo on it started to be brought down and a white flag was raised instead.

At seeing this the entire crew started shouting and jumping up and down celebrating their victory.

The skipper hopped on to the microphone again. "GREAT JOB CREW! Victory is ours, I want 3 boarding parties ready ASAP"

The skipper then turned to his Pilot

"Slow it down and take us next to the ship for boarding it seems sum of the Mercury crew are already on board the enemy vessel."

"Aye Aye sir"

The skipper turned to the group "Well it seems that you all are officially sailors now since you survived your first battle at sea!"

"I will be joining the boarding party to inspect the enemy vessel would you all like to come as well?"

Obito seemed to speak for the group "HELL YEAH!" the Uchiha was so excited he ran out the bridge. The skipper and the rest of the group followed the boy until they reached the deck 30 men waited the arrival of their Captain. They had pulled along side the Kirigakure ship which was maybe 10 ft shorter than the Trinity. The ship had extensive damage on its deck and hull. Kushina and the others were surprised it was still afloat.

The crew dropped 10 wooden like planks that would be used as a bridge to walk across to the enemy deck. The remaining enemy crew were being handcuff and bond and brought to the deck. Where some of the Members of the Mercury were watching them while others were searching the ship for loot and crew members that may be hiding away.

As the group walked across the planks they and stepped on to the enemy ship the skipper went to talk to the skipper of the Mercury

"If it isn't Captain Oichi" A female turned to look at the Skipper she had an eyepatch on her right eye. Was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a V neck that exposed the tops of her breast. Speaking of exposed it wasn't hard to tell she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples could be seen through her shirt. Her pants were black and fit tight on her showing off her curves.

"Well looky here. If it isn't the dickless Captain Yugo nice for you to join us although your late as usual."

The skipper just chuckled at her. Oichi attention then turned to the group of shinobi. Eyes scanning the group when she saw Kushina she gave her a salute.

"At ease Captain Oichi" the captain dropped her salute before speaking to the group

"Arggg, Yall all got your sea legs today, it seems that we manage to run into a slaver ship. This here-" She said pausing to punch a prisoner that was being escorted to where the other prisoners were being held.

"Is a slave vessel, I guess Kirigakure Mizukage has a thing for prostitutes we found a lot of woman tied up in the hull of the ship. Majority died during the battle, but I sent some crew down there to see if there were any survivors"

"And what of the ship's Captain?" Skipper Yugo ask with a hiss.

Oichi pointed to a man who was separated from the rest on his knees restrained with two guards on either side of him "The bastard right there. I had to rough him up a bit, that's the only way I found out about the women in the hull if I didn't the ass would've let the rest drowned!"

The skipper nodded the group watched as he walked over to the Captain. The exchanged some harsh words with each other.

"Oh you fancy yourself a comedian aye? Well maybe you should learn to shower because you smell like shit. Here I'll help you." They watched as the skipper unzipped his pants and began pissing on the restrained Captain.

The man tried to move out the way of the pee but couldn't due to the restraints as hot piss hit his face he just closed his eyes and mouth and thrashed side to side trying to dodge the pee. When Yugo finished relieving himself he zipped his pants up and walked back to the group.

"yeah he's a real dick he deserves a unique execution."

Minato and Tsunade as well as the other Konoha shinobi looked astonished " Your going to kill him? But he surrendered?"

Both Oichi and Yugo spit in the direction of the captain "A real Captain goes down with his ship! Plus, you heard her he is encouraging prostitution no doubt the women are taken from their families against their will, raped, tortured. No doubt if we were to lose all the women would have been made slaves too. He does not deserve to be spared."

Oichi nodded her head in agreement.

"Aye Captain!"

Both Oichi and Yugo turned to see a one of the members of the Mercury crew carrying a young lady about the age of Rin Kakashi and Obito up the hull. She looked very weak and obviously injured. The girl had short black hair and brown eyes. She was holding on tightly to a pig stuffed animal as if her life deepened on it and she was completely naked.

"I found her chained up on the captain's bed… like this." The man said shooting a menacing glare at the Captain it was obvious he had been raping her using her for his personal pleasures. This made the others mad the Konoha shinobi no longer had any qualms with having the man executed

"She needs medical assistance I think she is on the verge of death!"

"BRING HER TO MY ROOM QUICKLY" Tsunade said "Aki Rin come along with me lets try to save this poor girl!"

"Hai" and with that the two along with the crew member and the poor girl ran off and back to the Trinity.

"Hey you blondy!" Oichi said staring lustfully at Minato. Minato looked at her confused with a look that said, 'Who me?'

Yugo had a knowing humorous smirk on his face _Oh this should be good!_

He thought deciding not to warn his fellow Skipper.

"Don't look so innocent." Oichi sexually approached Minato swaying her hips as she walked to him. When she reached him she seductively ran a finger up and down his chest up his neck. Then bam it hit her like a train, he had a seal mark on his neck? Why'd he have that and why'd it look a lot like an Uzumaki Mating seal?

Her actions stopped. Pausing to really observe the seal. Was it a mating seal? She didn't know for sure she could only see part of it maybe it was a tattoo? She decided he was handsome enough to push the thought to back of her mind.

"You know you are quite the looker. In my profession I am surrounded by 'men' 24/7 I've developed a knack for picking the ones…" she said as her hand began to trail from his neck down his chest to his toned stomach she could feel his abs through his shirt _Nice is that an 8 pack? _ Her hands finally reached her destination his groin gripping it as she finished her sentence "who are packing a little extra baggage if you know what I mean."

Her eyes widen in surprised he felt bigger than she had ever seen or felt. Her mouth watered with lust.

Minato's eyes went wide she was touching his man parts! He had frozen up in shock. He could feel an intense anger and knew it wasn't his anger he was feeling. His eyes shot to Kushina. If looks could kill Oichi would be a walking skeleton.

"uhh – I-I"

Minato words were cut off by Oichi lips she had kissed him!

_Kushina gonna kill me! Her lips are so soft!_

Minato's thoughts was the last straw for Kushina she launched herself to punch Oichi off her man. Only to have both Kakashi and Yugo stand between her holding her back.

"OICHI! GET THE FUCK OFF MY MATE !" Kushina screamed at her trying her best to push Kakashi who was surprisingly strong out of the way. Yugo had grabbed Oichi shoulder pulling her off Minato.

Kushina glared daggers at the two. Oichi had a triumph grin on her face believing that her kiss had took Minato's breath away and left him speechless which in a way was true. Only after Yugo had pulled her off the blond was when she registered that Minato was Kushina mate.

Minato hadn't said a word still shocked his mouth hung open in a 'O' like a fish. He looked as though he liked the kiss which pissed Kushina off more.

"Bitch I'm going to kill you!" Kushina was really pissed now. Why the fuck did Minato look like he liked the kiss so much. Kakashi was doing his best to hold Kushina back from pouncing on Ochi who after realizing her mistake was blushing mad heavily holding her head down in slightly ashamed.

_I am so getting fired _ she thought then took a side glance at Minato who was still looking at her with the same shocked expression she thought he looked cute and thought _Though it might be worth it_

Kushina did not miss the side glance Oichi gave Minato. And was cussing up a storm as if she was a sailor.

Yugo stood in front of Oichi and spoke to Kushina who was still being held back by Kakashi "Lady Kushina she had no idea just like I did. We both know that Oichi is more… forward… in her flirting how about the rest of you go back to the ship while we finish up here."

"Great idea!" Minato said finally shaking out of his shock. Kushina glared at him. Kakashi was scared out of his mind he reacted without thinking when he went to hold Kushina back. Little did he know that he just saved Oichi life.

Kushina was so mad she couldn't think straight and after realizing she wouldn't get a hold of Oichi. She angrily stomped off to the USS Trinity leaving the rest of the group on the Kirigakure ship.

Once Kushina was out of earshot Yugo busted out laughing. Kakashi, Minato and Oichi were to afraid to laugh but the skipper thought it was hilarious.

"Oichi you really dug yourself in a hole this time!"

"I-I had no idea! I swear" She said looking back and forth between Minato and Yugo." Kami I'm going to get fired and I love this job! It took me forever to become a skipper!"

Minato sighed before resting a hand on Oichi shoulder she looked up at him. He could tell by her eyes she was truly sorry and scared of the consequence of her action. "I will talk to Kushina and make sure you are not punished."

"T-Thank you.." She blushed "I realized I don't even know you're name."

Minato gave her a smile, and she thought Kushina was the luckiest girl in the world that smile could break hearts. "Minato Namikaze Yellow flash of Konoha. It was nice to meet you Captain Oichi. Lets go Kakashi."

With that Minato and Kakashi walked away back to the ship. Oichi was still a little scared about her future when she realized something.

"You are fucking bastard!" She said pointing an accusing finger a Captain Yugo. "You knew he was her mate and didn't try to stop me!"

"What would have been the fun in that?" Yugo said earning a glare filled with hatred from Oichi.

"Are you bitches done jerking each other off?" the Kirigakure Captain said earning a punch to the face from one of his guards.

"Oichi Ima let you decide how we should kill him seeing as though this might be your last time to kill an enemy captain as a sailor" Yugo said laughing at her.

Oichi glared at him before flicking him off with her middle finger.

She then addressed her crew. "Boys bring the prisoners to the hull and bring the captain to the stern." She walked back to the Mercury stern.

Once Oichi and the enemy Captain got to the stern of the Mercury she asked "Any last words Captain"

"I hope you get fired!" He said laughing at her.

She glared at him. He was going to make her enjoy this so much more taking a 20 ft rope she tied it around the man's feet his arms had already been bound behind his back. After tying the rope around his feet, she took it the other end and tied it to the stern of the boat making sure the Knot was nice and tight. She then walked back to the Captain

"Sleep with the fishes" She said before pushing the Captain overboard and into the ocean below where he would be dragged behind the ship and drowned.

**A/n That's all folks! How was that did you enjoy the naval battle? Did you like the chapter let me know below leave a COMMENT and or REVIEW for a faster update until next time stay blessed!**


End file.
